Fascination
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Edward Mansen chega à nublada e chuvosa cidadezinha de Forks - último lugar onde gostaria de viver. Além de se adaptar à vida provinciana, tem de aprender a lidar com o infundado ódio da estranha Isabella Cullen. Qual era o problema dela?
1. O Menino de Sol

Olhei para o relógio enquanto caminhava pelo saguão do aeroporto. Não tinha motivos para querer saber as horas na verdade, sabia que não estava atrasado, mas a vontade de que o tempo começasse a passar mais devagar me fazia ficar daquele jeito, olhando para o relógio a cada segundo.

Quando estava próximo demais do portão de embarque para haver uma salvação, parei, olhei em volta de me despedi da minha vida na ensolarada Califórnia.

Na península Olympic, do noroeste do estado de Washington, há uma cidadezinha chamada Forks, quase constantemente debaixo de uma cobertura de nuvens. Chove mais nessa cidade insignificante do que em qualquer outro lugar dos Estados Unidos. Foi desse lugar e de suas sombras melancólicas e onipresentes que eu fugi quando tinha 13 anos.

Fui para a escola Ojai Valley, um internato há umas 40 milhas de Santa Bárbara, nas férias meus pais, Elizabeth e Edward, vinham me visitar.

E era para Forks que eu voltava, me exilava.

Olhei para o relógio mais uma vez pensando se realmente precisava fazer aquilo. Então pensei em minha mãe, todos diziam que éramos parecidos, mas não conseguia ver nada além da cor dos olhos, talvez dos cabelos. Quando meu pai morreu, há um ano atrás, tive ainda mais ódio daquela cidade, uma vontade ainda maior de nunca mais pisar lá, mas não podia ceder ao ódio por causa dela, minha mãe. Ainda que ela nunca admitisse, se sentia sozinha, nunca esteve tão sozinha, e eu não a deixaria sofrer por uma vontade mesquinha de continuar sentindo o sol aquecendo minha pele, de jogar vôlei na praia com lindas garotas fúteis, de sentir o vento no meu cabelo molhado enquanto surfava...

Mais uma vez olhei as horas, aquilo começava a irritar a mim mesmo. Atravessei o portão de embarque lentamente, suspirei tentando lembrar que aquilo não era uma sentença de morte quando percebi o olhar que a comissária de bordo me lançava. Sorri para ela, sem muita vontade, era apenas o que ela esperava e me senti mal em não corresponder suas expectativas.

Eram pouco mais de quatro horas de vôo até Seattle, outra hora em um pequeno avião até Port Angeles, depois uma hora de carro até Forks.

Odiava admitir que o avião me incomodava um pouco, me fazia suar frio, mas saber que dali a pouco andaria de carro com minha mãe me animava, ela sempre dirigiu rápido demais para seu próprio bem e eu simplesmente adorava.

Quando a vi, ela sorria radiante com um suéter verde que chamava ainda mais atenção para seu cabelo enferrujado, o cabelo dela assim como o meu tinha uma cor diferente, lembrava cobre, mas eu sempre fiz questão de afirmar que o dela parecia enferrujado, ela não gostava, mas ria, tentando disfarçar.

- Ora, ora, mas como você está feio! – ela riu bagunçando meu cabelo, apesar de isso não mudar em nada meu estilo naturalmente desgrenhado – Nunca mais vai pentear esse cabelo?

- Não. – eu respondi a abraçando – Senti saudades.

- Eu também, Eddie. – ela sabia o quanto eu odiava aquele apelido e sorriu ainda mais quando me viu torcendo o nariz – Como vão as coisas? Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que te vi. Está tão bronzeado!

- É o sol, mãe. Lembra-se dele? – sabia que tinha sido grosso, mas ela não pareceu notar, ou não quis se importar – Desculpe. E como vão as coisas em Forks? Molhadas? – ela riu e eu me senti melhor.

- Entre no carro antes que eu lhe bata. – foi a minha vez de rir enquanto obedecia, não tinha certeza se ela estava brincando ou não.

Me acomodei no banco dianteiro do Prius azul, odiava aquele carro. Com toda aquela história de proteger o meio ambiente mal conseguíamos sair do lugar graças a lentidão daquele carro! Internamente agradeci quando percebi o pé de minha mãe afundando no acelerador. Abri o vidro deixando o vento bater frio no meu rosto, me encolhi por um instante, percebi que tinha esperado o ar quente das minhas praias. Olhei através do para brisa e percebi que já estava chovendo, suspirei fechando os olhos. Parecia que o sol já havia me abandonado, eu deveria ter feito uma despedida melhor.

- Você vai gostar daqui. – a voz dela me tirou dos meus pensamentos e abri os olhos para encara-la – Eu sei que não parece agora, mas sei que vai gostar daqui.

- Eu sei, mãe! – respondi sorrindo falsamente, mostrando todos os dentes, ela riu para mim e eu sabia que era porque _sabia_ que eu estava mentindo.

- Eu sempre sabia dessas coisas, sabia ler as reações das pessoas, como se soubesse o que elas pensavam no momento em que elas o faziam. Era divertido.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você! – ela disse quase cantando, não gostei nada daquilo.

- Ai.

- Não confia em mim, Eddie?

- Não. – ela riu de novo, sempre se divertia as minhas custas – O que é?

- Achei um carro para você, baratinho! – ela anunciou e eu tremi, ela parecia divertida demais com essa história.

- Que tipo de carro?

- Bom, na verdade é uma picape, um Chevy.

- Mas isso não é um carro. Não um de verdade, pelo menos. Onde achou essa coisa?

- Lembra do Billy Black de La Push? – La Push é a pequena reserva indígena no litoral.

- Não.

- Você costumava ir pescar com ele costumava pescar e seu pai quando você ainda era criança e não tão implicante.

Isso provavelmente explicava muito, não conseguia me lembrar de uma época em que eu fosse menos implicante. Gostava de ir pescar com meu pai, apesar de odiar ir pescar. Nunca disse isso a ele.

- Ele agora está numa cadeira de rodas – ela continuou não me dando tempo para pensar em algo para responder que não soasse irônico – não pode mais dirigir então ofereceu a picape por um bom preço.

- De que ano é?

- Billy trabalhou muito no motor, sabe? – desviando do assunto, isso não era bom sinal – Na realidade só tem alguns anos.

- É deste século? Quando ele comprou?

- 84.

- Há 24 anos atrás era nova?

- Acho que era nova no início dos anos 60. 50 no máximo. – o sorriso maldoso nos lábios dela me fez girar os olhos – Funciona bem, eu prometo!

- Não deve nem andar, mãe! – eu sei que pareci mimado, mas queria tanto um carro que andasse.

- O troço anda, pare de reclamar! Já está praticamente paga de qualquer maneira.

- De graça? Bom... Eu poderia me acostumar com aquilo.

- Obrigada pela fonte de problemas sobre rodas, mãe.

- De nada, Eddie. Eu disse que você ia acabar gostando daqui.

Não respondi. Uma picape velha era muito pouco para me fazer gostar dali. Mas daria o melhor de mim. Sorri para ela e ela abriu um enorme sorriso de volta, formando pequenas linhas em volta de seus olhos, mesmo assim ela não parecia ter idade pra ser minha mãe.

Não conversamos muito mais, eu estava cansado por causa da viagem de avião e não sentia muita vontade de falar, ela estava feliz demais por eu estar ali para colocar em palavras. Fiquei olhando as árvores passarem rápidas demais enquanto a chuva salpicava meu rosto, só podia ver o verde. Muito verde. Tão diferente do azul do meu mar, do branco das minhas areias.

Finalmente chegamos em casa e eu parei de me lamentar. Procurei a monstruosidade que minha mãe apelidara de carro, mas não conseguia encontrar e lugar nenhum. Comecei a me preocupar porque era de se esperar que uma picape fosse grande, e foi então que a vi. Parada na rua na frente da casa em que eu cresci, até escapar para a Califórnia, uma moto azul, uma Yamaha YZF600R. Não vi como desci do carro. Deslizei os dedos no banco molhado da moto e me virei pra minha mãe, minha louca e inconseqüente mãe. Achei até um pouco assustador o que ela estava disposta a fazer simplesmente para me deixar feliz.

- Está brincando? – foi o que consegui formular.

- O que eu vim te dizendo durante todo o caminho?

- Que eu iria gostar daqui? – ela concordou com a cabeça, cruzando os braços, satisfeita com a minha expressão boquiaberta.

Segurei o guidão só pra ver qual era a sensação e pensei em como seria perigoso pilotar aquela beleza naquelas ruas molhadas. Ótimo. Balancei a cabeça para afastar o cabelo ensopado pela chuva dos olhos e percebi que o tempo nunca estaria bom o bastante para eu pilota-la. Talvez esse fosse o plano da minha mãe. Se fosse, não iria funcionar.

- Obrigada – eu murmurei a abraçando, ouvindo seu riso enquanto ela me abraçava de volta.

- Vamos pra dentro antes que você pegue uma gripe, menino de Sol.

- Como você conhecia essa moto?

- Só achei ela bonita... – ela disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Ei, espera – foi então que percebi do que ela havia me chamado – Menino de Sol? – olhei para ela me sentindo sua filha, não seu filho.

- Me desculpe – ela disse rindo da minha cara – mas olhe para você! Você é dourado! Até o último fio desse seu cabelo despenteado.

- Não me trate como uma menina, mãe.

Ela abriu a porta ainda rindo de mim. Não foi preciso que ela me ajudasse a carregar minhas coisas para cima, eu só tinha uma mala com as poucas roupas de frio que consegui juntar e uma mochila um pouco velha com algumas poucas fotos de pessoas que foram importantes, cds, outras tranqueiras que não tive coragem ou vontade de me desfazer e um par de chuteiras. Agora parecia besteira pensar em praticar esportes ao ar livre, mas até aquele momento vivi para praticar esportes e fazer qualquer coisa que envolvesse velocidade. Não é muito modesto de minha parte, mas sou bom em todo e qualquer esporte que decida tentar, era a única parte que me animava um pouco em ir para essa nova escola, pelo menos teriam uma quadra coberta.

Entrei em meu quarto, não havia mudado em absolutamente nada, e eu torci o nariz. O que era constrangedor agora, aos 17 anos de idade, não era aos 10. Comecei a tirar os modelos de avião pendurados no teto, jogando-os no chão e agradeci por ter ao menos convencido minha mãe a tirar a cama em formato de carro e a substitui-la por uma cama normal, de casal, espaçosa, depois de tantos anos dormindo em um beliche, queria poder realmente me esticar. Aproveitei pra estrear o colchão, me jogando sobre ele e encarando o teto azul, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, fiquei feliz por minha mãe não tentar me oferecer ajuda e me deixar sozinho. Especialmente porque eu não pretendia desfazer as malas tão cedo.

Cobri os olhos com o braço, não queria pensar em mais nada. Amanhã seria muito pior.

O colégio Forks High inteiro tinha o tamanho de uma sala de aula da minha antiga escola, e o total impressionante de 357 alunos era provavelmente o mesmo número de integrantes do corpo docente. Patético. Fiz uma careta para mim mesmo, não podia chegar com essa atitude terrível, suspirei pelo que pareceu a duocentésima vez na última hora, sentei na cama e decidi que deveria ao menos abrir a mala, nem que fosse para tirar a roupa molhada.

Joguei as meias molhadas num canto, logo acompanhadas pelas calças, e pela camiseta, coloquei um calção largo e confortável, não queria nada mais me incomodando, segui descalço para o banheiro e me pus a escovar os dentes, só então olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Horrível. Meu cabelo enferrujado estava uma bagunça completa, pior do que eu costumava deixar, caia molhado e torcido por cima de meus olhos, que estavam escuros demais, nem pareciam ser verdes. Esquisito. Apesar de eu ser mais bronzeado que qualquer um num raio de 40 quilômetros, eu não parecia assim, parecia doente, como se tivessem jogado alvejante em meu peito.

Talvez assim eu pudesse me misturar melhor, não queria chamar qualquer tipo de atenção. Mas em um lugar onde todos se conheciam e cresceram há pelo menos 4 gerações, acho que eu serei a nova atração turística.

Resolvi deixar a auto-analise para mais tarde, quando eu não tivesse nada mais urgente para me torturar. Nossa, como eu estou chato!

Voltei para a cama, decidido a dormir, mas o vento não parava de soprar, me incomodando, tentei cobrir a cabeça, mas percebi que o frio me incomodava mais que o barulho. Levantei e coloquei uma blusa de moleton velha, minha favorita, a que minha mãe mais odiava e voltei para a cama, deitei a cabeça por baixo do travesseiro e cobri o corpo inteiro com o cobertor vermelho ainda mais velho que meu moleton e torci para que conseguir dormir.

No dia seguinte achei que as cortinas ainda estavam fechadas, mas era a neblina que cobria tudo o que eu podia ver. Escovei os dentes e lavei o rosto antes de descer as escadas.

- Descalço, hein? – foi a versão de minha mãe de "Bom dia" – Aqui não é a Califórnia você vai ficar doente.

- Não sou mais criança, mãe... – eu esfreguei os olhos sentando em uma das 4 cadeiras em volta da mesa da cozinha, nem uma combinava com as outras, nem com a mesa.

- Acorda mal humorado como uma criança, se veste mal como uma criança...

- É só um pijama, mãe! – tentei interrompe-la, mas ela continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

- Anda descalço como uma criança e tenho certeza que vai querer essas panquecas com mel, como uma criança. – o prato a minha frente era tão imenso que pensei que não era de verdade.

- Você está pensando em me engordar para o Natal? Mesmo gordo eu vou correr muito mais rápido que você, vou ser a ceia mais difícil de se preparar!

- Você pode ficar quieto e comer? – ela ria enquanto jogava mel em meu prato – Vai se atrasar pro primeiro dia de aula!

Girei os olhos e ela riu mais. Não falei muito durante o café porque não conseguia parar de comer, não tinha percebido até aquele instante como sentira falta da comida dela, o pouco que ela sabia cozinhar era muito bom, e ela também não pareceu se importar com o meu silêncio, falava por nós dois, animada demais por ter companhia. Sorri de boca cheia, olhando pra ela, só para faze-la rir.

Quando percebi já estava atrasado, subi correndo, coloquei a única calça jeans que eu trouxe estava um pouco folgada, acho que eu não era tão magro da última vez que usei aquela roupa. Será que eu estava magro demais?

Coloquei uma camiseta preta que nunca pareceu tão justa quanto naquele momento, agora eu parecia gordo demais... Cidade infernal. Coloquei uma camisa azul de mangas compridas por cima da camiseta justa demais e do jeans largo demais, calcei as meias e os coturnos que meu pai me dera e que eu nunca tive chance de usar. Aquele lugar me trazia lembranças demais, eu precisava sair. Desci as escadas correndo.

- Estou saindo! – gritei para a sala e fui atingido no rosto por uma jaqueta preta de couro.

- Pra andar na moto. – foi a explicação de minha mãe – Era de seu pai, mas eu usava muito mais do que ele.

- Precisava falar isso? – eu me olhei no espelho estreito ao lado da porta, arrumando a gola da jaqueta e recolocava a mochila no ombro.

- Claro! De que outra forma eu poderia estragar uma jaqueta tão legal?

- Tchau, mãe... – eu disse rindo enquanto batia a porta e subia na moto mais legal de todo o planeta.

- Não se esqueça de colocar o capacete! – ela gritou e só então reparei no capacete preto pendurado no guidão.

Girei os olhos, mas não desobedeci, não lembrava mais daquelas ruas e não pretendia quebrar a cabeça antes mesmo de ter a chance de matar a primeira aula. E eu precisava matar alguma aula, estava obedecendo todas as ordens de minha mãe e isso estava começando a me deixar preocupado.

Já começava a chover mais uma vez enquanto a moto deslizava pelas ruas sempre molhadas, entre as árvores verdes demais. Fiquei surpreso com a facilidade com que encontrei a escola, eu já estive lá várias vezes, mas tinha sido há tantos anos atrás...

Encontrei a secretaria, e parei a moto perto da porta, como ninguém mais tinha estacionado ali, achei que demoraria até alguém vir reclamar. Soltei os guidões e tive dificuldade em dobrar os dedos gelados, precisaria de luvas. Tirei o capacete e o vento bagunçou meu cabelo, muito melhor que qualquer pente, eu queria correr para dentro e fugir do frio, mas percebi que quanto mais demorasse para entrar, mais demoraria para ir para a classe, pareceu uma troca justa, mas mesmo arrastando os pés pelo caminho de pedras, cheguei rápido demais na porta. Girei os olhos enquanto girava a maçaneta.

A sala era bem iluminada e tinha um calor agradável, não era muito grande, com algumas cadeiras dobráveis acolchoadas, um carpete alaranjado manchado e prêmios por todas as paredes, quase camuflando o relógio barulhento. O ambiente era dividido por um balcão abarrotado de cestos de metal cheio de papéis. Havia três mesas atrás do balcão, uma delas ocupada por uma ruiva enorme que não levantou o olhar para mim.

- Posso ajudar?

- Sou Edward Mansen. – falei colocando o capacete sobre o balcão e vi seu olhar se voltar em minha direção, curioso. Aparentemente eu era esperado, o filho pródigo, fugitivo, finalmente voltava para casa.

- É claro... – disse ela, mas seu olhar agora brilhava. Reprimi um sorriso, ela _gostava_ de mim. Vasculhou uma pilha instável de papéis se esforçando demais para não tirar os olhos de mim – Aqui está! – exclamou quase me assustando – Seu horário está bem aqui e tem também um mapa da escola – ela trouxe várias folhas para me mostrar no balcão, ficando o mais próxima que pode. Aparentemente as fofocas que ela andara escutando não estavam tão atualizadas, afinal. Eu conhecia aquela escola, não precisava de mapa.

Deixei que ela me mostrasse minhas salas e a rota mais fácil para chegar em cada uma delas no mapa, até mesmo retribui o sorriso quando ela me encarou nos olhos. Olhos castanhos sem graça. Sem qualquer profundidade. Recebi uma caderneta que cada professor teria que assinar e que eu deveria levar de volta no final do dia.

Ela me desejou um bom dia e, como minha mãe disse até a exaustão, que eu gostaria de Forks. Sorri ironicamente de volta, mas ela se derreteu. Eu realmente não esperava aquela reação.

Quando voltei para a moto, outros alunos começavam a chegar, só então percebi que devo ter pilotado realmente rápido para chegar antes que todos mesmo tendo saído tarde de casa. Nem isso planejei direito. Enfiei todos os papéis na mochila e resolvi não mudar a moto de lugar, já chamava atenção demais só por estar parado perto dela, se todos naquela cidade me achassem tão impressionante como a ruiva da secretaria, caso houvesse algum problema com minha vaga recém criada, eu só precisaria bater os cílios e tudo estaria resolvido. Ri de minha piada sem graça e caminhei debaixo de alguns olhares curiosos de estudantes para dentro do prédio.

Assim que cheguei ao refeitório foi fácil lembrar onde ficava o prédio 3, e mesmo se não tivesse lembrado um grande "3" estava pintado em preto num quadrado branco no canto leste. Senti a dor de estômago típica de um primeiro dia de aula enquanto seguia algumas pessoas para dentro da pequena sala de aula. Abri a jaqueta devagar, imitando aqueles que chegaram antes de mim e penduravam os casacos em uma longa fileira de ganchos junto a porta. Reparei em duas garotas pálidas, uma loira e outra com cabelo castanho claro. Se aquele fosse o tom de pele natural por ali, eu, mesmo com a péssima aparência que vi ontem no espelho, demoraria para me misturar.

Fui até a mesa do professor e lhe entreguei a caderneta, "Sr. Mason" dizia a placa sobre sua mesa. Ele me encarou surpreso quando viu meu nome, e eu esperei uma demonstração pública para que todos soubessem que eu era o aluno novo, mas para minha agradável surpresa ele me mandou sentar no fundo da sala. Eu gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas apenas quando eu queria. Mas quando caminhei até o fundo da sala, passando a mão pelo cabelo, vi a loira com pele de porcelana me encarar boquiaberta e me sentei um pouco satisfeito. O show acabou, não era tão fácil me encarar sentado lá no fundo. Voltei os olhos para a bibliografia que o professor me deu, fiquei feliz por já ter lido tudo. Menos trabalho. Teria que manter isso oculto de minha mãe, ela acharia que eu deveria ler novamente e isso era obviamente um esforço desnecessário.

Nem percebi que a aula tinha acabado até ouvir o sinal, levantei me espreguiçando quando uma garota muito baixa mas com cabelos encaracolados e tão rebeldes que chegavam a disfarçar sua pouca altura se aproximou, olhando para cima para falar comigo.

- Você é Ed Mansen não é? – ela parecia pronta a me devorar com os olhos, instintivamente dei um passo para longe dela.

- Edward – corrigi e metade das pessoas ainda presentes se voltou para me olhar.

- Qual a sua próxima aula? – ela sorriu enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

Tentei me lembrar sem ter que olhar no papel, mas vencido, puxei a mochila rapidamente para não me aproximar muito da garota interessada demais em me puxar para perto.

- Educação cívica. Jefferson, prédio 6.

- Vou para o prédio 4, se quiser, te mostro o caminho! – o sorriso dela aumentou. O jeito de ela demonstrar interesse me deixou intimidado – Sou Jéssica!

- Prazer. – estendi a mão e ela pareceu decepcionada. Achou que eu iria beija-la?

Pegamos nossos casacos e saímos para a chuva, eu estava preparado para jogar a jaqueta por cima do ombro, quando os primeiros pingos me atingiram, então mudei de idéia e a vesti. Jéssica dava passinhos rápidos ao meu lado, me fazendo diminuir o passo para que ela pudesse me acompanhar. Nesse instante ouvi duas garotas bufando ruidosamente, e olhei espantado por cima do ombro a tempo de perceber a troca de olhares entre elas e a menina a meu lado.

- Então, - ela sorria triunfante, acho que ela não pensou que conseguiria me acompanhar, ou coisa assim – a Califórnia deve ser bem diferente disto, não é?

- Muito.

- Não chove muito lá, não é?

- O bastante.

- Que demais! – disse maravilhada – Como é isso?

- Ensolarado – dei de ombros.

- Deve ser, você é bem bronzeado... – o olhar malicioso dela percorreu meu rosto, e apesar de essa ser a única parte bronzeada que ela podia enxergar, continuou examinando meu corpo.

- Sempre gostei de esportes ao ar livre. – odiava ser sempre tão educado mas não conseguia evitar, tentei ao menos não parecer interessado em prolongar a conversa.

Mais uma vez, atravessei o refeitório e Jéssica me acompanhou até a porta da sala, apesar de eu não só saber aonde estava indo, como também já ter visto a placa bem evidente.

- Boa sorte! Te vejo mais tarde! – ela exclamou enquanto eu girava a maçaneta – Talvez a gente tenha outras aulas juntos – ela parecia esperançosa demais.

O resto da manhã praticamente repetiu os mesmo rituais e ocasionalmente alguma pessoa vinha falar comigo, ninguém tão entusiasmado quando a primeira garota, ainda bem.

O professor de trigonometria, Sr. Varner, fez questão que eu me apresentasse diante da turma e eu conclui que todo aquele com coragem para ensinar matéria tão chata deve agir feito um idiota. Contrariado com as mãos nos bolsos, fui para o fundo da sala.

Comecei a prestar atenção nos rostos dos meu colegas de classe e o mesmo garoto que estava na minha sala em trigonometria, sentou ao meu lado na aula de espanhol me acompanhava até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Loiro com o cabelo espetado, não muito mais baixo que eu. Não conseguia lembrar seu nome e como ele falava animadamente sobre o que jogaríamos na aula de Educação Física, deixei que ele falasse, estava mesmo interessado naquilo e era bom falar com alguém com os mesmos gostos naquela cidade estranha.

Ele me levou a uma mesa com vários de seus amigos, mas eu não decorei o nome de nenhum deles, esqueci todos quando Jéssica acenou para mim do outro lado do salão.

E foi nessa hora, em meio há tantos estranhos curiosos que eu os vi pela primeira vez.

Eles não me olharam de volta, mesmo enquanto os encarava, o que me deu mais liberdade para analisa-los. Estavam sentados no lado mais afastado do refeitório e as mesas em volta deles estavam vazias, eram cinco, eles não conversavam e não comiam, apesar de cada um ter uma bandeja cheia de comida intocada a sua frente. Um deles era grande, muito grande e bem musculoso, como os garotos do time de futebol americano que tomavam anabolizantes em Santa Barbara, o com o cabelo curto e enrolado, o outro cara era mais alto, mas não tão musculoso, com o cabelo loiro.

Quando percebi as garotas, não entendi porque passei tanto tempo encarando os dois fortões. A mais alta não parecia nem ser real, era uma daquelas modelos da _Sports Illustraded_ que você vê mas tem certeza de que não é assim na realidade. Mas ela era. Os cabelos loiro desciam perfeitamente ondulados até a cintura. A morena tinha olhos absurdos, grandes, escuros. Castanhos talvez? Apesar de eu nunca ter imaginado que olhos castanhos pudessem ser tão profundos, os dela eram, os olhos mais quentes e envolventes que eu já tinha visto, ela não era muito alta, o cabelo castanho escuro era liso e denso, deixava a pele dela ainda mais pálida, linda. A menor delas me fazia pensar na Sininho do Peter Pan, me senti ridículo com esse pensamento, mas ela era igual a uma fada. Pequena, de traços miúdos, o cabelo castanho cortado curto, as pontas desfiadas, viradas para todos os lados, ela se movia tão leve que parecia dançar. Uau.

Eles não tinham nada a ver um com o outro, mas ainda assim eram parecidos nessa beleza sobrenatural. Eram todos pálidos, mais do que era normal por aqui, todos tinham olheiras em volta dos olhos, como se não tivessem dormido por, sei lá, uma semana, e todos eram perfeitos demais. Inumanamente perfeitos.

Enquanto eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos deles, a garota menor, se levantou como uma bailarina deveria fazer com sua bandeja intocada, e a jogou no lixo, voltando para seu lugar tão rápido que eu mal consegui acompanhar. Aquilo foi louco. Eu já tinha visto pessoas rápidas, mas aquilo...

- Quem são _eles_? – perguntei estarrecido e o garoto que estava a meu lado, que me acompanhara até ali e que eu havia esquecido o nome seguiu meu olhar, mas ele já sabia de quem eu estava falando.

Antes que ele pudesse responder um grupo de alunos atrasados abriu a porta e uma grande lufada de ar fez todos se encolherem até a porta voltar a se fechar.

Quando voltei o olhar para a mesa, a morena de olhos incríveis me encarava com... raiva? Desviei os olhos parra a mesa, completamente sem graça. Arrisquei um novo olhar e ela ainda torcia o nariz na minha direção, mas olhava para as próprias mãos, tentando se distrair. Meu vizinho havia percebido e ria sem graça, ainda olhando a mesa.

- São Isabella e Emmet Cullen, Jasper e Rosalie Hale. A que levantou com a bandeja é Alice Cullen. Todos moram com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa – ele sussurrou para mim, com um medo meio irreal de que eles nos ouvissem, estavam longe demais.

Olhei novamente para a morena e vi que apesar de estar parecendo distraída, jogando uma maçã de uma mão para a outra, seus lábios perfeitos se moviam muito rapidamente, mal se abriam, mas eu tive certeza de que ela falava com os outros.

Nomes bem incomuns, pensei. Talvez fosse uma regra de cidade pequena ter o mesmo nome que seus avós. Foi nesse instante em que finalmente lembrei que o nome do meu vizinho era Mike. Um nome perfeitamente comum.

- Eles são... Bem. Chamam muita atenção, não é? – eu comentei tanto parecer displicente.

- É. – ele riu – Mas nem se anime, eles estão todos juntos! Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice, quero dizer. – ele parecia um pouco triste com aquele fato – Moram junto também, sabe? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – _Juntos_.

Informação completamente desnecessária, mas tive que admitir que era bem curioso.

- Quem são os Cullen? – não me lembrava desse nome, e com certeza me lembraria dessas pessoas se tivesse os visto antes – Eles moram aqui há muito tempo?

- Uns dois anos, vieram do Alasca, acho. O Dr. Cullen é bem novo, não tem muito mais de trinta anos mas ainda assim ele e a mulher adotaram todos eles.

- Nem um deles é parente?

- Os Hale, Rosalie e Jasper, os loiros, são irmãos gêmeos mesmo. Mas são todos adotados.

Quando olhei novamente para eles, a morena tentava não me olhar, mas ainda assim seus olhos faiscavam de ódio. Desviei o olhar por um instante, sem entender o porquê daquilo, mas espiei novamente quando ela quase derrubou a maçã que jogava de uma mão para a outra. Foi bem estranho, a maçã caiu, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse processar o fato, a garota já havia segurado a fruta de novo. Eu não devo ter prestado tanta atenção, mas ainda assim ela se moveu rápido demais.

- Quem é a morena? – perguntei ainda olhando de canto para ela – A mais alta.

- Ah, é a Isabella. Maravilhosa, né? Mas nem adianta tentar nada porque ela definitivamente não namora. – eu quase ri da frustração dele e tive que me controlar para não perguntar quando é que ele levou um fora dela.

Depois de alguns minutos eles se levantaram e caminharam levemente para fora do refeitório. Até o grandalhão musculoso parecia dançar ao invés de se mover. _Muito_ estranho. A tal Isabella não me olhou mais, deliberadamente. Qual era a dela?

Fiquei sentado com os amigos de Mike por mais tempo que teria ficado se estivesse sozinho, na verdade, mais tempo que em qualquer outra situação, mas não estava nem um pouco ansioso para voltar as aulas. Eu já tinha visto toda aquela matéria, e já havia sido bem chato da primeira vez.

Uma das garotas, Angela, parece tinha Biologia II comigo e me acompanhou em silêncio até a sala, mas não parecia incomodada por eu não falar. Gostei dela. Entramos na sala e ela se dirigiu para a própria mesa, e já tinha uma dupla. Na verdade todos já tinham suas duplas e só havia uma cadeira vaga, reconheci quase que de imediato os olhos raivosos de Isabella Cullen. Tentei não prestar muita atenção enquanto o professor assinava minha caderneta, mas não pude deixar de reparar como ela ficou rígida quando eu me aproximei. Os olhos dela não eram castanhos, eram pretos, pareciam carvão. Peguei o livro que o professor Banner me estendia e fui caminhando em direção a cadeira ao lado dela, andava mais devagar do que deveria, mas o ódio que transbordava em minha direção era impressionante.

Quase tropecei nos livros de uma garota no meio do caminho, e quando reparei que a dona dos livros ria, tive vontade de pisar em cima deles. Me controlei e passei sem dificuldades, sentando e imediatamente me voltando para a frente. Percebi quando Isabella mudou a postura, se inclinando o máximo para longe de mim, a mão na frente do nariz, como se eu estivesse fedendo. Encolhi os ombros constrangido e puxei a gola da camiseta algumas vezes, fingindo me abanar e não senti nenhum cheiro fora do normal. Às vezes eu até mesmo usava algum perfume, e talvez eu pudesse ter exagerado, mas hoje eu não havia passado nada.

Quando o professor começou a falar sobre anatomia celular, fiquei feliz por pelo menos não ter que anotar a matéria que eu já sabia, então comecei a desenhar em meu caderno, sempre olhando para baixo. Mas ela mesma se inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, deixando o cabelo formar uma cortina entre nós e me deixando relaxar os ombros tensos. Sempre que reunia coragem para espiar a via na ponta mais distante da mesa, completamente rígida, sem mover um músculo sequer, os cabelos cobrindo o olhar cheio de ódio. Seu braço branco atravessava a mesa, e sua mão agarrava o tampo preto, apesar de seus traços serem bem delicados, ela não parecia nada fraca.

Voltei o olhar mais uma vez para seu rosto e me arrependi. Mais uma vez ela me encarava cheia de repugnância. Qual era o problema dela? Nem me conhecia! Será que ela agia assim com todos os garotos do colégio? Pobre Mike.

O ódio dela era quase palpável, era como se ela quisesse me matar. Contive o calafrio que percorreu minha espinha, tentando não deixar os ombros tremerem.

Nesse instante o sinal tocou, me assustando ainda mais, e antes q eu pudesse fechar o caderno, ela já estava passando pela porta. Ela era menor do que eu havia pensado, mas isso não melhorou em nada a minha situação.

- Você não é Edward Mansen? – uma voz feminina me perguntou.

Olhei para cima e vi uma garota magrinha, pálida como todo o resto da cidade, o cabelo loiro claro e olhos verdes me olhando com um sorriso simpático. Bonitinha. Não saberia explicar porque não gostei dela.

- Isso. – sorri de volta. Maldita educação.

- Quer ajuda para encontrar sua próxima aula?

- É Educação Física, não acho que vou ter dificuldade em encontrar.

- É a minha próxima aula também! – ela parecia impressionada e orgulhosa, realmente incrível termos a mesma aula naquele colégio enorme.

Me levantei e ela me acompanhou até a quadra, olhava para todas as garotas pelo caminho, sorrindo convencida. Aparentemente eu era o mais novo objeto do desejo feminino de Forks High. Nada mal.

Ela falava pouco, mais preocupada em me exibir do que me conhecer, mas quando entrávamos no ginásio ela me perguntou:

- Mas então, você furou a Isabella Cullen com um lápis ou o que? Nunca tinha visto ela agir daquele jeito!

Franzi a testa, preocupado. Enquanto ninguém comentasse, eu ainda poderia estar enganado. Achei melhor disfarçar.

- A garota sentada no meu lado em biologia, certo?

- Isso. Estava ainda mais estranha que o normal, parecia com dor.

- Na verdade eu não sei. Nem falei com ela.

- Ela realmente é muito estranha. Se eu tivesse a chance de sentar do seu lado, com certeza falaria com você. – ela entrelaçou o braço no meu.

Sorri, me desvencilhando antes de entrar no vestiário masculino. Ela se esforçava tanto para parecer agradável que ficava falso. Poderia ser implicância, mas será que ninguém era normal nessa cidade?

O treinador Clapp me arrumou um uniforme, mas disse que eu não precisava participar hoje. Por mais que eu gostasse de esportes, não estava com cabeça, de qualquer maneira. Me sentei na arquibancada e assisti a 4 partidas de vôlei que aconteciam simultaneamente, lembrei das partidas de vôlei que eu mesmo participava na praia e ao pensar no clima lá fora, fiquei desanimado.

Já estava impaciente quando o último sinal tocou. A chuva tinha parado, mas ventava muito, encolhi os ombros e meti as mãos nos bolsos enquanto caminhava em direção a secretaria para entregar minha caderneta. Abri a porta distraído e quando percebi quem estava no balcão, quase dei meia volta.

Já conseguia reconhece-la mesmo de costas. A tal da Isabella Cullen conversava com a recepcionista e eu me encostei na parede esperando que ela fosse embora. Pelo menos ela não havia percebido a minha entrada.

A sala estava tão silenciosa que consegui pegar algumas partes da conversa baixa entre as duas. A voz dela era macia, melodiosa, parecia uma bela canção tocada em um violino, só não gostei das palavras que aquela voz deliciosa proferia. Ela pedia para mudar o horário de biologia para... Bem, qualquer outro.

Como ela podia me odiar tanto assim? Eu nem havia chegado direito e já a incomodava o bastante para mudar o horário das aulas. Ainda não havia descoberto o que eu fiz.

E então a porta foi aberta, e uma rajada de ar frio invadiu o pequeno escritório, bagunçando ainda mais meu cabelo. A menina que entrava, se limitou a ir até a mesa e depositar um bilhete na cesta de arame e saiu novamente. Mas Isabella Cullen se enrijeceu de novo e se virou lentamente para olhar para mim, visto de perto seu rosto era absurdamente lindo, seus olhos penetrantes e cheios de ódio. Por um momento, senti um arrepio de puro medo que eriçou os pêlos de meus braços. O olhar só durou um instante, mas me gelou ainda mais que o vento frio. Ela se voltou para a recepcionista.

- Então deixa para lá. – disse com sua voz de violino frustrada – Estou vendo que é impossível. Obrigada pela ajuda. – virou-se sem olhar para mim e saiu.

Não sei se corei, mas meu rosto estava definitivamente quente. Fui até a mesa e entreguei a caderneta.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia, querido? – perguntou a recepcionista num tom que tentava demonstrar sensualidade. Realmente eu era objeto de desejo feminino naquele lugar.

- Peculiar – foi o que consegui responder encolhendo os ombros. Ela não entendeu, mas ainda sorriu.

Voltei para minha moto, ninguém havia reclamado por eu ter estacionado em local proibido. Um pouco decepcionante. Aproveitei que não chovia e voltei para casa sem capacete, o vento frio surpreendentemente me acalmou. Mas quando cheguei em casa, ainda me sentia completamente entorpecido.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:.** Olá, girassóis! Bom, isso é mminha tentativa de adaptação do Crepúsculo se o humano fosse o Edward, óbvio... Emprestei a maioria dos diálogos e pretendo manter a mesma linha de acontecimentos, mas algumas coisas vão ter que mudar por eu não querer mudar as personalidades dos personagens, o que mudar, vai ser o mínimo possível!

COMENTEM! Por favor... = D


	2. Quando o Sol encontrou a Lua

O dia seguinte foi muito melhor. E pior. E emocionante.

Já me sentia mais a vontade na escola, lembrava de todos os caminhos para as classes e já começava a decorar meu horário e os nomes e rostos dos colegas de classe. Dei um show particular no jogo de vôlei na aula de educação física, precisava daquilo.

Foi pior por que Isabella Cullen não estava lá. Reparar isso e me sentir estranho, meio mal, era uma atitude realmente masoquista, e eu sabia. Mas eu queria ter certeza de que ela não tinha ido por algum outro problema e não por _minha_ causa, não pelo estranho ódio que ela sentia por mim. Queria confronta-la também. Mas ela não estava lá.

Naquela manhã. Mal havia parado a moto e já podia ver o sorriso brilhante da loira que também havia reparado na reação estranha da Cullen perto de mim, Lauren alguma coisa.

- Olá, Eddie!

- Edward – corrigi automaticamente. Que mania de tentarem abreviar meu nome!

- Desculpe, Edward – ela se demorou em cada sílaba, saboreando – Como está hoje?

- Bem. – Mallory! Lauren Mallory, consegui lembrar.

Ela ainda não parecia natural, meio falsa, mas era tão bonita... Achei que não faria mal algum lhe dar um pouco de atenção. Fomos conversando até a minha sala, aparentemente eu ainda deveria ser escoltado, mas não reclamei, decidi que daria o benefício da dúvida a Lauren, ao menos ela não agia como se eu tivesse atropelado seu cachorro, nem me olhava com ódio, muito pelo contrário.

Apesar de todos estarem me tratando realmente bem, eu fiquei tenso até a hora do almoço, esperava um piano caindo na minha cabeça a qualquer instante, e quando entrei no refeitório, com Lauren enroscada em meu braço, Mike ao meu lado, fiz o melhor que pude para não olhar em volta, não parecer interessado na mesa do outro lado do salão, mas não pude evitar lançar um rápido olhar para os Cullen. Ela não estava lá. Aproveitei para demorar meu olhar um pouco mais em Rosalie, simplesmente perfeita.

Quando percebi estava sendo arrastado para uma mesa bem cheia por Mike e Lauren me olhava fazendo um beicinho, meio enciumada. Não liguei, mas ri e voltei a atenção para ela.

Fiquei feliz por ela começar a conversar com as amigas, porque por mais que me esforçasse, estava tenso demais para ouvir o que ela falava. Apesar de tudo, achei que Isabella simplesmente passaria a me ignorar e me deixaria pensando que o que eu havia visto nos olhos dela, havia sido minha imaginação. Mas ela não apareceu.

Só quando fui para a aula de biologia consegui relaxar realmente, por que percebi que ela realmente não vinha. Sentei-me sozinho, mas Lauren sentada sobre minha mesa, ainda falava animada sobre a viagem para a praia que Mike estava organizando. Somente quando o sinal tocou, ela se levantou com um sorriso triste, e foi para seu lugar, ao lado de um garoto de cabelo estranho e unhas pintadas de preto.

Foi bom ter a carteira só pra mim, sem as vibrações de ameaça de morte, sem Isabella. Foi o que eu fiquei repetindo para mim mesmo. Mas ainda me incomodava o fato de ela ter faltado por minha causa. Não poderia ser por minha causa, eu andava num momento egoísta e egocêntrico e por isso achava isso, certo?

Me sentindo extremamente bem depois da minha exibição no jogo de vôlei sai em direção ao vestiário, em meio a congratulações de alguns garotos e gritinhos de meninas, ela estavam começando a me fazer sentir uma estrela do rock. Vesti a calça jeans e coloquei um suéter marrom que minha mãe me deu, eu achava um pouco justo, mas ela insistia em dizer que estava ótimo e que realçava meus olhos.

Mike me esperava na porta e riu quando me viu praticamente correndo em direção a moto.

- Fugindo da Lauren, é?

- Fala baixo! – o empurrei com o ombro enquanto fazia sinal com o indicador para ele ficar em silêncio. Lauren era linda, mas eu não agüentava mais ela falando sem parar, teria de me acostumar com doses periódicas, se eu forçasse, acabaria gritando pra ela ficar quieta.

- Vai chamá-la pra sair?

- Não sei ainda.

- Está interessado em alguma outra garota?

- Não quero nada com a Jéssica, não se preocupe. – o olhar espantado dele me fez rir.

- Do que está falando?

- Já viu como ela te olha?

- Mas ela não olha só para você?

- Chame a menina para sair e não me enche!

Ele ainda me olhava, meio espantado, meio em dúvida. Como ele não poderia ter notado? Era tão óbvio. Ri de novo enquanto subi na moto. Coloquei a mão no bolso da jaqueta para pegar a chave e vi a lista de comprar que minha mãe havia feito, ela não sabia cozinhar muita coisa, meu pai era quem fazia isso, mas ela estava muito empolgada para experimentar. Era um pouco assustador, eu só queria comida normal, mas o sorriso dela me venceu, como sempre. Eu sempre fui um otário quando se tratava do sorriso dela, ela me dizia que algum dia encontraria uma garota cujo sorriso seria meu fim. Está aí um ótimo fim, no sorriso de alguma garota.

Aproveitei que não estava chovendo, apesar de ainda estar nublado, e subi na moto, desviando dos carros que estava na fila para sair do estacionamento e tudo aconteceu rápido, quase rápido demais para eu compreender. Uma van azul me fechou e na tentativa de desviar, quase arranquei o espelho retrovisor de um Volvo C30 prateado. E _teria_ arrancado se, no que pareceu, um segundo antes, ele não tivesse ido para a frente, como se tivesse me visto. Com aquele monte de carros velhos espalhados pelo estacionamento e eu quase bato no Volvo.

- Tyler, seu idiota! – eu gritei, arrancando o capacete, sentindo todo o sangue se esvaindo do meu rosto.

- Ai, meu Deus, Edward! Desculpe, eu... Você se machucou? – eu ainda estava parado, com as mãos nos cabelos quando ele desceu da van e parou ao meu lado.

- Volta pra droga do seu carro e vai embora agora antes que eu te bata!

- Desculpa, Edward, meu Deus! Eu não te vi aí...

- Eu juro por Deus, Tyler...

- Não, mas...

- VAI!

Ele não discutiu mais e voltou pro carro, moleque imbecil, mal sabe andar de bicicleta e tenta dirigir um carro daquele tamanho.

Me voltei para a janela do motorista do Volvo, começando a me sentir como eu mesmo de novo.

- Acho que não fiz nenhum estrago muito grande – disse para a janela fechada, que começava a descer lentamente, voltando o olhar para o espelho – Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa...

- Também acho que não foi nada demais – ela não falava, cantava. Levantei o olhar para encontrar o rosto miúdo de Alice Cullen me encarando divertida.

Só percebi que a encarava boquiaberto quando ela riu, pelo menos acho que ela riu, o som lembrava pequenos sinos. Encantadora.

Passei a mão no cabelo sorrindo, constrangido, quando percebi uma coisa.

- Você foi muito rápida! – ela me olhou, inexpressiva – Quero dizer... Eu nem tinha visto o monte de lixo que Tyler dirige e você acelerou na hora certa! Como se soubesse o que ia acontecer. – os sinos soaram mais uma vez.

- Talvez eu soubesse. – ela disse tão rápido que demorei pra entender o que as palavras formavam.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ela já tinha ido embora. Certo, então a família inteira era esquisita. O Volvo brilhou como se o sol tivesse batido nele, mas o céu estava nublado.

Respirando fundo, recoloquei o capacete e fui embora.

O mercado não era muito longe da escola, só a algumas ruas ao sul, junto à rodovia. E antes que eu pudesse parar de pensar na resposta de Alice, já estava vendo a fachada do Thriftway.

Ainda estava muito distraído pra prestar atenção no que comprava, andava devagar pelos corredores, olhando para o fundo do carrinho sem ver. Fui me acalmando a medida que o carrinho ficava forrado de mantimentos, bloqueando minha vista de seu fundo, me fazendo voltar a olhar para a frente.

A chuva me pegou quando cheguei em casa, coloquei as compras sobre a mesa e tentei adivinhar onde guarda-las. Minha mãe ainda não estava lá, ainda estava trabalhando. Ela era enfermeira no único hospital da cidade e sempre chegava tarde em casa, me dando algumas horas para ficar sozinho. Liguei o rádio e fiquei mudando de estação por alguns minutos, mas me irritei com todas as músicas. Resolvi colocar um CD, subi as escadas até meu quarto e virei o conteúdo de minha mochila em cima da cama, fotos, papéis, correntes, conchas recolhidas de uma praia que eu deveria ter dado de presente para minha mãe, até alguns pares de meias e vários CDs se espalharam pelo colchão. Escolhi um que eu mesmo havia gravado, uma coisa mais variada. Coloquei a música para tocar e desci as escadas, o piano intenso de Carly Comando preencheu o ambiente, estava pensando em me afundar no sofá e começar a ler O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes para a escola, mas a perspectiva de ler mais uma vez aquela história odiosa me fez girar os olhos e jogar o livro longe. Fiquei de pé, considerando que eu deveria lembrar o bastante da história, e fui para a cozinha para fazer a janta e surpreender minha mãe, teria de tomar cuidado para que ela não se acostumasse com aquela atitude.

Terminei de preparar a incrível ceia em que o prato principal eram nuggets de frango, jantei e deixei o prato dela pronto, dentro do microondas com um bilhete colado na porta

"_Fiz seu jantar,_

_não se acostume!_"

Fui para o quarto, coloquei a bermuda e o moleton, e encontrei uma antiga revista do Homem Aranha no meio da bagunça em cima da minha cama, empurrei tudo para o chão e me deitei, começando a ler. Parei enquanto ele fazia mais um resgate fantástico da imortal tia May para pensar em como aquela revista foi parar ali. Em algum momento eu tinha que limpar minhas coisas, daqui a pouco alguma coisa começaria a criar vida.

Já havia voltado a ler quando minha mãe chegou.

- Edward! – ela gritou lá de baixo.

- O que? – gritei de volta, sem nem me mexer.

- Vem aqui!

Bufei enquanto levantava, parando a música.

- Oi! – ela me disse sorrindo.

- Oi.

- Não vai me contar da escola?

- E o que há para contar? – ela torceu o nariz

- Ora, vamos...

- Bem – esfreguei o pescoço – conheci uma garota! Lauren Mallory. Ela parece... – enquanto pensava em como defini-la, minha mãe me lançou um olhar de quem espera o pior – Legal. E tem o Mike!

- Mike Newton?

- É.

- A família dele tem uma loja de produtos esportivos, vocês vão se dar bem.

- Não vai falar nada da Lauren? – eu perguntei rindo.

_- Eu_ não gosto dela, vai saber... – eu ri mais uma vez.

- Você conhece os Cullen? – perguntei me sentando na frente dela, do outro lado da mesa.

- Claro! Dr. Carlisle é realmente um amor, e um ótimo médico! – ela dizia sem muita atenção voltada para o prato que eu havia feito – Nuggets? Mesmo? – dei de ombros, me reclinando na cadeira – Bom, acho que demos sorte por ele querer ficar no nosso hospital, se eu fosse Esme faria ele aceitar um emprego em outra cidade, uma mais animada pelo menos.

- Esme?

- A esposa dele. – ela respondeu de boca cheia, parecia uma criança – Muita coragem adotar quatro crianças... Só você já me enche de trabalho.

- É, mas eles não parecem se adaptar muito bem a escola – disse na defensiva – Sentam sempre sozinhos.

- Você deveria fazer amizade com eles, Eddie! – ela sorriu, dando outra garfada – Mostrar para seus amigos que eles são ótimas crianças. – completou depois de engolir dessa vez.

Lancei-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

- Com certeza, mãe.

- Ora, vamos... A pequenininha, Alice, é um doce! E a mais nova deles é tão linda... E acho que ela não está namorando... – ela comentou pensativa – Isabella, ou algo assim.

- Está brincando? Eu e Isabella Cullen?

- Não precisa pular da cadeira! Foi só uma sugestão!

Não respondi. Ela não precisava saber de nada mais, eu nem podia ter certeza se ela faltou por minha causa.

- Acho que vou dormir... Boa noite, mãe! – acenei sem vontade, enquanto subia as escadas.

Liguei a música novamente, mas coloquei fones de ouvido, deitei ouvindo os primeiros acordes de alguma música do Eve 6, parecia ser Inside Out, mas dormi rápido demais para confirmar, estava mais cansado do que havia pensado.

O resto da semana foi praticamente a mesma coisa, e já estava completamente acostumado com a rotina de aulas, conversava com praticamente todos os alunos, os Cullen não estavam incluídos, tinha medo de saber o que a Isabella falou para eles de mim, especialmente depois do incidente com o carro da Alice. E honestamente, não estava nem um pouco interessado em arrumar uma briga com o grandão, Emmett, acho. As aulas de educação física eram o ponto alto do dia, estava começando a ficar famoso por minhas habilidades, era algo bom para ser conhecido.

Isabella não apareceu mais na escola, na hora do almoço sempre olhava na direção da mesa deles, mas sempre estavam apenas os quatro.  
Mike estava muito animado com a viagem para La Push Ocean Park, dali duas semanas, e começava a me contagiar, eu sabia que não seria nada como a Califórnia, mas não custava nada desejar por isso.

Já não me importava mais em checar se o caminho estava livre em minha mesa na aula de biologia, mas ainda me incomodava o fato de que talvez eu fosse o culpado pela cadeira vaga a meu lado. Não seja egocêntrico, eu me dizia.

O primeiro final de semana foi ainda mais tranqüilo, minha mãe ainda animada pela minha presença, resolveu me levar para um tour pela cidade, nos demoramos em alguns lugares, enquanto ela conversava com conhecidos, mas ainda assim não demoramos mais de uma hora para percorrer a cidade inteira. Resolvi voltar a velhos hábitos e calcei minhas chuteiras e fiquei fazendo truques com a bola no quintal, mas não agüentei ficar fora de cara por muito tempo depois que começou a chover. Mike me convidou para ir a sua casa e jogamos vídeo game, acabei com ele. Nada extraordinário, mas acabei me divertindo.

Na minha segunda semana eu já começava a ter vontade de ir para a escola, não para estudar, claro. Lauren já começava a me irritar com sua atitude possessiva e eu comecei a demonstrar meu desagrado, ela fingia não notar.

Tive uma tarefa sobre o enfadonho Morro dos Ventos Uivantes e fiquei feliz por realmente lembrar o bastante para conseguir tirar uma boa nota.

Tudo estava mais simples, fácil até.

Quando sai da aula, Lauren já me esperava. Não parei e ela teve de correr um pouco para me acompanhar. Lá fora o ar estava coberto por pontinhos brancos e as pessoas exclamavam e giravam, felizes.

- Está nevando! – ela disse – Que legal!

- Ótimo. – resmunguei. Me encolhi, muito, _muito_ frio.

- Não gosta de neve?

- Não gosto de frio.

Antes que ela pudesse me dizer algo tentando mudar minha opinião, foi atingida na cabeça por uma enorme bola de neve. Torci os lábios me forçando ao máximo para não cair na gargalhada. A única pessoa por ali era Jéssica, e ela caminhava para o lado oposto de sua próxima aula.

Me despedi rapidamente, já caminhando, definitivamente aquela era uma briga na qual eu não queria me meter.

Não agüentava mais todo mundo falando da neve, então respondia apenas com sorrisos cordiais. Enquanto entrava no refeitório com Mike, as bolas de neve passavam zunindo por nós, e ele estava desesperado para entrar na brincadeira. Quando se voltou para mim, ri.

- Tenta a sorte. – alguma coisa na minha expressão fez ele apenas rir de volta e acertar outra pessoa.

Lauren nos encontrou completamente mal humorada e ainda mais molhada e desgrenhada. Dessa vez não pude evitar rir, aparentemente a briga com Jéssica foi melhor do que eu poderia ter esperado. Fomos para a enorme fila para comprar comida, e meu olhar correu por hábito para a mesa do canto. E como se não estivesse com frio o bastante, congelei. Haviam 5 pessoas sentadas ali.

- Ei, Ed, o que vai querer? – Lauren perguntou. Virei de costas para a mesa dos Cullen, a encarei com a boca aberta, mas simplesmente passei a mão pela nuca, nem consegui reprimi-la pelo "Ed" – O que há com ele? – ela perguntou ao Mike.

- Nada. – respondi – Só quero um refrigerante hoje.

- Sem fome? – ela insistiu.

- Acho que meu estômago não está bom.

- E vai tomar refrigerante? – ela ria.

- Deixa o cara... – ouvi Mike murmurar.

Esperei que eles pegassem a comida e os segui até a mesa, olhando para o teto, brincando com a garrafa de refrigerante, a girando nas mãos, acabei tirando todo o gás.

Mike e Lauren tomavam turnos me perguntando se eu estava bem, e eu dizia que sim, mas eles eram tão insistentes que eu começava a considerar uma manobra evasiva e fugir para a enfermaria.

Você não fez nada! Se acalme! Gritei em pensamento para mim mesmo, eu nunca fui covarde, mas tinha uma vontade enorme de não desagradar Isabella, imbecil, eu sei, mas se ela não me queria por perto, iria embora.

Me aventurei a lançar um olhar para a mesa deles, o grandão, o loiro e a Isabela estavam com os cabelos completamente encharcados de neve derretendo, ela tinha a expressão mais engraçada no rosto, inconformada com a brincadeira, tentei conter o riso, mas ainda sorri e meus ombros balançaram de leve. Alice e Rosalie se curvavam, tentando escapar enquanto Emmett sacudia o cabelo molhado na direção delas. Parecia alguma coisa saída de um filme.

Havia alguma coisa diferente sobre eles, não conseguia ter certeza do que. Examinei Isabella com mais cuidado. A pele estava menos pálida, provavelmente por estar batendo em Emmett com uma bandeja naquele instante, os círculos em torno dos olhos estavam mais claro, bem menos perceptíveis. Mas havia algo a mais...

- O que você está olhando, Eddie? – Lauren perguntou, olhando na mesma direção que eu.

Naquele exato momento, os olhos dela lampejaram e encontraram os meus.

Virei a cabeça, para o outro lado, olhando para cima, _extremamente_ sutil. Como sou burro. Mas pelo menos, naquele pequeno instante em que nossos olhos se encontraram, ela não parecia com ódio, nem queria me matar, mas estava... preocupada. As sobrancelhas juntas, os lábios contraídos, com genuína preocupação. O que era aquilo, agora?

- Isabella Cullen está olhando para você! – Mike riu, me cutucando nas costelas.

- Ela parece com raiva? – não havia maneira evasiva de perguntar isso.

- Não – ele riu – Ela deveria estar? O que você fez?

- Ainda não sei, mas parece que foi bem ruim... – esfreguei os olhos com uma mão, subindo para o cabelo.

- Acho que eles não gostam de ninguém. Pelo menos nunca perceberam ninguém por tempo o bastante para gostar... Mas ela ainda está olhando para você. O que você fez, cara? – ele ainda ria. Irritante.

- Dá pra parar de olhar pra ela? – sibilei lhe dando um empurrão leve.

A risada dele aumentou, mas ele desviou os olhos. Estava pronto para lhe dar muito mais do que um empurrão, caso ele não me ouvisse.

Lauren nos interrompeu, ela parecia muito interessada em outra guerra de bolas de neve e minha impressão era de que ela torcia muito para que Jéssica estivesse envolvida. Mike concordou, além de apreciar a bagunça, acho que ele pensava na mesma garota, mas não com as mesmas intenções. Eu preferi não comentar, como se a cidade já não fosse molhada e fria o bastante.

Passei o resto do almoço voltando o olhar para qualquer lado, menos na direção da família Cullen. Lembrei da aula de biologia e meu estômago revirou. Eu iria, ela aparentemente estava mais preocupada do que com ódio de mim, mas se me olhasse como se quisesse me matar de novo, eu falaria com ela, perguntaria o que ela tinha contra mim. Pelo menos tentei me convencer que era isso que eu faria. Acho que aquele olhar inspiraria medo em qualquer um.

Estava pronto para me livrar de Mike, que era um alvo muito popular dos atiradores de bolas de neve, mas quando chegamos à porta, todos gemeram em uníssono. Estava chovendo e a água lavava todos os vestígios de neve em faixas claras e geladas pelo canto do meio fio. Sai na chuva rindo da cara emburrada do meu amigo.

Ele reclamou incansavelmente no caminho para nossas classes e eu sempre respondia para ele calar a boca.

Minha carteira ainda estava vazia quando chegamos na classe e me sentei esparramado. O professor Banner andava pela sala, distribuindo microscópios e uma caixa de lâminas. A aula ainda demoraria alguns minutos para começar e todos conversavam, eu não estava com paciência então comecei a rabiscar notas musicais numa folha do meu caderno, fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava...

Percebi o momento exato em que a cadeira do meu lado se mexeu, mas não levantei os olhos, me concentrando ainda mais nas notas que não formavam qualquer música.

- Oi – apesar de só serem duas letras, já começavam uma música, a que eu gostaria de estar escrevendo ali.

Olhei para cima, desconfiado por ela resolver falar comigo. Estava sentada a maior distância de mim que a carteira permitia, mas sua cadeira estava virada para mim. O cabelo gotejava, despenteado, mas ainda assim ela parecia uma super modelo que havia acabado de sair de uma sessão de fotos. Seu rosto lindo era simpático, calmo, e tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios perfeitos. Os olhos estavam cautelosos.

- Meu nome é Bella Cullen – ela continuou – Não consegui me apresentar direito semana passada. Você deve ser Ed Mansen.

O que? Agora ela decidiu ser gentil comigo? Me forcei a lembrar do rosto dela, da expressão de desagrado, de ódio. Eu não poderia ter somente imaginado aquilo. Percebi que precisava falar, ela estava esperando uma resposta. Mas eu só conseguia pensar em coisas idiotas.

- Bella? – perguntei – Não é Isabella?

Ela torceu o nariz por um instante, mas sorriu.

- Não gosto de Isabella. – ela disse simplesmente - Como sabia meu nome?

Opa.

- Acho que todo mundo sabe seu nome... – disse tentando parecer calmo, mas fiquei sem graça. Esqueci que não deveria saber nada dela – E é Edward, não Ed. – tentei desconversar.

- Mas não é assim que todos te chamam? – ela me olhou confusa.

- É. Só não gosto... – dei de ombros e sorri. Ela mordeu o lábio de leve. Então também estava prestando atenção. Só não ouviu muito bem minhas respostas.

Infelizmente, o professor começou a aula naquele momento. Olhei para frente tentando me concentrar e não ficar a encarando com o olhar abismado. As lâminas na caixa estavam fora de ordem. Trabalhando como parceiros, teríamos que separar as lâminas de células de ponta de raiz de cebola nas fases de mitose que rotulá-las corretamente. Não devíamos usar os livros. Em vinte minutos, ele voltaria para ver o que tínhamos conseguido.

- Podem começar – ordenou ele.

- Primeiro as damas, parceira? – perguntei sorrindo, só uma pontinha de cinismo na voz. Ela me encarou quase com a mesma hilária expressão de inconformismo que havia dado ao irmão quando ele atingiu com a bola de neve no refeitório. Mesmo sem saber se era seguro, meu sorriso aumentou – Ou posso começar se preferir.

- Não. – ela disse, meio emburrada, meio... não consegui entender aquela expressão. Nem nisso ela colaborava – Eu começo.

Ela olhou para a lâmina por apenas um instante.

- Prófase. – declarou.

Agora ela só estava se exibindo, era impossível ela ter acertado olhando tão rapidamente. Eu já havia feito essa experiência antes e apesar de evitar qualquer trabalho escolar o máximo que eu pudesse, me pareceu desaforo não confirmar.

- Posso olhar? – perguntei, ela já começava a retirar a lâmina, tentei detê-la tocando sua mão. Estava fria como gelo, talvez a guerra com neve tenha se estendido após o almoço.

Mas o que achei realmente estranho foi o choque que passou pela minha pele, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado entre nós.

- Desculpe – ela murmurou e mordeu o lábio, afastando a mão de imediato. Pareceu mais preocupada com o fato de ter as mãos frias do que qualquer outra coisa.

Puxei o microscópio e tive dificuldade de olhar para ele. Ela tinha a mesma expressão indecifrável de antes, parecia estar prestes a corar, envergonhada. Ela _deveria_ estar corada, com uma pele tão clara como a dela, seu rosto deveria estar avermelhado, mas não estava. Estranho.

- Prófase – concordei após uma análise rápida, mas não tanto quanto a dela. Anotei numa folha de caderno, enquanto ela trocava a lâmina.

- Anáfase – murmurei. Eu já estava quase escrevendo sem deixa-la conferir, mas resisti.

- Posso?

Ela me sorriu quase maliciosa, passei o microscópio e ela o pegou com um cuidado extremo para não me tocar.

Ela olhou tentando parecer desinteressada, mas não sabia fingir muito bem, conferindo meu acerto. Aquela brincadeira estava divertida.

- Lâmina três? – ela perguntou enquanto eu anotava. Apenas sorri em resposta.

Terminamos antes que qualquer um chegasse perto disso. Lauren parecia extremamente entediada enquanto seu parceiro de unhas pintadas comparava sem parar duas lâminas e outra dupla tinha um livro aberto sob a carteira.

Por mais que eu quisesse me distrair, não havia nada mais a fazer se não olhar para ela. Vi aquele olhar de preocupação de novo. Ela mordia o lábio e uma leve ruga se formava entre suas sobrancelhas, e foi aí que consegui identificar aquela diferença sutil em seu rosto.

- Você usa lentes de contato? – perguntei, curioso demais.

A expressão dela passou de preocupada para confusa.

- Não.

- Seus olhos – apontei – parecem diferente.

Ela mordeu o lábio de novo, percebi que era um ato completamente involuntário, mas deu de ombros e desviou o rosto.

Eu tinha certeza que estavam diferentes. Lembrava quando ela havia me encarado da última vez, eram pretos, até mais escuros que seu cabelo. Hoje estavam claros, completamente diferentes, quase dourados. Não havia maneira de isso acontecer, mas não entendia porque ela mentiria sobre isso.

Olhei para a mesa. As mãos dela atravessavam a superfície e se agarravam no tampo com força de novo.

O professor Banner veio à nossa mesa, para descobrir por que não estávamos mais trabalhando. Olhou por cima do meu ombro e viu o trabalho concluído, prestou mais atenção para conferir as respostas.

- Então, Isabella, não acha que Edward devia ter a chance de usar o microscópio? – perguntou o Banner.

- É Bella. – eu corrigi automaticamente, não gostava que abreviassem meu nome, achei divertido alguém que não gostava de usar o nome completo – Eu...

- Na verdade – ela me cortou – ele identificou três das cinco lâminas.

Eu ia dizer que fizemos tudo juntos, mas agora o professor me lançava um olhar cético.

- Já fez essa experiência de laboratório antes? – perguntou ele.

- Não com raiz de cebola – dei meu melhor sorriso – achei uma ótima escolha. – agora ele me olhava como se eu estivesse sendo engraçadinho, eu _estava_, mas sorria como se falasse sério.

- Blástula de linguado?

- Foi.

Ele assentiu.

- Você estava em algum curso avançado na Califórnia?

- Num internato, sim, senhor.

- Bom – disse ele depois de um momento – Acho que é bom que os dois sejam parceiros de laboratório. – ele murmurou mais alguma coisa ao se afastar, mas eu já não prestava atenção. Sem saber o que falar para ela, comecei a rabiscar de novo no caderno.

- Chato a chuva levar a neve, não é? – perguntou Bella. Apesar de ter sido ela a puxar o assunto, parecia não gostar do assunto. Tentou se enturmar puxando um assunto somente porque causava a euforia geral, mas ela realmente era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Não muito – respondi sincero só para ver se ela ficava constrangida de novo.

- Você não gosta de frio. – não era uma pergunta.

- Você também não parece gostar.

- Forks deve ser um lugar difícil para você morar – ela me ignorou, parecendo incomodada pelo meu comentário.

- Nem faz idéia... – respondi sorrindo, mas minha voz soou melancólica demais.

- Então por que veio para cá?

Ninguém havia me perguntado aquilo. Especialmente daquele jeito exigente, quase acusador. As pessoas pareciam tão eufóricas por eu ter voltado que não se lembraram de descobrir por quê.

- É complicado – não queria falar sobre aquele assunto específico.

- Acho que vou conseguir acompanhar. – ela pareceu ofendida pelo jeito que eu disse aquilo.

Fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo. Mas cometi o erro de olhar para os olhos dela. O dourado escuro me deixou confuso, de um jeito bom, parecia ouro derretido, acabei falando sem pensar.

- Meu pai morreu.

- Oh – ela mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, dessa vez tão forte que eu fiquei com medo que ela se machucasse – Desculpe.

- Não foi culpa sua. – eu tentei sorrir – Voltei por causa da minha mãe, ela não podia ficar sozinha.

- Por que eles te mandaram para o internato?

- Eu quis ir.

- Por que foi embora para começar? – agora ela parecia brava com a minha atitude.

No que é que ela estava pensando? E por que diabos eu estava despejando minha vida para ela? Eu que deveria estar fazendo mil perguntas!

- Por que isso te interessa? – fui seco.

- Eu não sei... – ela murmurou. Foi tão baixo que fiquei na dúvida se ela estava falando sozinha.

Suspirei meio contrariado.

- Eu não gosto daqui. Nunca gostei. Esperava que, indo para lá, eles me seguiriam eventualmente.

- Mas você que teve que voltar.

- É.

- Ainda depois de uma coisa tão triste... – ela estava pensativa agora, não me recriminava mais – Veio cuidar de sua mãe... Viu? Mesmo sendo complicado eu consegui entender. – ela achou que eu a estava chamando de burra, era só o que faltava.

- Na verdade – tentei mudar de assunto – acho que você a conhece!

Ela me encarou inexpressiva por uns instantes, me analisando talvez, demorou para responder. No que ela estava pensando? E por que me irritava tanto não saber?

- Como assim?

- Ela trabalha com seu pai.

- Meu pai?

- É. – eu ri – Dr. Carlisle? Seu pai?

- Ah. – ela pareceu sem graça, acho que não estava me ouvindo – Elizabeth, certo?

- Isso. Você é adotada, não é?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você sabe bastante sobre mim.

Epa. De novo.

Ela riu da minha expressão.

- Sou sim. Acho que a cidade é pequena demais para se manter muitos segredos. – ela comentou parecendo meio frustrada com alguma coisa.

Girei os olhos. Cidade pequena até demais.

- Estou te irritando, não é? – ela estava preocupada de novo, a ruguinha apareceu entre as sobrancelhas.

- Na verdade não – disse sincero – só me incomoda não conseguir saber o que você está pensando das minhas respostas.

Não acho que ela tenha me entendido, mas ela não perguntou nada sobre.

- Mas é tão fácil ler minha expressão. Minha mãe sempre me chama de livro aberto. – ela franziu a testa.

- Eu te acho muito difícil de ler.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, aliviada e isso me irritou.

- Que bom! – ela sorriu me mostrou um enorme sorriso, com dentes ultra brancos.

Não consegui acreditar quando o professor retomou a aula. Agora deveria ser a minha vez de fazer as perguntas. Já havia contado boa parte da minha vida para aquela garota estranha e linda que poderia ou não me desprezar e ainda não sabia quase nada sobre ela. Durante a conversa ela pareceu bem interessada, mas agora se inclinava para longe de mim, as mãos tensas, fechadas em punhos.

Tentei prestar atenção nas explicações do Banner, mas minha mente viajava descontrolada. Quando o sinal bateu, ela deu passos largos em direção a porta, com uma enorme desenvoltura, e eu ainda nem tinha levantado quando ela sumiu pela porta.

Lauren pulou na minha direção e eu peguei minhas coisas, ainda encarando a porta, pensando em Bella.

- Foi tão chato! – ela gemeu – Todas pareciam iguais e o meu parceiro não sabia nada! Você teve muita sorte de fazer com a Cullen. – era o que ela dizia, mas sua voz estava cheia de desagrado.

- Eu sabia tanto quanto ela – respondi mal humorado por ela achar que eu não sabia nada, evitando mencionar que já havia feito aquela experiência antes.

- Ela parecia bem simpática hoje – ela comentou nada satisfeita.

Apesar de ter ficado feliz por até mesmo ela ter notado a diferença, tentei parecer indiferente.

- Não imagino qual era o problema dela antes.

Não me concentrei na faladeira infinita dela enquanto caminhávamos para o ginásio. No jogo, ela ficou no meu time e toda chance que tinha, esbarrava em mim, sorrindo. Chegou a fingir ter sido atingida pela bola só para que eu a aparasse. Todos ficaram preocupados, não sei como não viram que era mentira.

A chuva era apenas uma névoa quando fui para o estacionamento, não era muito agradável para andar de moto, mas ainda assim melhor do que se estivesse realmente chovendo. Fechei a jaqueta até em cima e subi na moto, andava devagar, tomando cuidado com os outros alunos que não se importavam em olhar para os lados. Foi aí que percebi a figura imóvel e branca. Bella Cullen estava encostada na porta da frente do Volvo, há alguns carros de distância, me olhando intensamente. Quase perdi o controle da moto, não conseguindo andar em linha reta, mas recuperei antes que alguém mais percebesse. Senti o rosto queimando, e evitei olhar para ela. Seu sorriso estava me ofuscando.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Olááááá, minhas rosas! Obrigadas mil por todos os comentários! Fiquei muito feliz de verdade! Especialmente pq nunca recebi tantos comentários tão rápido, me fez ficar louca pra começar a escrever o segundo capítulo!

Entenderam, né? Sou movida a elogios, quanto mais comentarem, mais rápido eu escrevo! huahuahuahua

Bom, eu ando meio mentirosa, né? Eu disse que ia manter a linha de acontecimentos do Crepúsculo, mas minha maior fã, *caham*, minha mãe, ficou falando que eu deveria mudar e puxar mais pro meu jeito de escrever e bom... o resultado está aí! To torcendo pra vocês não me odiarem!

Mas... Vamos lá!

**Katyna Choovanski -** Minha primeira review! *-* Foi lindo, quase morri! E achei ótimo que vc o Edward mais delicioso, especialmente pq eu chamo ele constantemente de delícia! huahuahuahuahuhaua Espero que goste do segundo capítulo!

**Melanie Stryders -** A Bella com raiva é quase um paradoxo mesmo, né? huahuahuahuahua Não sei de quanto em quanto tempo vou conseguir postar porque são capítulos muito longos e eu me esforço muito pra fazer o ponto de vista do Edward sem deixar ele gay... Caso isso aconteça, me avise! huahuahuahua Ainda não sei se o Ed (que ele não me ouça) vai ter nojo de sangue, mas muito provavelmente a Bella não vai carrega-lo, mas quem sabe...

**Cat e Dani - **Danikas, jamais duvidarei de você de novo! huahuahuahuahua Amo-te, flor!

**Fezinha Evans -** Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado, mesmo! E dá trabalho, viu? E como dá! Mas acho que não vou abandonar, me divirto muito pensando em como o Ed é humano e como a Bella vampira reagiria a ele! Espero que você continue gostando!

**Mia Black Malfoy - **Oi! Obrigada e continuei! hauhahuahua

**Kagome Juju Assis -** Ai, jura? Quais partes? huahuahauhauhuahua Eu tento ser engraçada, é bom saber que alguém notou! huahuahua Tentei deixar o Ed menos reclamão, me diz o que você acha!

**marinapz4 -** Demorei um bocadinho mas está aí! Espero que curta as aventuras do nosso garoto.

**Samara Mcdowell -** Eu também achei a mesma coisa! huahuahua Tentei deixar um pouco mais diferente, espero que não tenha piorado...

**lylyh -** Tá aí o segundo! Tenho que esperar agora as opiniões de vocês pra começar o terceiro, portanto sejam gentis! huahuahua

**Tatyperry -** Fico muito feliz que gostou da minha idéia e te juro que não sei como ninguém pensou nisso antes... Mas fico feliz que eu posso escrever! Tá aí o segundo cap, espero que não esteja um lixo!

Um enorme beijo pra toooodas! **COMENTEM!** Por favor... =D


	3. Rebelde Sem Causa

Levantei mais cedo do que queria, mas assim que o dia clareou não pude mais dormir. Estava ansioso demais para ir a escola, Bella Cullen falou comigo! Eu ia esfregar isso na cara do Mike com tanta força que ele ia chorar como uma garotinha.

Respirei fundo, fica frio, cara. Não posso criar muitas expectativas, ela era meio maluca, eu não tinha como saber o que ela diria hoje, como ela reagiria.

E por que eu me importava tanto com a reação dela? Droga.

Coloquei a calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, jogando a jaqueta por cima. Desci as escadas e encontrei minha mãe tomando café.

- Nossa! – ela disse abaixando a caneca até a mesa.

- O que? – estendi os braços, olhando minha roupa, esqueci as calças ou algo assim?

- Sua roupa... – fiquei olhando para ela, esperando que completasse – Muito Marlon Brando da sua parte!

- O que?

- A camiseta, a jaqueta, a moto... _Muito_ Marlon Brando. – ela se levantou devagar ainda olhando pra mim. – Só faltou o boné!

- Tchau, mãe...

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui formular. Bem idiota, e ela riu. Me fazia parecer ainda mais algum tipo de rebelde sem causa.

- Prefere o James Dean?

Ainda pude ouvir ela gritando da cozinha, agora ela lia pensamentos? Fechei a porta com um pouco mais de força do que gostaria, mas fingi que não vi. Quando me voltei para o quintal, arregalei os olhos em choque. Estava tudo branco, congelado, coberto por neve e gelo.

Primeiro Marlon Brando, agora neve. Ótimo.

Calma. Nem está tão frio. E pelo menos não está chovendo. Como ainda não estava atrasado, tive tempo o bastante para colocar correntes nas rodas da moto, quando estava tudo pronto, vi minha mãe na porta com um sorriso sacana.

- Você sabia que tinha nevado!

- Ei, ei! Não me acuse de nada, eu ia avisar quando você saiu correndo.

- Claro que ia.

- Tchau, mãe. – repeti, subindo na moto.

- Ei, Brando! – me voltei a contragosto – Boa aula!

Tive que admitir que era bem legal pilotar com a estrada coberta de gelo, dava uma sensação de que a qualquer momento eu poderia sair voando, no melhor estilo do Super Homem. Provavelmente a aterrissagem não seria muito suave, mas ainda assim, era bem legal.

Demorei mais para chegar na escola do que de costume, tive que ir mais devagar, mas não muito. Estacionei e desci, tirando o capacete, sacudindo a cabeça, foi aí que vi Bella escorada na porta do Volvo, ela parecia incomodada com alguma coisa em sua roupa, desconfortável. Não sei porque, afinal estava linda com uma mini saia xadrez verde escura, a blusa cinza de mangas compridas e meias longas, que vinham até quase a metade de suas coxas... Ela realmente não parecia feliz, e ainda não havia percebido que eu estava me aproveitando do descontentamento dela para analisar cada detalhe do rosto perfeito emburrado, do corpo esguio. Ela era adoravelmente desconcertante. Com algum custo, desviei o olhar para algo que me pareceu ainda mais estranho do que Bella irritada com a própria roupa, a irmã dela, Alice estava parada a alguns metros dela, mais perto de mim, com um olhar desfocado e ainda assim horrorizado, só pude ouvi-la dizer o nome da irmã antes daquele som. Os pneus da van azul escura de Tyler deslizavam no gelo fazendo um barulho enorme, na direção do Volvo, e entre os dois carros, estava Bella, distraída, olhando para os sapatos.

Não consegui nem pensar, só me vi correndo na direção dela e entrando no caminho da van. No fundo eu sabia que não adiantaria absolutamente nada, mas não podia deixa-la se machucar, pelo menos não sozinha.

E foi só então, me vendo na frente dela, ridiculamente tentando deixa-la protegida que as coisas realmente ficaram absurdas. Nada aconteceu devagar, mas a adrenalina bombava tão forte pelo meu corpo, que eu pude ver cada movimento claramente, e não entendi nada. Quando eu tentei empurra-la para longe do caminho, foi ela quem agarrou meus braços, nos trocando de posição e me empurrou com tanta força que me fez cair. Seus braços finos se esticaram e ela parou a van com as mãos e batendo as costas no Volvo deixando a lataria afundada no formato de seus ombros, ela se agachou numa posição estranha, suas pernas deveriam ter quebrado.

Não, ela inteira deveria estar quebrada, mas não estava e ainda era forte o bastante para levantar o carro, que estava prestes a esmagar as pernas dela, ou melhor, as _nossas_ pernas. Me encolhi contra o Volvo exatamente quando a van atingiu o chão, fazendo vidro quebrado voar por todos os lados. Senti os estilhaços batendo no meu rosto, cobrindo meu cabelo, mal me dando tempo de me proteger com os braços.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa e cristalina para o topo da minha cabeça abaixada.

- O que foi aquilo?! – eu achei que tinha gritado, mas mal pude ouvir minha própria voz.

- Está sentindo alguma dor?

Levantei a cabeça devagar, os olhos tão arregalados que achei que fossem saltar das órbitas. O espaço em que estávamos era restrito, ela estava tão próxima que podia sentir o perfume de morango que emanava de seu cabelo. Demorei tanto para responder que e ela tinha suspendido a respiração.

- Como você fez isso?

- Fiz o que?

- Você parou a van! Com as mãos!

- Não, Edward. – ela respondeu séria, a ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas – Você me empurrou para trás na hora exata!

Ela me olhava intensamente, seu olhar dourado estava tão preocupado... Do que é que eu estava falando mesmo?

- Você não sabe mentir.

Murmurei enquanto a vi mordendo o lábio, e me lembrei onde estávamos. A gritaria geral finalmente chegou até os meus ouvidos que agora pareciam zumbir um pouco. Comecei a ouvir as vozes autoritárias dos meus professores mandando todos se afastarem, mas eu ainda a tinha ali, presa junto a mim.

- Como você fez isso, Bella? – perguntei de novo, ainda não conseguindo piscar.

- Já disse que não fiz nada! Quem fez tudo foi você.

- Olhe para mim e depois diga isso.

- Edward, por favor!

- "Por favor" o que?

- Confie em mim? – ela se voltou para mim e mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, esperando a resposta.

Dei um pulo quando a van começou a se afastar e eu ouvi as sirenes e os gritos de comando de um homem que organizava o nosso resgate.

- Vai me explicar tudo depois?

- Edward...

- Vai dizer que não confia em _mim_? – vociferei.

Agora ela só podia estar brincando! Eu quase me mato para salva-la, certo que ela que acabou me salvando, mas parou uma van com as mãos! _Com as mãos!_ Estava louca se achava que eu ia deixar aquilo passar.

- Está bem! – ela concordou desgostosa.

- Ótimo. – disse sério.

- Ótimo! – ela gritou de volta.

Sorri, ela ficava tão linda nervosa... Não! Foco. Não se esqueça do que acabou de ver. Ela me encarou de volta por um instante, o olhar meio perdido, talvez fosse o mesmo jeito que eu estava olhando para ela. Não encontrei a palavra para definir o que sentia quando ela me encarava daquele jeito.

Nesse instante que conseguiram tirar a van dali, nos libertando. As pessoas estavam enlouquecidas gritando e correndo por todos os lados.

As palavras se misturavam, não tinha certeza do que cada um falava.

- Eu estou bem. – disse enquanto levantava, olhando para todos os rostos que nos rodeavam. Parecia ser uma coisa que responderia a maioria das perguntas.

- Acho que ele bateu a cabeça com muita força – Bella falava com um dos para-médicos.

Mal consegui processar os acontecimentos e estava amarrado a uma maca.

- Mas eu disse que estou bem! – gesticulei e percebi o sangue nas minhas mãos.

- Você machucou o rosto... – ela me disse pegando um dos vários cacos de vidro na minha jaqueta – Os estilhaços... Desculpe.

Eu não tive tempo de responder e as portas se fecharam, e ela foi no banco da frente da ambulância. Quem quase foi atropelada foi ela! Quem deveria estar amarrada na maca era ela... Ou talvez eu amarrado numa camisa de força. Por que ela me pediu desculpas? Se não fosse por ela eu...

- Você é o filho da Elizabeth, não é? – o motorista perguntou.

Minha mãe. Gemi girando os olhos antes de concordar. Aquilo na escola não havia sido nada, o show começaria agora.

Ainda nem havia descido da ambulância e já podia ouvir os gritos desesperados.

- Oh, meu Deus! O que aconteceu? Oh, meu Deus!

- Calma, mãe... – eu estiquei as sílabas, ela odiava quando eu fazia isso.

- Como pode me pedir calma! Olhe só para você! Numa maca!

- Eu não queria vir na maca...

- Mas poderia ter fraturado o pescoço!

- Eu nem me machuquei, não sinto nada!

Só então ela entrou no meu campo de vista, estava com o uniforme de enfermeira, toda de branco, os cabelos acobreados presos, o rosto apavorado.

- Meu Deus! Ele não está sentindo nada! – seu desespero era tanto que vi suas mãos tremendo, frente a sua boca. Só então entendi do que ela estava falando.

- Não sinto dor, mãe! Sinto todo o resto do corpo! Eu estou bem!

A confusão durou mais um pouco até que me levaram para tirar radiografias, não encontraram nada, mas minha mãe ainda estava histérica. Por fim, me deixaram em um quarto, quando deitei no travesseiro percebi que realmente tinha batido a cabeça, mas não tenho idéia de quando isso aconteceu, só conseguia ver as mãos delicadas de Bella afundando a lateral da van...

Trouxeram Tyler para o mesmo quarto que eu e ele estava péssimo, com ataduras sujas de sangue em volta da cabeça. Ótimo. Moleque imbecil.

- Edward! Meu Deus, cara! Você está bem?

- Estou. – não graças a você.

- Eu sinto muito! Acho que virei rápido demais e... Eu não sei! Eu nem te vi lá! Só vi a Cullen...

- Ela também está bem, a propósito...

- Meu Deus, Edward, se houver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer – ele falava sem parar, não ouvia nada do que eu dizia – Qualquer coisa mesmo! Eu juro que vou te compensar!

- Poderia começar se calando, sabia?

- Não acredito que você está bem! Eu ainda vou me redimir.

- Tyler, dá pra parar com isso? Daqui a pouco vai querer se desculpar me chamando para sair em um encontro! Eu já disse que estou bem!

Ele não entendeu. Se eu não o conhecesse, teria certeza que ele havia sofrido dano mental, mas não. Ele era insuportável assim mesmo.

Virei o rosto para o outro lado, encarando a parede, se ele pensasse que eu estava dormindo, pelo menos se lamentaria mais baixo.

- Ele dormiu? – a voz musical, de acordes de violino, me fez virar de volta.

Bella estava parada na porta, e apesar de ter falado com Tyler, estava me encarando divertida, seu sorriso chegava a ser malicioso.

- Isabella! Desculpe, eu...

- Ei! Sem sangue derramado, sem problema. – ela sorriu como se houvesse algum tipo de piada por trás daquilo.

Sem o _seu_ sangue derramado, pensei emburrado. Já sabia que mal havia me machucado, me espantei com o sangue, mas foram apenas poucos cortes, no lábio, bochecha... O corte no meu supercílio que sujou minhas mãos. Só que ainda assim achei desaforo aquela risadinha dela.

- Eu vou compensar, prometo! – ele choramingou me fazendo girar os olhos.

Ela se voltou para mim, sentando na beirada da minha cama.

- E então? Vai sobreviver aos graves ferimentos? – ela perguntou ainda divertida.

- Na verdade não. – disse com a voz séria – Apesar de parecer tão bem por fora, os ferimentos internos foram extensos... Ninguém fala comigo direito e... Bem... Acho que vou morrer.

O olhar chocado e o queixo caído dela me disseram que além de péssima mentirosa, ela acreditaria em quase qualquer coisa que eu dissesse com emoção o bastante.

Então ela se lembrou de alguma coisa, esticou as costas, quando percebeu e sua expressão se tornou cética. Alguém já tinha falado que eu estava bem e ela tinha esquecido! Acho... Ainda tinha dificuldade em entender todas as expressões que passavam no rosto dela, eram tantas ao mesmo tempo.

- Não tem graça. – então ela já havia mesmo falado com alguém.

- Tem sim. – ela entortou o nariz, irritada – Eu já sabia que não havia nada errado, já havia falado pra todo mundo, e ainda me fazem ficar aqui apesar de já terem me falado que eu estou ótimo.

- Eles só querem ter certeza de que não se machucou.

- Se depender da minha mãe, estão fazendo testes até de gravidez. – levantei o tronco, sentando na cama e senti uma fisgada na mão. Outro corte. – Mas e você? Depois de todas as... emoções que passou hoje e te deixam correr livre? Não é justo.

- Bom... – ela desviou o olhar por um instante, sabendo que eu não havia esquecido nada – Acho que depende dos seus contatos... Mas se te serve de consolo, eu vim te libertar.

O médico finalmente entrou no quarto e eu entendi o jeito suspirante que minha mãe tinha toda vez que falava do hospital. O tal Dr. Carlisle parecia um galã de cinema, quero dizer, pessoas que pareciam com ele, não precisariam trabalhar para serem estupidamente ricos, pelo menos não trabalhar de verdade. Ainda não tinha certeza se era mesmo o pai dos Cullen, mas só poderia ser ele, tem até a mesma cor de olhos que a Bella.

Mas espera... Ela não é adotada? Tinha esquecido que a família inteira é estranha, mas agora, depois de tudo que vi hoje, eu iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

- Então Sr. Mansen – a voz dele era agradavelmente calma – como está se sentindo?

- Eu estou bem – parecia um disco riscado.

- Muito corajoso de sua parte entrar na frente de um carro por minha Bella! – ele disse sorrindo e olhando para ela, que estava num misto de constrangimento, me dando aquela sensação de que estava prestes a corar, e preocupação. Muita preocupação.

_- Eu_ não fiz nada na verdade... – o olhar dela se estreitou na minha direção.

- Mas fez! Eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido se você não tivesse a tirado do caminho do carro.

Eu apenas sorri em resposta. Em qualquer outra situação, ele teria me convencido.

Ele caminhou até o quadro de luz acima da minha cabeça e o ligou.

- Sua radiografia está boa, mas Bella me disse que você bateu a cabeça com força... – ele soltou o prontuário e começou a sondar meu crânio, seus dedos estavam muito frios. Quando ele tocou a área sensível, me encolhi de leve – Dolorido?

- Não.

Vi quando Bella girou os olhos rindo baixinho. Ela achava que eu estava mentindo? Franzi a testa, meio irritado.

- Sua mãe está na sala de espera para te levar para casa. Se sentir vertigem ou tiver qualquer problema com a visão quero que volte. Pode tomar um Tyllenol se estiver sentindo muita dor.

- Ela vai me obrigar a ficar de repouso ou algo assim? – ele riu diante da minha expressão de nojo.

- Acho melhor você descansar por hoje.

Olhei para Bella, que me sorria implicante. Estava se divertindo demais com a minha situação.

- E ela vai poder voltar para a escola?

- Claro! Eu não deixaria de contar pra Lauren e pros seus amigos que você é um herói!

Quando eu ia perguntar o que a Lauren tem a ver com isso, o doutor voltou a falar.

- Na verdade toda a escola parece estar na sala de espera.

Eu gemi, esfregando os olhos. Depois gemi de dor, esqueci que minha mão estava machucada. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim,

- Quer ficar aqui?

- Não. – respondi rápido demais, jogando as pernas para fora da cama.

Quando fiquei em pé, senti as costas doendo, mas evitei deixar que eles percebessem, não queria ficar ali para mais exames, eu estava ótimo! Ou quase. Ela me jogou no chão com muito mais força do que eu havia percebido.

Agora era a hora, não poderia deixar ela escapar. Ela me devia sérias explicações.

- Bella... – me aproximei dela – Posso falar com você?

Ela lançou um olhar para o doutor, mas ele não notou por já estar falando com o ridículo do Tyler, avisando que ele teria que ficar mais tempo lá.

Continuou sentada na cama, evitando me olhar.

- Em particular... Por favor? – fiquei a frente dela e olhei em seus olhos, grande erro. Quase esqueci o assunto.

- Está bem. - ela levantou e saiu andando rapidamente para fora do quarto.

Apesar de não correr, andava muito rápido, especialmente para alguém de aparência tão frágil como a dela. Tive que correr um pouco para alcança-la, mas uma vez a seu lado, mantive o mesmo passo. Então ela parou.

- O que quer? – ela cruzou os braços, a voz irritada.

- Quero saber como fez aquilo.

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada, você que me tirou do caminho a tempo.

- Não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Ah é? O que você _acha_ que aconteceu? – ela se voltou para mim, o queixo travado, o olhar tão intenso, ela nem parecia respirar, de novo.

Eu sabia que tinha aberto a boca para começar uma frase, mas as palavras não saiam. Que tipo de feitiço ela fazia quando me olhava daquele jeito? Percebi que eu também havia parado de respirar, tive de tomar fôlego antes de falar.

- A van veio na sua direção... – eu comecei meio tímido – Eu tentei te tirar do caminho, mas você me jogou no chão e fez o carro parar com as mãos, chegou até a bater as costas no Volvo, mas não se machucou, e aí quando a van ia esmagar nossas pernas você a levantou bem a tempo e...

Uma vez que comecei, despejei tudo, mas o olhar dela era tão incrédulo que as palavras morreram e eu não pude terminar.

- Você acha que eu levantei uma van?

- Eu vi.

- Edward... – senti um choque passando pelo meu corpo quando ela disse meu nome, eu nunca havia prestado atenção em como soava bem na voz dela – Você está em choque, bateu a cabeça...

- E você realmente não sabe mentir! Não há absolutamente nada errado com a minha cabeça.

Mais uma vez naquele longo dia, ela mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

- Edward, confie em mim.

- Não me venha com essa, Bella! Você me deve uma explicação.

- Eu te salvei, não acho que devo nada! – ela replicou, ofendida.

- Ah... Mas achei que _eu_ que tinha te salvado...

Meu sorriso vitorioso pareceu um tapa no rosto de Bella, ela abriu a boca duas vezes, mas não disse nada. Então ela conseguiu.

- Sabe que ninguém vai acreditar nisso.

- Eu nunca disse que ia contar. – agora começava a ficar irritado de novo, fechei as mãos em punhos, tentando controlar a voz. Que tipo de imbecil ela achava que eu era?

- Então nada disso importa! – ela gesticulou amplamente, como se aquilo encerrasse o assunto.

- Importa para mim! Eu arrisquei minha vida por você... – ok, agora eu estava partindo para a chantagem.

Ela pareceu muito cansada por um instante, esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos.

- Você não vai deixar isso passar, não é?

- Sem chance.

Ela mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, agora parecia triste. No que ela estava pensando? Por que tentava mentir? Especialmente sendo tão péssima nisso.

Suspirou, e então ela pareceu tensa, saiu andando tão rápido que eu mal percebi que ela se afastava até que ela estava muito longe.

- Espera! – eu chamei.

- Desculpe... – foi o que ela respondeu, tão baixo que eu não sei se deveria ter ouvido.

Foi a minha vez de esfregar o rosto e percebi que tinha fechado as mãos com tanta força que o corte tinha reaberto e um pouco de sangue escorria. Droga.

Voltei pelo corredor pisando duro, e encontrei minha mãe no meio do caminho, com os olhos mais rápidos do mundo, ela viu o sangue nas costas da minha mão antes mesmo de perceber que era eu.

- Sua mão!

- Não é nada...

- Está sangrando!

- Mãe... Pare de ficar ressaltando o óbvio.

- Não tente me fazer rir, vou te levar para casa agora e você vai descansar!

- Eu não estou cansado! – ela fingiu não me ouvir, agarrou meu pulso e saiu me arrastando.

- Você poderia ter morrido, sabia disso? – girei os olhos.

- Adolescentes não morrem. – ela me ignorou de novo e continuou falando como se eu estivesse quieto por todo o tempo.

- E eu se você não fosse tão burro, eu ficaria orgulhosa por ter salvo Isabella.

Eu pensei no que responder. "Poxa mãe, na verdade foi ela quem me salvou! Se dependesse de mim estaríamos os dois mortos! Talvez só eu já que ela é super forte, super rápida, super resistente e um pouco lerda... Mas só mentalmente."

Por alguma razão, achei melhor ficar calado.

Quando chegamos a entrada do hospital vi que o doutor não estava brincando, a escola inteira realmente estava lá. Juro que vi até a secretária ruiva que me comeu com os olhos no primeiro dia de aula. Avistei Lauren na ponta dos pés tentando me encontrar, foi a minha vez de arrastar minha mãe para fora dali. Não estava afim de conversar, muito menos com ela; Mike riu para mim na saída.

- Boa, cara! Agora que você a salvou, eu posso chamá-la para sair! Trabalho em equipe!

Quase dei um soco nele. Até parece que a Bella ia querer sair com um imbecil como ele. Entrei no carro e coloquei o cinto sem falar nada. Por que Bella _não _sairia com ele? Tanto faz, eu não me importo. Claro que não me importo. Repeti isso por todo o caminho.

- Brando! – minha mãe chamou pelo novo apelido – Já chegamos.

Desci do carro e fui direto para o quarto antes que minha mãe me perguntasse se eu estava bem, minhas costas estralavam com cada movimento. Tirei a jaqueta, bem devagar, liguei o rádio baixinho e deitei com um gemido, mas uma vez que me acomodei, não senti mais dor. Comecei a me questionar, se não estava louco, se vi o que eu achava que tinha visto. Mas não havia outra possibilidade. Se não fosse daquele jeito eu não estaria apenas com dores nas costas e alguns cortes superficiais. E ela não estaria completamente ilesa.

Minha mãe me surpreendeu e não ficou entrando de cinco em cinco minutos. Vinha de dez em dez. Me levou até o jantar na cama e disse que eu não precisaria ir para a escola no dia seguinte se não me sentisse bem. Não gostei de ter recusado tão rápido, nunca mais teria outra chance como aquela, mas eu estava obcecado demais com os Cullen para não ir.

_You don't know me_

_You don't know me at all_

Cantou a voz melodiosa de Regina Spektor. A música já estava no fim, na verdade o CD já deveria estar no final, mas foi a única parte que ouvi.

Realmente não a conhecia nem um pouco... Mas isso estava prestes a mudar!

Bufei exasperado. Até meu próprio gosto musical estava de brincadeira comigo.

Respirei fundo, me preparando, antes de me espreguiçar, mas parecia que minha coluna finalmente havia voltado para o lugar de origem.

Tudo me fazia pensar _nela_. Aquela... Mentirosa, linda, maluca, doida, intoxicante, irritante.

Não sei quando dormi, mas não ouvi nem a música seguinte. Foi a primeira vez que sonhei com Bella.

**xXOXx**

**N/A.:. **Olá, minhas margaridas! Gostaria de começar dizendo que nunca em toda essa minha vidinha tantas pessoas adicionaram uma história minha nas favoritas! E os alertas então? Minha santa mãezinha!

Mas comentar que é bom, né, negada? Nada. Vamos lá! Me incentivem! E preciso saber o que vocês estão achando!

Bem... Eu fiquei pensando cá com meus botões e percebi uma coisa que me fez sentir uma anta. Se eu fizer exatamente com o mesmo enredo, vocês já sabem o que vai acontecer! Nossa, genial, né? Então teremos mais mudanças! Coisas que eu acho que aconteceriam com o Edward por ele ser meio porra loca! Algumas coisas vão ser parecidas por que são coisas que eu acho que aconteceriam de qualquer forma. Por isso os comentários são necessários, meus amores... huahuahuahua Saca só a chantagem...

Respondendo as florzinhas que comentaram...

**Samara McDowell - **Nem preciso falar do quanto gosto da sua fic, né? E obrigada por falar que a minha melhorou! Minha mãe está se achando até agora... huahuahuahua

**Cat e Dan - **Danikas, aí está mais um! e GENTEM leiam as fics dessas duas! São todas totalmente excelentes! Mas não se esqueçam da minha, né.

**Kagome Juju Assis **- Seu pai não te matou, nem nada, né? huahuahuahuahua Adorei que vc gostou da minha tentativa de humor! Vai piorar daqui pra frente.... O meu Edward é meio cretino, porém legal!

**PaulaSammet **- Viada maldita! Se vc não ler esse te quebro, desgramada dos infernos! beijosteadoro.


	4. É Guerra Que Você Quer?

Eu sabia que estava sonhando, mas as imagens eram tão reais que quase me deixavam em dúvida.

Bella estava lá. Ela andava daquele jeito dela, muito rápido, mas sem correr, e por mais que eu me esforçasse, que eu me esticasse, nunca conseguia alcança-la. Eu sentia os meus músculos queimando, o sangue pulsando por minhas pernas, não podia parar de correr, eu precisava dela.

- Bella! Espera! – eu gritava impaciente, mas o ar era denso e minhas palavras morriam tão logo saiam de minha boca – Por favor! Me espera!

Ela não esperava, não diminuía o passo seguindo pelo enorme corredor escuro. Eu já estava prestes a cair, sem ar, sem força, meus joelhos fraquejando quando ela finalmente parou.

- Bella!

Bella se voltou para mim, com aquela expressão de ódio, inconformada, como da primeira vez que me olhou. Eu deveria estar completamente apavorado, mas ainda tinha uma leve noção de que aquilo era um sonho e não pude de achar aquele ódio tão lindo quanto ela era. Seu corpo frágil com aquela postura hostil só me faziam pensar em um filhote de gato irritado. Só então percebi que continuava correndo, eu não havia parado nem por um instante, estava prestes a toca-la quando cai.

Um enorme precipício tão negro que eu não enxergava seu fundo, na verdade não parecia haver um fundo, eu só caia, caia, caia...

- Bella! – chamei mais uma vez, gritando a plenos pulmões.

E realmente cai. Não sei o que diabos eu fiz, só sei que quando minhas costas bateram em meu colchão eu acordei. Será que eu estava pulando durante o sono? Sentei na cama com a respiração ofegante com uma sensação estranha na garganta, como se eu realmente houvesse gritado o nome dela.

Nunca falei dormindo, eu saberia, tive companheiros de quarto quase a vida inteira, e se eu falasse, nunca veria o fim das brincadeiras e gozações. Tenho certeza disso, eu mesmo muitas vezes participei das brincadeiras e gozações. Na verdade era _eu_ quem normalmente começava...

Pensei novamente no rosto irado de Bella. Sonho esquisito. Eu estava começando a passar da curiosidade pra obsessão... E nem me importo.

A volta para a escola foi uma enorme festa de boas vindas para um herói de guerra. Completamente absurdos, todos me enlouqueceram durante a semana inteira por eu ter "salvo" Bella da droga da van do burro do Tyler, que por sinal agora agia como uma mosca pegajosa, me seguindo por toda a escola.

Insisti milhares de vezes que a única coisa que ele poderia fazer pra compensar sua idiotice era ficar bem longe de mim, mas ele achou isso engraçado... Tem algo de engraçado no meu desprezo por ele? Bom... Deveria ter para _mim_, não para ele!

A mesa do almoço agora estava sempre lotada, garotas que eu nunca havia nem reparado que estudavam lá me olhavam aos suspiros, como se eu estivesse usando uma armadura prateada, montado em um cavalo branco.

Nem uma pessoa me perguntou como Bella ficou, ninguém parecia se importar. Me perguntei como não notaram que apesar de tudo aquilo, ela saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, como ninguém reparou que a lateral da van tinha duas marcas no formato de mãos. E só então percebi que eu era o único que notava os Cullen, que prestava atenção.

Claro, Mike as vezes demonstrava algum interesse, especialmente em Bella, e me irritava profundamente o jeito que ele olhava, falava dela, eu conseguia visualizar as fantasias imbecis mesmo quando ele não dizia nada. Mas mesmo ele, assim como todos os outros, os evitavam.

Bella nunca teve uma multidão em volta dela, ninguém lhe perguntou nada na verdade e ela era a vítima, poderia ter morrido.

Os Cullen se sentaram em sua mesa habitual e nenhum deles, especialmente Bella voltou o olhar para mim. Era até engraçado o jeito dela, quase de nariz empinado, fazendo tanta questão de não me olhar que trombou com um garoto de cabelos pretos, meio nerd, Eric, acho. Ela mal pareceu notar enquanto ele quase se esborrachou no chão.

Esperei que essa atitude mudasse na aula, mas não. Ela se sentou o mais distante que pode de mim, e agiu o tempo todo como se eu não estivesse lá.

Eu estava doente para falar com ela, especialmente depois do jeito que ela saiu correndo do hospital. Até queria ter continuado tão furioso quanto estava durante a nossa discussão, mas tudo era estranho demais, envolvente demais pra eu simplesmente me deixar afastar.

No primeiro dia após o acidente eu mal podia esperar para falar com ela. A encontrei já sentada na nossa carteira, sua expressão em branco, olhando para frente.

- Oi, Bella! – disse com meu melhor sorriso, minha forma de acenar a bandeira branca de paz.

Ela mal me olhou, fez um aceno mínimo com a mão e voltou a fazer nada.

- Não vai falar comigo? – perguntei me sentando, ainda sorrindo, olhando para ela.

A resposta foi apenas um olhar rápido, de esguelha e um encolher de ombros.

Sei que vou parecer estupidamente convencido, mas juro por Deus que se eu tivesse olhado daquele jeito pra Lauren, ela teria se derretido inteira. Por que ela me odiava tanto assim?

Aí eu entendi. Demorou, mas finalmente percebi. O problema foi que ela me salvou, mas não deveria, talvez nem quisesse. Torci o nariz com esse pensamento. Será mesmo que ela queria que eu tivesse morrido?

- Não vai falar, mesmo? – ela nem esboçou reação, me aproximei perigosamente do rosto dela, o perigo todo para mim, claro. Estava tão perto que senti de novo o cheiro de morango do cabelo dela – Aposto que posso fazer você falar...

Os ombros dela ficaram tensos, e ela virou o rosto devagar, estreitando os olhos na minha direção. Ainda assim não disse nada. Quando o professor entrou, ela se voltou para frente e continuou com a expressão em branco, como se estivesse distraída. Não tirei os olhos dela nem mesmo por um instante e vi todas as vezes que os nós dos dedos dela ficaram ainda mais brancos com a força que ela segurava o tampo da mesa, sua pele translúcida parecia pronta para rasgar de tão esticada, e não pude deixar de sorrir todas as vezes.

A aula chegava ao fim e eu sabia que ela já estava pronta pra sair, então, antes que ela pudesse levantar, me inclinei em sua direção.

- Eu vou fazer você falar. – murmurei, mas foi tão baixo e rápido que acabei ficando em dúvida se ela conseguira ouvir, mas quando ela se levantou, bufando irritada não tive mais dúvida alguma.

Bella passou como um furacão, pisando duro, chegou a derrubar todos os livros de Lauren no chão, que exclamou indignada, mas nem sequer recebeu um olhar como pedido de desculpas. Era engraçado como ela poderia ser tão desastrada enquanto caminhava com tanta desenvoltura.

Encontrei Mike na porta e ele olhava espantado na direção que Bella tinha ido.

- Uau!

- É. – foi o que consegui articular.

- Sua culpa?

- Só sei que agora entendo porque furacões têm nome de mulher.

- Furacão Isabella... Sexy! Está aí um desastre natural que não me faria fugir. – ele esticou o corpo tentando espiar mais uma vez as costas de Bella.

- Fala mais alto! O irmão monstruoso dela está atrás de você.

- Sério? – Mike perguntou num fio de voz, quando conseguiu descongelar.

- Não.

Agora eu era um homem numa missão. Não só faria ela falar comigo de novo, como ainda teria minha explicação pra toda aquela loucura.

Eu estava tão empolgado que demorei pra perceber que não tinha plano algum e que só estava agindo de improviso.

Girei os olhos pra mim mesmo. Ok, isso foi _muito_ imbecil da minha parte.

Decidi que seria mais fácil agir devagar, no fundo eu sabia que era apenas uma desculpa para me dar mais tempo para pensar, mas me deu novo ânimo.

No decorrer da semana não dei tanta voz ao meu lado obsessivo, só o bastante para deixar Bella irritada. Se eu não conseguia dormir direito sonhando todas as noites com ela, ela também tinha que sofrer um pouquinho. Não tirava os olhos dela durante nossas aulas de biologia, sabia que isso a deixava desconfortável e não era nada mal. Os olhos dela pareciam ficar mais escuros a cada dia que passava.

- E hoje? Fala comigo? – murmurava em algum momento da aula.

O rosto dela se contorcia, mas ela nunca respondia.

Lauren estava extasiada por nossa aparente distância. Se eu agora era considerado o Príncipe Encantado de Forks High, que corria para salvar a donzela em perigo, Lauren se auto-intitulou minha princesa, e realmente agia como a maldita bruxa toda vez que me via lançar um olhar na direção de Bella no refeitório.

Chegou ao absurdo quando ela, vendo que Bella olhou de volta por um instante, colou os lábios nos meus. Sinceramente, ela era linda e eu adoraria beija-la se ela não fosse tão chata, mas aquilo foi ridículo, não a empurrei porque ela se afastou sozinha, dando risadinhas convencidas para as amigas.

Se Bella não tivesse feito aquela cara, eu teria ficado irritado.

O que eu não sabia era que os motivos de Lauren iam além, não era o bastante agir como minha namorada, tentar enciumar Bella e me enlouquecer com o falatório interminável, a escola teria um baile de primavera onde as garotas convidariam os garotos, e ela queria demonstrar a todos que estivessem interessados que eu era propriedade dela. Menos mal, enquanto ela estivesse entretida com isso, me daria folga.

Mike me ligou numa tarde, umas duas semanas antes do dia, para me perguntar se poderia convidar Bella.

- Mas não é um baile onde as garotas convidam os garotos? – perguntei enquanto me jogava no sofá, ligando a tv no canal de esportes.

_- É, mas... Sei lá, os Cullen nunca convidam ninguém, então..._

- E você está me pedindo permissão por que...?

_- Ah, cara! Não tenta disfarçar comigo, eu já vi as olhadas que você lança pra Cullen no refeitório!_

- Mike, eu não posso mais olhar para os lados?

_- Se dependesse de Lauren, não._ – ai. Nessa ele me pegou.

- Convide quem você quiser, eu provavelmente nem vou!

_- Como não, meu?_

- Sei lá... Bailes... Sei lá. Parece esforço demais por muito pouco! E também que ninguém me convidou.

- Mike gargalhou do outro lado da linha.

- O que?

_- Espere só._

- Esperar pelo que?

_- Você vai ver!_

- Larga de ser idiota e fala logo.

_- Ei, sabe o que é engraçado? Mesmo se você falasse do jeito que fala comigo com a Lauren, ela ainda acharia uma gracinha!_

- Por que você não vai para o inferno?

_- Porque não poderia te abandonar! Pensando melhor, dane-se a Isabella! Quer ir no baile comigo?_

- Você vai ter que me disputar com o Tyler! No tapa. Igual as duas meninas que vocês são.

Ainda nos xingamos por alguns minutos até que eu desisti de responder e fiquei vendo a reprise de um jogo de futebol enquanto ele falava da viagem para a praia que estava planejando, quem iria, quem deixaria de ir, com quem que cada garota convidada estava ficando... Parecia uma menina me ligando para me contar das mais novas fofocas.

Será que a Bella aceitaria um convite dele? Larga de ser imbecil e pára de pensar nisso.

No dia seguinte encontrei Mike ainda no corredor com a pior cara que eu já havia visto, ainda pior do que quando parou de nevar e ele não pode organizar sua tão desejada batalha.

- O que foi?

Ele deu de ombros e meteu as mãos nos bolsos. E só então me lembrei e o não pude segurar o sorriso.

- Levou um fora?

E- la disse que vai estar fora da cidade! – ele respondeu mal humorado.

- Que resposta original!

- Cala a boca! Ela _vai_ estar fora da cidade!

- Aposto que foi só porque foi você quem convidou.

- Você se acha tão...

Antes que ele pudesse completar com qualquer que fosse a palavra, uma garota morena de rosto comprido cheio de sardas se aproximou, parecendo extremamente nervosa.

- Oi, Edward! – ela estava prestes a hiperventilar. Esfregava tanto as mãos que fiquei esperando seus dedos darem um nó.

- Oi.

- Eu sei que você é novo aqui, mas acho que já sabe do baile e eu queria saber se alguém já te convidou, porque se ninguém te chamou ainda eu queria saber se você não está afim de ir comigo, eu sei que a gente nem se conhece direito nem nada, mas eu te acho super legal e sempre quis falar com você e... – eu já estava completamente tonto quando ela foi interrompida.

- CASEY! – Lauren gritou e a morena contorceu o rosto, se encolhendo – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- L-Lauren? Eu... Bem... Estava convidando o Ed pro baile-

- Você esta completamente louca?

Como eu não queria ir nem com a Lauren, muito menos com a tal da Casey, sai andando, o que deixou Mike devastado, ele estava torcendo muito por uma "briga de gatas", como ele mesmo chamou.

- Eu não disse? – ele começou a falar com o peito estufado, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Disse o que?

- Que era só você esperar?

- Ah, cala a boca!

- Só se você concordar que eu estava certo!

- Só se você me contar do fora que levou da Bella!

Ele emburrou por um instante, voltando a enfiar as mãos nos bolsos. E então notou meu ato falho.

- Bella?

- O que tem ela?

- Bella? Eu quero dizer... _Bella_?

- Você teve um derrame? Repetir o nome dela várias vezes não vai me fazer entender qual é o seu mais novo problema mental.

- Por que você a chamou de Bella?

- Não é o nome dela?

- Não. O nome dela é Isabella. – agora ele decidiu prestar atenção no que eu falo, não é ótimo?

- Eu... sei que ela prefere... Bella. – tentei escolher as palavras.

- E como você sabe?

Girei os olhos, mas não pude responder porque outra garota correu na nossa direção, me convidando para o baile, uma ruiva dessa vez.

- Eu sei que a Lauren disse que vocês namoram, mas você não age como namorado dela! – ela já se defendia antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa.

- A Lauren disse que a gente namora?

- Não namoram? – os olhos castanhos sem graça dela se acenderam, me fazendo soltar um suspiro meio cansado.

- Não.

- Então-

- Na verdade – eu a interrompi – eu vou estar fora da cidade!

Sorri para Mike que me fuzilou com o olhar. Fiquei o resto do tempo rindo dele, e ele só se acalmou quando finalmente uma garota o chamou para o baile, e ele disse que pensaria.

- Por que você está negando os convites de todo mundo? – ele me perguntou antes que eu entrasse na sala. E era uma ótima pergunta.

- Sabe que eu não sei. – ele riu com a resposta.

- É bonito você se guardar pra Lauren desse jeito.

- Olha! O Tyler está ali! Vá convida-lo pro baile!

- Eu não sou uma garota pra convidar o Tyler.

- Não é?! – fiz uma cara de puro espanto e ele foi embora me xingando.

Na verdade eu ainda não sabia porque neguei os convites das duas garotas. Não tinha motivo nenhum para isso e até que ir ao baile não era uma idéia tão ruim.

Quando morava na Califórnia, nunca neguei nada para garota alguma, não namorava também, mas tinha uma bela fama de mulherengo. Agora estava desse jeito, amuado, sem dormir direito esperando uma única palavra de uma única garota. Uma que nem gostava de mim. E apesar de eu não ter dúvidas de que ela era deliciosamente gostosa, não tinha muita certeza se gostava dela também.

Passei o resto do dia me esquivando de todas as garotas que me olhavam sorrindo, mas quando fui para a aula de biologia, não tinha mais para onde correr. Sentei ao lado de Bella que ainda estava com aquela cara de paisagem e Lauren se sentou radiante na minha mesa.

- Oi, Ed! – Ed? Ela já começou errado.

- Oi. – respondi sem olhar.

- Fiquei sabendo que não aceitou nenhum convite das outras garotas para o baile!

- É porque acho que não vou.

- O que?

- Acho que não vou no baile – repeti pausadamente, como se falasse com uma criança. Uma criança bem burra.

- Mas... Achei que você estava se livrando delas para ir comigo!

- Por que? Por que somos _namorados_? – agora ela parou.

- Não somos? – encolheu os ombros, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, de um jeito que ela achava que lhe dava um ar inocente.

- Lauren. Eu te pedi em namoro em algum instante?

- Não, mas... Eu sou a única garota com quem você anda e-

- Eu vi o que você fez com a tal Casey e entendi por que nenhuma outra menina chega perto de mim! – ok, eu menti só um pouquinho, várias meninas tentavam se aproximar quando ela não estava por perto.

- Desculpa? – ela repetiu a pose inocente.

- Isso é uma pergunta?

Não sei se era impressão minha, mas Bella estava mais próxima, o corpo inclinado na minha direção, como se não quisesse perder nenhuma palavra e estava... sorrindo? Era bem sutil, mas estava lá.

- Oh, Eddie... Me desculpe! – Lauren se abaixou um pouco, ficando mais próxima do meu rosto e o pseudo-sorriso de Bella sumiu – Isso não é motivo para não irmos juntos ao baile.

- Eu falava sério quando disse que acho que não vou.

- E por que não? – agora ela estava autoritária.

- Acho que vou estar fora da cidade. – respondi simplesmente e enquanto Lauren gesticulava e encarava o teto, inconformada, me deixei olhar Bella, lhe lançando um sorriso que fez seus ombros ficarem tensos.

- E com quem eu devo ir? – Lauren voltou a falar completamente transtornada.

- Por que não chama o Tyler?

- Mas você odeia o Tyler! – é, odeio mesmo. O que isso te diz da minha opinião sobre você?

- Que absurdo! – exclamei, me esforçando ao máximo para não rir – O professor chegou! Não se preocupe por que sozinha você, não vai! – sorri compreensivo e ela ainda tentou esboçar reação, mas o professor a fez voltar para seu lugar.

Suspirei de cansaço pela segunda vez naquele dia. Lauren me esgotou. Quando a aula começou, também resolvi começar minha observação diária da expressão de Bella, mas dessa vez, ela me encarava de volta. Os olhos escuros pareciam querer me ler por inteiro, curiosos, a ruga entre as sobrancelhas era visível, mas muito leve. Sustentei o olhar dela e assim ficamos, nos encarando sem dizer nada.

Ela parecia estar encarando um quebra-cabeças extremamente difícil, que a fazia se esforçar ao extremo para entende-lo. Seu olhar era intenso demais, eu por outro lado estava quase tremendo, mal podia acreditar que ela realmente estava me olhando depois de tanto tempo. Quantos dias? Perdi a conta.

Quando sorri, a confusão no olhar dela pareceu ainda maior. O que será que ela estava pensando? Ela finalmente abriu a boca, mas as palavras não foram dirigidas a mim.

- Srta. Cullen? – o professor a chamou para que ela respondesse alguma pergunta que eu não ouvi, na verdade nem lembrava que estava na sala de aula.

- O Ciclo de Krebs. – ela respondeu.

Se ela fosse um homem, eu teria batido nela. Como diabos ela ouviu a pergunta _e_ sabia a resposta? Acho que meu queixo caiu, porque ela sorria enquanto se virava pra frente contra a vontade. Ainda fiquei olhando pra ela, mas consegui fechar a boca. Minha obsessão começava a dar frutos, o que não era nada saudável, mas me deixava mais animado de levar a vida naquela cidadezinha molhada. Apoiei o rosto numa das mãos, e continuei olhando pra ela, passei tempo demais fazendo isso e ainda ficava meio perdido. Que coisa de menina.

Bella quase se voltou algumas vezes, se preparando para falar, me fazendo prender a respiração, mas desistia.

- Edward. – ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal bateu, por um instante achei que tinha imaginado. Abri um enorme sorriso.

- Eu disse que faria você falar comigo!

- Na verdade, não estou falando com você.

Isso me fez torcer o nariz de leve.

- Então?

- O que?

- O que é tão importante para falar não-falando comigo?

- Eu, bem, na verdade eu queria pedir desculpas.

Agora as coisas estavam ficando ainda mais interessantes.

- Pelo que? – resolvi dar corda.

- Eu tenho sido muito mal educada com você. – ela disse sem graça – Desculpe. Mas só faço isso pelo seu bem.

- Pelo meu bem. – repeti, girando os olhos.

- Nós não podemos ser amigos. Desculpe.

- Não seria muito mais fácil você parar de se desculpar?

- Mas falo sério, é muito melhor assim. Confie em mim. – eu já tinha ouvido aquilo vezes demais.

- Confiar... Cansei de ser o único que se compromete aqui, Bella... – assanhei meu cabelo, me sentindo profundamente cansado. A falta de uma boa noite de sono desde o dia do acidente não colaborava em nada – Sei que se arrependeu, mas poxa vida!

- Me arrependi? Do que está falando?

- Eu já _sei_, não precisa disfarçar. Sei que se fosse hoje, teria simplesmente saído do caminho e deixado a van me esmagar, mas-

- O que você pensa que está falando? – a indignação foi tanta que ela se levantou – Acha que eu preferia ter deixado você morrer?!

Pelo menos finalmente aceitamos os termos de quem salvou quem.

- Eu sei que você só fez o que fez por que eu entrei na sua frente, se fosse o contrário você não teria movido um músculo. Sei também que não gosta de mim, só acho que merecia um pouco mais de crédito! – agora eu começava a ficar irritado. Essa necessidade dela de ficar mudando de assunto já não tinha mais graça alguma.

Ela soltou uma exclamação que foi quase um grito indignado, fui instintivamente para trás, mas não pude segurar um sorriso. Ela ficava linda demais nervosa! Que droga!

- Você acha que sabe de tudo! Mas não sabe absolutamente nada! E nem entenderia! – as palavras irritadas dela me fizeram voltar para a realidade.

- Certo, Isabella! Então quando eu evoluir o bastante para entender ou quando sua TPM passar, fala comigo!

Ela bufou alto, completamente transtornada e quando tentou pegar seus livros, bateu a mão neles, os empurrando para fora da mesa. Estiquei o braço tentando aparar algum, mas ela pegou todos antes que qualquer dos livros chegasse próximo de mim e saiu pela porta. Não sei dizer se ela finalmente correu, mas foi estupidamente rápido.

Fui para a aula de educação física louco para socar alguma coisa. Jogamos basquete e eu não perdi nem a menor chance de cometer as mais loucas faltas, ninguém do meu time reclamou já que eu fiz a maior parte das cestas, mas eu vi o olhar assustado de Mike e o ignorei. Minha mente estava nublada com Bella, e se fosse qualquer outro esporte com mais contato eu teria machucado alguém seriamente.

Rumei para o estacionamento jogando a chave para cima, tentando me distrair, mas estava queimando de raiva. Respirava fundo, tentando me controlar e comecei a relaxar quando vi que já estava quase chegando na moto, e então reparei em Jéssica vindo na minha direção.

- Edward! – ela chamou ainda longe o bastante para eu fingir que não tinha ouvido.

Comecei a andar mais rápido para evitar a conversa. Era tudo que eu não precisava naquele momento. Mas claro, que surgida do nada, Bella trombou comigo com tanta força que minhas chaves voaram longe.

- Obrigado, Isabella! – disse entre dentes.

- Não há de que. – ela respondeu, claramente irritada.

Voltei até onde a chave havia caído o que deu todo o tempo do mundo para Jéssica me alcançar.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei! – ela disse sorrindo.

- É... – resmunguei, já caminhando para a moto.

- Bom, eu queria te perguntar se já tem par para o baile...

- Na verdade, eu acho que não vou estar na cidade.

-- Ah... Estou sabendo.

Isso acabou me fazendo olhar para ela.

- Então por que veio me perguntar se queria ir no baile com você?

- Acho que esperei que fosse uma mentira que você disse para se livrar da Lauren... – ela falou um tanto sem graça, mas eu achei um pensamento muito justo. Até que ela era sensata.

- Desculpe, mas é verdade... Ei – eu sabia que ele não merecia, mas eu sou mesmo um ótimo amigo – por que não convida o Mike?

- O que? – ela me olhou meio corada.

- Ah vai. Eu sei que você gosta dele. Nem sei nem por que veio me convidar! – na verdade eu sabia, irritar a Lauren parecia ser o objetivo da vida dessa garota.

- Acha que ele-

- Claro que ele vai aceitar! Ele não é burro.

Ela me lançou um olhar extasiado, nem tentei fingir que estava animado pela constatação de que ela gostava dele e ele gostava dela, só queria ir para casa.

- Obrigada! – ela exclamou enquanto saia correndo.

Quando subi na moto, reparei no Volvo prata, mais especificamente em Bella que estava sentada no lado do motorista e me lançava um sorriso cínico. Ela viu! Ela sabia que Jéssica estava vindo e trombou comigo de propósito! Fechei as mãos em volta dos guidões e contei até 50 para não ir gritar com ela.

Mas como o destino é meu camarada e ela parecia atrair a escória do universo, vi que Tyler estava indo na direção do carro dela. Ela não pareceu ter notado, deu a partida devagar e saia da vaga tranqüilamente, não tive dúvida, acelerei e fechei o Volvo. Ela não estava indo rápido, mas freou de uma vez, muito longe de mim, achei que ela estava sendo extremamente zelosa, mas reparei que Alice estava sentada ao lado dela. Me lembrei do dia que quase bati no retrovisor...

Tyler bateu no vidro do motorista e antes de abrir, Bella estreitou os olhos na minha direção, e eu fiz questão de parecer extremamente ocupado com o zíper da minha jaqueta e se a viseira do capacete estava aberta ou não.

Por mais que me esforçasse, não consegui ouvir a conversa, mas a cara que ela fez enquanto ele se afastava fez tudo valer a pena. Eu já tinha visto aquela expressão, já havia rido dela, mas naquele momento, foi perfeita! Ela estava completamente indignada, queixo caído, horrorizada. Foi provavelmente a coisa mais engraçada que eu já havia visto.

Comecei a rir descontroladamente, mas tive que sair da frente do carro, antes que ela resolvesse passar por cima de mim com ele. E naquele momento, ela parecia completamente capaz disso.

Tive acessos de riso por todo o caminho até em casa. Agora estávamos empatados. Se Bella queria guerra, era o que teria. Eu ainda acho que seria muito mais fácil se ela parasse de se desculpar, de assumir toda a culpa do mundo e me explicasse logo, mas já que aparentemente eu não tenho capacidade para compreender, vou atormenta-la até que ela mude de idéia.

Cheguei em casa louco por um banho e cama, abri a porta procurando por minha mãe e logo percebi que estava sozinho. Era estranha essa sensação de ter a casa só para mim. Subi as escadas, e corri para o banheiro, jogando toda a roupa no chão, me encarei no espelho. Ainda dava pra ver onde o vidro tinha cortado a minha pele, mas não eram mais que leves riscos agora e também, sempre me disseram que garotas curtem cicatrizes.

Minha pele começava a desbotar e perder o bronzeado, mas só eu poderia notar isso, ainda era sutil e eu só sabia por ter que olhar para o meu próprio rosto todo dia.

Pensei na pele clara da Bella e no contraste que tem contra a minha. Por que eu pensei isso? Porque tenho transtorno obsessivo compulsivo. Também bato a cabeça na parede três vezes toda vez que ouço uma campainha.

Entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água quente bater na base do meu pescoço. Pensando com mais clareza decidi que no dia seguinte eu levaria a guerra para o próximo nível.

Afinal ouvi em algum lugar que o ataque é a melhor defesa.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:.** Olá, azaléias! Quer dizer então que é só eu ter um ataque de pelanca que todo mundo comenta? Adoro.

Já deu pra ver que o Edward está ficando com o capeta no corpo, né? E não sei direito o que falar desse capítulo, ao mesmo tempo que foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever é provalvemente o mais chato até agora... Bom, vocês serão as juizas disso!

Ah é! Eu acho que vou começar a colocar um palavrãozinho aqui e ali pq ele tá muito pudico! Tá me deixando incomodada! Me avisem se eu pirar demais pq... bom, de 11 palavras que eu falo 37 são palavrões.

Agora respondendo todas as flores que comentaram e fizeram a minha semana!

**Cat e Dan -** Danikas! Minha musa! huahuahuahuahua Pode xingar a Lauren a vontade nesse capítulo! E não sei se o Ed tá tão fofo nesse... Tá é sacana! huahuahuahua

**Blackforever - **Obrigada! Espero que goste desse capitulo novo!

**Chantal Cullen -** Ai, só pra falar que amo suas fics! E me deu o maior trabalho do mundo mudar esse acidente! A minha sorte é q meu Ed é meio louco e suicida.

**Kagome Juju Assis **- Meu adoro quando vc me manda os trechos que gosta! huahuahuahuahua E vou te contar uma coisa, é tããããooo chato escrever do ponto de vista dele pq não me dá chance de ficar falando de como ele é lindo e o que ele está vestindo pq ele mesmo não liga! Por isso faço a mãe dele gansa desse jeito! hahuahuahuahua Tá aí a continuação! Agora tem que ler, hein!

**julliet disappear **- Eu não ia falar nada, mas super roubei isso dos Simpsons. huahuahuahuahua To continuando, agora é ver se vc aguenta ler tudo isso!

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Nossa. Eu fiquei MUITO feliz mesmo com essa sua review! Me senti a coca cola do deserto por ser sua primeira fic de Twilight e vc ter gostado ainda! Eu amo o Marlon Brando, li em algum lugar que ele era "sex on legs" e não poderia concordar mais! Acho que o Ed combina com esse estilo! E... também não ia falar nada mas roubei a roupa da Bella de Gossip Girl! huahuahuahua Já li Midnight Sun, sim! Na verdade sempre dou uma espiada pra ter uma melhor noção de como é o Edward, só não me baseio mais pq quando vampiro, ele é muito torturado, e aqui ele só é um adolescente pedante de 17 anos. Espero que goste dessa cap novo que tem ainda maaais mudanças! E desculpe a resposta monstruosamente grande. (Ps.:. AH! sou sua xará!)

**PaulaSammet - **Já mandei você ir dar sua bundinha essa semana? Não?! Então vá! E comenta de novo! huahuahuahuahua

**Bre-Chan - **Eu li Midnight Sun, to dando umas olhadelas de vez em quando e juro que não lembro dele falando "Foco"? huahuahuahua Eu falo as vezes! Agora já não sei se é por causa dele ou se eu já falava antes... E super amei o XoXo! Acho uma graça quando escrevem assim!

**ac-leme **- Ai. Eu não deveria falar, mas foi esse seu comentário que me fez começar a escrever? Eu fiquei tão feliz por alguém perder o tempo entrando no site por mim que enlouqueci e comecei a digitar na mesma hora! Tá aí o quarto capítulo! Me diz oq vc achou!

Só pra finalizar, minhas flores, eu entro no perfil de todo mundo que me manda review e/ou adiciona a fic nas favoritas, então se eu aparecer comentando alguma coisa de vocês não é coincidência! Não leio tudo também, então se e não comentar, não fiquem tristes! huahuahuahua

A partir do próximo capítulo acho, vamos ter umas músicas espalhadas, inclusive a tão afamada Canção de Ninar da Bella, eu tenho todas as músicas que vou colocar na fic, se alguém se interessar, passo meu MSN, ok? Fotos de futuras roupas também, acho...

Acho que por hoje é só!

**COMENTEM!** Por favoooorrr..... =D


	5. Foco! No que mesmo?

- ...mas eu preciso ver a Bella! – eu acordei falando.

Abri os olhos encarando o teto, eu me lembrava do sonho, lógico que Bella estava lá, mas eu não falo dormindo. Eu _sei_ que não falo dormindo. Aí eu ouvi a risada. Senti minha expressão se contorcendo enquanto esfregava os olhos e virei o rosto para o lado. Minha mãe estava escorada no batente da porta, já vestida para o trabalho, os braços cruzados e um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

- Quem é Bella?

- O que? – tentei parecer mais sonolento do que realmente estava, sentindo o estômago congelar.

- Bella! Você sabe... A moça que você está tão desesperado para ver... – a voz dela estava tão divertida que deixou ainda com mais raiva.

Eu estava falando dormindo? – perguntei sem conseguir disfarçar a expressão, minha testa franzida.

- Não precisa fazer beicinho! – ela riu – Você responde quando está dormindo.

- Como assim?

- Eu não fazia isso há muito tempo, mas quando vim te acordar, falei com você e para a minha agradável surpresa você ficou muito falante! – eu trinquei os dentes, levantando o corpo, ficando apoiado no braço, sem saber se levantava ou não – Mas você ainda não me disse quem é Bella!

Ela cantarolou a última frase e eu girei os olhos.

- Não é ninguém... – respondi mal humorado, a última coisa que queria era que ela relacionasse Bella com Isabella - O que você veio me falar?

- Que eu vou mais cedo para o hospital hoje, parece que teve um grande acidente ou algo assim... – ela disse displicente.

- Acidente?

- Não se preocupe, por aqui um grande acidente é algum garoto cair de uma árvore! Mas... Por hoje tente não ficar perambulando por aí, ok?

- O que eu tenho a ver com o garoto que caiu da árvore?

- Opa! Olha a hora, eu estou atrasada! – ela disse saindo apressada.

Não sei se ela fez isso pra me irritar ou se realmente estava atrasada. Olhei o relógio no criado mudo ao lado da minha cama, 4:30. Bom, ou ela mentiu para mim ou esse era um garoto realmente tinha muito fogo no rabo!

Me virei na cama, o que será que eu falei pra minha mãe? Tinha que fazer ela me contar disso depois. Tentei dormir de novo torcendo para não sonhar mais, desde o acidente que sonhos loucos com a Bella me faziam acordar cansado.

Se ao menos fossem sonhos bons, em que ela aparecesse sexy, e me beijasse, com mãos rápidas tentando tirar minha roupa... Aí é uma fantasia, não um sonho, mas de qualquer maneira, se fosse assim, não me importaria tanto, mas caramba! Ter que atura-la se afastando ou pior me falando para confiar nela... Me olhando séria, me fazendo afundar naqueles olhos dourados e repetindo infinitamente as palavras que eu mais odiava "Confie em mim".

Puxei o travesseiro que estava ao lado do meu para cima do meu rosto, torcendo que isso abafasse meus pensamentos. Até a droga do travesseiro tinha o cheiro do shampoo dela.

O que? Não, meu... O QUE? Como o _meu_ travesseiro estava com o cheiro _dela_?

Sentei e olhei em volta, mas não havia nada de diferente. Tudo estava exatamente como eu havia deixado... Algumas roupas, livros e CDs espalhados pela escrivaninha, roupas, livros e sapatos espalhados pelo chão. Tinha uma camiseta pendurada no batente da porta... Acho que eu preciso limpar esse chiqueiro.

Passei os olhos pelas paredes mais uma vez e reparei na porta do guarda-roupa entreaberta, apenas uma fresta entre as duas portas. Achei esquisito, quando que eu fechava as portas do guarda-roupa?

É. Eu surtei. Mesmo. Agora além de imagina-la todas as noites, de sonhar com ela, sentir seu cheiro perto de mim, estava completamente encanado com a fresta na porta do guarda-roupa... Enterrei o rosto no travesseiro mais uma vez, morango e algo mais... Floral... E outra coisa... Ri quando percebi que a última coisa era o meu próprio cheiro. Muito engraçado, nossos cheiros misturados, como se estivéssemos juntos. Como isso?

Suspirei e deitei novamente fechando os olhos. Ela esteve aqui. Ela _esteve_ aqui. Meu Deus. Não, não esteve. Mas... Sim, esteve. Ah, já não sei mais.

Dormi brigando comigo mesmo, metade de mim me fazendo negar tudo, a outra metade me fazendo não só aceitar tudo como esquecer toda essa palhaçada e tentar me aproximar dela de outro jeito. Era o que faltava pra simplificar a minha vida.

Claro que acordei atrasado. Ótimo! E dessa vez nem estou sento irônico, realmente estava feliz por ter dormido um pouco mais que fosse, mas ainda me sentia cansado.

Abri as portas do guarda-roupa ainda achando estranho que elas estivessem encostadas, se minha mãe achou que fazer isso traria algum senso de ordem, estava louca. Olhei lá dentro e encontrei algumas roupas que não conhecia. Muito fofo usando as roupas que mamãe comprou pra mim. Mas a maioria não era ruim, neutra na verdade. Claro que tinha uma camisa xadrez horrenda que eu teria que me livrar assim que possível, mas tudo bem. Vesti um jeans preto que era bem confortável, mesmo sendo novo e desci para tomar café.

Voltei para o quarto e coloquei um suéter preto para acompanhar e estava pintado para a guerra, pra variar ainda não sabia o que fazer, mas eu precisava tomar alguma atitude. Eu queria era estar perto dela.

Girei os olhos pra mim mesmo. Não! Não é isso, não quero estar perto dela, quero saber o segredo dela. Não... Também não era isso. Eu gosto dela. Não tenho motivo, nem razão, só gosto. Morreria antes de admitir pra qualquer um, mas gosto... _Muito_. Droga.

Cheguei na escola a tempo para a primeira aula, era incrível como não importava a hora que eu saísse de casa, sempre chegaria a tempo.

Parei a moto devagar, desci ainda mais lentamente e comecei a caminhar em direção ao prédio, na verdade o melhor termo seria "arrastar". Comecei a me arrastar em direção ao prédio.

Nem prestei atenção as aulas, estava distraído demais. Não conseguia concentrar o pensamento em nada, e quando conseguia, era sempre sobre Bella. Queria saber qual mágica era essa que sempre me deixava perdido, louco por ela, essa bruxa... Imaginei a Feiticeira do seriado dos anos 60. Não fazia sentido pensar em Bella como uma feiticeira, mas nessa altura, o que fazia sentido? Talvez Jeannie, uma gênia... Nada mal aquela roupa de odalisca...

Mike teve que me sacudir para que eu percebesse que já era a hora do almoço.

- No que estava pensando, cara?

- Em dormir.

- Claro que sim – ele riu enquanto eu esfregava os olhos.

Andamos até o refeitório, ele falando sem parar e eu dormindo com os olhos abertos. Lauren fez uma tentativa para se aproximar, nem dei atenção.

Quando entramos, procurei Bella com os olhos, ela estava deslizando o dedo mínimo pela tampa de uma garrafa, a comida intocada.

Sai de perto do Mike e sentei em uma mesa vazia, e fiquei olhando em sua direção. Alice a cutucou com o braço e apontou na minha direção. Bella se virou lentamente, sorri e ela franziu a testa de leve, confusa, mas sorrindo. Fiz sinal com o dedo para que ela viesse sentar comigo, ela riu e negou com a cabeça. Reparei em Rosalie bufando, irritada com alguma coisa e sorri na direção dela, ela me olhou com raiva o que me fez abrir ainda mais o sorriso. Ela estava bufando por minha causa! Essa família estava me deixando muito convencido, às vezes parecia que sempre que eu estava pensando neles, eles estavam pensando em mim também. Pisquei um olho pra ela, a deixando ainda mais transtornada.

Quando procurei o olhar de Bella, a encontrei em pé ao lado da minha mesa.

- Como é que você faz isso?

- Faço o que?

- Se teletransportar desse jeito! Você estava lá na mesa com seus irmãos!

- Edward, a culpa não é minha se você estava muito ocupado prestando atenção na minha irmã. – ela disse sóbria, se sentando a minha frente, do outro lado da mesa, tapando minha visão de Rosalie.

- Ciúmes?

Ela me lançou um olhar sério, com o queixo travado que me fez sorrir.

- Não vai comer? – ela perguntou, acho que preferia mudar o assunto.

- Não estou com fome.

- Acho que você não deveria ficar sem comer!

- Está preocupada comigo?

- Na verdade sim...

- Você não deveria estar preocupada comigo.

- Por que?

- Só amigos se preocupam uns com os outros... Você disse que não quer ser minha amiga – desviei o olhar, dramaticamente, dessa vez ela sorriu.

- Eu não disse isso. Disse que seria _melhor_ se não fossemos amigos! Mas aparentemente não consigo te deixar longe.

- Eu ficaria longe se você quisesse. – disse sinceramente. Apesar de não ter lá muita certeza se conseguiria cumprir.

- Não! – ela respondeu tão rápido que quase não terminei a frase – Quero dizer... Não precisa se afastar.

Sorri com o pensamento de que ela também me queria por perto. Lá vou eu... Foco! Preste atenção, ela sempre te faz esquecer o que é importante!

- Isso aqui significa que você está falando comigo? Ou está falando não-falando?

- Bem, - ela torceu o nariz de leve, mas era uma pergunta honesta – acho que estou falando com você.

- Falando, falando? Mesmo?

Ela sorriu, e eu me esforcei até o último fio de cabelo para manter a respiração controlada.

- É, mesmo, mesmo!

- Isso significa que eu evolui o bastante para entender? – ou será que a sua TPM já passou? Mordi a língua para não falar isso.

- Na verdade acho que não... – ela riu – Mas vou te dar o benefício da dúvida! Na verdade, já que me chamou aqui, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Tudo bem...

- Acho que você já sabe do baile.

- É, já fui informado algumas vezes. – acho que ela está brincando comigo.

- E sabe também que as garotas devem convidar os garotos?

- Sim. – é, ela está brincando comigo.

- Então, eu ouvi um rumor de que você vai estar fora da cidade, mas-

- Olha, Bella. Acho, não, tenho certeza, que você está brincando comigo! Eu disse pra Lauren bem na sua frente que não estaria na cidade e-

- Pra onde você vai? – ela me cortou prontamente, e me pegou completamente despreparado.

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de onde eu estava "indo", eu não ia a lugar algum! Só disse isso porque sabia que era o que ela havia dito ao Mike. E honestamente não havia maneira descontraída de falar "Vou pra casa ouvir System of a Down a tarde inteira enfiado no quarto ficando cada vez mais obcecado com você".

- Respondo isso se você responder uma pergunta minha primeiro.

- Claro!

- Qualquer coisa? – me inclinei levemente na direção dela, a encarando sério. Um pouco mais e eu a beijaria.

- Sim. – ela respondeu rápido demais e acho que se arrependeu. Com direito a mordidinha no lábio e tudo.

- Você dormiu bem?

Foi impressionante a quantidade de emoções que passaram pelo rosto dela, tentei não rir, mas meus lábios se torceram em um sorriso. Por fim ela só parecia confusa.

- O que?

- Quero saber se passou bem a noite.

Ah! Ela estava quase-corando! Por que? Por que eu fui gentil? Ah, vai... Eu nem trato ela tão mal assim! Será que é por que ela estava mesmo no meu quarto? Como eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando naquele momento!

- Foi boa...

- O que você fez? – sorri cruzando os braços, prestando atenção em cada detalhe do rosto dela, como seus dedos torciam uma mecha do cabelo escuro compulsivamente.

- Achei que você tinha que responder a minha pergunta agora – ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção, mas sorria divertida. Engoli em seco.

E agora? Minto ou falo que menti só pra me livrar da Lauren e tirar uma com a cara do Mike?

- Por que quer saber? Ah, já sei! Quer uma carona, não é? Está louca pra andar na minha garupa...

- Pra quem critica tanto as minhas habilidades para mentir você também não é tão bom!

- Acha que eu estou mentindo?

- Sabe que eu nunca andaria na sua garupa.

- Não? – olhei para ela com a expressão triste meio exagerada – Eu andaria na sua... – murmurei olhando para o chão.

Quando não houve resposta, voltei a olhar para ela. Preocupada de novo.

- Estou brincando, Bella... – sorri meu melhor sorriso e o olhar dela ficou desfocado por um instante.

Ela mordeu o lábio, sem graça, mas acabou sorrindo de volta para mim. E eu parei até de pensar.

- Edward? – ela chamou, tocando minha mão em cima da mesa, estranhando meu silêncio.

- Hm? – percebi que não respirava, quando tive que puxar o ar para responder. O toque frio dela me deixou arrepiado – Suas mãos são sempre tão frias – disse ainda com os pensamentos embaralhados e ela se afastou abruptamente.

- Desculpe – ela olhou para o tampo da mesa.

- Por que se desculpa tanto? – eu ri – Não reclamei de nada... Só quero saber mais sobre você.

- Eu não sou nada interessante.

- Acho que é interessante demais para o seu próprio bem. – isso, assuste a garota!

- Se acha isso, deve conhecer pouquíssimas pessoas. – ela voltou a olhar o tampo da mesa, o cabelo cobrindo parte de seu rosto.

Tive que fechar as mãos em punhos sobre a mesa, me forçando para não levantar seu rosto para o meu ou afastar seu cabelo.

- Mas não tente me elogiar para me fazer esquecer! Eu ainda lembro que não me disse para onde vai no dia do baile.

- Bom... – cocei a parte de trás da cabeça devagar, sem ter certeza do que falar – Eu ainda não sei.

- Vai viajar sem saber pra onde? – ela sorria, sabendo que eu estava mentindo. Por que ela sabia disso? Eu sei que sou um ótimo mentiroso.

- Ok, eu menti pra me livrar da Lauren. – admiti a contragosto.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa. Eu não gostei, mas se ela estava feliz por eu querer distância da Lauren não poderia ser de todo ruim.

- Agora é a minha vez!

- Do que?

- De perguntar alguma coisa.

- Não acho que é uma boa idéia...

- O que você tem tanto medo que eu descubra?

- Edward – senti uma carga de eletricidade ao som do meu nome naquela voz de violinos – você acha que eu posso ser perigosa?

Eu quase sorri àquele pensamento, como alguém tão delicada como ela poderia me dar qualquer sensação de perigo? Então me lembrei daquelas mãos pequenas afundando na lateral da van.

- Acho que se quisesse, poderia me meter muito medo – sorri – mas não acho que você poderia realmente ser perigosa.

- Como pode falar com tanta certeza?

- Não sei... Acho que de tanto você me pedir, agora confio em você. Não tenho por que não confiar, você até salvou minha vida...

- Eu não-

- Por favor... Eu sei que não sou evoluído e tudo mais, mas não insulte tanto minha inteligência! Nós dois sabemos que você é diferente. – diferente. Com certeza isso nem começava a descrever essa garota.

- Já sabe o que me faz ser... – ela virou a palma da mão para cima, me indicando graciosamente – diferente?

- Todas as minhas poucas teorias ainda são muito absurdas... Mas eu vou descobrir.

- Vamos ouvir! – ela disse com a voz animada, mas torcia as mãos nervosamente.

- Ouvir o que?

- Suas teorias.

- Mas nem que você me pague! – eu comecei a rir, assanhando meu cabelo. Nem morto contaria que achava que ela era bruxa. Ou gênia.

- Por favor? – ela sorriu um sorriso Colgate e inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, era quase a mesma pose que Lauren tentava fazer, mas cabia infinitamente melhor a Bella.

Percebi que mexia a boca como se fosse falar, mas não saia som. Eu estava hipnotizado pelo sorriso e olhar dela. Soltei o ar de uma vez e percebi que estava sem respirar de novo. Torci para que ela não tenha notado.

- Me prometa uma coisa e eu penso no seu caso.

- Depende.

- Quando for me ignorar de novo, me avisa? Me deu um trabalho imenso ficar pensando em maneiras de fazer você voltar a falar... – apoiei o queixo em uma das mãos, o cotovelo sobre a mesa.

- Só isso? – sua risada soou ainda mais cristalina – Tudo bem... Agora me conta!

- Acho que não... É a primeira vez que tenho algo que te interessa, vou guardar isso para te obrigar a ficar por perto. Quem sabe o que posso fazer você me contar? – sorri meio malicioso.

- Você sabia que é bem irritante? – Bella torceu o nariz, ela estava com raiva da minha insistência, mas era aquele tipo de raiva que faz você pensar em algum filhote, um cãozinho rosnando quando você assopra o focinho dele.

- Ouço isso constantemente – suspirei balançando a cabeça de leve. Ela não sorriu.

- Acho que temos que ir – ela disse se levantando.

Não havia mais ninguém no refeitório e eu nem havia percebido.

- Vamos ficar aqui. – ela me olhou horrorizada.

- Você quer matar aula?!

- Matar aula às vezes é bem saudável...

Ela ficou em dúvida, mas quando ouviu o sinal começou a andar. Girei os olhos e corri atrás dela. Responsável demais... Precisava se divertir.

Entramos na sala bem a tempo, assim que sentamos, o professor chegou.

- Bella?

- Sim? – ela ainda estava séria, mas parecia mais calma.

- Isso tudo significa que agora nós somos amigos?

Ela me olhou, parecendo meio pensativa.

- Acho que sim.

- Legal...

Era pouco, mas era o bastante por enquanto.

De repente, Bella, que ainda me encarava, arregalou os olhos.

- O que? Tipo de sangue? – ela perguntou, num fio de voz se voltando para o professor.

Eu tinha uma leve impressão de que o Banner estava por lá, explicando qualquer coisa sobre um experimento, mas de alguma forma ela o ouviu.

- Sim, hoje vamos descobrir o tipo de sangue de cada um de vocês – ele respondeu distraidamente.

- Professor, posso sair da sala? – ela perguntou, o corpo inteiro rígido.

- Está se sentindo bem, senhorita Cullen?

- Não, senhor.

Ele olhou meio desconfiado para ela, que virou os olhos e começou a amolecer, deixando o corpo cair teatralmente, eu me joguei por cima da cadeira para não deixar que ela batesse no chão. Ela não estava desmaiada, tanto que quando sentiu minhas mãos em volta de seu corpo frio, me olhou feio.

- Eu vou leva-la até a enfermaria, professor! – me ergui com ela nos braços, ela ficou com os olhos entreabertos deixando a cabeça cair para trás de um jeito exagerado. Realmente ela era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Vá logo, senhor Mansen! Pode ir, pelo amor de Deus.

Ouvi uma exclamação vinda de Lauren, enquanto passava pela porta.

Agora por que ela, sendo a péssima atriz que era, queria fugir tão desesperadamente daquela aula? Era chato furar o dedo, mas nossa...

- Pode me soltar agora! – ela disse, os olhos dourados bem vivos na minha direção. Não tinha percebido como nossos corpos estavam próximos, senti meu coração acelerar um pouco.

- Você desmaiou – o cinismo tingiu minha voz – não posso deixar você andar por aí enquanto está _tão_ fraca.

- Estou bem agora, pode me deixar andar.

- Bella – gosto tanto do jeito que o nome dela sai dos meus lábios – se eu te colocar no chão, vão te fazer voltar para a aula! É isso que quer? – ela não respondeu – Agora deite a cabeça e se faça de doente.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e eu senti o coração acelerando de novo, tomara que ela não tenha percebido.

- Você estava certo.

- Eu normalmente estou, mas do que está falando agora?

- Matar aula pode ser saudável.

Eu ri enquanto saíamos do prédio, a coloquei sentada em um banco embaixo de uma árvore.

- Tudo bem... Agora estamos seguros, pode me explicar.

- Explicar o que?

- Por que a cena na aula?

- O sangue. Me faz sentir mal...

- Mas você nem viu o sangue de ninguém.

- O problema não é ver na verdade... É o cheiro.

Fiquei observando o rosto pálido dela enquanto pensava em tudo que sabia. Ela era pálida, obviamente, sempre estava gelada, seus olhos eram dourados, às vezes ficavam escuros sem explicação, tinha uma força enorme, era extremamente resistente apesar de parecer tão frágil... E agora sangue. Ela não gosta de sangue. Isso tudo me lembrava alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia ter certeza do que exatamente.

- O que foi? – ela me trouxe de volta – Nunca te vi tão quieto.

- Estava pensando.

- No que?

- Em você.

- Mas eu estou bem aqui, não tem que pensar em mim.

- Eu só não consigo te entender...

- Isso importa tanto?

- Sim. Muito.

- Você realmente deveria ficar longe de mim. – ela sorriu, mas pareceu triste.

- Vou te levar para casa.

- O que? Por que?

- Você está se sentindo mal... – eu sorri sacana.

- Não, não estou. – ela sorriu de volta, girando os olhos.

- Tem certeza?

- Não quero que você perca mais aulas por minha causa.

- Ah, por favor... É educação física!

- Educação física é importante. – não, não é.

- Mesmo se fosse... Eu sou muito bom, não tenho que me preocupar.

- E é bem modesto também!

- É sério... – ela riu – Me disseram que sou um atleta nato.

- Posso ver?

- Me ver? – ela assentiu – Na aula?

- É!

- Mas e a _sua_ aula? Não quero que perca aulas por minha causa! – eu sorri sarcasticamente.

- Minha professora não se incomoda. Eu sei a matéria melhor do que ela!

- Tudo bem, senhorita Modéstia. Se quer arruinar seu futuro acadêmico por um garoto o problema não é meu... – dei de ombros e ela me deu um murro no braço, rindo.

Na verdade não foi um murro, ela encostou a mão fechada em punho no meu braço, como se estivesse com muito medo de me machucar.

Ela foi junto comigo para o ginásio, eu estava me sentindo meio nervoso, nunca tive platéia, na verdade, num internato você sempre tinha platéia, mas nunca era _minha_ platéia. Eu fazia parte de um time, todos que estava lá, queriam ver o time vencer, dessa vez não, ela estava indo para me ver...

Entramos juntos, mas Bella logo foi para a arquibancada e se sentou cruzando as pernas compridas.

- Agora me conta como você fez _isso_? – Mike perguntou, parando ao meu lado, olhando abismado para a garota deliciosa que sorria para mim. _Para mim_.

- Se eu te contasse, você tentaria fazer igual! Sem chance. – corri para o vestiário ouvindo os protestos dele me seguindo.

Estávamos na temporada de tênis, não era meu esporte favorito, mas tinha que impressionar. Mike também não era nada mau, mas estava me irritando por tentar parecer melhor do que eu, querendo chamar a atenção dela. Depois que ganhamos o terceiro game, dei uma raquetada na nuca dele.

- Pra que foi isso?

- Dá pra você parar de se exibir? – não exatamente foi uma pergunta.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada! – ele riu levantando as mãos.

- Te juro que te faço engolir essa raquete...

O jogo continuou e eu não pude continuar minhas ameaças. Uma garota do outro time, num lance medonho, não só errou a bola como deixou a raquete escapar, ela cruzou o ginásio indo na direção de Bella. Eu não podia correr até lá, não haveria tempo. Meus olhos se arregalaram tanto que achei que cairiam do rosto, prendi a respiração, mas em vez de ser atingida no meio do rosto, Bella a segurou no ar.

Ela segurou a raquete voadora. Pelo cabo. Como se ela própria estivesse jogando. E em seguida a soltou, estava tudo silencioso quando eu comecei a correr na direção dela, ninguém falava nada.

- Você está bem? – eu me joguei de joelhos ao lado dela.

- Claro que sim... – ela resmungou, não gostando da minha atenção.

- Você pegou a raquete no ar – eu disse entre dentes.

- Edward, não seja absurdo! Eu só coloquei a mão na frente dela pra não me machucar. – óbvio, tão simples...

Até o treinador foi ver como ela estava e continuando com seu comportamento exemplar, ela respondeu a todos com resmungos e saiu.

Eu me troquei no vestiário. Adicionei "reflexos insanos" a minha lista de características da Bella, e sai para encontra-la já partindo em seu Volvo.

Ah não. Depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje ela ainda fugia? Eu já não provei que sou digno de confiança? Burro, aparentemente, mas digno de confiança, poxa vida!

Como ela podia fazer isso? Ficava me enfeitiçando, me hipnotizando, me... Deslumbrando! Só pra me deixar para trás sem nenhuma resposta!

Não quis voltar para casa, e fiquei rodando pela cidade, sem rumo. Até que encontrei uma trilha meio escondida, difícil de ver da estrada, mas muito marcada por rodas de carro. Sem nada para fazer e precisando me distrair, resolvi descobrir aonde chegaria.

Não demorou até que eu visse a casa enorme entre as árvores, toda pintada em tons claros, se destacava na clareira. Parei a moto meio longe e fui até lá a pé, não havia motivo, eu nem sabia quem morava lá, me chamem de louco, mas achei interessante.

Quando estava bem mais perto comecei a ouvir música... Um violino, que doce ironia. A melodia era lenta, longas notas que me deixaram arrepiado. Comecei a andar na direção da música, sem prestar muita atenção no que acontecia a minha volta, como se ela me chamasse.

Após um breve intervalo, a melodia começou a ficar mais rápida e aumentou minha urgência de ver quem tocava aquilo. Vinha de uma das enormes janelas do segundo andar, olhei em volta e encontrei uma enorme treliça completamente coberta por rosas vermelhas e umas flores azuis que eu não sabia o nome que seguia desde o chão até o telhado, passando por entre as janelas do segundo andar. Enfiei as mãos entre as flores e balancei a treliça, parecia forte o bastante e eu estava suicida o suficiente.

Comecei a escalar enquanto a música se acelerava cada vez mais, como se quem estava tocando soubesse da minha aproximação. Os espinhos das rosas arranhavam as minhas mãos, mas eu não parei até chegar na altura certa para enxergar dentro da janela, me aproximei o máximo da beirada, enrosquei os pés como pude e deixei o corpo pender, me segurando com apenas uma das mãos.

Não. Só podem estar de brincadeira comigo!

De todas as janelas de todas as casas de toda a cidade que eu poderia estar pendurado, espiando para descobrir quem estava tocando uma música que eu nunca ouvi antes, claro que essa janela seria dela.

Bella estava parada, quase de frente para a janela, os olhos fechados, tocando furiosamente seu violino. A música estava ainda mais rápida do que antes e o violino parecia prestes a explodir, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Seu rosto, parcialmente coberto pelo cabelo, estava tão sereno que ela poderia estar dormindo, ela ainda usava a justa blusa preta, com mangas até os cotovelos que tomava perfeitamente a forma de seu corpo e a saia rodada bege de flores e pretas que usara na escola, mas agora estava descalça.

Ela se movia de leve, esticando uma das pernas quando a nota era mais longa, dando balanço ao cabelo e à saia.

Fiquei ali, agarrado à treliça, de queixo caído enquanto a música durou, quando parecia que se aproximava ao fim, voltando a ficar lenta como no começo, a porta do quarto se abriu de supetão.

- BELLA! – Rosalie gritou olhando diretamente para a janela, para mim.

O grito dela camuflou o que eu mesmo soltei quando percebi que estava caindo. O susto foi tanto que minha mão escapou e como em vários de meus sonhos eu caia, mas dessa vez, não aterrissei em um colchão macio e acordei assustado, na verdade bati as costas no chão de terra com um baque surdo.

Me curvei gemendo envolvendo as costelas com os braços. Respirei fundo e soltei outro gemido, acho que não quebrei nada, mas isso vai doer amanhã. Ah, vai.

- Eu disse que ele estava bem! – ouvi uma voz debochada dizer.

Quando abri os olhos, demorei para identificar que a sombra imensa me cobrindo pertencia ao Emmett. Assim como a voz debochada. Ele ria histericamente e eu respirei fundo mais uma vez. Me toquei que eu estava invadindo a casa dele e espiando a irmã dele. Comecei a levantar meio torto.

- Ele está com medo... – ouvi outra voz masculina, reconheci o outro irmão e percebi que nunca tinha ouvido a voz dele e também que não lembrava seu nome – Pare de rir, Emmett!

Eu na verdade preferia que ele continuasse rindo, isso pelo menos significava que ele ainda não ia me bater.

- Meu Deus! Ele está bem? – congelei, Bella estava vindo e eu não tinha como explicar por que estava ali. E quando todos percebessem o que eu estava fazendo pendurado numa janela, aí sim Emmett ia arrancar o meu couro! E eu gosto do meu couro... Está comigo há tanto tempo...

Sai correndo, ou quase isso, com uma das mãos ainda em volta das costelas doloridos, eu mancava um pouco, mas conforme os músculos foram aquecendo eu parei de sentir a dor. Tive ainda mais certeza que eu seria um monte de lixo no dia seguinte.

Corri até em casa, quando cheguei, puxava o ar com tanta força que queimava minha garganta, minhas mãos estavam tremendo e eu sentia o sangue como ácido passando pelas minhas coxas, vários pontos das minhas pernas pulsavam. Ouvi um barulho estranho vindo das árvores perto de casa e resolvi entrar primeiro e avaliar os danos depois.

Pelo menos minha mãe ainda não estava em casa, sentei no primeiro degrau das escadas para tentar retomar o controle.

Bom, agora eu estava perdido mesmo. Com que cara ia olhar a Bella na escola? Ela já não ia com a minha cara, e eu parecia um tarado perseguidor, ninguém nunca ia acreditar que eu achei a casa dela por acaso.

Um mínimo detalhe que tinha escapado de minha mente voltou e caiu em mim como uma bomba. Mesmo que eles não tivessem me visto estatelado no chão, mesmo se não tivessem me reconhecido, eu deixei minha moto lá no desespero de fugir. Eu poderia ser mais estúpido? Ah, droga! Além de tudo isso só confirmava as suspeitas de Bella que eu estava alguns passos atrasado na escala evolutiva.

Tirei o suéter devagar, o tecido estava grudado no suor da minha pele e deixou tudo mais difícil. Fui descobrindo novas partes doloridas no processo. Olhei para baixo, e não demorei a encontrar os primeiros sinais de hematomas. Agora era tomar cuidado para minha mãe não perceber, nada mais chato que uma mãe enfermeira super protetora!

Subi direto para o chuveiro, devo ter passado uns bons 15 minutos completamente parado, deixando a água relaxar meus músculos e deixar as partes doloridas me incomodando menos.

Sai do banho na hora que minha mãe chegou em casa.

- Brando! Cheguei! – ela gritou da porta.

- Já vou aí! – não estava com coragem de ver se conseguia descer as escadas correndo então fingi não estar com pressa.

- Como foi a aula? – ela ainda gritava, apesar de eu estar na escada a poucos metros dela.

- Chata.

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim.

- Claro que pode! – ela riu – E o "acidente"? – desenhei as aspas no ar com certo cuidado para não erguer os braços demais.

- Por que "acidente"? – ela imitou meu gesto.

- Ah mãe, nem uma criança cai de uma árvore as 4:30 da manhã!

- Como tem tanta certeza?

- Eu tenho 17 e quase morro pra sair da cama de manhã para ir para a escola, nunca em toda a minha vida acordaria mais cedo para subir em uma árvore.

Ela me olhou e tirou o casaco, o pendurando em um dos ganchos ao lado da porta de entrada.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse indo para a cozinha.

- Tudo bem o que? – perguntei enquanto seguia.

- Eu vou te contar a verdade – pelo menos alguém me contava a verdade – Não foi uma criança que caiu de uma árvore.

- Não brinca! – cruzei os braços com uma expressão de espanto.

- Pare com isso, é sério.

Continuei com os braços cruzados e a encarei tão sério que quase me fez rir.

- Têm acontecido uns ataques estranhos por aqui, pessoas somem e aparecem depois de alguns dias mutiladas, ou cheias de marcas de mordidas... Muito feio. Nessa madrugada encontraram uma garota viva, mas ela não resistiu. Tem uma gangue muito bizarra agindo por aí e eu quero que você tome cuidado!

- Por que não quis me contar antes?

- Eu não queria que você se preocupasse.

- Você realmente achou que eu me preocuparia? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade fiquei com medo de você ir atrás dessa gangue.

- É. Faz bem meu estilo andar com psicopatas.

- Você sabe que não foi o que eu quis dizer! – ela girou os olhos como eu mesmo já fiz tantas vezes pra ela – Você parece ser um imã de perigo, desde pequeno, sempre foi.

- Um imã? Mas não acontece nada comigo! – falei mais alto e as costelas doeram. Bem, quase nada.

- Tem razão. Eu errei. O perigo é que é um imã que atrai a você. Se houver qualquer coisa perigosa num raio de 30 quilômetros, você vai encontrar essa coisa.

A voz de Bella ecoou na minha mente "você acha que eu posso ser perigosa?". Bom... Segundo a teoria da minha mãe, talvez ela pudesse.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:.** Oláá, minhas marias-sem-vergonha! Com todo o respeito gente, é a flor!

Bom, estou liberando para todo mundo me xingar pelo tamanho ridículo desse capítulo! E vou contar, hein... Era pra ter sido maior! Eu ia colocar o Ed perguntando pra mãe dele sobre o que ele falou, mas achei que 13 - TREZE!!! - páginas já era sofrimento demais pra todo mundo.

E vou liberar um segredinho... Surtei geral e agora estou inventando enquanto vou indo, tenho apenas alguns trechos da trama pensados já, como o Ed caindo feito goiaba podre, isso era o plano desde o início! Mas o resto... Então, erro de continuação, e/ou coisa bizarra demais, me deem um toque que eu me controlo!

A música que a Bella toca é um solo de violino da banda Blue October e chama Violin Solo! Gira, né? Originalidade mil! Eu tenho a música se alguém quiser dá um toque, mas dá pra achar no youtube! Eu só achei a versão ao vivo, mas nem procurei com vontade, a em estúdio é melhor.

Respondendo as deliciosas reviews....

**Samara Mcdowell -** Que bom que você gosta do Edward irritado pq aparentemente é o único jeito que eu sei fazer ele! huahuahua Está aí o cap 5, tenha fé, é longo, meio chatinho mas tinha que ser feito! E sobre a Bella... Se eu contar estraga, né? =D

**Blackforever - **A guerrinha foi parar de costas no chão! Por enquanto... Ele não tem muito foco, né? huahuahuahua Coitado...

**Chantal Cullen -** Se você gostar mesmo de capítulos compridos vai pirar nesse! Até eu to cansada dele! E a Bella tava mais light nesse capítulo, mas no próximo eles vão brigar mais! Acho... Nada muito confirmado! Só o primeiro beijo deles, que já está escrito num surto de inspiração.

**julliet disappear - **É o Bart quem fala pro Diretor Skiner! "Crianças não morrem!" Eu tive que adaptar... E fico muito, muito, muito, muito, muito feliz mesmo que você está gostando! Espero que goste da tentativa fracassada do Ed de espiar a Bells como ela o espia. E ainda não sei sobre os outros livros! Já imaginei como seria o despertar do Edward como vampiro pra te falar a verdade, mas ainda não sei! Se essa continuar boa, quem sabe?

**Cat e Dan -** Danikaaas! Agora leia tudo isso! uahuahuahua Mas estuda, hein! Eu espero vc estudar, antes de ler!

**Raquel Cullen -** Ai... Obrigada pelos elogios! Tá aí o Ed mais chatinho ainda, sem foco algum e louco pra pensar em respostas mais rápidas pra quando conversar com a Bella! Espero que goste!

**Kagome Juju Assis **- Acho que esse capítulo ficou mais sem gracinha! No próximo acho que melhora! Mas nesse dei uma inventada nervoooosa! Ve ae se ficou muito absurdo! huahuahuahahuahua Nos próximos tento conciliar as piadas e as invenções melhor!

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Comecei a escrever por causa da sua review! Juro! Eu tava achando que ninguém ia aguentar aquele cap, mas fiquei empolgadinha com você, xará! Nós fãs da GG temos que nos manter unidas! Acho que esse capítulo ficou mais chatinho, me perdoe! Tive um bloqueio sério e foi o primeiro que eu não peguei o livro original nem uma vez pra fazer consultas então... Desculpa! =D Acho que nesse o Ed mostrou que apesar de pedante, ele se derrete pela Bells... E eu me derreto por ele, é uma derretição sem fim! E eu acho que você deveria postar sim! Eu lerei com toda a certeza! Não que eu seja boa, nem nada, mas se quiser alguma ajuda, pode pedir!

**Bella Giacon -** Ai, Bells, sou obrigada a admitir que sua review era a última coisa que eu esperava receber! Sempre achei que alguém reclamaria por ele ser gay demais, SEMPRE! Fiquei embasbacada! huahuahuahua Mas vou me explicar sobre ele, como eu disse pra minha xará Bruninha, no Midnight Sun ele é muito maduro mesmo, e torturado por se achar um monstro, ele teve que amadurecer! E teve mais de um século pra isso. Aqui ele é só um adolescente pedante de 17 anos que nem sabe o que fazer com os sentimentos dele! Ele nem mesmo se entende.  
Já a Bella sempre foi muito controlada, a responsável pelos males do mundo e aqui ela se achou caida por um cara que ela tem vontade de matar e que não tem nem um pingo de auto preservação, ela dá as dicas, trata ele mal pra ele se afastar, mas ele vai atrás! O lado responsável dela tá gritando com ela a cada segundo, mas ela gosta dele... E também não sabe o que fazer! Como você pode ver, é uma confusão atrás da outra! huahuahuahuauha Acho que o Ed vai amadurecer durante a história, conforme for "crescendo"!  
E eu? Consegui me fazer entender? Também ando meio atrapalhada... huahuahuahuahua Espero que mesmo com o Ed meio mala vc continue lendo!

**Malanie Stryders -** Tudo bem de não comentar sempre! =D Isso só se vc lembrar de comentar de vez em quando, claro! E eu sou exatamente assim! Faço a maior merda do planeta e tenho que sentar de tanto que rio!  
Não vou mentir pra você eu me acabo pra escrever esses capítulos! Eu tento desenvolver ao máximo, mas todos os meus instintos me dizem pra eu pular pra parte boa logo! Esse em especial tá estupidamente longo, desculpe. huahuahuahuahua E sabe que eu estava essa semana pensando nessa relação EdwardxJames, EdwardxVictoria? E vou ter que te falar a mesma coisa que eu falei pra Samara.... Se eu contar, perde a graça, né? =D Mas não vou ser tão má assim, te adianto uma coisa! Vai ter outra moçoila apaixonada pelo Ed, que vai deixar a Bella louca da calcinha!

Beijos pra todas! E mesmo esse capítulo sendo o mais chato, maior e todos os defeitos do mundo...

**COMENTEM!!** Por favor, é claro... A palavrinha mágica é muito importante.


	6. Meu nome do meio é Anthony!

- Relaxa, mãe! Honestamente não estou afim de chegar perto de nenhum tipo de gangue. – não _mesmo_! Especialmente agora, todo quebrado.

- Às vezes você até me lembra um bom garoto.

- Tá, tá... Agora que já sabe que o meu desejo por morte está devidamente sob controle, me diz o que você ficou me fazendo falar de madrugada!

- Eu?! – ela soltou uma faca dentro da pia fazendo um enorme barulho e me olhou indignada – Você que fala igual a uma matraca velha e eu sou a culpada?

- Ok, rainha do drama, pode falar! – ela começou a rir, eu sabia que ela estava só fingindo estar irritada.

- Ah, não sei... Você ficava resmungando qualquer coisa sobre essa Bella. Quem é Bella, afinal?

- Não tente desviar o assunto! – ela suspirou.

- Eu te chamei e você perguntou se eu era a tal Bella. Eu achei que você estava brincando comigo, e respondi que não. Mas então você ficou meio irritado, disse que queria a Bella, que precisava dela.

- Não preciso da Bella! – eu exclamei mal humorado – Pare de inventar!

- Brando, deixe de ser mimadinho, não estou inventando! – ela riu – Eu nem sei quem é essa Bella, se eu quisesse inventar diria que você me implorou por aulas de ballet e que disse que passou a noite interia num tutu cor de rosa.

- É. Entendi. Eu falei mais alguma coisa? – cocei a cabeça, quase não querendo mais saber.

- Disse que a amava.

Arregalei os olhos na direção dela, só minhas pálpebras se mexeram, o resto estava petrificado.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Não mesmo? Você me perguntou umas duas vezes onde ela estava e eu disse que ela não pode vir. – até quando eu estou dormindo ela tira uma com a minha cara – Então você disse que precisava muito dela, eu perguntei por que e você disse que a amava, que morreria por ela, e eu que sou a rainha do drama... Eu disse que ela viria hoje e você disse que sabia que ela esteve ali do seu lado, resmungou de novo que precisava dela e acordou! – ela terminou com um sorrisinho nos lábios, como se tivesse acabado de me contar o que aconteceu na novela.

Ai, não. Se a Bella estava mesmo no quarto e ouviu tudo isso... Realmente não havia me metido em encrenca o bastante caindo da janela dela, eu precisava de algo a mais.

Me virei, subindo as escadas devagar. O que diabos eu vou fazer agora?

- Não vai querer jantar? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Acho que não – nem parei para responder.

Uma vez no meu quarto, me deixei cair no parapeito da janela, apoiando a testa nas costas das mãos. Respirei fundo e levantei a cabeça e me inclinando para fora, com um cuidado especial, já havia cumprido minha quota de quedas do segundo andar por hoje.

Foi aí que reparei em uma coisa muito estranha. Minha moto estava ali.

Me endireitei, apoiando as mãos no parapeito. Eu voltei correndo! Tenho certeza que voltei correndo, não é?

Ignorando as pontadas nas costelas, desci as escadas correndo igual a um louco, pulando os degraus, dois por vez.

- O que foi? – minha mãe perguntou, ainda perto da pia.

- Só tenho que ver uma coisa...

Abri a porta de uma vez e encontrei Bella, com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, parada bem na minha frente. Eu abri a porta praticamente saindo, só parei por encontra-la ali, nossos rostos ficaram mais próximos do que jamais estiveram. O ouro derretido dos olhos dela pareceu faiscar. Na verdade estava tão escuro agora, quase castanho, em vez de ouro era chocolate derretido. Acho que o dia precisava de uma chave de ouro como essa.

- Olá, Eddie! – ela disse de um jeito doce, que me fez estreitar os olhos na direção dela, sacana maldita, e começar a me afastar devagar.

- Olá, Isabella! – eu disse me controlando e abrindo um sorriso. Escorei o ombro no batente e cruzei os braços.

- Vim trazer sua moto – ela estava divertida demais pro meu gosto.

- Obrigado.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – ela fez um beicinho e bateu os cílios pra mim.

Aquela expressão dela quase me enlouqueceu. Eu não sabia se deveria beija-la ou bater a porta na cara de pau dela.

- Quem está aí, Ed? – minha mãe perguntou da cozinha.

Pronto. Agora ia virar um circo.

- Ninguém, mãe! – eu gritei por cima do ombro.

- Ninguém? – Bella perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Olha. Pode me bater, me xingar, me fazer chorar de tanto me aloprar, seja lá o que você veio fazer aqui, mas não mete minha mãe nisso. – olhei por cima do ombro mais uma vez, mas minha mãe ainda estava na cozinha. Já era o bastante a família Cullen inteira ter me visto caindo, não queria ouvir sermão da minha mãe.

- Mas eu quero falar com você!

- Então fale. – cruzei os braços de novo.

- Não aqui... – ela girou os olhos de um jeito exagerado, acho que estava me imitando.

Pensei por um instante.

- Vem no meu quarto. – ela arregalou os olhos, fazendo aquela expressão de horror extremamente engraçada. Não ri, mas só porque torci a boca inteira.

- O que?

- Eu sei que você consegue... – sorri e pisquei para ela, fechando a porta enquanto ela abria a boca para responder.

Tentei não passar correndo para minha mãe não perceber que havia algo diferente, mas ela me olhou desconfiada. É sério, cara, parece que ela é do FBI! Não há segredo plenamente a salvo perto dela.

Entrei no quarto sem olhar para dentro e fechei a porta. Me voltei e encontrei Bella em pé, na frente da janela, seu cabelo estava um pouco armado, como se ela tivesse corrido, mas seu rosto continuava pálido como sempre, sua respiração regular. Na verdade aquele cabelo bagunçado a deixava ainda mais bonita, se é que isso é possível. Ela estava com um sobretudo de... Sei lá, era tudo furadinho e roxo, botas pretas que iam até os joelhos, um shortinho também preto que ia até a metade se suas coxas e eu não conseguia ver sua blusa, a parte de cima do casaco estava fechada, mas parecia ser azul. Eu engoli com força. Acho que alguma vez eu pensei que Rosalie era gostosa, ela provavelmente pareceria um trapo velho perto de Bella vestida daquele jeito. Tá, Rosalie nunca pareceria um trapo velho, mas deu pra sacar.

Achei que estava encarando a tempo demais e que ela deveria estar me achando ainda mais pervertido ou pior, mas também, ninguém mandou se vestir daquele jeito!

Quando consegui arrancar meus olhos das pernas dela, percebi que ela me encarava de volta, com o mesmo olhar de análise que eu tinha antes para ela. Fiquei muito consciente de que estava com uma bermuda rasgada na coxa e um moleton puído, bem... Agora não dava mais pra trocar... Nem pra arrumar o chiqueiro que era meu quarto. Tudo bem, eu não ia arrumar, mas pelo menos ia empurrar o monte de tranqueira pra baixo da cama.

Reparei que para alguém que queria tanto falar comigo que até mesmo entrou pela janela do meu quarto, Bella estava quieta demais. Minhas pernas cansadas começaram a reclamar do tempo que eu estava em pé.

- Olha, eu vou sentar. – falei caminhando em direção a minha cama. Ela não parecia nem um pouco incomodada por estar em pé a tanto tempo.

- Claro... – ela murmurou – Você está bem?

- Estou, por que?

- Você caiu do segundo andar.

- Ah. – me senti bem burro por ter perguntado. – Pelo menos não fui atropelado por uma van.

Ela torceu o nariz para minha tentativa de humor, mas eu sorri.

- Edward – ela sentou na ponta da cama – por que estava na minha janela?

- Em minha defesa, eu não sabia que era sua janela! – levantei as mãos, como se ela tivesse uma arma apontada para mim.

- Então você espia janelas aleatórias?

- Aparentemente... – ela riu.

- Sabe que poderia ter se matado?

- Na verdade, quem quase me matou foi Rosalie! Por que diabos ela entrou gritando daquele jeito?

- Se você não estivesse dependurado na treliça, tentando me ver, ela não teria gritado!

- Eu não estava tentando _te_ ver! Não seja presunçosa.

- Ah! Agora eu sou presunçosa? O que eu posso esperar quando alguém escala por uma treliça para olhar pela minha janela?

- Eu só queria ver quem estava tocando!

Paramos de discutir e o quarto ficou em silêncio.

- Você não sabia que era meu quarto?

- Não sabia nem que era sua casa.

- Mas então o que estava fazendo lá?

Eu suspirei, passando a mão no cabelo. Todas as mentiras que eu pensava eram ainda piores do que a verdade.

- Eu estava frustrado por você ter fugido do ginásio sem falar comigo, aí decidi dar uma volta pela cidade e encontrei a trilha que leva até sua casa. Ouvi sua música e tive uma vontade incontrolável de ver quem estava tocando e... Vi você. Incrível como você me atrai! Mesmo quando não sei que é você. – joguei o tronco para trás, apoiando meu peso no meu braço esticado e gemi com uma pontada nas costelas.

- O que foi? – ela se levantou e veio até o meu lado, se abaixando.

- Nada. – desviei o olhar, se visse os olhos dela seria o meu fim.

- Ah, então você fica gemendo a toa? – eu ri, mesmo que isso doesse um pouco – Você entendeu.

- Não é nada, Bella... – tentei me acomodar em uma outra posição e completei ranzinza – Não tenho que responder todas as suas perguntas quando você não responde as minhas.

- Por que insiste tanto nisso? – ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama, balançando a cabeça, seu cabelo roçou de leve no meu rosto.

- Porque quase morri duas vezes por querer estar perto de você. – eu não gosto de chantagem, mas até que não me sentia tão culpado por me utilizar dela.

- E é por isso que deve ficar longe! Eu atraio o desastre.

- Está insinuando que eu sou um desastre?

Ela me olhou séria por um instante, mas acabou sorrindo.

- Não sei como faz isso comigo... – ela riu de leve – Eu nem deveria estar aqui!

- O que eu faço com você?

Bella desviou o olhar, quase-corada.

- É bom, não é? – foi a minha vez de rir – O que é que eu faço?

Quando o silêncio dela continuou, me joguei de costas na cama, me espreguiçando, se ela não quer falar, também não vou ficar dando atenção. Chatinha.

- O que é isso?

- Isso o que? – perguntei ainda sem voltar a sentar, esticando os braços acima da cabeça.

- Isso! – senti minha blusa subindo e um dedo frio apertando a lateral da minha barriga.

- AI! – exclamei sentando de novo, levando a mão aonde ela havia apertado.

- Está todo roxo!

- Não brinca! Jura?

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou de novo impaciente.

- Eu cai do segundo andar, lembra?

- Me deixa ver! – ela tentou levantar minha blusa de novo.

- Sai! – empurrei a mão dela. Tentei não demonstrar como estava gostando do fato de que ela queria que eu tirasse a blusa.

- Edward! – ela ficou em pé, os braços esticados ao lado do corpo, as mãos fechadas em punhos. Dessa vez ela parecia um gatinho irritado por eu ter tentado prende-lo em baixo de um lençol.

- Está bem! – quase não consegui falar enquanto ria – Mas se tiver um chilique, eu grito "estupro" e minha mãe vai subir num instante!

- Edward, não tem graça.

- Se ela te pegasse aqui, teria sim!

Ela não pode evitar um sorriso. Levantei a blusa, me inclinando para trás um pouco.

- Meu Deus! – ela arregalou os olhos voltando a sentar ao meu lado – Você foi no médico?

- Já disse que isso não é nada!

- Como não é nada? Olha pra isso! – ela puxou meu moleton tão alto que cobriu meu rosto.

- Eu até tentaria olhar, mas...

- Oh. Desculpe. – ela soltou o aperto bem a tempo de eu ver seu rosto quase-corado.

- Realmente não é nada! – tirei o moleton por cima da cabeça – Só está feio e dói, mas acho que considerando tudo, inclusive seu irmão, acho que sai no lucro.

O pescoço dela deveria ter quebrado de tão rápido que a cabeça dela se virou para mim.

- Meu irmão?

- O monstruoso, lá... Emmett! Achei que ele ia me matar quando cai no seu jardim.

Ela gargalhou calorosamente e não havia palavras para descrever aquele som. Coloquei os braços para trás, me apoiando neles, fechei os olhos por um instante, tentando gravar aquele som, antes que ele parasse.

- Oh, Edward. – ela gemeu.

- O que aconteceu? – abri os olhos para a ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas dela, seus olhos cravados no meu peito.

- Olhe só para você... – ela deslizou as pontas dos dedos frios pelos meus hematomas e eu encolhi um pouco os ombros, me arrepiando, pelo contato com a minha pele quente – Desculpe. – ela se afastou mordendo o lábio.

- Não... É bom. – eu puxei a mão dela de volta, e a apoiei nas minhas costelas.

Muito melhor que qualquer pacote de gelo.

Deixei minha cabeça pender sobre o ombro, fechando os olhos, e um suspiro alto de satisfação escapou dos meus lábios. Retomei a compostura e abri os olhos para uma Bella boquiaberta, com o olhar vidrado na direção do meu rosto, parecia meio perdida.

- Tudo bem? – franzi a testa. Por que ela estava olhando pra mim daquele jeito?

- O que? – ela sacudiu a cabeça sutilmente, voltando ao normal – Ah, tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir. – e ela já estava em pé.

- Por que? O que foi?

- Edward... – ela já estava na janela. Como se move rápido! – Não faça nada perigoso quando eu não estiver por perto. Melhor. Não faça nada perigoso. Aí eu não precisarei estar por perto!

E então ela não estava mais lá. Corri do melhor jeito que pude para a janela, mas não havia qualquer sinal de Bella. Se ela veio na minha moto, como vai voltar para casa?

Me sentei na cama, vestindo o moleton e deitando. O cansaço demorou a me atingir, mas agora parecia impossível me manter acordado.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tive um sonho diferente. Bella estava lá, é claro, por que obviamente eu não pensava o bastante nela quando estava acordado; mas dessa vez tudo estava diferente. Ela não fugia ou me pedia para depositar nela uma confiança cega, dessa vez seus braços me envolviam num abraço apertado, e então ela me empurrou, como quando me tirou do caminho da van, mas eu não caí. Ela estava me protegendo com o próprio corpo. Estava chovendo muito, ficava difícil de enxergar, eu não conseguia ver do que ela estava me protegendo, mas apesar da chuva, havia uma enorme massa vermelha a nossa frente, fogo.

Não acordei sobressaltado como sempre, só encarei o teto, piscando algumas vezes antes de tudo entrar em foco. Um calafrio passou por mim apesar de eu estar coberto.

Na verdade eu estava coberto e vestido, mas estava gelado. Todos os meus machucados que deveriam estar queimando, doloridos, estavam... bem, doloridos, mas não tanto quanto deveriam, como se eu tivesse acabado de passar uma coisa fria, uma bolsa de gelo... Automaticamente puxei o travesseiro que estava ao meu lado para perto do rosto e o cheirei.

Bella esteve lá. De novo, durante a madrugada, ela dormiu ali, comigo, com as mãos no meu peito, na minha barriga, aliviando meu desconforto. Eu nunca pensei que ia gostar tanto do frio como gostava agora.

Ela insistia para que eu ficasse afastado, mas mal esperou que eu dormisse para voltar correndo. E o melhor, não conseguia ficar com as mãos longe de mim.

A imagem de Bella vestida como uma odalisca voltou a minha mente. Uma odalisca que não conseguia tirar as mãos de mim. Será que se eu ficasse pensando nessa visão com muita força, sonharia com isso?

Minha mãe entrou no quarto na ponta dos pés, fechei os olhos rapidamente, esperando que ela não tivesse visto que eu estava acordado.

- Eddie? – ela murmurou, eu sabia que ela ia tentar me fazer falar.

- Bella? – respondi com a voz falha, tentando conter o riso.

- Não...

- Mas eu quero a Bella! – eu choraminguei, estava quase impossível não gargalhar.

- Ed... Quem é Bella? – deu pra sentir que a voz dela estava bem mais próxima.

- Não te interessa, mãe! – abri os olhos e sentei na cama de uma vez. Minha mãe quase desmaiou.

- Por que fez isso?! – ela gritou, com uma das mãos no peito, como se tentasse conter a velocidade do coração. Um ótimo jeito de começar o dia.

- Pra você deixar de ser enxerida! – eu ria tanto, que quase não a ouvi bufando.

- Você quase me matou do coração!

- Se você não ficasse tentando descobrir minha vida enquanto eu durmo, não teria feito isso! Se tem alguma coisa que você quer saber, me pergunte enquanto estou acordado.

- Tudo bem, então... – ela cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, desinteressada – Quem é Bella?

- Ninguém. – sorri cínico.

- Ah, Eddie! Por que não quer me contar?

- Porque você não precisa saber, mãe! Não é ninguém importante!

- "Não é ninguém importante!" – ela me imitou com uma voz engraçada, girando os olhos – Se não tem importância não há mal nenhum em me contar!

- Você vai chegar atrasada no serviço, sabia? – às vezes ela era tão criançona.

- E você na escola!

- Eu não ligo, não recebo pra ir pra aula.

Nos encaramos alguns segundos, testando a força um do outro. Quando ela tinha esses acessos de infantilidade, parecíamos irmãos.

- Eu vou descobrir, você sabe. – eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

- Eu sei! Você não é burra, só lerda.

- Olha o respeito...

- Ok, mãe. Vou te dar uma dica. Você a conhece!

- Conheço?

Ela saiu do quarto pensativa. Resolvi não comentar o fato que ela conhecia toda criança, adolescente, adulta e idosa da cidade então não seria exatamente fácil ela pensar em todo mundo.

Cheguei na escola sob os aplausos de vários garotos, liderados pelo Mike. Não entendi nada, e na dúvida girei os olhos e continuei andando. Encontrei Angela no corredor, enquanto era seguido pela platéia me aplaudindo.

- Qual o problema deles?

- Você salvou a Isabella pela segunda vez, Ben – Ben era o cara de quem Angela gosta, e francamente com o tanto de malucas que eu encontrei nessa cidade, ele seria um idiota de não corresponder os sentimentos dela – me disse que Mike queria te fazer uma homenagem ou algo idiota do tipo – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Eu nem lembrava mais que a aula de biologia tinha sido ontem, parecia que tinha passado tanto tempo... Cair de uma altura muito grande deve fazer isso.

- E ela está bem? – Angela continuou.

- Está sim, - até teve um chilique incrível no meu quarto noite passada - por que?

- Ela não veio hoje. Achei que soubesse!

Torci um pouco o nariz. Ela voltou a matar aula por minha causa? Eu que deveria ter vergonha de encontrar com ela.

Depois disso, o dia passou num borrão, não prestei atenção em nada. Fiquei desenhando durante todas as aulas, sem fazer nenhuma questão de prestar atenção, estava cansado, mal humorado, dolorido e... é. Acho que já chega.

Só despertei do torpor quando Mike começou a falar da viagem de amanhã.

- Tenho certeza que vai fazer calor! Vai ser um máximo!

- Calor? – eu disse descrente.

- Vai ter sol! – ele se defendeu.

- Ah pára, a única diferença é que você vai enxergar a praia, duvido que dá pra entrar na água.

- Aposto que você não tem coragem.

- O que?

- A. pos. to. – ele frisou cada sílaba – que você vai ficar aí, pagando de surfista, e tudo mais, mas não tem coragem de entrar no mar amanhã!

- O que você ganha com isso? Me ver sem camisa, sua bixa? – eu falei sério, mas todo mundo riu.

- Também... – as risadas aumentaram – Aceita?

- Se eu ganhar, te jogo na água com roupa e tudo.

- E se eu ganhar...

- Nem precisa falar. Você não vai ganhar! – sorri e Lauren suspirou alto do outro lado da mesa.

Jéssica, que agora parecia sua amiga, trocou risadinhas com ela. Elas não se odiavam irremediavelmente? Mulheres... Enquanto eu ria de uma piada boba que Ben, que eu nem tinha reparado que estava na mesa, tinha falado, passei o olhar pelo refeitório e inevitavelmente parei na mesa dos Cullen. Bella não estava lá, como Angela disse, nem Emmett. Alice, Rosalie e Jasper conversavam. Na verdade Alice estava era olhando para mim, quando eu percebi seu olhar ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Ela se mexeu impaciente por alguns segundos, como se quisesse falar comigo. Eu estava prestes a levantar e ir até ela quando Jasper segurou a mão dela de um jeito meio íntimo e Rosalie, que percebeu quem era o alvo de suas observações, lhe lançou um olhar de morte.

Fiquei pregado no lugar, ela me olhou sentida, deu de ombros e sorriu mais uma vez. Quase uma promessa de que ainda viria falar comigo. Me voltei para a minha mesa meio perdido, mas até que o assunto ficou interessante, ficamos combinando o dia seguinte e quando voltei para casa, estava realmente animado para ir para La Push.

Arrumei uma mochila com uma muda de roupa, já que sabia que ia me encharcar quando tivesse que arrastar o Mike completamente vestido para o mar, assim que ganhasse a aposta idiota.

Me joguei na cama imaginando que finalmente voltaria pra praia. Não seria a _minha_ praia, seria fria, o mar seria cinza, mas pelo menos aparentemente faria sol.

Olhei para a janela que deixei aberta de propósito e voltei a olhar para o teto. Eu estava esperando que ela viesse, o que era idiota já que eu não tinha certeza nem que ela tinha aparecido das outras vezes. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, finalmente relaxando, mas ainda não conseguia dormir, mesmo deitado ali, todo torto, como sempre dormi, uma mão acima da cabeça a outra sobre a barriga.

Aí ouvi um barulho. Foi leve, tão leve que nem me fez abrir os olhos. Continuei tentando parar de pensar, mas ouvi outra coisa. Pareceu alguém xingando. Deve ter sido na rua, virei o corpo de lado, me concentrando em dormir, quando ela falou

- Mas isso aqui é uma zona! – uma voz familiar demais murmurou abismada. Tá, tá meu quarto é mesmo um lixo, entrou pela minha janela para isso?

Lutei para manter a respiração normal, para continuar parecendo que estava dormindo. Puxei o ar devagar, dando um longo suspiro em seguida, voltando a me deitar de costas, com o rosto virado para longe dela. Não ouvi passos, mas quando Bella falou de novo, sua voz estava muito próxima.

- Edward? – ela murmurou e eu nem esbocei reação – Eddie? – sua voz soou divertida e eu pude senti seu hálito frio em meu rosto. Até isso nela era perfumado.

- Hm? – virei o rosto para ela, ainda de olhos fechados, como havia feito de manhã com a minha mãe.

- Sou eu...

- Bella?

- Sim.

- Fica aqui comigo... – subi um dos braços, deixando as costas da minha mão deslizar pelo meu rosto e cair pesadamente no travesseiro, como eu achava que faria dormindo. Era difícil manter a expressão séria, mas ainda mais difícil era não abrir os olhos.

- Você quer que eu fique?

- Mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – eu fui tão sincero que até doeu.

- Por que?

- Você sabe... – eu virei o rosto, por que nem eu tinha certeza.

- Edward... – ela murmurou, deslizando o dedo pelo meu pescoço, tão levemente que mal me tocava, só me deu choques e causou arrepios – Acho te amo. – foi tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi, mas não sabia se eu perguntaria "o que?" dormindo, então resolvi deixar por isso mesmo. Mas só por que ela disse que achava me amava.

- Bella... Fica comigo essa noite?

- Todas as que você quiser... – pude ouvir o sorriso na voz dela enquanto ela se deitava ao meu lado, por cima das cobertas, mas eu ainda podia sentir sua pele fria.

Ela achava me amava. Bella me _amava_. Mas... Espera um pouco! Se ela me amava, por que insistia tanto para que eu ficasse longe? Por que evitava que eu soubesse o que queria saber? E por que que eu queria tanto que ela ficasse ao meu lado essa noite?

Virei de lado, e coloquei as mãos no travesseiro, na frente do meu rosto, e senti sua mão se fechando em volta de uma das minhas. Ficamos assim algum tempo e eu não conseguia dormir, queria muito ver seu rosto. Aproximei a mão livre para o rosto, na frente dos olhos, e arrisquei espiar por entre os dedos. Bella estava apoiada em um dos braços e me observava tão intensamente que prendi a respiração por um segundo.

- Edward? – dessa vez ela não estava murmurando, quase não era uma pergunta – Você está acordado?

Não respondi, mas senti o coração acelerar.

- Você está acordado! – até o final da frase, ela já estava em pé.

Em nenhum momento ela gritou, acho que sabia que poderia acordar minha mãe, mas não estava nem tentando esconder a irritação ou falar em voz baixa.

- Bella, eu-

- Não me venha com "Bella, eu" você está acordado! Você esteve acordado o tempo todo?

- O tempo todo? – eu tentei disfarçar – Acordei agora e te vi aqui na minha cama! Achei que estivesse sonhando...

- Não tente me comprar com elogios. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Mas você não _ama_ quando eu faço isso?

Ela me lançou o mesmo olhar mortal que Rosalie havia lançado a Alice na hora do almoço.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – sua voz estava plenamente controlada, seu olhar poderia fazer qualquer um sair correndo chamando pela própria mãe – Eu acho que me enganei.

- Se enganou sobre o que?

- Eu não te amo, ouviu? Eu sabia que você estava acordado e estava brincando com você.

- Não seja obtusa!

- Eu sou obtusa? Eu não estava fingindo dormir!

- E eu não estava invadindo seu quarto pra tentar arrancar alguma verdade de você enquanto você dormia!

Ela bufou completamente transtornada.

- Eu te odeio Edward Mansen!

A essa altura eu também estava em pé, de frente para ela.

- Se vai me chamar pelo nome completo, meu nome do meio é Anthony!

- Por que você é tão horrível?!

- Não me pergunte, a estranha é você por me amar!

- Eu não te amo!

Suspirei, abaixando a cabeça, esfregando os olhos.

- Bella... Eu não quis que você se irritasse...

- Por que fingiu que estava dormindo, então? – ela cuspiu as palavras.

- E por que você não me acordou pra falar comigo? – cruzei os braços – Ah, já sei! Por que está com medo do que eu possa descobrir se você for honesta! Não está vendo que eu não vou fugir? Que eu não vou contar nada pra ninguém? Que eu só quero você? – os olhos dela arregalaram.

- Você me quer?

Ai, não.

- O que?

- Você disse que me quer.

Ficamos nos olhando alguns instantes. E foi bom ficar em silêncio, ela não parecia mais nervosa, eu gostava de olhar para ela daquele jeito, meio confusa.

- Então? – ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Então o que?

- Você me quer? – ela sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Você me ama, eu te quero... – balbuciei, gesticulando, tentando desviar a atenção.

- Eu não te amo, eu te odeio!

- Olha. Eu te aturo fugindo, desviando das minhas perguntas, pedindo desculpa todo irritante minuto e pedindo pra que eu confie em você quando, além de eu não ter nenhum motivo concreto para isso, – eu só omiti quando ela me salvou a vida, claro – você claramente não confia em mim de volta! Mas agora vir no meu quarto de madrugada pra ficar falando que me odeia é um pouquinho demais, não acha?

- Eu não sei por que vim aqui. Eu deveria-

- Ficar longe, não é? Acho que já ouvi isso algumas vezes.

- Você não entende! – ela bateu o pé no chão.

- Por que você não me explica! – eu a imitei, tanto na voz, quando no gesto.

- O que mais há para explicar?

- Ahm... Que tal... Tudo?

- É perigoso demais.

- Bella, não dá pra ver que eu não me quebro tão fácil? Eu não sou de vidro!

- Edward! Como pode dizer isso?

- Não foi uma ofensa, sabe?

- Você já se olhou no espelho hoje? Deveria!

- Do que está falando?

- Disso! – ela rasgou minha blusa, expondo meu peito machucado – E se você tivesse quebrado o pescoço quando caiu da minha janela, hein, Homem de Aço?

- Você rasgou a minha blusa!

- É só com isso que você se importa?

- No momento é, eu só tinha essa!

Ela bufou de novo, dessa vez mais ruidosamente que antes e sumiu pela janela.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – eu falei para a noite – Acho que também te odeio!

Joguei a blusa rasgada pela janela. E fui deitar, cobri a cabeça com o travesseiro e antes que eu percebesse, já estava dormindo.

Na manhã seguinte, eu me sentia de ressaca, a pior ressaca da minha vida. Era bom essa droga de viagem ser divertida. Quando olhei para o lado vazio da minha cama, encontrei uma blusa de moleton novinha dobrada sobre o travesseiro.

É. Eu a odeio.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Olá, minhas flores de laranjeira! Bella e Edward discutindo a rodo pra vocês! Eles são tão cabeça dura que dá até nos nervos, né? huahuahuahua Espero que sim, deu o maior trabalho a segunda briga.

Próxima parada:: La Push!

Era pra entrar nesse capítulo tambem, mas já tinha 12 páginas... Eu perdi a mão, gente! Esse capítulo era pra ser o final do outro E La Push! Tudo junto! Mas agora acho que eu consigo fazer voltar ao normal...

Fãs do Jake, podem pirar que eu pretendo fazer ele aparecer bastante! Fãs da Alice, adivinhem quem comprou o moleton novo?

Agora, respondendo as reviews! Antes:: quem não tem conta no site, pode agradecer a Juju Gêgênia (sim, foi uma piada! não, não estou tentando entrar pro Zorra Total!) pq eu muito anta nem sabia que tinha aquele treco bloqueando reviews anônimas.

**Samara Mcdowell -** Nem tá tão longo esse, mas claro que eu postei as 02:34 da madrugada! Eu tenho problemas séééérios... Não mais sérios que os do Edward é claro, eu não me penduraria numa janela! Tá, penduraria sim, e nem ia ter força pra fugir depois do tombo! huahuahuahuahua

**Blackforever -** Muito burro, né? huahuahuahuahua Eu largaria as calças, mas a moto não! Mas a Bella, anjo de candura que é, fez o favor de ir levar de volta!

**sandra-cullen - **Meeeu! Me sinto muito honrada por fazer você perder tempo pra abrir uma conta só por mim... *-* Tá, super foi pelo Ed, mas ainda assim! Comentários incentivam muito! Então comente, comente, comente! huahuahuahua Não falta muito pra eles se beijarem, viu? Já tá até escrito, tem até música envolvida... E só pq vc é muito florzinha... Sim, tá muito, muito perdo do Edward descobrir o segredo dos Cullen! Já a reação dele... Se eu contar estraga, né? =D Espero que goste do capítulo novo!

**Kagome Juju *Gêgênia* Assis -** Muita vergonha alheia do Edward correndo. Muita. Pelo menos ele corre daquele jeito bonito que galã corre... Vou te contar, eu raxei de rir lendo os trechos que você me mandou! O do couro é o meu favorito. E se vc gosta das minhas invenções... Tá aí um capítulo inteirinho inventado! O próximo vai ter mais do livro, mas não muito... A relação do Ed com o Jake vai ser bem bacana eu acho! E nossa. Obrigadas mil por me avisar da parada das reviews! Eu nem fazia idéia que isso existia! huahuahuahuahua É, burra. Eu sei.

**Jessy 01 -** Santa mãe! Outra que perdeu tempo por miiiiimmm.... Assim eu fico convencida, gente! Ou seja, continueem =D Obrigada! mesmo, mesmo! E o capítulo 5 também foi meu favorito! Eu ria escrevendo... Achei que ninguém ia gostar, mas nossa! Ele é bem porra louca mesmo, e vai piorar! E eu ainda não sei oq vou fazer com o Jake pra te falar a verdade... Assim que eu descobrir, vc descobre! E olha... Juro que a Bella foi levar a moto de volta pq vc pediu? Eu ainda tava bolando essa parte quando recebi sua review! E fique no aguardo por que em um dos próximos capítulos, vai ter uma piaddinha com X-Men!

**~Dan' -** Você sabe que eu te dedico todas as minhas piadas toscas, néam? Mas só por que você é uma menina muito responsável e estuda pra não ficar quee nem eu, rezando por meio ponto em Direito Civil! huahuahuahuahua Agora você já sabe tudo o que ele disse pra mãe dele! =D E olha... Apesar de ser um cara que eu to inventando... Também queria muito um desses!

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Ai, xará... Assim eu fico me achando! Adoro! huahauhuahuahua E ai, ai, ai, eu não deveria falar, mas quase morri de orgulho quando descobri que você mata castigo por mim! Eu sou uma má influência. E falando em má influência a Alice vai começar a aparecer mais! Se tivesse um Midnight Sun da Bella, a Alice já teria dominado! E claro que eu te ajudo com sua fic! E além do nome temos outra coisa em comum ficar na dúvida quando as férias começam por causa de notas! huahuahuahua descobri só hoje que passei, mas ainda falta uma matéria! Dedos cruzados aqui. eu já te add no msn, mas qualquer coisa, meu msn é garotassoqueremsedivertir hotmimimi, ah, vc sabe! E sobre o Ed... quem não queria?

**Noelle -** Desulpa a burrice! Não sabia que tinha essa parada de bloqueio pra anônimo! huahuahuahua Já bati a cabeça na parede 3 vezes pra compensar... Ainda vai ter um pouco mais de guerra pela frente, eles são muito teimosos, ela especialmente! E só pra te contar, foi meio de propósito o susto que a Rosalie deu nele! Mais pra frente acho que a Alice vai dedar tudo! Também adoro violinos... Meu sonho tocar, mas sou descordenada demais! Se algum dia aprender a tocar o Violin Solo do Blue October, põe no Youtube que eu moooorro!

**julliet disappear -** Nesse capítulo eu achei a Bella ainda mais maldita! Não só ela fuça a vida dele, como foi lá, sabendo que ele respondia se vc falasse com ele dormindo, mas ela falar que é bom... nada! Que bom que você gostou da minha surtada! Vão ter mais algumas... Aperte o cinto e se prepare!

**Rebecca G. -** Obrigaaaada! Tá aí um capítulo novo! Mais diálogo, mais briga, ficou meio curto, meio longo, sei lá! O próximo vai ficar melhor! Espero que goste! Ah! Tenho uma história que a personagem principal chama Rebecca! Adoro seu nome!

**AnnyThomaz -** Adoro leitora nova! Que bom que gostou do meu Ed moderno! Sempre achei que se ele fosse desse século seria mais amalucado! E a Bella, mesmo quando é chata é de um jeito fofo... Inexplicável! E ele caindo... Duas palavras. Vergonha alheia. Esse capítulo ficou mais curto, mas se eu começasse a colocar La Push ia ficar longo demais! Logo atualizo! Brigada por ler!

**Bella Giacon -** Ai que bom que vai continuar lendo! *-* E eu sempre vou responder as suas reviews! Mesmo que for direto por email! Sempre que quiser perguntar qualquer coisa, criticar, elogiar, ameaçar de morte, tuuuudo, pode mandar! =D E acho que foi exatamente essa diferença entre o Ed e a Bella que me fez começar isso! Ele mesmo vampiro sofredor tinha aquele ar de "sou rebelde" enquanto ela era responsável... Tá aí o resultado! E nem foi piegas, tá? uahuahuahua

Acho que é só, minhas flores!

Quem quiser seguir o exemplo da Jessy01 e dar umas idéias, sinta-se a vontade! A dela eu usei nesse capítulo! Agora to super abrindo precedente pra ela me meter um processo nas costas por usar a idéia dela, mas tuuudo bem!

**COMENTEM!!!!!!!** por favor! =D


	7. Eu ainda te odeio

Acabei vestindo o moleton novo. Agora além do TOC, eu estou virando masoquista aparentemente.

Coloquei uma bermuda por cima da sunga, ainda não achava que ia fazer sol, mas também não queria molhar uma calça jeans quando ganhasse a aposta, e calcei os tênis.

Desci e encontrei minha mãe de saída.

- Nossa! Que blusa bonita! – olhei pro moleton, não vi nada demais – É nova?

- É.

- Ganhou da Bella, é? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Na verdade foi! – respondi com um sorriso cínico.

- Mesmo?

- Aham.

- E não vai me falar quem é Bella?

- Nem em um milhão de anos.

- Como você é imaturo...

- Eu tenho 17, qual a sua desculpa?

Saímos trocando elogios e ela disse que me daria uma carona até a loja dos pais do Mike, onde era o ponto de encontro.

Uma vez dentro do carro ela aspirou o ar, se voltando pra mim.

- Que cheiro é esse?

- Não sei, não estou sentindo nada! – acabei puxando a gola da blusa e cheirando pra ver se era eu.

- Parece cheiro de morango...

- O que? – ela se virou pra mim e cheirou meu cabelo.

- Você está cheirando a morango! Por que você está cheirando a morando?

- Eu não estou, é impressão sua. – droga, droga, DROGA.

- Eddie... Por favor, me diz que Bella é a garota que você gosta.

- Claro que é, quem mais seria? – eu respondi meio sem pensar e acabei mordendo a língua logo depois de pronunciar as palavras.

- Não sei... Agora que senti esse cheiro de morango em você, fiquei preocupada que você poderia _ser_ a Bella.

- Sabe que às vezes eu te odeio? – ela riu de mim.

- Mas é sério, Brando, você está cheirando a morangos! Não é ruim, só não combina muito com você...

- O que combina comigo? – tentei mudar de assunto, não ia adiantar discutir.

- Roupa que secou no sol.

- O que? – foi a minha vez de rir.

- Você já sentiu o cheiro de uma roupa que acabou de secar no sol?

- Já! Fico surpreso que você tenha sentido, aqui nunca faz sol!

- Então – ela continuou quase cortando o final da minha frase – Aquele cheiro me lembra você, combina com você!

Resolvi não falar como gostei daquilo pra ela não ficar convencida, apesar de que ela já estava convencida por eu não ter tentado contestar. Até nisso Bella me enchia o saco, me deixou com o cheiro dela.

Me despedi da minha mãe quando ela parou na frente da loja de produtos esportivos dos pais do Mike. Estávamos em dois carros e Mike me fez o enorme favor de me colocar no banco de trás junto com a Lauren com a desculpa de que o banco do carona era para Jéssica. Isso que eu ganho por ajudar os dois.

Lauren fingiu estar dormindo só para apoiar a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Por que você está cheirando a morango? – ela perguntou levantando a cabeça num estalo.

- Não sei, eu estou? – continuei olhando pela janela.

- Você está saindo com outra?

- Não sei, eu estou?

- Está brincando comigo?

- Não sei, eu estou?

- Pára com isso! – ela gritou, a voz esganiçada de tão irritada.

Mike estava gargalhando.

- Pára de rir e presta atenção na droga do caminho! – dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ai! Tá bom! Sabe... Você já foi mais legal!

- Não, não fui não!

Dessa vez rimos juntos enquanto Lauren continuava emburrada do meu lado. O resto do caminho foi tranqüilo, não era muito longe. A praia era bonita, melhor do que eu esperava, mas isso não é grande coisa considerando o que eu estava esperando.

As meninas se sentaram em um enorme tronco caído enquanto nós acendíamos uma fogueira.

- Da hora, né? – Mike me cutucou com o cotovelo.

- O que é da hora?

- O fogo!

- O que tem demais no fogo?

- É azul! Por causa do sal!

- E daí?

- Você já tinha visto uma coisa tão legal?

- Eu já vi muitas coisas mais legais do que isso.

- Como você está chato!

- Ei... Isso me lembra uma coisa! – coloquei a mão no ombro dele – Preciso falar uma coisa muito séria com você!

- O que é?

- Mas tem que ser mais pra cá! – comecei a andar na direção da água e o imbecil me seguiu, era tão fácil engana-lo que quase não tinha graça. Eu disse quase.

- Fala, cara! A gente já tá longe o bastante! – dava pra ver na cara dele que ele ia ter um derrame de tanta curiosidade.

- Lembra da aposta que a gente fez na escola?

- Lembro.

Agarrei Mike pela gola e comecei a entrar no mar, completamente vestido, a água estava gelada, mas fingi que não estava sentindo.

- Ei! Mas o que que- Qual é o seu problema? Mas- Me larga! – ele gaguejou uma infinidade de frases até que eu o derrubasse no chão, encharcando sua roupa.

- Venci! – disse com um sorriso que até eu sabia que era cretino e sai correndo.

O que se seguiu parecia uma batalha campal, ele tentava me pegar de todos os jeitos, coberto de areia molhada até os cabelos, mas não conseguia me alcançar de jeito nenhum, então mudou de tática e começou a atirar bolas de areia nas minhas costas. A primeira pegou. E doeu, muito. Aí eu comecei a revidar, claro. Ben acabou entrando na luta, seguido por Tyler, nem preciso dizer quem acabou virando meu alvo favorito. No final das contas, Tyler estava caído no chão levando uma avalanche de areia na cabeça, Mike nem sabia porque eu estava tão determinado em atingir Tyler e na verdade não se importava, ele só queria acertar alguém.

Quando paramos, cansados, minhas costelas voltaram a latejar de leve.

- Qual foi o motivo de tudo isso? – Angela perguntou pra mim, sem conseguir parar de rir.

- Mike disse que eu não tinha coragem de entrar na água.

- Que aposta idiota!

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas também... – olhei pro Mike que estava rindo tanto da cara do Tyler que caiu de bunda no chão.

Angela me olhou e nós começamos a gargalhar.

- Moleton bacana! – ela apontou pra minha blusa que agora estava imunda e molhada.

- É... Eu ganhei e resolvi estrear hoje, mas sinceramente não vejo nada demais. – respondi meio mal humorado.

- Ah... Acho que não gostou muito do presente, né? – ela deu uma risadinha meio sem graça.

- É... – assanhei o cabelo fazendo areia cair dele. Angela riu ainda mais.

- De qualquer maneira, fica bem em você!

Acabei sorrindo, deveria mesmo conversar mais vezes com ela. Ia agradecer quando Lauren, que estava muito irritada com um Tyler completamente sujo que queria sentar ao seu lado, começou a me provocar.

- Por está mal humorado, Eddie? Se a Cullen tivesse vindo aposto que estaria todo sorridente!

- Cullen? Você quer dizer a família do Carlisle Cullen? – um cara que eu nem tinha reparado que estava ali cuspiu as palavras.

- Sim, você os conhece? – ela respondeu contragosto, sem dar muita atenção.

- Os Cullen não vem aqui.

A cara da Lauren foi impagável, mas eu ainda fiquei meio chocado com o jeito dele.

- Não liga pra ele... – o garoto que estava parado ao lado do cara me falou – Forks enlouquece qualquer um.

- Eu que o diga! – nós rimos.

- Você é Ed Mansen?

- Ah... – girei os olhos – Você andou falando com a minha mãe, é?

- Na verdade é!

Acabei torcendo o nariz, para o divertimento dele.

- Sou Jacob Black! Filho do Billy Black, nossos pais costumavam pescar juntos!

- Ah sim! Segundo minha mãe, numa época em que eu era menos implicante...

- Então faz tempo, hein?

- Tanto que eu nem lembro!

- Então foi você quem quase herdou minha caminhonete?

- Nossa! Então a tal caminhonete realmente existe? – tudo bem, agora eu estava realmente chocado.

- Não só existe como anda!

- Achei que era minha mãe que tinha inventado, tentando me estragar a vida!

- Parece brincadeira, eu sei... E o pior é que Billy não me deixa montar meu carro enquanto temos uma caminhonete em perfeito funcionamento.

- Perfeito?

- Né?

Começamos a rir.

- Que carro está montando?

- Um Rabbit 86!

- Bacana... – cada louco com seu gosto bizarro – Eu tenho uma Yamaha YZF600R.

- Eu sei! Eu que disse pra sua mãe dessa moto! – ele comentou rindo.

- Eu sabia que não tinha jeito daquela perdida saber dessa moto! Sabia!

Apesar de o dia estar ensolarado, o que por si só já era incomum, a brisa que passou pareceu atingir os meus ossos e eu cruzei os braços.

- Tá com frio?

- Quase nada... – senti um calafrio – Só parece que eu vou trincar – tentei parecer displicente, mas acabamos rindo mais uma vez. Era fácil falar com ele, especialmente por que ele ria das minhas piadas imbecis.

- Quer uma roupa emprestada?

- Valeu! Mas eu tenho uma na mochila!

- Quer ir lá em casa se trocar? Se tua mãe descobre que eu te deixei congelar, vai falar até minhas orelhas caírem.

- Só até elas caírem? Você tem sorte...

- Fomos até a casa dele ali perto, eu comecei a reconhecer os arredores, lembrei do meu pai parando o carro na frente da varanda.

Eu até gostaria de pensar mais naquilo, mas desde o início da conversa o que o outro cara falou dos Cullen me deixou curioso. Por que diabos eles não iam pra lá?

- Ei, Jake... – comecei, me esforçando para demonstrar que não me importava – O que aquele cara estava falando dos Cullen?

- O Sam? Ah, é que eles não podem vir aqui.

- Por que?

- Eu não deveria falar disso... – ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Ah, qual é? – empurrei o ombro dele – Acha mesmo que eu vou correr pro teu pai gritando "Billy! O Jake me contou um segredo!"?

- Espero que não! Seria uma visão aterrorizante! – ele fez uma cara de horror, mas sua voz estava risonha.

- Isso que você nem sabe que eu abano os braços enquanto corro – levantei os braços acima da cabeça os abanando de leve, mas abaixei correndo quando senti uma pontada na costela.

- Tudo bem aí?

- Nada que uma morte lenta e dolorosa não resolva... E não mude de assunto! – tentei sorrir enquanto passava uma das mãos pela minha barriga.

- Bem... Gosta de histórias de terror? – ele perguntou de um jeito meio sombrio.

- Claro. – dei de ombros.

- Tem umas lendas da minha tribo... Já ouviu alguma das histórias dos Quileutes?

- Meu pai comentou alguma coisa, mas... Não lembro mais, cara.

- É... – foi a vez dele dar de ombros – Não é nada extremamente interessante mesmo. Têm umas que falam que falam do Dilúvio, que a gente amarrou umas canoas no topo de umas árvores, outras que falam que nós descendemos dos lobos! – ele arregalou os olhos rindo, se nem ele dava crédito, eu não pude segurar o riso – Mas a mais legal é sobre Os Frios!

- Como assim Os Frios?

- Meu tataravô era um líder tribal, igual ao meu pai! Ele que organizou o tratado para que eles não entrassem em nossas terras.

- Mas por que?

- Os Frios são inimigos naturais dos lobos, sabe? Quer dizer, não dos lobos, lobos mesmo, mas dos homens que viram lobo!

- Lobisomens?

- Exato. Eles são inimigos tradicionais, mas o grupo que veio pra cá era diferente, não caçava como os outros e não representava perigo pra nossa tribo, então meu tataravô fez o tratado.

- Como é que eles caçavam?

- Supostamente, caçavam animais, não humanos como todo o resto.

- Ok, saquei. Esses Frios eram diferentes, civilizados, se preferir. – ele concordou com a cabeça – Mas o que os Cullen tem a ver com isso? São parecidos? – minha voz estava quase falha, eu tentava manter o tom casual, mas estava tão próximo de arrancar desse moleque as respostas que Bella sempre me negou.

- Não parecidos... Os mesmos! – ele abriu um sorriso brilhante arregalando os olhos, parecia um maníaco.

- Uau...

- Né? Agora parece que tem dois novos, um cara e uma menina, mas o resto é da mesma época do meu tataravô! Ele conversou com o líder deles, Carlisle, que veio aqui e foi embora antes que seu povo chegasse.

- Mas o que _são_ os frios?

- Bebedores de sangue.

- Assim... Vampiros? – ele concordou com a cabeça, me lançando aquele olhar de maníaco de novo.

- Juro que se você arrepiar, vou lembrar disso pro resto da vida!

- Cala a boca... – eu disse rindo.

Não havia reparado que ainda estávamos parados na frente da casa dele.

- É uma história bem louca, né? Não é a toa que meu pai não quer que a gente fique espalhando isso por aí.

- Eu achei ótima! – foi a minha vez de sorrir feito um maníaco.

- Não vai sair contando por aí, pelo amor de Deus!

- Relaxa. Não quero parecer um louco como você!

- Claro, claro... – ele concordou de um jeito automático - E... Você não vai mais se trocar?

A história tomou tanto a minha atenção que esqueci até que estava com frio.

- Sabe que foi muito bem lembrado? Pra quem tem umas lendas tão doidas até que você tem uma cabeça boa! Oca, mas boa.

- Vou contar pra sua mãe que você me chamou de cabeça oca! – ele disse em meio a gargalhadas.

- "Vou contar pra sua mãe que você me chamou de cabeça oca!" – imitei numa voz fininha de choro – Onde é o banheiro?

Enquanto me trocava, minha mente estava num turbilhão. Vampiros. Vampira! Caramba, meu! Fazia tanto sentido que era completamente _sem_ sentido!

Então era isso? Ela não se aproximava por medo de acabar sugando meu sangue? Eu era tão irresistível que ela não conseguiria se controlar? Se bem que a idéia daqueles lábios no meu pescoço não era nada má. Mesmo que eu acabasse morrendo. Sai do banheiro e encontrei Jacob na sala apertada de sua casa.

- Ei, Ed...

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus, só minha mãe me chama de Ed, Eddie e derivados!

- Ok, então... Brando! – ele abriu um sorriso sacana.

- Falou bastante com ela, hein?

- Ela me adora! – ele disse simplesmente, dando de ombros – Por que tão interessado nos Cullen?

- Nada demais...

- Ah, qual é? Eu te contei a lenda e tudo mais! Você sabe que eu não deveria ter falado disso... Compartilhe, sim? – ele pediu sacudindo meu ombro.

- Sabia que quando você faz assim, parece uma menina?

- Eu te beijo na boca se você não me contar.

Dei vários passos para trás em meio a suas gargalhadas.

- Depois dessa acho que não te pergunto nada nunca mais.

- Conta logo, larga de frescura! – ele cruzou os braços, tentando me olhar feio, mas estava balançando a perna ansioso, curioso.

- Tá bom! Mas se você ameaçar me beijar de novo, eu te quebro! Não importa que você é amiguinho da minha mãe, eu te afundo os dentes!

- Uh... – ele fingiu estar roendo as unhas – Estou tremendo de medo!

- É por causa de uma garota...

- Rosalie?

- Maravilhosa, né?

- Se ela não namorasse aquele troglodita... – ele olhou pra cima sonhador, me fazendo rir.

- Apesar de ser inegável que a Rosalie é...

- É. – ele completou rindo – Não precisa nem falar, a Rosalie é.

- Mas eu estava querendo saber mesmo era da Isabella... – eu falei assanhando meu cabelo, e senti a mão encher de areia.

- Isabella? Ah, quer dizer a Bella?

Torci o nariz na hora. Como assim ele a chama de Bella?

- Você a conhece? – cruzei os braços, a testa franzida.

- Conheço! Nós não somos assim, próximos, mas eu bem... – ele sorriu, sem graça – Meio que gosto dela.

- É mesmo?

- Calma, cara! – ele riu – Eu não namoro ela nem nada, calma!

- Eu to calmo. Pareço nervoso?

- Nervoso não... Só louco de ciúmes.

Encarei Jake por alguns instantes e comecei a sair da casa.

- Por que eu teria ciúmes dela? – perguntei sem olhar para ele

- Porque ela é legal, engraçada, divertida- – ele começou a enumerar.

- Chata, implicante, confunde janelas com portas – o cortei e comecei minha própria lista.

- Confunde o que?

- Nada não... Acho que já está ficando tarde! – disse olhando para o céu – Mas nunca dá pra saber por aqui...

- Está tarde sim! – ele também olhava para cima – Tenho certeza.

- Você consegue saber a hora olhando pro céu? – arqueei as sobrancelhas, impressionado.

- Não, eu tenho relógio.

- Muito engraçado! – ele pelo menos estava rindo – Sabe... Acho que teu pai tem muito orgulho de você!

- Por eu ser tão esperto, bonito e engraçado? – ele estufou o peito.

- Não, por você ter finalmente aprendido a ver as horas! Eu até imagino o brilho no olhar orgulhoso dele.

- Haha. Não achei graça. – ele fez uma cara emburrada extremamente engraçada.

- Aposto que seu relógio é digital por que você não sabe ver horas com ponteiros.

- Cala a boca! – ele gritou, mas como em quase todos os momentos daquela conversa, quase rachamos de tanto rir.

Fizemos o caminho de volta e de longe Mike começou a me chamar acenando com o braço acima da cabeça.

- Finalmente voltou! Onde você estava?

- Seu namorado? – Jake me perguntou, colocando o indicador na frente dos lábios, com um sorrisinho de canto.

- Não! Achou ele gatinho? Te agito um esquema agora!

- O que? – Mike perguntou, perdido, pra variar.

- Nada, não. O Jake aqui estava comentando que você é muito bonito e queria saber se seu namoro com a Jess é sério. – eu disse com a minha melhor expressão de pôquer.

- Pára de me zuar, Edward! – Mike quase gritou, fazendo um gesto ríspido com a mão.

- Parece que eu estou te zuando de qualquer forma, Mike? – franzi a testa, dando uma intensidade maior a minha expressão.

- E-eu sei que está... – ele já não estava mais tão confiante.

- Não gostou de mim, Mike? – quando Jacob falou, eu tive que prender a respiração pra não estragar tudo – Eu te achei tão... – ele olhou pala cima, como se estivesse procurando pela palavra correta.

- Olha cara, eu não curto essas coisas não! Foi mal aí, você é um cara muito bonito, mas tem a Jessica e eu-

Aí não deu pra agüentar mais. Nós riamos tanto, que tivemos que nos apoiar um no outro para não cair no chão.

- Quer dizer... – eu lutava para puxar o ar – que você... só não beija o Jake agora... por causa da Jess?

- É! – ele olhava confuso para nós dois, mudando o olhar de um para o outro.

- Nunca mais brinco com isso! – Jacob falou quando finalmente conseguiu respirar – Se ele não tem namorada eu estaria completamente perdido!

- Ah, vocês são bestas. – Mike resmungou enquanto se afastava, quase nos matando de rir mais uma vez.

Quando finalmente voltei ao meu normal, vi que todos estavam quase prontos para ir embora, esfreguei os olhos que começaram a lacrimejar antes de me voltar para o Jake.

- Tenho que ir, cara!

- Tudo bem... Depois a gente se fala?

- Claro! Passa lá em casa depois! Mas leva sua namorada porque eu estou sinceramente preocupado com sua sexualidade.

- Eu não tenho namorada. – ele disse sério.

- Pensando bem... Não vai lá em casa não. – começamos a rir de novo – Valeu por me contar dos Cullen!

- Não espalhando nada, tá tudo bem! – ele sorriu.

- Pode deixar, só vão descobrir a verdade quando você sair do armário porque quer!

- Ai, Eddie se te pego de jeito!

Comecei a correr na direção dos carros ouvindo as gargalhadas dele. Quando acordei essa manhã realmente não pensei que essa viagem seria tão proveitosa!

Na volta fingi estar dormindo, não queria falar com mais ninguém, fiquei repassando a lenda dos Frios na minha cabeça. Agora eu tinha o mesmo tanto de informações que Bella, sabia tanto dela quanto ela sabia de mim, finalmente!

Mike ainda estava com raiva de mim, mas me deu uma carona até em casa, depois de muita insistência da minha parte. Isso envolveu ameaças do tipo "nem morto desço desse carro" e "me dá carona ou eu conto pra Jéssica que você queria beijar o Jacob".

Desci do carro e acenei para ele e Jéssica, que estava especialmente feliz por poder ficar sozinha com ele. Nojento de se ver. Parei na frente da porta fechada e acabei decidindo não entrar, me voltei para a rua e comecei a caminhar sem muito destino. O céu agora estava nublado, não que isso fosse novidade, mas estava especialmente escuro.

Depois de um tempo andando encontrei uma trilha e, por falta do que fazer, comecei a segui-la. Eu nem gosto de caminhar, mas essa cidade era tão parada que parecia ser a única coisa interessante. E olha que andar no meio do mato não é nem um pouco interessante. Claro que começou a chover e eu, que estava no meio do nada, comecei a correr procurando abrigo, de besta por que eu estava no meio de uma floresta, óbvio que tudo estava molhado.

De repente parou de chover, o céu ainda estava muito escuro, mas a chuva propriamente dita havia ficado para trás.

Afastei o cabelo molhado do rosto, distraidamente, mas comecei a ouvir sons que definitivamente não pertenciam àquele lugar, risos e vozes muito altas de várias pessoas.

Eu deveria ir embora, deveria ter dado meia volta e ido para casa tomar um banho, mas dar só uma olhada não pode fazer mal, pode?

Comecei a caminhar na direção das vozes, devagar, tentando não chamar atenção, quando uma bola de futebol passou feito um foguete a centímetros do meu rosto, fazendo todo o meu cabelo, molhado, diga-se de passagem, voar e indo de encontro ao tronco de uma árvore que quebrou e entortou, ficando num ângulo de 45 graus.

Eu nem percebi, mas estava sentado no chão, agarrando um punhado de grama com cada mão, com toda a minha força. Que porra foi essa?!

Então uma das vozes se aproximou gritando, irritada e divertida ao mesmo tempo.

- Alice, que droga! Pára de dar idéia pra louco! Acho que o Emmett quebrou uma árvore nesse chute!

Bella abriu caminho entre arbustos enquanto ria, olhando por cima do ombro. Se eu ainda não estivesse abismado com a árvore torta, teria girado os olhos. Deixem para mim que eu consigo escolher o pior lugar do mundo para encontrar com ela!

Assim que me viu, ela arregalou os olhos e parou no mesmo lugar. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns instantes antes que ela quebrasse o silêncio.

- Edward?

Eu só concordei com a cabeça, além de não conseguir falar, fiquei feliz por alguém ter me lembrado qual era o meu nome.

- Você está bem?

Ela pode ter perguntado com a voz preocupada, mas não deu nem um passo na minha direção. Eu por outro lado dei de ombros.

- Agora eu posso falar com ele? – ouvi a voz de sininhos gritando, Alice.

- Você sabia, não é? – agora foi a risada de sininhos – Sua... Sua...

- Irmã maravilhosa?

- Quase isso. – a voz de Bella soou amarga, para o delírio de Alice que riu ainda mais – Edward, não é o que você pensa.

Senti minha boca abrindo, mas as palavras custaram a sair.

- Então o que é? – minha voz soou rouca, arranhada e baixa, como se eu não falasse há anos.

- Por que você está aqui? – ela finalmente veio até mim, ajoelhando na terra.

- Eu não sei... – respondi sem pensar, ela estava tão próxima, me olhava tão preocupada... Tive que piscar algumas vezes pra sentir a cabeça parando de girar.

- Ótimo! – ela começou a gritar por cima do ombro – Espero que esteja feliz, Emmett! Você quebrou ele!

A risada de Emmett, que mais parecia uma tempestade de trovões, me fez levantar num pulo só. Bella se levantou devagar, com as mãos levantadas, as palmas viradas para mim. Só então vi a cautela em seus olhos, ela estava preocupada com a minha reação. Na verdade eu demorei pra ver a cautela, ela estava com uma espécie de uniforme, uma blusa azul escura com detalhes em branco, uma risca de cada lado de seu tronco, uma bermuda preta curtinha, que me dava uma visão privilegiada das suas coxas perfeitas, e meiões também azuis com detalhes brancos.

Não conseguia acreditar que minhas duas paixões se encontravam. (Eu disse paixões?)

- Vocês estavam jogando futebol? – eu soei tão esperançoso que me senti idiota.

- Ahm... Sim. Você tem certeza que está bem?

- Não! – eu disse sorrindo.

- E isso é bom? – ela começou a ensaiar um sorriso.

- Eu sinceramente não sei. – eu continuava sorrindo e ela deveria estar pensando que eu tive algum dano cerebral.

Bella também começou a sorrir, parecendo aliviada. Acho que isso significa que ela sempre pensou que eu tinha algum dano cerebral.

- Vamos... Eu vou te levar pra casa. – ela disse ainda sorrindo.

- Mas eu quero ficar e jogar!

- Não. – o sorriso sumiu.

- Sim! – eu ouvi as vozes de Alice e Emmett gritando, e um som de palmas animadas. Torci para ser Alice, Emmett batendo palmas, animado, era bizarro demais.

- Não! – ela gritou por cima do ombro e começou a me arrastar pelo braço. Ridiculamente forte – Eu não sei o que você está fazendo por aqui, mas acho que deveria tomar mais cuidado!

- Seu irmão que chutou a bola igual a uma demente! – me defendi – E sua irmã que estava incentivando o comportamento criminoso.

- Mas era você que nem deveria estar ali! – o tom dela era de quem tinha encerrado a discussão, ela ainda me arrastava e eu não conseguia ver seu rosto.

- Por que você tenta tanto me manter longe? Seus irmãos me querem por perto! Talvez não Rosalie... – eu já estava resmungando no final da frase.

- Porque – ela começou tentando parecer séria, mas eu ainda pude notar o riso contido – todos que se aproximam de mim acabam feridos. – ela não estava mais achando graça.

Bella soltou o aperto no meu braço e me deixou andar sozinho. Até aquela hora ela estava andando rápido, daquele jeito quase correndo, mas quando me soltou, diminuiu o passo. Eu ainda não podia ver seu rosto, agora escondido atrás da cortina de cabelos dela.

- Sabia que você, apesar de chata, fica linda nesse uniforme? – disse sorrindo, me inclinando, tentando ver seu rosto.

- Não estou brincando, Edward! – ela se voltou para me encarar, nervosa, os olhos brilhavam, parecia prestes a chorar, mas não haviam lágrimas – Quem se aproxima de mim acaba machucado ou morto!

- Bella... – estendi meu braço para toca-la, mas ela se afastou rapidamente.

- Não me toque! Se você me tocar vai acabar se ferindo!

- Você fala como a Vampira! – eu disse em tom de deboche, cruzando os braços.

- O que? – ela me perguntou de olhos arregalados e mordeu o lábio.

- Dos X-Men, sabe? – tentei me fazer de inocente, mas quase tive que morder o _meu_ lábio pra não cair na gargalhada com a minha piada interna.

- Ah... – ela ainda parecia meio assustada, mas se acalmou – Mas isso é sério, entendeu?

- Claro.

- Não. Não é assim "claro!" – ela imitou o meu jeito displicente, afinando a voz, e mais uma vez eu tive que me desdobrar pra manter a expressão séria.

- Tudo bem, Bella...

- Não, não está tudo bem! – ela suspirou, andava de um lado para o outro, nervosa, até que do nada, parou - Rapazinho, você não pode ver? – rapazinho? Mas que diabos? – Você é tão jovem e tão diferente de mim... Eu tenho 93 anos e você 16-

- E você está ficando cega? – perguntei rindo, não dava mais pra tentar me controlar.

- O que?

- Francamente, Bella! Você vai terminar comigo usando uma música? Do Kiss ainda por cima!

- Do que você está falando?

- Bella, isso é uma música.

- Não, não é!

Parei pra pensar. Eu tinha certeza que conhecia aquilo. Eu já cantei aquilo no chuveiro!

- Pare de brincar! Pra começar por que eu sei que você não tem 93 anos! É bem mais velha que isso – ela abriu a boca ofendida, mas eu não deixei que ela falasse – e eu não tenho 16! Você nem se preocupou em mudar as idades!

- Edward, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando! – ela deixou o braços caírem ao longo do corpo, derrotada.

_- Little lady can't you see? You're so young and so much different than I... I'm 93, you're 16! Can't you see I'm going blind_ – eu cantei. A boca dela estava aberta, com aquele olhar vidrado que ela ficou no meu quarto – O que foi?

- Uau.

- O que? – perguntei impaciente

- Sua voz é linda... – a voz dela soou quase sonhadora.

- Não tente mudar de assunto mentindo! – eu disse, voltando a rir.

- Eu não menti. – ela resmungou.

- Agora me explique por que tentou terminar comigo com uma música do Kiss!

Ela olhou para mim e ficou com _aquela_ cara. Quase corando. Então de envergonhada ela ficou nervosa, bateu o pé no chão e voltou o olhar nervoso para a floresta de onde viemos, e eu pude ouvir uma risada de trovoada, fiquei meio espantado, afinal nós havíamos andado bastante e a risada dele ainda foi perfeitamente audível. Então eu entendi.

- Emmett? Você perguntou pro Emmett como deveria terminar comigo?

- Eu não estou terminando com você! Nós não temos nada!

- Está dizendo que não gosta de mim?

- Estou dizendo que não temos nada um com o outro.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta!

- Como você é irritante! – ela esbravejou.

Se é Kiss que ela quer...

- Eu fui feito pra te amar, baby. E você foi feita para me amar! – disse de um jeito dramático, colocando uma mão no peito e deslizando a outra de leve pelo cabelo dela.

- Até eu reconheci essa, pare com isso.

- Por que você não pode ver o que faz comigo quando não acredita em nenhuma palavra que eu digo?

- Cala a boca. – ela tentou me cortar, e começou a se afastar, pisando duro. Logicamente eu a segui, ainda mais dramático.

- Nós não podemos continuar juntos com suspeita na mente! – Elvis, clássico.

- Ai! – ela parou de andar, enfiando os dedos no próprio cabelo e virando para mim – Como eu te odeio! – ela gritou na minha cara.

_- Finalmente_ concordamos em alguma coisa! – gritei de volta e a puxei pelo braço, colei meus lábios nos dela não dando mais qualquer chance para uma resposta.

Fiquei esperando um empurrão, um tapa na melhor das hipóteses. Um soco. Talvez um chute... Nada que fosse muito agradável. Mas ao invés disso o que recebi foram os lábios frios de Bella me beijando de volta. Ela afundou as mãos no meu cabelo enquanto eu passava os braços em volta de sua cintura, a puxando mais para perto.

Foi louco. Foi incrível. Foi surreal. Foi perfeito. E eu estou soando gay.

Não queria que acabasse nunca, mas mais um segundo e eu morreria sem ar, não que eu achasse que seria uma morte muito ruim...

Bella continuou com os olhos fechados por mais alguns instantes, o rosto perto do meu, os lábios entreabertos, quando abriu os olhos ficou me encarando. Fiquei perdido naquele olhar e senti quando suas mãos fizeram um caminho, saindo do meu cabelo, deslizando pelo meu pescoço, descendo pelos meus braços até se afastarem de mim, deixando um caminho de fogo onde seus dedos frios tocaram. Comecei a ensaiar um jeito de puxa-la de volta para perto quando ela resolveu falar.

- Eu ainda te odeio. – tão séria...

Minha resposta foi acompanhada de um enorme sorriso. Meio cínico, acho, porque ela torceu o nariz.

- Eu amo te amar, baby.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Oláááá minhas bromélias! Passei um dia inteiro sem receber reviews e entrei em crise de abstinência! Então acho que esse capítulo ficou meio escrachado... Também suspeito que a Kagome Juju Gêgênia vai amar... mas nunca se sabe!

E finalmente o primeiro beijo! Quem adivinhar o nome de todas as músicas que o Ed falou e quem canta vai ganhar.... Sei lá! Alguma coisa legal e que possa ser feita na fic! Não vou dar carro nem dinheiro pra ninguém não, viu?

E também não se iludam, foi o primeiro beijo, mas eles ainda vão brigar, tá? E muito!

Agora respondendo a avalanche, coisa linda de Deus, de reviews::

**Samara Mcdowell - **Eu deveria pedir desculpas por te fazer chegar atrasada, mas eu adoro demaaaais! Eu to amando todo mundo que fala que está viciada na minha fic por que eu adoro escrever isso daqui! É muito bom saber que as pessoas gostam de ler! E eu também penso direto no Ed quando vou deitar por que vira e mexe meu travesseiro está com cheiros diferentes por causa dos shampoos que eu uso! Eu não mudo toda hora por questões de estética, eu uso qualquer um que tiver no box e nunca me acostumo com o cheiro. Sempre dou uma risadinha involuntária quando deito.  
E pro meu profundo choque você foi a única que notou, ou pelo menos que comentou, da Bella passando a mão no Edward! Eu visualizo perfeitamente a cara dela nessa cena! E a vontade que ela teve de pular em cima dele.... huahuahuahuahua Espero que goste dessa continuação!

**Rebecca G. -** Eu fiquei tão honrada de você não prestar atenção na aula por mim.... Mesmo! E tenho orgasmos mentais por saber que vc está viciada! huahuahuahuahua Pretendo sustentar teu vício muito tempo ainda! E nunca diga eu está mandando reviews demais pra mim! Eu adoro essa interação! Pode mandar sempre que quiser, ok? Eu já tinha feito o primeiro beijo, por isso não usei sua idéia! Mas sempre que tiver alguma idéia, pode me mandar que eu vejo se adapto! E vai ter Port Angeles, então se prepara!  
ps:: acabei de ler sua última review! impossível não imaginar o Ed com o tutu, né? huahuahuahua Ri horrores!

**julliet disappear -** Só de comentar você já me enche de idéias, então... Continue lendo e me falando o que acha, tá? =D É, é chantagem! huahuahuahuahua A Bella é uma mala mesmo! Mas ela tem seus motivos pobrezinha.... huahuahauhauhaua

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Aeeeeee! Mais um capítulo pra você ler em liberdade! O Ed descobriu mas como é chatinho e implicante não falou nada! =D E o Jake, gostou? huahuahuahua Acho que ele vai aparecer de novo no próximo! E siiiim vai ter Port Angeles, mas nem sob tortura conto o que acontece lá e nem por que eles vão pra lá! Tá, mentira, me pega no msn e me manda uma carinha sorridente que vc me dobra... Eu sou uma frouxa!

**Helena Camila -** A participação da Alice tá aumentaaaando! Ela vai aparecer mais logo logo, ela é muito especial pra eu jogar ela de qualquer jeito! Espero que goste!

**Kagome Juju Assis -** No segundo que vi as aspas eu já sabia que era você! huahuahuahuahua E eu escrevi a Bella falando que o quarto era zoneado por sua causa! Finalmente o Ed descobriu! Mas como é cabeça dura ficou quieto pra deixar a Bella nervosa... Eu amo ele demais. O que achou do início da amizade do Jake e do Ed? Lógico que alguém tinha que sofrer quando esses dois se unissem, começaram pelo Mike! huahuahuahua  
E por sua causa minhas reviews quase triplicaram! Te amo até o infinito além do cosmo amém!

**Blackforever -** Praia que é bom o Edward nem viu direito... Mas que foi um passeio proveitoso foi, né? huahuahuahua

**Noelle -** Ele é muito maldito! Eu não resisto, tenho que fazer ele aprontando com alguém, por isso que ele e o Jake vão virar amigos! E aqui está mais um capítulo monstro pra você! Espero que não esteja intragável!

**Marie Swan -** Eu me diverti muito escrevendo o capítulo passado! E esse também, especialmente quando o Jake aparece! A cena do beijo foi muito divertida também, mas já estava escrita a dias, então... E ainda bem que você disse que o Ed fica sexy brigando com a Bells! Eu achava que era a única louca que pensava isso!  
E por ennquanto pelo menos... Não. O Jake não vai se apaixonar! Apesar das tendências homossexuais que os dois apresentaram hoje.

**Cat e Dan -** Daaaaaaannn! Que bom que você gostou, floooor! Tá aí o Jake, pra você! Com um mundaréu de piadas ruins! Feito especialmente para atrapalhar todo o seu estudo! Atualiza logo a Anoitecer e a Love and Hate que eu to doida de curiosidade! Te amo muito, lindinha! A mãe do Ed é uma piada, né? Eu adoro escrever as cenas dela! E pra quem acha que eu exagero na infantilidade da mãe.... Bom. Metade das situações são baseadas em fatos reais, tá? huahuahuahua Depois te conto de Port Angeles!

**Katyna Choovanski -** Katchoo! Minha mãe falou pra eu transformar o Jake em menina ou usar a Leah, mas o Jake é o Jake, nunca poderia muda-lo! O que você achou da primeira aparição dele?  
E meniiiiinaaaaa quase morri de inveja por você conhecer um Edward! Só não morri pq tinha que te responder! Eu só não te incentivo a ir falar com ele pq... Bem... eu sou desmiolada, ninguém deve seguir meus conselhos! huahuahuauahua E eu AMO de paixão, do fundo do coração reviews gigantes! Gosto de conversar com vocês! espero que goste do meu capítulo gigante em resposta a sua review gigante! E... fisioterapia? Que chique! E nove na prova? Adoro gente inteligente!

**Jessy 01 -** Duvido que você encontra a piada que eu fiz pra você! DUVIDO! huahauhauhuahua E imagina? Comprar um pacote de gelo e ganhar um Jasper? Morro de prazer! uahuahuahuahua E a Bella é muito implicante mesmo! Perfeita pro cabeça-dura do Edward... E vou te falar uma coisa... A Bells com esse jeitinho inocente... De boba não tem nada! Rasgou a blusa dele por raiva, mas acha que foi só por isso? Foi nada, amiga! huahuauhahua E pirar de vez em quando também é bom, você não tem idéia das coisas loucas que eu imagino enquanto leio fic alheia! E finalmente tá aí mais da Alice pra você! Não é muito mais melhora!

**Anny Thomaz -** Fiquei super emocionada por você me aplaudir! Mesmo que seja só virtualmente! Eu me esforço pra fazer isso lembrar mesmo o Crepúsculo, mesmo que seja bem mais... Bom, eu vou falar escrachado pra não usar palavrão! =D O Ed é bem esperto mesmo, né? Mas na verdade ele é esperto só pro que não deve pq pra cair da treliça na casa dos Cullen foi num segundo... E a Bella tá toda confusa, pobre alma! Mas é bem inocente mesmo! Adoro essa coisa meio sonsa nela! E tá aí o Jake! Ele vai aparecer mais, vai dar pra ter uma noção da relação dele com a Bells e com o Ed, espero que não fique ruim! E os ataques... ai, ai, ai.... só no próximo! =D

**marinapz4 -** Olha o beijo na boca aeeeeee!!!!!! Gostou do primeiro beijo? Gostou? Gostou? Teremos mais romance, horrmônios a flor da pele e cenas sensuais pela frente, mas não vou mentir, eles ainda vão brigar pra caramba! huahuahuahua Não se irrite, vai ser bom! Acho...

**Raquel Cullen -** Eles acabam de se beijar pela primeira vez e ainda trocam farpas... esses dois... Tsc. A praia mesmo ninguém neem viu direito, mas o Ed ganhou a aposta e ainda fez um bocado de gente comer areia! huahuahuahua Foi bom? E o Jaaake! Ele ainda vai aparecer mais!

**Hellen -** Eles vão discutir ainda muuuito! E eu sempre tento ser engraçada, então... Obrigada por rir! A Alice dando as caras por aí... Ela vai aparecer mais, juro!

**Bella Giacon -** O Edward é meio malicioso, por isso percebeu rápido! E a Bella além de não iluminada, termo genial, é bem inocente, mas logo vai colocar as manguinhas de fora! Espero que goste dessee capítulo!  
XoXo

**Chantal Cullen -** A Bella é super safada por baixo desse exterior de sonsa! Também... eu levantaria o moleton dele toda chance que tivesse, não a culpo! Que tal La Push? O Jake ainda é Jake e a Leah nem deu as caras! huahuahuahua Mas seguindo o mau exemplo da Elizabeth também chamou o Ed de Brando! huahuahuahua E pra mim foi inevitável o negócio do tutu, e ainda assim o Ed não fica gay. Ele é muito apelão nesse aspecto... E ele é tão maldito que descobriu tudo e não falou nada pra Bella, só pra deixar ela tremendo na base! Chatinho, implicante! huahuahuahua Me diz o que vc achou!

**sandra-cullen -** Correndo riscos de ser apedrejada em praça pública, sua review foi uma das minhas favoritas! Reclamar de física e química, me elogiar e chamar o Ed de mala tudo na mesma review? Super te amo! Pra sempre! Eu ia enrolar mais, mas não aguentei e coloquei o primeiro beijo deles! Que tal? Cheio de provocações, claro pq eu nunca vi casal mais pentelho! Já deu pra ter uma noção de como vai ser o relacionamento do Emmett com o Ed, né? A Alice está maluquinha pra virar melhor amiga pra sempre dele, só a Bella que não deixa... Tsc... E aviso que a Alice vai surtar quando ver oq o Ed fez com o moleton que ela comprou! huahuahuahua  
Eu não tenho dia certo pra postar, tudo depende do tempo quee eu tenho e do tanto de reviews que eu recebo, *caham*... AMEI sua review ser gigantesca! Juro! E mandei a parte de vc perseguir minhas histórias pra metade da minha lista do msn.... É. Fiquei me achando.

Bom, amores... Esperimentei postar antes das 3 da manhã só pra ver a sensação! huahuahuahua  
E a resposta das reviews ficou maior que o capíttulo, néam? Se vocês continuarem lindas assim dominando meu email com tantas reviews e acharem ruim eu responder todo mundo aqui, super respondo por email, ok?

continuem **COMENTANDO!!!** por que faz minha semana!

ps:: quero ver quem "adivinha" o nome de todas as músicas desse cap, hein! e quem canta!


	8. Vampira Me Quer, Vampira Não Me Quer

Bella estava estreitando os olhos na minha direção. Isso só fez meu sorriso aumentar.

- Você realmente não tem medo nenhum de mim, não é?

- Não... Você quer que eu tenha? – tentei acariciar o cabelo dela, mas levei um tapa enorme na mão – Ai! – exclamei, nem doeu tanto, mas... – Nossa! Pra que isso?

- Pra você controlar essa sua mão boba!

- Mão boba... Quantos anos você tem? 5?

- Haha! Muito engraçado! 17, igual a você. – ela cruzou os braços.

Percebi que ainda não tinha falado minhas descobertas, e fiquei muito feliz por não ter comentado as minhas loucas teorias com ela.

- Há quanto tempo tem 17? – perguntei sério.

Ela me encarou, sua expressão em branco, mas ela não parecia preocupada como das outras vezes.

- Um tempo... – a voz dela estava calma, quase distraída, mas seus olhos estavam abrindo buracos nos meus.

- Quanto tempo? – minha voz saiu controlada, mas meu coração estava disparado, era muito difícil manter a conversa inteligível quando ela olhava para mim daquele jeito.

- O que quer dizer?

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela finalmente estava cedendo! O chato é que tive que descobrir tudo sozinho e só agora ela resolvia me dar algumas respostas... Logo eu que tenho tanta preguiça...

Estava abrindo a boca para responder quando Bella voltou a cabeça na direção das árvores, alarmada.

- O que foi? – me aproximei dela, tentando enxergar seja lá o que fosse que a deixou com os olhos tão arregalados.

A mão aberta dela tapou minha visão e me fez sorrir, era um sinal pra eu ficar calado, mas quase cai pra trás com o susto que aquela mãozinha me deu surgindo na minha frente.

- Bella entrou na minha frente, numa posição protetora, mas na verdade ela mal cobria metade do meu corpo, só era mais efetiva que Alice.

- O que foi? – perguntei de novo, impaciente dessa vez. Aquilo estava me lembrando demais de um dos meus sonhos.

- Shiu! – foi a resposta tensa dela.

- Não seria muito mais simples você me contar o que está acontecendo pra-

A mesma mão que quase acertou meu nariz antes, agora estava cobrindo minha boca.

- Fique quieto, sim? Só um instante? – ela me pediu com olhos suplicantes e eu concordei com a cabeça, mas ela não tirou a mão da frente da minha boca.

Dessa vez eu vi o movimento das árvores, mas era tão leve, tão sutil que poderia ter sido causado pelo vento. Se Bella não estivesse tapando minha boca, faria questão de ressaltar isso.

- Tânia... – ela disse em um tom de reprovação – Isso não tem graça!

Tânia? Quem? Tentei me esticar para enxergar quem era, mas a mãozinha na frente da minha boca limitava meus movimentos. Não era legal não conseguir acompanhar direito o que estava acontecendo, mas era um máximo saber que ela conseguia me segurar com uma mão só. Por que era legal eu não tenho a mínima idéia, mas que era, era!

As folhas balançaram mais um pouco e então eu ouvi a risada. Era uma risada baixa, contida, como se estivesse meio sem graça, mas era linda, de tirar o fôlego. Fiquei ainda mais curioso para ver quem estava rindo, mas a mão de Bella se apertou ainda mais contra os meus lábios, eu quase não conseguia respirar, então resolvi sossegar.

- Desculpe, Bells... – a voz sedosa soou mais alta dessa vez, mas eu ainda tive dificuldade de escutar – Eu não queria atrapalhar.

- Então resolveu espiar? – Bella soava como uma mãe brigando com uma filha desobediente.

- Desculpe, já disse! – a voz riu mais uma vez.

Então ela saiu do meio da floresta, meu sonho repassava tão vívido na minha mente que eu esperava alguém que inspirasse medo, o tal fogo, mas que apareceu ali foi uma modelo. Então quer dizer que pra ser vampiro você tem que ser estupidamente bonito?

O cabelo loiro platinado e liso vinha até abaixo dos ombros, seus olhos eram dourados como os de Bella, mas nem de longe tão intensos, os lábios avermelhados eram cheios e se esticavam num sorriso incrível.

- Esse é ele? – ela apontou para mim, me fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha para Bella, que ainda estava indignada.

- É. – a irritação dela era quase palpável.

- Olá, Edward! – Tânia me cumprimentou e eu acenei de volta.

Bella olhou para mim e tirou a mão da minha boca, quase-corando.

- Desculpe. – murmurou e Tânia riu – E você fique quieta! Não chegue assim de mansinho!

- Eu estava preocupada com você! Da última vez que nos falamos você parecia tão... Desolada.

- Agora estou bem – ela estava emburrada, fazia até beicinho. Linda.

- E eu vejo por quê! – os olhos dourados da loira deslizaram pelo meu corpo e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

- Pare com isso – Bella ameaçou.

- Parar com o que? – Tânia levantou as mãos, as palmas viradas para frente, e sorriu inocentemente.

- Olha pra cara dele! Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. – ela começou a andar na minha frente, entre mim e a loira, passos lentos, largos, me cercando. Parecia uma pantera.

Mas por que elas estão se estranhando desse jeito?

- Ele não é livre pra escolher? – Tânia perguntou, cruzando os braços, com um sorriso malicioso.

Caramba. Elas estão discutindo por mim? Mas... O que?

- O lugar dele não é aqui, Tânia.

- Bella... – ela balançava a cabeça de leve, ainda sorrindo – Parece que ele não quer ficar aqui?

Bella me olhou, a ruga de preocupação marcava seu rosto. Fiquei olhando de volta para ela, não sabia se ela queria que eu falasse, ou o que eu deveria falar. Quando era com ela, eu nunca sabia.

- Vá embora, Edward! – ela disse séria, mas parecia tão triste – Vá para casa.

- Não. – cruzei os braços, tentando demonstrar que não ia mudar de idéia, mas Tânia riu.

- Não vê que é perigoso-

- Bella! – eu quase gritei – Eu já fiz a minha escolha, não vou embora.

Acho que não fiz muito sentido já que a tal escolha era de ficar ao lado dela e eu não havia dito isso em voz alta, mas tudo bem...

- Não vai? – ela me perguntou incrédula.

- Não vou!

- Então nós iremos.

Tudo bem, não foi meu movimento mais esperto. Me esqueci de que ela poderia ir embora.

- Espera! – eu chamei e ela se voltou – Vem me ver hoje? – murmurei, mas tinha certeza de que ela pode me ouvir. Até Tânia me ouviu. Espero que Emmett não tenha me ouvido.

Ela suspirou, girando os olhos.

- Talvez.

E as duas sumiram.

Tinha que ter uma loira gostosa para atrapalhar tudo? Comecei a procurar o caminho para casa ainda meio desnorteado. Ao menos eu havia conseguido beijar Bella... E se não fosse a tal Tânia poderíamos estar numa situação diferente agora. Deitados na grama nos beijando, por exemplo.

Acordei dos pensamentos quando olhei em volta. Cadê a droga da trilha?

Eu estava no meio do nada literalmente dessa vez, não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava a trilha, logo, não tinha a mínima idéia de como voltar para casa. Ótimo. Não havia hora melhor para lembrar que eu ainda estava com a roupa que fui para a praia, todo cheio de areia. Queria tanto tomar um banho...

- Olá! – dei um pulo, e virei, procurando quem havia falado comigo e encontrei Tânia sorrindo para mim.

- Oi... – eu estava meio desconfiado, mas não podia deixar de responder.

- Então, você é o Edward. – ela se aproximou devagar, com aquele olhar de quem estava me despindo. Achava que só os homens conseguiam fazer isso.

- A-aparentemente. – ela riu quando eu gaguejei.

Agora eu gaguejava quando uma garota me olhava? Se liga, meu! Respirei fundo, tentando me recompor e senti o cheiro dela. Era doce, muito doce. Uma confeitaria inteira, mas não era enjoativo. Senti também cheiro de rosas.

- Você é perfeito... – ela murmurou chegando ainda mais perto, inclinando o rosto para frente.

- É, eu sei. – ela riu de novo, parecia um instrumento musical.

- Consigo entender perfeitamente porque Bella ficou daquele jeito... – agora ela estava próxima _demais_. Coloquei uma das pernas para trás, e me afastei, me inclinando na direção oposta a ela.

- De que jeito?

Ela deslizou os dedo gelados de leve pelo meu rosto, eu arregalei os olhos. Ela estava tentando me seduzir? Por que se fosse, ela era muito boa nisso.

- Sua pele é tão macia... – macia era a voz dela. Hesitei, mas dei um passo para trás. Afinal ela ainda era uma vampira. Bella também, mas na maior parte do tempo não queria me matar, vai saber com essa loira.

- Você não me respondeu...

Tânia sorriu, voltando a se aproximar.

- Tão obstinado!

- Obrigado. – ela riu.

- Não foi um elogio.

- Eu não pensei que fosse.

Ela foi se esticando, seus lábios vindo para os meus. Eu estava congelado. Uma vampira que queria me beijar, queria minha companhia, me _queria_. Era uma boa mudança.

- Não pense mais nela... – ela murmurou.

Mas eu não podia deixar de pensar nela. Só não conseguia me mover.

- Tânia! – uma voz familiar gritou e ela virou o rosto, ainda sem se afastar.

- Eu devo ir.

- É. Deve. – eu disse sério, ainda petrificado.

Ela se afastou vagarosamente e eu comecei a sentir os movimentos voltando aos meus braços. Quando ela estava quase sumindo, sua voz soou ainda mais próxima do que todas as outras vezes.

- Eu vou te ter! – e seus lábios colaram nos meus por um breve instante e ela já não estava mais lá.

Como é que ela fez aquilo? Ela estava longe! Eu vi! Um novo calafrio percorreu minha espinha e não teve nada a ver com o vento ou com a beleza estonteante de Tânia.

Olhei em volta de novo, esperando que dessa vez pudesse encontrar a trilha e ir embora logo. Estava ficando meio de saco cheio com tanta vampira maluca. Mas claro que com a minha sorte, eu pisquei e Alice estava ali.

Pelo menos não era Rosalie.

- Perdido? – ela me perguntou sorrindo. Ela estava com o mesmo uniforme de Bella, mas com um boné que cobriam quase totalmente seus cabelos espetados. Linda também. Droga de família.

- Não. – respondi distraidamente, olhando para cima.

- Homens! Nunca param para pedir informações. – ela riu e eu acabei sorrindo para ela – Por aqui... – ela indicou e começamos a caminhar.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, resolvi que não faria mal algum comentar.

- Sabe... Suas irmãs estão me deixando louco. – a risada de sininhos dela preencheu o silêncio da floresta.

- Tânia não é minha irmã, mas Bella pode ser enlouquecedora.

- Não diga... – eu girei os olhos.

- Ela não sabe que estou aqui, então... – ela levou o indicador aos lábios, pedindo segredo.

- Ela não me ouve, eu poderia gritar que não faria a menos diferença – tentei rir, mas soei frustrado.

- Não desista dela. – a fadinha sorriu – Ela é difícil, mas gosta de você.

- Gosta? Não sei...

- O problema dela é controle.

- Pra mim, ela é controlada até demais... – enfiei as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para baixo.

- Exato. – eu pude até ouvir o sorriso na voz dela – Mas ela não sabe até onde vai todo esse controle e tem medo.

- Tem certeza que é um problema de controle e não de ódio?

- Você a beijou, não é?

- Você viu? – eu fiquei estarrecido, mas os sininhos soaram.

- Eu vejo muito mais do que pensa! Vi também que o senhor arruinou completamente a blusa que eu comprei pra você! – ela cruzou os braços, testa franzida, lábios torcidos.

- Você quem comprou? Se eu soubesse não teria destruído com tanta vontade! – sorri para ela, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Não tente ser charmoso comigo, mocinho! – ela se esticou toda para bater o indicador na ponta do meu nariz – E quando te chamarem, eu quero que vá!

- O que? – ok, agora ela me perdeu.

- Aceite!

- Aceitar o que?

- Você vai saber... – ela sorriu e começou a se afastar, andando de costas.

Demorei a parar de olhar para ela, mas quando finalmente parei, percebi que estava na porta de casa, e Alice já não estava mais lá.

Entrei completamente confuso. As loucuras vampirescas pareciam não ter fim. Entrei no banho e custei a tirar toda a areia do cabelo.

Sai do banheiro completamente exausto, o dia todo perambulando pela cidade já seria cansativo o bastante sem as vampiras que pareciam muito empenhadas em me deixar completamente no escuro.

Cai pesadamente na cama e dormi sem nem ao menos entrar embaixo das cobertas, só de calção, ainda com a pele úmida do banho quente. Não tive sonhos, mas isso não me impediu de acordar acabado.

Girei na cama e percebi que estava coberto até o pescoço, estendi a mão para o lado e o colchão estava frio, não frio porque ninguém tinha estado ali, frio porque alguém gelado havia deitado ali... Puxei o travesseiro para cima do rosto. Morango e... Ainda não sabia que cheiro era aquele, mas era bom.

É. Enquanto eu pudesse sentir que ela estava ali, toda a loucura valeria a pena. Odiava que eu estava tão envolvido, mas estava.

Levantei e sai do quarto devagar, esperando minha mãe me encher de perguntas, mas na cozinha encontrei um bilhete dela, avisando que havia saído para fazer compras. Menos mal.

Comi uma tigela de cereais e me joguei no sofá da sala, ligando a TV. Estava quase cochilando quando a campainha tocou.

- Jake? – tentei enxerga-lo enquanto esfregava os olhos, tentando afastar o sono.

- Tudo bem, Brando? – ele sorriu brincalhão.

- Para de falar com a minha mãe... – gemi as palavras, me afastando da porta para que ele entrasse.

- Ela está aí, falando nisso?

- Cara. Sério. Você tem que parar com isso! Não quero que você vire meu padrasto.

Fomos pra sala enquanto ele ria de mim.

- Vem cá... eu te chamei?

- Não. – ele riu de novo – Eu não agüentava mais meu pai, então vim para cá!

- Justo... – folgado, mas justo – E aí? O que quer fazer?

Então o telefone tocou. Todos decidiram que hoje era um bom dia para falar comigo. Ótimo.

- Alô?

_- Beleza, cara?_

- Mike, arruma uma vida.

_- Tá afim de ir pra Port Angeles?_

- Fazer?

_- Cinema._

- Péra aí! – tapei o fone – Jake, tá afim de ir pra Port Angeles ver um filme?

- Pode ser... – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da TV.

- Que horas? – voltei a falar com Mike.

_- Agora!_

- Tão cedo?

_- Cara... Você sabe que horas são?_

- Não...

_- Tira o pijama que daqui a pouco eu passo aí!_ – a risada dele me irritou.

- Já te mandei pro inferno hoje?

_- Ainda não!_

- Tchau, Mike.

Desliguei antes que ele respondesse e subi as escadas, não era má idéia trocar de roupa. Foi só aí que reparei num pacote sobre minha cama. Era uma camisa verde escura de mangas compridas, quando a estendi para vê-la melhor um papel caiu sobre a minha cama. Soltei a camisa e peguei o papel, um bilhete, girei os olhos antes de ler as palavras escritas com letra miúda.

"_Para você usar hoje_

_Bella acha que essa cor ressalta seus olhos_

_Tente não destruir essa, sim?_

_A_"

Como é que ela sabia? Não basta a camisa, mas ela tinha dito ontem pra eu aceitar quando me chamassem! Impossível ela saber que o Mike ia me chamar pra sair!  
As palavras dela ecoaram na minha cabeça, "_Eu vejo muito mais do que pensa!_".

Bom, já que ela se deu ao trabalho de comprar a camisa, eu não sabia mesmo o que vestir e já que Bella aparentemente ia gostar de me ver usando aquela cor... Não vou negar, né?

Coloquei uma calça jeans, dobrei as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e a deixei para fora da calça. Coloquei a jaqueta do meu pai por cima.

É... Até que não ficou mal.

Desci para a sala.

- Nossa! – ah, que _bom_. Minha mãe chegou – Que camisa bonita! Nova também? – ela sorriu cinicamente.

- Obrigado! Sim, é nova – sorri da mesma forma que ela.

- Bella? – ela tentou fingir que não se importava, talvez convencesse qualquer outro, a mim não.

- A irmã dela na verdade.

- Qual das duas? – Jacob perguntou, eu havia me esquecido completamente que ele sabia de quem eu estava falando.

- Ah! Então Bella tem _duas_ irmãs? – os olhos de minha mãe chegaram a brilhar.

Jacob abriu a boca para falar, e ela cravou os olhos nele. Aproveitei que ela não podia me ver e comecei a ameaçar Jake por gestos, torci seu pescoço imaginário e soquei sua cara. Ela percebeu que ele estava demorando demais para responder e olhou para mim, eu me espreguicei demoradamente e ela voltou o olhar para ele.

Terminei as ameaças silenciosas passando o indicador pela minha garganta, o encarando com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu só sei de tanto que ele fala, Elizabeth! – ele sorriu tão descontraído que ela não pareceu suspeitar de nada, mas torceu o nariz para mim.

- Eu vou descobrir, Brando! – ela apontou pra mim, foi o mesmo que apontar uma arma e eu sorri.

- Demorou tanto tempo! Se não descobriu até agora...

Fui salvo pelo gongo, Mike começou a buzinar lá fora.

- Vou sair, mãe!

- De novo? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha pra mim – Já saiu ontem!

- Ah... Está com saudades de mim? – disse naquele tom que só usamos com crianças.

- Vai logo! – ela riu.

- Tchau – dei um beijo na bochecha dela e ela me deu um tapa na nuca. Amor de mãe.

- Tchau, Liz! – Jake gritou da porta.

- Liz? Sério, meu... Eu vou te dar um murro. – sai puxando ele pela gola da camiseta enquanto ele gargalhava.

Entramos na mini van do Mike e eu achei estranho que Jéssica também estava ali, no banco da frente.

- Trouxe o Jacob, Mike! Mas pode tratar de segurar sua calcinha no lugar, não quero segurar vela de ninguém.

- Cala a boca! – ele gritou indicando Jéssica, mas ela ria assim como Jacob.

- Jess, vai no cinema com a gente?

- Não, Ed! – Ed... Por que, meu Deus? Por que? – vou comprar um vestido para o baile com as meninas!

Gelei.

- Que meninas?

- Angela! – ela parou de falar como se aquilo fosse o suficiente.

- E...?

- O que? – ela se fez de desentendida... Quase a sacudi pelos ombros.

- Você disse "meninas" – frisei o s – Angela é uma só.

- Lauren também vai estar lá. – ela respondeu olhando pela janela.

- Mike...

- O que? Nós vamos no cinema! Eu só estou dando uma carona pra Jess! Larga de ser paranóico.

Me encostei no banco me sentindo especialmente mal humorado. E paranóico. Jacob me olhava impaciente, mexendo as mãos sem parar.

- O que é? – perguntei quando não agüentei mais. Ele mexendo as mãos daquele jeito era pior do que alguém clicando uma caneta;

- Quem te deu a camisa? – ele murmurou para nem Mike nem Jéssica ouvirem.

Girei os olhos e ele riu, eu nem lembrava mais da camisa.

- Alice! Sabe? A baixinha?

- Sei... – ele concordou com a cabeça, pensativo – Por que?

- Porque eu estraguei o moleton que ela me deu antes – disse simplesmente.

- E por que ela te deu um moleton antes?

- Porque – abri um sorriso sacana – Bella rasgou o meu.

Os olhos dele arregalaram tanto que eu estava preparado para pegar quando eles caíssem das órbitas.

- Como assim Bella rasgou seu moleton? – ele falou mais alto e a cabeça de Mike se virou automaticamente.

- O que?!

- Dirige e fica quieto! – Jake gritou com ele e se voltou pra mim – Então?

Jéssica estava nos olhando assustada, mas se virou para Mike, enquanto ele resmungava.

- Ela estava no meu quarto – comecei bem devagar, quase esticando as palavras.

- O que ela estava fazendo no seu quarto?

- Ah, Jake! Ou você me deixa contar a história direito ou eu não conto nada! – eu ri e ele cruzou os braços.

- Prossiga... – ele disse sério, parecia que estava negociando.

- Então, ela estava no meu quarto! E nós estávamos – já que ele não vai ter como confirmar mesmo – conversando. De repente ela disse que não podia ficar longe de mim e rasgou a minha blusa, mas quando ela me jogou na cama minha mãe acordou e foi ver o que era todo aquele barulho. Ela acabou fugindo pela janela.

- E você espera que eu acredite nisso?

- Não... – admiti, dando de ombros – Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Vai, fala a verdade! Eu sei que Bella não faria isso.

Senti o sangue esquentar um pouco. Ele não sabia nada da Bella.

- Sabe como?

- Sabendo! Ela não parece o tipo de garota que faria isso.

- Comigo ela faz. – ele riu.

- Duvido até que vocês já tenham se beijado.

Sorri vitorioso, dessa vez eu não tinha nem que enfeitar a verdade.

- Beijei ela ontem! Depois que voltei da praia.

- Para de inventar! – ele riu.

- Não! É sério!

- Ah é? E como foi então? Ela apareceu só de calcinha no seu quarto?

- Não... Eu a encontrei na floresta, ela estava jogando com os irmãos.

- Jogando o que?

- Futebol.

- Como ela estava vestida? - olha o interrogatório...

- Com um uniforme... – a imagem dela me veio muito nítida, parecia que ela estava ali – Camiseta azul com detalhes brancos, tipo do Chelsea e uma bermudinha preta.

- E o que ela disse depois que você beijou ela?

- Que ela ainda me odiava. – sorri sacana e ele gargalhou.

Ficamos rindo até que Jéssica se virou no banco para nos olhar.

- Você beijou a Cullen? – perguntou interessada demais, apoiando as mãos no encosto do banco, o queixo sobre elas.

Fiquei na dúvida se respondia a verdade ou não. Aquele interesse súbito me deixou desconfiado.

- O que você acha? – sorri para ela.

- Ahm... – ela desviou o olhar meio corada. O que eu fiz? – Não sei... Vocês parecem meio... íntimos?

- É mesmo?

- Sei lá, tipo que nenhum dos Cullen nunca fala com ninguém fora da família e de repente ela fica, tipo, toda junto de você... Sei lá, tipo... É estranho.

Pelo amor de Deus, pára de falar "tipo"! Eu estava gritando mentalmente. Demorei pra responder enquanto separava as palavras que faziam sentido dos "tipo".

- É... É estranho! – sorri de novo e ela se voltou rapidamente para frente, meio corada. Menina estranha.

- Chegamos! – Mike exclamou e Jacob deu um pulo do meu lado. Ele estava tão entretido na minha conversa com Jéssica que tinha esquecido que Mike também estava ali.

Descemos do carro e eu dei de cara com Lauren, que acenava freneticamente. Fingi estar muito interessado na vitrine de uma loja de livros New Age e Jake parou do meu lado fazendo caretas exageradas de interesse, tentando me fazer rir.

- UAU! – ele exclamou – Lampejos do Pirilampo! Isso parece que realmente pode me fazer esquecer de toda a minha depressão e ansiedade!

Não consegui segurar o riso, que moleque maldito!

Conseguimos nos esquivar de Lauren e Mike logo se despediu de Jéssica e fomos para o cinema. Nem participei da escolha do filme, só disse que queria ver sangue.

Claro que eles escolheram um filme de vampiros. Estacas, alho, água benta, crucifixos... Nada disso parece se encaixar na figura dos vampiros que eu conheço.

Acabamos rindo o filme inteiro com aqueles efeitos forçados e trama nula. Várias vezes tentaram fazer com que calássemos a boca, mas no final haviam mais pessoas rindo das nossas piadas.

Na saída encontramos as meninas tomando sorvete, Jéssica e Lauren falavam sem parar e Ângela parecia meio entediada.

- Ângela? Tudo bem? – perguntei sentindo o canto da boca se torcendo num sorriso.

- O assunto está muito emocionante... – ela bocejou no final da frase e eu comecei a rir.

- Eddie... – Lauren me chamou de um jeito manhoso – Estou com frio!

- Então por que está tomando sorvete? – Jacob perguntou rindo, mas tentando parecer extremamente interessado só para irrita-la ainda mais.

Ela fingiu não ouvir e continuou olhando para mim. Suspirei girando os olhos enquanto entreguei minha jaqueta para ela. Ela pegou a jaqueta e saiu dando risadinhas para Jéssica, Ângela riu da minha cara de desgosto.

- Por que fez isso? – Jake me perguntou.

- Minha mãe, a quem você tanto adora, me criou pra ser otário.

Ouvi os gritos de Lauren e me virei imediatamente. Um cara estava tentando arrancar a minha jaqueta das mãos dela enquanto ela gritava. Ele conseguiu arrancar o casaco das mãos dela e saiu correndo, ela ameaçou ir atrás, mas ficou indecisa, indo e voltando, gritando histericamente.

- Fique aqui! – eu gritei quando passei correndo por ela.

- Você tá louco? – ouvi Jacob gritando enquanto ele começava a correr atrás de mim, mas eu era muito mais rápido.

Não ia deixar aquele ladrãozinho imbecil fugir com a jaqueta do meu pai. Eu sempre virava nas esquinas a tempo de ver onde ele estava indo, mas ainda não havia conseguido chegar perto o bastante para recuperar o que era meu. Me perdi no meio de um cruzamento, mas vi de relance quando o cara virou outra esquina. Quando o alcancei, ele estava encarando a parede de uma rua sem saída. Peguei.

- Me devolve a jaqueta! – gritei andando na direção dele.

- Mas você é mesmo um incompetente! – uma voz falou atrás de mim, me virei e vi um outro homem, muito maior do que eu, ele estava imundo, roupas rasgadas e faltavam alguns dentes – Eu queria uma garota loirinha e você me traz um marmanjo?

- Ele que correu atrás de mim! – o primeiro tentou se defender.

Ai, não. Comecei a sair do meio da conversa dos dois quando percebi que não eram só eles. Eu estava completamente cercado, consegui contar pelo menos 6 homens, todos rindo uns para os outros.

- Bom, – o grandão falou, o líder – já que não temos uma gostosinha, vamos acabar com esse enxerido.

- Sabe... – dei uns passos para trás, olhando para cada um, eles socavam a palma das mãos, estralavam os dedos e eu posso jurar que vi um ali com um soco inglês – Vocês podem ficar com a jaqueta!

Todos riram. Uma ótima hora para minha veia cômica atacar...

O líder andou na minha direção, com um sorriso desfalcado no rosto, eu até poderia tentar reagir, mas ia apanhar ainda mais... Ele me pegou pela camisa.

- Diga suas preces...

Eu já estava pronto pro primeiro soco quando ouvi o barulho ensurdecedor de pneus cantando, um Volvo prateado virava a esquina e deu um cavalo de pau, parando a poucos metros de mim. O cara grandão me soltou, olhando abismado para o carro quando a porta do passageiro se abriu.

- Entra! – Bella gritou para mim.

Em vez de ir para o carro, corri até o cara que eu havia corrido atrás, dei um cruzado de direita no queixo dele, e antes que ele desabasse, peguei minha jaqueta e aí sim, me joguei no banco do carona enquanto ela arrancava. Todos estavam distraídos demais com ela pra prestarem atenção em mim.

Fiquei olhando para ela, de queixo caído. Eu estava prestes a tomar a maior surra da minha vida, possivelmente morrer naquela rua sem saída, mas ela me achou.

- Edward... – ela disse entre dentes – Me distraia.

- O que?

- Você normalmente não cala a boca, e justo dessa vez resolve ficar calado...

- Me perdi ontem no caminho para casa! – comecei sem saber exatamente o que deveria falar, eu não a achava especialmente perigosa, mas não dava pra negar que ela estava louca ali – Demorei algumas horas até encontrar a trilha de novo, e estava imundo! A areia estava fazendo minha cabeça coçar tanto que eu estava ficando maluco... – ela esboçou um sorriso, mas seus ombros estavam completamente tensos, resolvi que era melhor omitir o beijo de Tânia e a conversinha com Alice – Quando cheguei em casa só consegui tomar banho e desabei na cama, completamente exausto!

Continuei a falar tudo que me vinha a mente sem filtrar, a maioria das frases não tinha muito sentido, mas ela finalmente parecia estar começando a relaxar. Eu já começava a sentir a boca seca quando finalmente parei.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei cauteloso.

- Não.

- É pra eu continuar falando? – pela primeira vez desde que entrei no carro ela sorriu.

- Se você pudesse...

- Bom... – cocei a cabeça, na dúvida – Você pode me falar quem é a Tania? Você não pareceu muito feliz em vê-la. – eu vi quando ela travou o maxilar e torceu o nariz.

- Ela é minha... Prima, por assim dizer. Eu fui visitá-la e aparentemente ela ficou muito preocupada comigo então veio ver como eu estou.

- E você não gosta dela?

- Na verdade gosto.

- Ah...

Olhei pela janela tentando controlar a língua, aí lembrei que foi _ela_ quem pediu para eu falar.

- Sinceramente? – ela me lançou um rápido olhar – Não parece.

Bella sorriu novamente, dessa vez atingiu seus olhos.

- É sua culpa, sabia?

- Minha? Mas eu nem falei com ela!

- Você não precisa falar pra causar problemas.

- É... – ela riu – Tudo bem, eu te dou essa.

- Agora me explica por que estava numa rua sem saída com um homem te agarrando pelo colarinho?

- Roubaram a minha jaqueta – a indiquei no meu colo.

- Você arriscou ser morto por uma jaqueta?

- Não é qualquer jaqueta! – respondi ofendido.

- Sei... É uma de couro? - engraçadinha.

- Era do meu pai. – disse sério, tinha certeza que ela ia ficar sem graça.

- Ah. – ela quase-corou. Bem feito. – Desculpe.

Comecei a rir. Ela não parava de se desculpar!

- Se você se desculpar mais uma vez eu não respondo por mim... – disse enquanto ela parava o carro.

- Ai, eu sei... Desculpa!

Grudei meus lábios nos dela, mas dessa vez ela me empurrou. Demorou um pouquinho, mas empurrou.

- Edward! – ela levou a mão aos lábios, me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu disse que não responderia por mim... – sorri meu melhor sorriso.

- Você não pode fazer isso. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Por que? – tentei me fazer de inocente, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Você não quer que eu perca o controle. – ela falou com uma intensidade tão grande que eu me arrepiei.

- Na verdade eu quero... – achei que ela ia enlouquecer e sair do carro, mas ela não fez nada.

Fiquei olhando para ela, me perdendo nela, por... Perdi completamente a noção do tempo.

- Edward... – ela mordeu o lábio – Eu... Não sou o que você pensa.

- Acho que você é exatamente o que eu penso.

- E o que você pensa?

As imagens dela mexendo o nariz e fazendo coisas aparecerem e de seu corpo metido numa roupa de odalisca apareceram na minha mente, e eu tive que conter um sorriso.

- Você é uma vamp-

- Não diga! – ela me interrompeu colocando os dedos de leve nos meus lábios que formigaram com o contato.

Então ela abriu a porta e desceu do carro, eu a imitei automaticamente, me esforçando ao máximo para não tirar os olhos dela.

- Edward! – eu ainda não tirei os olhos dela, mas sabia quem estava falando – Meu Deus do céu, cara! Você é doente?

- Jacob... Você ainda não percebeu? Óbvio que é. – ela disse sorrindo levemente.

- Oi, Bells! – ele exclamou esquecendo de mim. Bells? Idiota, imbecil, folgado, galinha... – Estava com saudades! Como você encontrou esse demente?

Lauren surgiu do nada, pelo que sei, ela brotou do chão, e me agarrou pela cintura.

- Oh, Eddie! Você é maluco! Eu estava morta de preocupação!

- Ah... – ensaiei o que responder quando reparei na expressão de asco de Bella.

- Vamos, Edward! – Bella começou a me puxar pelo braço e Lauren quase caiu no chão – Jake, espero que possa pegar uma carona com o Newton!

- Quem? – ele perguntou e eu apontei para o Mike – Ah, tá! Tchau, Bells...

Ela me arrastou alguns metros antes de parar, eu ainda podia ver os olhares confusos dos outros, mas realmente não me importava.

- Onde quer comer? – perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você come?

Bella riu de mim. E foi o melhor som que ouvi o dia todo.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Oláááá, minhas estefânias!

Eu acho que esse é o pior capítulo de todos até agora. Mesmo! Isso não significa que é o pior que pode ficar, tá? Então esperem um período de vacas magras e capítulos ruins!

E ninguém conseguiu acertar todas as músicas, gente! Por que esqueceram de uma! Mas como eu sou frouxa, deixo todo mundo pedir alguma coisa! huahuahua Só não garanto que todos os pedidos entram na fic!

As músicas eram::

- Kiss - Going Blind: que a Bella fala e o Edward repete, cantando em inglês. "_Little lady can't you see.._"  
- Kiss - I Was Made: - que o Edward fala para começar a irrita-la. _"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me"  
- _Elvis Presley - Suspicious Minds - Edward fala em seguida, as duas frases são da mesma música. "_Why can't you see what you're doing to me, when you don't belive a word I say..._"  
- Donna Summer - Love to Love You - última frase do capítulo e a que ninguééémmm suspeitou! Qual é galera? huahuahau aposto que todo mundo já cantou isso na voz da Gwen Stephani! "_Love to love you, baby_"

Revieeeeewwwwwsssss que chegaram quase ao 100, hein? Quero mais 100 me xingando pelo lixo que foi esse capítulo!

**Chantal Cullen -** Quem não queria, né? eu cheguei a considerar transformar o Jake numa guria, mas pensei melhor pq eu não quero alterar os personagens demais! Acho que deu certo, né?

**Dan -** Dan, flor... NINGUÉM acertou, então acho que eu que fui muito má na escolha mesmo! huahuahuahuahua Eu raxei de rir com o Zagalo que não sabe ver hora! O Jake apareceu mais nesse! E a Alice! Eu posso até ouvir os coros de "Aleluia" por essa! Espero que vc goste, linda!

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Claro que eu só ri pq vc falou pra eu não rir! Nossa! Morri por vc ter gostado do Jake! Nesse ele aparece um pouco mais, mas acho que ficou horrível! eu ADORO Kiss e Elvis! Elvis é tão... ai... E eu comecei a me esforçar nas roupas só pq vc elogiou a primeira! huahuahuahuahua

**Kagome Juju Assis -** Eu raxei lendo os trechos que você me mandou e os seus comentários! To tentando desenvolver um pouco a amizade entre os dois, mas como já falei um dodecilhão de vezes, acho que ficou péssimo! huahuahuahaua E eu amo cada uma das reviews que consigo por sua causa! Quando eu for mais famosa que o Paulo Coelho... caham... Vou dedicar um livro pra você! huahuahua

**Anny Thomaz -** Que booom que você riu! huahuahuahua Eu assumo que fiquei muito preocupada depois que postei pq achei que tinha extrapolado nas piadas ruins! E não sei por que, mas amo fazer o Mike sendo zoado! Ele e o Tyler. E o Emmett não apareceu nesse, mas a Alice deu as caras! E já sei que vc vai retirar os aplausos depois de ler esse, mas... Tudo bem! =D huahuahauhauahua

**NIIICA -** Pra variar, eu nem deveria comentar, mas comecei a pensar no que escrever nesse cap depois da sua review! huahuahuahua Tanto que pensei demais e ficou enooooooooooorme! Desculpe! huahuahuahua

**Blackforever -** Amei que você riu! huahuahuahua Mesmo! E eu sei que não parece agora, mas eu pretendo fazerr eles bem mais... Hmm... "safados" um com o outro! Pq bem, o Ed é homem e a Bella tá ficando louca com hormônios.

**Rebecca G. -** Morri quando li que vc tava imprimindo pra ler no caminho... Mesmo! Fiquei rindo feito besta, sozinha! E eu to sempre atrasando todo mundo! huahuahuahuah incrível! Mas pelo menos te salvei na redação. Adoro! E você foi a que mais acertou as músicas! Então pode pedir alguma coisa na fic! huahuahuahua So falou a Donna Summer! Vou ouvir o James Brown sim! Eu já deveria ter ouvido, mas super esqueci! Tem outra que combina com eles, chama Love You 'Till The End do The Pogues! Ouve que é linda!

**Samara Mcdowell - **O Ed é muito sem noção, né? huahuahuahuahua eu não aguento fazer ele muito normal! uahuahuahuahua E relaxa com as músicas pq eu conheço umas coisas meio obscuras mesmo! huahuahua Mas olha... Não me conta esse tipo de coisa, que eu inspirei isso ou aquilo pq eu fico uma chata me achando! Especialmente pq aquela fic é MARAVILHOSA! Tbm to viciadona em escrever... Ai... ó minha pouca vida social indo pro brejo... huahuahuahuahua

**Mariie Swan - **O Edward falou "gelei' hoje por causa da sua review! huahuahuahuahuahua E a mãe do Ed é minha obra prima! Ela é tão chata que não tem como vc não gostar dela! Que bom que gostou!

**Noelle **- Esse teve QUINZE páginas! Põe uma fé? E eu só parei pq tava me dando nervoso, já huahuahuahuahuaa E a Lauren ainda vai levar uma... Hmm.. Não posso falar pra não estragar a surpresa! e toda vez que o Emmett aparecer vai ser pra zuar alguém! huahuahuahua Acertou o Elvis! Pq tbm, né? essa música é mto linda...

**julliet disappear **- Fui meio sacana com o Jake, né? hauhauhuahauhau Ele não é gay, juro! Só gosta de pagar de viado pra ser engraçado. Esse cap ficou meio bleh... Desculpa.

**Jessy01 - **Olha. Se tem uma coisa que o Emmett tem, essa coisa é classe! huahuahuahua E a Alice apareceu maaaaiis! EEEE! Teve até falas! huahuahuahua E você achou meeesmo a piada! huahuahuahua Te dediquei de coração! E eu adoro X-Men! Especialmente o Gambit pq, né? Ai... Gambit.... Pra te falar a verdade eles vão ficar um pouco mais meleira, talvez tenham até alguns momentos parecidos com o livro, mas eu gosto mais deles meio brigando! hahauhua especialmente pq o Ed é crianção e sem noção. E a Lauren vai causar! E vai ter um brinde gigaaaante

** Raquel Cullen -** Eles são muito cabeça-dura! Eu dou risada escrevendo... huahuahuahua E honestamente? Acho que o Tyler seria o principal alvo de tooodo mundo aqui!

**Bella Giacon - **Eu raxeeiiiii quando você chamou o Ed de idiota! huahuahuahuahua Pq ele é! É um idiota lindo, charmoso e tudo, mas... Idiota! E eu vou tentar postar com mais frequencia... Mas só pq vc pediu! huahauhauhua Essa é a mais difícil de escrever, por isso demoro mais! Mas vou tentar!

**sandra-cullen - **AMEEEEIII que você se remexeu na cadeira igual a Alice! huahuahauhauhaua Eu re-li a sua review umas 50 vezes e ri TODAS! E fiquei muito feliz que você gostou do Jacob! Eu tenho uma leve tendência a fazer ele meio cretino, to tentando me segurar! huahuahuahua Eu tinha uma amiga burra que era lenta igual ao Mike! E rolou uma situação parecida, não aguentei e coloquei, ainda bem que fez sucesso! huahuahuauha No final a Alice nem xilicou tanto quanto eu havia planejado, mas já tá começando a brincar de Ken com o Ed... E eu amei, AMEI de paixão, até o infinito além do cosmo amém que você não lembrou de tudo que queria falar! Pode matraquear a vontade que eu adoro! E pra variar... tua review foi uma das melhores! se não A melhor.

**lylyh -** Meu, você me fez pensar de verdade! huahuahuahua O mais difícil aqui é pensar nas reações da Bella enquanto o Edward age, e eu fiquei me perguntando da questão do controle! E acabei relendo quase a fic toda e cheguei numa conclusão, leia como "percebi o que eu fiz desde o começo", a Bella tem o mesmo controle que ela tinha quando virou vampira no Breaking Dawn, mas tá se pelando de medo de acabar perdendo esse controle com o Edward, pq covenhamos, perder o controle com ele é fácil... Tentei abordar mais esse assunto com a Alice, pq eu tava escrevendo esse trecho quando vi sua review, mas vou tentar explorar mais isso! Valeeeu pela dica! Espero que não odeio esse capítulo horrendo.

**Niih Swan -** Só comecei a correr pra postar por sua causa, tá? Então é pra ler e fingir que gostou! huahuahuahauhauhua

Gentem... Me perdoem por essa carniça!

e podem me xingar nas... **REVIEWS!!!**

E não, não tenho nem um pingo de vergonha e peço review mesmo com um capítulo ruim.


	9. Cerejas e Segredos

- Você não vai querer nada mesmo? – eu perguntei tentando parecer preocupado e não rir.

- Não, comediante, não quero nada. – ela respondeu sorrindo e eu esqueci de tudo.

Ela me deixava ainda mais retardado agora, não sei se é porque eu descobri tudo que notei a diferença ou se é porque ela está mais relaxada agora que eu sei... Acho que retardado não é a melhor palavra para me descrever vendo aquele sorriso deslumbrante, mas com certeza era como eu parecia aos olhos dela, sem conseguir responder.

- Edward? – só consegui subir o olhar de sua boca para seus olhos – Você está respirando?

Soltei o ar de uma vez e dei um longo suspiro concordando com a cabeça.

- Estou, claro... – ela riu e eu sorri sem graça, abaixando a cabeça, encarando o tampo da mesa.

Depois que ela saiu me arrastando do abraço de Lauren, eu disse que mataria por um milkshake, ela aparentemente achou minha escolha de palavras muito engraçada e acabamos indo para uma lanchonete com ambiente de anos 60, meio brega e exagerado, mas estávamos sentados frente a frente num cubículo, em bancos com estofados vermelhos. Bella não pertencia a um lugar daqueles, eu podia ver os atendentes atrás do balcão a olhando e trocando sorrisos entre eles, cutucando as costelas uns dos outros com o cotovelo, e não gostei nada.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, voltei a olhar para ela e vi a ruguinha de preocupação.

- Nada...

- Você faz essa cara por nada?

- É que você está... – busquei a palavra por alguns instantes – Deslumbrando, acho, os atendentes... Não gosto do jeito que eles estão te olhando. – terminei murmurando, meio emburrado por admitir.

- Deslumbrando? – ela perguntou e eu não entendi sua expressão.

- Não se faça de inocente! Você fica deslumbrando todo mundo a todo instante... – percebi o olhar espantado dela e tentei me explicar – Não acho que você faz de propósito, mas também acho que é impossível alguém resistir a você.

- Deslumbrando? – ela repetiu, agora com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e eu concordei com a cabeça – Eu te deslumbro?

- Não vou responder, você vai ficar convencida – respondi sorrindo e ela riu mais uma vez.

Era definitivamente o melhor som do mundo. Queria deixa-la rindo o tempo todo, e ela facilitava meu trabalho rindo de toda piada sem graça que eu fazia. Talvez fosse só por educação e eu ainda gostava.

- Então... – eu tentei parecer displicente, mas minha mão correu automaticamente pelo cabelo, eu sempre fazia isso quando estava meio nervoso – Como sabia que eu estava com a corda no pescoço? – sorri, dessa vez ela não achou graça.

- Alice – respondeu simplesmente.

- Então ela sabia aonde eu viria, sabia na confusão que eu me meteria e... Me mandou vir mesmo assim?

- Ela te mandou vir? – acho que não deveria ter mencionado esse fato.

- Hmm... – escolhi bem as palavras, eu gosto da fadinha, não queria que ela se metesse em encrenca – Bom, ela disse que... – passei a língua nos lábios agora secos, droga! Acho que o melhor é falar logo a verdade, não vou inventar nada menos pior tão rápido – Ela disse que quando me chamassem era pra eu aceitar! – dei de ombros – Deduzi que ela estava falando de vir para cá, ninguém me chamou pra mais nada.

- Aquela... – Bella travou o maxilar, tentando não completar a frase, e suspirou – Ela não sabia da sua pequena aventura, ou melhor, não sabia que você ia reagir daquele jeito. Quando ela viu, me avisou.

- E você só estava na vizinhança? – sorri com um pouco de malícia e ela ficou quase-corada.

- Ela também me falou onde você estaria hoje... – murmurou.

- Definitivamente, de todos os seus irmãos, ela é minha favorita. – coloquei minha mão sobre a mão fria de Bella sobre a mesa e ela se afastou – Bella... – ela não me deixou terminar a frase.

- Vamos pedir!

Ela se levantou e eu demorei um pouquinho mais, ainda meio inconformado, mas aproveitei pra olhar direito para Bella. Ela estava com uma calça jeans preta com uma corrente fininha, cheia de brilhantes, presa no passa-cinto na frente e no bolso atrás. Na verdade a parte de trás da calça era toda trabalhada com pedrinhas coloridas, no bolso direito e na parte de trás da coxa esquerda. Me forcei a parar de olhar a, bem... parte de trás da calça, e subi o olhar, enquanto levantava também. Ela estava com uma blusa de verão, apesar de não estar mais calor o bastante para alguém se sentir confortável vestindo aquilo, era fininha, as mangas curtinhas quase não envolviam seus ombros com o tecido azul transparente, feliz e infelizmente era justa nos seios, e descia mais larga até o quadril, onde ficava transparente de novo. Tinha uma estampa de flores roxas...

Quando percebi mais uma vez que eu não era o único apreciando o corpo da beldade ao meu lado, tirei a jaqueta e coloquei sobre os ombros dela, de um jeito meio protetor.

- Edward... – o tom dela me reprovava, mas ainda assim era gostoso ouvir meu nome naquela voz.

- Está frio, Bella – sorri tentando disfarçar o ciúme. Ciúme? Hmm...

- Eu não estou com frio... – ela me lançou um olhar significativo e começou a se movimentar para fora da jaqueta, mas eu a impedi, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Fica assim – sorri aproximando o rosto do dela – Você ficou tão bonita com ela... Melhor que eu. – ela deu um sorriso brilhante de volta e eu não lembrava mais nem do meu nome.

- O que vão querer? – a voz feminina me perguntou e eu sorri na direção da atendente sem realmente vê-la.

- Um hambúrguer com toda aquela porcariada dentro, menos picles – torci o nariz com a palavra – fritas e um milkshake de baunilha! – me voltei para o solo de violino, que era a risada de Bella, ao meu lado.

- O que foi? – apoiei no balcão e deixei a cabeça inclinar levemente para o lado.

- Você parece uma criança escolhendo comida... – ela disse de um jeito doce, mas ainda que suas palavras me soassem como música o sentido delas me fez franzir a testa.

- Viu como ela gosta de me perturbar? – perguntei para a atendente, sabendo que isso deixaria Bella mortificada, mas quando voltei o olhar para a moça atrás do balcão, ela estava com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto, olhando para mim.

Fiquei preocupado com a cara que ela estava fazendo, então ela pareceu perceber que eu estava encarando e com um pulo saiu quase correndo resmungando algo sobre levar meu pedido até a mesa.

Não entendi nada, mas Bella parecia ter entendido e me olhava com uma expressão estranha, mas sorria de leve.

- Parece que eu não sou a única que _deslumbra_ os outros – ela murmurou, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar falar na minha orelha, mas seu hálito frio bateu no meu pescoço e eu me controlei pra não demonstrar que estava arrepiado.

- Do que está falando? – perguntei enquanto sentávamos no cubículo.

- Da cara abobada da atendente! – ela disse de um jeito falsamente animado, arregalando os olhos de leve.

- Está com ciúmes? – sorri apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, me inclinando na direção dela.

- Não vou responder, você vai ficar convencido – ela me devolveu minhas palavras com um sorriso cínico, que se não fosse tão perfeito, me deixaria irritado.

Gay, gay, gay... Me apressei em mudar de assunto antes que eu pudesse falar alguma bobagem apaixonada. Apaixonada? O que eu estou pensando? Ciúmes, apaixonado... Confusão, dor de cabeça...

- Então Alice... tem visões? – Bella ficou séria e seu olhar estava meio distante, mas concordou com a cabeça – E você... Bem, no mínimo você tem o poder de deslumbrar... – sorri e ela voltou a me olhar, sorrindo de volta.

- Isso é mais coisa da Tânia – lembrei de quando ela me encurralou na floresta e senti os ombros tensos. Eu nem queria ficar perto da loira tarada, mas quando ela fixou os olhos em mim eu não podia me mover, era parecido com o que Bella fazia comigo, mas com Tânia foi assustador – Eu tenho os... dons? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim e eu sorri antes que ela continuasse – Mais sem graça, na verdade...

- Quais são seus dons sem graça, além de me deixar completamente sem ar? – ela riu mais uma vez.

- Eu tenho uma audição muito boa. – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela se apressou em explicar – Eu quero dizer muito boa _mesmo_. Posso ouvir o que a atendente que você deslumbrou está falando agora.

Olhei para o balcão e demorei a encontrar a moça, especialmente por que eu mal lembrava do rosto dela, mas ela estava muito longe, no fundo da cozinha, eu mal conseguia ter certeza se ela estava movendo os lábios, e os sons da cozinha abafavam qualquer coisa.

- E o que ela está falando? – perguntei sorrindo, curioso e Bella franziu os lábios de um jeito quase infantil – Ok, não quero saber – ela quase sorriu – continue falando de você.

- Ah... Eu não sou muito interessante. - acho que ela já disse isso alguma vez, como ela pode achar isso?

- Você é a pessoa mais interessante e intrigante que já conheci. – disse sinceramente, incentivando-a a continuar.

Ela girou os olhos, mas agora estava sorrindo livremente.

- Sou a mais rápida da família, nunca vou entender o por quê, eu sou tão desastrada.

Quando ela disse isso que eu percebi que ela _realmente_ era desastrada. Não nos padrões humanos, claro, mas todas as vezes que ela quase derrubou coisas e trombava com pessoas me voltaram a mente. O pensamento de que Bella era desastrada já havia me passado na mente, mas ela se movia com tanta desenvoltura na maior parte do tempo que eu nunca dei atenção a isso.

- Também posso bloquear a mente – ela continuou.

- Como assim?

- Ninguém pode ler meus pensamentos – eu senti meu queixo caindo. Nem imaginava que algum vampiro pudesse ler mentes, ainda mais que outro poderia bloquear isso – mas não tem graça nenhuma quando ninguém a sua volta consegue ler os pensamentos uns dos outros, não faz diferença. – ela deu de ombros. Boa notícia, pelo menos nenhum dos Cullen sabe da minha mente poluída – Esse bloqueio serve pra ataques mentais também, isse é um pouco mais útil, mas de novo, só quando alguém te ataca... De qualquer maneira, chato.

Como ela poderia achar aquilo chato? Aquele monte de dons, como ela chamou, e ela achava chato? Ela nunca parava de me surpreender.

- Eu não acho nada chato! – acho que o meu sorriso agora foi tão bobo quando o da atendente – Isso é um máximo! Acho que você já se acostumou, então não liga mais.

- Pode ser... – ela respondeu sem parecer dar muita atenção ao meu argumento, então me olhou, séria e mordeu o lábio, não com preocupação, mas como se estivesse lendo um problema de matemática extremamente complicado – Você não tem medo de nada disso?

- Tenho medo do Emmett, – admiti arrancando uma risada dela – mas não conta pra ele.

- Do Emmett? – ela ainda ria, balançando os ombros de leve – Por que?

- Você já viu o tamanho dele? – estiquei o braço acima da cabeça, imitando sua altura e ela riu ainda mais.

Então um prato com um enorme hambúrguer foi colocado na minha frente e eu quase pulei com o susto. Nem lembrava mais que estava numa lanchonete. A mesma garota que me atendeu, não tinha certeza que era ela, eram todas iguais, colocou as batatas fritas e um copo enorme de milkshake em cima da mesa e se voltou para mim.

- Seu pedido, senhor! – ela sorriu e girou os olhos de um jeito exagerado quando falou "senhor", eu provavelmente tinha a mesma idade que ela, talvez fosse mais novo – Mais alguma coisa?

Sorri rapidamente, negando com a cabeça e voltei a atenção para Bella, que estava estranhamente quieta.

- Quer mais alguma coisa? – sorri sacana.

- Nada para mim, amor – ela respondeu com um sorriso doce e bateu os cílios para mim. _Bateu os cílios._

- Então é só isso! – sorri de novo para a atendente/garçonete e voltei a olhar para Bella, que estava fuzilando as costas da garota com o olhar – Calma, _amor_ – a imitei e ela voltou o olhar fuzilador para mim.

- O que é? Você não sabe o que ela estava falando lá na cozinha... – ela disse cruzando os braços de um jeito desdenhoso.

- Se fosse o contrário, eu teria feito muito pior... – falei devagar, antes de pegar uma batata e enfiar rápido na boca.

- Você é muito ciumento, não acha? – ela sorriu.

- Talvez... – concordei com acenos rápidos da cabeça – Só não gosto de ter que dividir...

- E eu sou sua para você não querer me dividir? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, apoiando os braços na mesa.

- Queria que fosse... – eu sorri e tomei um gole do milkshake distraidamente, ela me encarava descrente.

- Nunca sei quando está brincando comigo.

- Já eu acho que você está sempre brincando comigo... – eu sabia que não era isso que ela queria ouvir, mas não vou sair me declarando quando é ela quem foge.

Espera. Declarando? Foi isso que eu pensei? Esfreguei um dos olhos furiosamente como se tivesse caído um cisco enorme. Que ódio de mim mesmo! Eu _não_ estou apaixonado!

- Por que acha que eu estou brincando com você? – a voz dela estava tão séria que senti que estava levando bronca.

- Você parece se aproximar só pra me deixar perdido e foge – disse com a voz baixa, olhando com uma concentração extrema para o meu copo, enquanto empurrava uma cereja, que eu não percebi antes que estava lá, com o canudo.

- Eu te deixo perdido?

- Deslumbrado, ciumento, perdido... A lista só aumenta – sorri de leve ainda sem tirar os olhos do copo.

- Edward? – eu olhei para ela de baixo para cima, sem levantar o rosto – Desculpe... Acho que não pensei em você como deveria ter pensado... – ela colocou a mão fria sobre a minha na mesa – Não sei como explicar direito... – ela mordeu o lábio e eu fiquei quieto esperando – Nós sentimos o cheiro dos humanos, todos cheiram bem... – ela começou cautelosa – Mas você? – ela deixou a pergunta pairando no ar, enquanto balançava a cabeça de leve.

- O que tem eu? – me peguei quase debruçado sobre a mesa, preso a Bella – Eu fedo? – perguntei rindo um pouco, mas estava na dúvida.

- Muito pelo contrário – ela sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam tristes – Você tem o melhor cheiro que eu já senti. – eu engoli com força, por mais que ela quisesse demonstrar que aquilo era uma coisa ruim, meu ego inflou um pouco – Eu sempre tive o melhor controle de todos da família, nunca toquei num humano! Mas você quase me fez perder o controle.

Os olhares de ódio que ela me lançava quando cheguei a Forks tomaram um sentido completamente diferente. E eu, sempre um exemplo de inteligência e bom senso, me joguei atrás dela... Mas por que ela não cedeu? Poderia ter me matado e ainda demoraria alguns dias até minha mãe ter certeza de eu não estava entocado no quarto.

- E por que não o fez?

- O que? – ela se voltou para mim num estalo.

- Por que não perdeu o controle? – cruzei os braços sobre a mesa, olhando para ela com a intensidade que ela normalmente me dedicava – Na verdade não só não perdeu o controle como me salvou! E de novo, e de novo, e de novo... – acabei sorrindo.

Bella cravou os olhos em mim, sem dizer nada, nunca havia visto seu olhar daquele jeito. Não era só tristeza, havia algo a mais...

- Eu não podia deixar você se machucar.

- Eu também não posso – ri desviando o olhar – Não que isso faça alguma diferença.

- Isso – ela tocou de leve no meu queixo e meus olhos saltaram para os dela – faz toda a diferença.

Ela sorriu. E eu a amava. Droga.

- Seu lanche já esfriou... – ela disse afastando a mão e reclinando no banco.

Não sei se foi só por que ela falou, ou se foi a adrenalina que finalmente baixou, mas eu fiquei desesperado pelo sanduíche. Comecei a comer sem demonstrar a fome que eu realmente estava sentindo pra não passar vergonha, mas ela ficou o tempo todo me olhando com a maior curiosidade do mundo, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- O que foi? – não agüentei e perguntei depois da última bocada.

- Gosto de te ver comendo... – ela sorriu e sua cabeça tombou levemente para o lado, eu estava prestes a lamber o indicador sujo de catchup, mas parei ao ouvir a resposta dela.

- Por que? – ainda estava com o dedo quase encostado no lábio inferior, olhando pra ela, curioso.

- Não sei – ela deu de ombros, sem parecer se importar com a questão, mas não tirava os olhos da minha boca.

- Bella? – seus olhos subiram para os meus e assumo que fiquei envergonhado demais de continuar com a nojeira de lamber os dedos, então limpei minhas mãos com o guardanapo – Vocês não podem comer nada? Só... – arqueei as sobrancelhas – bebem?

- É.

- Mas e se alguém, sei lá, te desafiasse a comer? – ela franziu a testa de leve – Eu não vou fazer isso! – levantei as mãos como sinal de paz e ela riu.

Então, pegou pelo cabo a cereja que estava em cima do meu milkshake já quase derretido, e a prendeu entre os dente, arrancando o cabinho e a mastigando devagar e então engolindo. Já eu, engoli a seco. Hormônios... Ela poderia ter comido uma batata, tomado um gole do milkshake, mas nããããooo...

- Duvido que você não comeria algo estranho, tipo terra, se te desafiassem do jeito certo. – ela fez uma careta.

- Ah... É. – ri e achei melhor não contar que terra provavelmente foi a coisa menos nojenta que eu já comi por uma aposta.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou já se levantando e eu a imitei.

- Só tenho que pagar-

- Eu pago. – ela disse colocando a mão no bolso, mas eu nem deixei ela terminar o movimento.

- Você nem comeu! Lógico que não vou deixar você pagar. – ela segurou minha mão com a mão livre e assim ficamos.

Comecei a rir quando percebi que estávamos presos um ao outro, mas só porque ela tentava ser gentil e não me humilhar com a força insana dela.

- Se rende? – ela perguntou com um enorme sorriso brilhante.

- E se eu dissesse que não? – sorri de volta.

- Você se acha tão charmoso com esse seu sorriso torto – o que?

- Meu sorriso não é torto! – reclamei.

- É sim! - ela ria tanto que eu não sei como ela conseguiu falar.

- Não é não! Eu não tenho a boca torta.

- Realmente não tem... Sua boca é perfeita.

Sou só eu ou ela está começando a jogar muito sujo?

- Minha boca é perfeita, mas meu sorriso é torto? – quando ela riu, eu tive certeza que estava com cara de emburrado.

- Adoro quando você sorri torto pra mim – ela mordeu o lábio no meio do sorriso. Meu. Deus. Do. Céu.

- Está tentando me seduzir só pra pagar minha conta?

- É sim! – o sorriso dela aumentou.

- Deu certo, pode ir... – soltei o braço dela e ela gargalhou.

Acabei conseguindo pagar metade depois de muito charme, sorriso torto, como ela diz, e um beijo no pescoço que quase me rendeu um tapa. Valeria a pena, mesmo com o tapa.

Abri a porta do motorista para Bella, cheguei a pensar em pedir para dirigir, mas a idéia não ficou nem 2 segundos na minha mente, se ela não me deixava pagar a conta, vai me deixar dirigir?

Quando sentei no banco do carona ela estava ligando o aquecedor, eu sabia que era para mim, aparentemente ela não sentia frio, mas ainda estava incrivelmente sexy com a minha jaqueta. Ela ligou o rádio e uma música baixa invadiu o carro.

- Clair de Lune?

- É! – ela olhou para mim, espantada – Conhece Debussy?

- Mais ou menos... Fazia aulas de música na Califórnia – pensando agora, parecia que isso foi em outra vida – mas essa música é tão... – encolhi os ombros fazendo uma careta.

- É uma das minhas favoritas! – ela exclamou ofendida, mas rindo.

- É muito de menininha! – eu ri – É bonita, não me leve a mal, mas se for pra ouvir Debussy, prefiro Arabesco nº 1.

- Está brincando? – ela me olhava divertida – Você conhece mesmo?

- Não ficou com raiva por uma das suas músicas favoritas me dar um sono tremendo? – devolvi o olhar, um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Na próxima vez, deixo você escolher a música... – ela me deu um tapa de leve na perna.

Próxima vez? Não consegui ter certeza se isso significava na próxima vez que ela me desse uma carona, ou próxima vez que ela me salvasse de algo impossível... Quem sabe próxima vez que ela me visse? Gostei mais da terceira opção.

- O que isso significa? – olhei meio de canto para seu rosto.

- Isso o que? – ela manteve o olhar na estrada.

Movimentei a mão indicando a nós dois. Então ela me encarou e sorriu, meu sorriso de resposta foi quase imediato.

- Sorriso torto – ela disse numa voz fina apontando meu rosto. Emburrei automaticamente.

- Fica quieta e olha pra frente... – resmunguei e ela soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada – Ei...

- O que?

- Me fale dos seus pais.

- Carlisle e Esme?

- Deles também. – ela abriu a boca quando compreendeu.

- Eu não me lembro muito dos meus pais biológicos... Carlisle foi meu pai por _muito_ mais tempo – ela sorriu e eu girei os olhos.

- Sente falta deles?

- Sim... Mas é quase como sentir falta de algo que você nunca viu. E Esme faz tudo que pode para não me deixar sentir triste por isso. – ela falava da mãe com tanto carinho.

- Ela parece ótima.

- Ela é. E está louca para te conhecer... – ela pareceu meio irritada com isso.

- A mim? Por que?

- Alice – ela soltou o nome num suspiro e eu acabei rindo.

- Acho que ela vai com a minha cara... – dei de ombros.

- É, você a deslumbrou com o seu charme. – ela disse sarcástica.

- Ah, nem vem! – eu exclamei rindo e ela logo se juntou a mim – Alguém mais na sua família tem dons?

- Jasper pode controlar as emoções das pessoas! É bem bacana, mas meio chato para ele... Ele também sente o que todos estão sentindo. Rosalie tem o dom de ficar maravilhosa vestindo até um saco de lixo e Emmett-

- Tem o dom de ser feio. – levei outro tapa na perna.

- Só eu posso falar mal do meu irmão. – apesar de estar ralhando comigo, ela sorria.

- Bella?

- Hm?

- Se você tem tanto controle... – comecei devagar, não sabia se ela ficaria com raiva – Por que não se aproximava de mim antes?

Arrisquei um olhar na direção dela, mas ela não parecia irritada, talvez meio tensa.

- Lembra que eu te disse que você cheirava bem? – concordei com a cabeça – Pense na sua comida favorita... Agora imagine que você está a um mês sem comer e sente o cheiro da sua comida favorita.

- Tão ruim assim?

- Pior – ela fez uma careta – mas foi o único jeito que consegui pensar pra você entender.

- Está ruim agora? – comecei a mexer nervosamente no colarinho da camisa com uma das mãos.

Ela me olhou, como se me analisasse antes de responder, minha mão desceu até o primeiro botão da camisa e lá parou. Eu estava nervoso, mas estava largado demais no banco para qualquer um perceber, mas ela sabia.

- Não... – ela sorriu – Não é exatamente fácil, mas já foi muito pior.

Quando eu olhei pelo para brisa, enxerguei minha casa se aproximando rápido demais. Respirei fundo e me senti um idiota por ter percebido só agora que o carro era de Bella e que o cheiro delicioso dela estava concentrado. Eu ainda tinha que descobrir qual era aquela flor além do cheiro de morango...

- Chegamos – ela não parecia mais animada do que eu. Ótimo.

Ficamos em silêncio um instante e eu abri a porta.

- Tchau – eu disse inclinando na direção dela, recebendo um beijo suave no rosto.

Então em vez de se afastar ela encostou a bochecha na minha e aspirou o ar.

- Você cheira tão bem... – ela praticamente ronronou na minha orelha e eu senti o corpo inteiro arrepiar.

Quando senti que ela estava se afastando, tentei me controlar pra não fazer nenhuma besteira. Vi os lábios dela entreabertos e me impulsionei e os tocando rapidamente com os meus. Roubar um beijo tão rápido não se enquadrava como besteira, não é?

- Desculpe – eu disse sorrindo, não sentia culpa nenhuma.

- Vá embora antes que eu não deixe mais você sair... – ela respondeu rindo de leve, os dedos na frente dos lábios.

Desci e bati a porta, então a abri de novo e me inclinei para dentro.

- Vem me ver essa noite?

- Você não se cansou de mim ainda? – ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Você só vai descobrir se vier me ver...

- Tchau, Edward... – ela riu.

Bati a porta do carro mais uma vez e assisti enquanto ela ia embora. Me voltei para a porta de casa, já imaginando as mil perguntas que minha mãe faria assim que eu pisasse porta adentro.

- Olá, Edward... – a voz me fez parar.

Ok, por isso eu não esperava.

- Oi ,Tânia... – respondi sem vontade.

- Onde estava até essa hora?

- Isso realmente não é da sua conta. – loira folgada... Só por que é gostosa acha que pode fazer qualquer coisa... Tá, ela _pode_, mas agora eu não estou com paciência.

- Nossa! – ela saiu das sombras da lateral da minha casa, se aproximando, tentei não olhar na direção dela – Como estamos ariscos... – ela riu.

- Eu nem te conheço, não tenho por que ser gentil. – continuei caminhando em direção a porta, mas ela entrou na minha frente, bloqueando o caminho, seu cheiro doce quase me atordoou.

- Quero pedir desculpas – ela murmurou, olhando para baixo.

- Não... Eu não esperava por _isso_.

- O que? – parei perplexo.

- Sinto muito pela maneira que agi na floresta – ela subiu o olhar devagar e eu não pude evitar um passo para trás.

- Tudo bem... Sente muito... Certo. – vai saber se era algum tipo de brincadeira, continuei andando, desviando dela.

- Edward... – ela chamou com a voz tremida, como se estivesse chorando. Maldita educação que minha mãe me deu.

- Não chore, Tânia... – voltei meio mal humorado, coloquei a mão no ombro dela, sem me aproximar demais – Está tudo esquecido! Ninguém precisa saber, tudo bem?

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, tão sincera quanto poderia ficar e eu acabei sorrindo de volta. Apesar de não ter nenhuma lágrima ali, nem seus olhos estavam húmidos. Torci pra ser uma coisa de vampiro e eu não ser um otário.

- Gosta tanto assim da Bella? – arregalei os olhos com aquela pergunta.

- Por que?

- Você resistiu – ela disse séria, com uma nota de irritação na voz.

- O que?

- Você não me quis na floresta! Não me quis aqui também... – desculpa se feri seu ego, senhorita irresistível – Não estou acostumada com rejeição – ela fez um beicinho.

O que responder numa situação dessas?

- Desculpa se fui grosso... – na verdade da primeira vez eu nem fiz nada, fiquei feito uma estátua, mas... – Só não respondo bem quando sou pressionado.

- Acha que podemos-

- Ser amigos? – a cortei antes que ela dissesse alguma besteira – Claro! – dei um sorriso caloroso

Que droga! Agora sou imã pra vampira gostosa?

Ela soltou um suspiro que eu achei meio dramático e concordou com a cabeça.

- Depois nos vemos? – sorri rapidamente em resposta e antes de sumir na noite ela me beijou de novo.

- Sabia que isso é pressionar? – falei para o escuro, sem saber se ela me ouviria, mas ouvi uma risada em resposta – Maluca...

Normalmente uma garota grudenta não seria qualquer problema, tenho a Lauren como exemplo prático, mas com Tânia era bem diferente. Quando ela me olhava do jeito certo, ou melhor, do jeito errado, eu não conseguia me mover, conseguia pensar, mas muito pouco. Era estranho, inebriante e francamente era assustador. Eu ficava a mercê dela.

Entrei em casa soltando um suspiro cansado.

- Onde esteve? – quase grudei no teto com o susto, minha mãe estava saindo da sala escura.

- Eu disse que ia sair...

- É, mas Jacob já ligou querendo falar desesperadamente com você. Não estavam juntos?

- Ele teve que ir embora mais cedo. – comecei a subir as escadas – Deve estar curioso pra saber o que perdeu.

- Quem te trouxe? Vi um carro prata, não parecia em nada o carro dos Newton.

- Mas você anda muito fofoqueira, não acha? – minhas palavras soaram meio ácidas, mas isso nunca a impediria de continuar o interrogatório.

- Era Bella? – eu nem estava olhando e sabia que os olhos dela brilharam

- Aham.

- E depois? Ouvi uma conversa...

- A prima dela.

- O que a prima dela estava fazendo aqui?

- Me beijando, mãe... – estiquei as sílabas do jeito que ela mais odiava que eu fizesse – Posso ir tomar banho? – eu já estava quase no topo das escadas, subi tão devagar que estava me irritando.

- Vai logo, moleque chato! – ela reclamou e eu saí correndo antes que ela mudasse de idéia.

Tomei um banho longo e quente, quando sai, as luzes do corredor estavam apagadas e eu soube que minha mãe já estava dormindo. Percebi que na afobação para fugir do interrogatório eu esqueci de pegar uma muda de roupa.

Entrei no quarto com a toalha amarrada na cintura, e antes que eu acendesse a luz percebi que tinha algo diferente ali.

- Agora é você quem está tentando me seduzir entrando só de toalha? – a voz divertida de Bella veio da direção da minha cama.

- Tarada... – resmunguei e ouvi sua risada em resposta.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Oláááááá, minhas orquídeas!

Demorei? Não sei! Mesmo! huahuahuahuahuahua Bom, todo mundo queria romance e mimimi, me torrando as paciências, pronto! Não é o romance mais romântico do mundo, mas ahh... huahuahuahuahua Eu gostei! Teve até a Bella sendo sensualzinha! Não me aguentei escrevendo aquilo... huahuahuahuahuahua Bom, eu tentei pegar um poquinho de cada review pra fazer esse capítulo, espero que agrade!

Bom... To de ressaca e gripada e ainda assim vim me arrastando postar, então quero chegar nas... Hmmm... 150? Vamo, lá hein? Sonho pequeno! Se passar das 150, quando acabar a fic, faço alguns POVs da Bella dos trechos que vocês escolherem! Ó que alma boa!

Floreees::

**Blackforever -** Não sei se esse capítulo ficou engraçado, honestamente... Eu ri escrevendo umas partes, mas sei lá, eu sempre rio! Eu pretendo fazer a Tania bem chatinha ainda, mas vamos ver...

**Chantal Cullen -** Se você gostou da tranqueira do capítulo passado, acho que vai gostar desse! Acho que ficou menos pior! huahuahuahua Resolvi dar uma folga pra todo mundo e nada da Lauren nesse! E a Tania... Bem... Se eu não colocasse ela no final vcs iam achar que eu amoleci, né? huahuahauhua E meu senso de humor é tão torto quando o sorriso do Ed, só que nem de longe tão charmoso

**Raquel Cullen -** A Tania é muito folgada! Mesmo no livro eu já achava ela folgada, só to deixando ela pior aqui! huahuahuahua E a Lauren... Ela simplesmente não tem noção. Nenhuma. E acho que futuramente a Bella vai aprontar com ela por isso, nada confirmado! Mas está aí a conversa dos dois! Acho que se juntar todos os capítulos anteriores não dá o tanto de conversa que eles tiveram nesse! huahuahuahua espero que goste!

**AnnyThomaz -** Ai! Se não retirou os aplausos depois daquele outro capítulo não tira nunca mais! Espero.. huahuahuahua E a Bella sempre sai antes da Tania aprontar, meu! ai... huahuahuahua O Jacob está com o coração dividido, sabe? Futuramente acho que ele se decide entre a Bells e a Liz! huahuahuahua Acho que no próximo capítulo o Edward descobre qual é o outro cheiro da Bella! Espero que goste de como saiu esse cap, eu gostei...

**Kagome Juju Assis -** Eu quase morri quando vc disse que ele gosta de ser domado! É exatamente isso! huahuahuahua Eu só não tinha notado! ahuahuahuahua Minha casa também é uma loucura com telefone tocando o tempo todo! To a 3 dias com o tel quebrado e nunca estive tão feliz! huahuahuahua Já que vc gostou do outro cap, acho que gosta desse também! Tá até um pouquinho menor! huahuahuahu Pouca coisa, mas tá!

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Oún... Vc me acha modesta? que fofa... huahuahuahuahua Coloquei a roupa da Bella sóóóó por tua causa! e pode matar a Tania a vontade! huahuahuahua Apesar q eu acho que ela tá até que comportada! Tá tentando, coitada... huahuahuahuahua E hoje não teve nem Jake nem Mike, mas acho que eles voltam no próximo! Acho que tivemos uma evolução legal no relacionamento dos dois, né? Espero que não tenha ficado piegas.... E eu não tenho nada além daqui, só perfil no orkut =D huahuahuahua Mas uma moçoila que comentou a fic disse que vai fazer a capa pra mim, to no aguardo! E to pensando em abrir um blog, mas ainda não sei... Que vc acha?

**Samara 'Marcia' Mcdowell -** Sua chantagiiissstaaaa! Falar que enquanto eu não atualizo, te atrapalho é muuuuito golpe baixo! huahuahuahua Mas tá aí um cap novo! Com a Tania aprontando só um pouquinho no final! E eu vou te falar... raxei de rir escrevendo a cena do cap passado quando o Ed fica todo "que máximo!" quando a Bella trava ele com uma mão só.... Ri ainda mais quando você disse que riu! huahuahuahuahuahua

**Niih Swan -** Obrigada e NÃO tenha um treco! huahuahuahua Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que goste! Por que não quero ninguém enfartando e me metendo um processo nas costas!

**Rebecca G. -** Pronto! Matei quem tava te matando! huahuahuahua Tá aí a conversa dos dois! Tomara que vc goste! E eu não achei q vc tinha me plagiado não, flor! Fiquei feliz de servir de inspiração! E pode escrever reviews gigantes que eu adoro! Eu não apago review de ninguém, estão todas no meu email! E finalmente o Ed sacou qual é a da Alice, hein? Bem q vc disse q ele é lerdo...

**ana gabi -** Pretendo fazer tudo sim! Só tá indo num ritmo meio diferente por que o meu Edward é muito diferente da Bella da Meyer! Vai ter o jogo de baseball e tudo mais! Espero que curta a continuação da adaptação! =D

**Dan' **- Concordo plenamente! Ele é um bocado. huahuahuahuahuahua Eu acho q vc vai gostar desse capítulo! Não sei, é só um pressentimento! Eu pelo menos gostei muito de escrever! E vai estudar primeiro, hein??? Depois lê! huahuahuahua Te adoro, flor!

**Noelle **- Que bom que gostou daquele capítulo carniça! huahuahuahua Obrigada do fundo do coração! Parece que mesmo sem saber ainda das intenções da Tania a Bella deu uma acordada pra vida, né? E eu não esqueci seu pedido não, tá? É que nesse cap num consegui encaixar, mas que vem, vem! huahauhauhau

**Jessy01 - **Ai.... Me elogiando assim eu que fico convencida! E pode sorrir, meu bem! Atualizei! =D uahuahuahuahua cara de pau, né? Que bom que vc gosta do meu humor torto pq aparentemente eu sou incapaz de escrever uma coisa inteiramente séria! huahuahuahua

**Lady Blonde -** Review favorita da rodada, juro! Adorei! Teve tópicos, nota, tudo de bom! huahuahuahuahua Nem te conheço e já te adorei! Gastou tinta da impressora por mim! ai... Me imagine agora com uma lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha... Foi MARA! Bom, eu já falei na resposta por email, mas se você realmente quiser fazer a capa pra fic eu adoraria! Você me ganhou quando disse que eu tinha uma visão masculina muito boa! huahuahuahua A Alice vai começar a aparecer agora, acho.... Já que a Bella tá começando a ceder, a Alice vai tomar isso como permissão pra virar melhor amiga pra sempre do Ed e vai brincar de Ken com ele, coooom certeza.... E eu super vou usar sua sugestão! Já to pensando na cena! To pensando desde que li sua review, na verdade... E eu vou te contar... As roupas da Bella ou são roupas que eu tenho ou que eu gostaria de usar! huahuahuahua então adorei que você gostou! Ufa... chega, néam? Espero que goste do cap, gata!

**Mariie Swan **- Sabe que eu tomei gosto pelas suas reviews? Vc é muito engraçada, meio que fico esperando pra ver oq vc vai falar! huahuahuahua A Bella vai dar o troco pra Lauren logo, logo! E a Bells explicou a Alice! Eu achei q ia ter que explicar e sua review foi um incentivo pra isso, espero que tenha ficado bom!

**Bre-Chan **- Bem que eu tava sentindo sua falta, menina! Desculpa pelos capítulos mega! huahuahuahua Mas é difícil saber onde parar de esscrever as vezes! Adoro fazer o Ed meio mau pq no livro ele tem aquele jeitinho meio sacana mas se controla pq a Bella é um pouco dodói, mas aqui ela já teve bastante vivência pra aprender a entubar! huahuahuahua E eu adoreeeeiiii a frase que vc usou pra definir a aparição da Tania! Tomara que goste desse cap!

**Bels' **- Ele é tão cavalheiro que chega a ser otário! huahuahuahua Tadinho... Temos que tomar conta dele, com esse coração de querubim e essa cabeça oca! Vou tentar explicar melhor a relação BellsxJake nos próximos caps! Mas foi ótimo você ter me lembrado! huahuahuahua

**Tatyperry **- Eu SEMPRE leio Katyperry e dou uma cantadinha "_I kissed a girl and I liked it_..." huahuahuahua Aí está o jantar deles! Não foi num restaurante chique porque o Ed é um pé rapado sem costume! huahuahuahua E eu vou começar a mostrar mais do Jake e da Bells logo! Vamos ver o andar da carruagem... E eu só não faço a Lauren e a Tania virarem um casal pq se não vai encher isso aqui de feticheiro! huahuahuahua

**Bella Giacon -** Pra variar, morri de rir com a tua review! huahauhauhua Tentei atender o pedido e o Ed tá mais caido pela Bells! Eu to tentando ir devagar pq os dois são meio cabeça dura e tudo, mas acho que nesse cap eles avançaram bastante! E ainda tem a Tania pra ajudar todo mundo... huahuahuahua Adoro o jeito que vc põe adjetivos em ingles no meio e nem acho que exagerou na review! huahuahuahua Espero que goste do cap!

**Mari Malfoy -** Fiquei besta! Não achei que a essa altura do campeonato alguém ia ter coragem de começar a ler! Fiquei muito feliz de verdade! Espero que curta o cap!

**Ane Evans - **Repito oq mandei pra Mari aí em cima, fiquei chocada por vocês terem coragem de começar a ler com esses capítulos ridiculamente grandes! Mas fico extremamente feliz, é claro! Tentei mostrar mais que o Ed realmente gosta da Bella e explicar oq pegou com a Tania, espero que tenha melhorado a imagem de todo mundo! huahuahuahua E que bom que gostou do Jake pq ele vai voltar logo! =D Tomara que não deteste o cap! huahuahua

**NatBell -** Tá aí a continuação! Espero que goste! =D

**mamy - **Adorei que você adorou! huahuahuahua Espero que depois desse continue adorando! E gata... Nosso belo... Edward é NOSSO belo, tem que dividir, pô! huahuahuahuahua

Se vocês continuarem assim vou começar a reponder pelo email! E não estou reclamando, hein, galerë! huahuahuahua  
Quem comenta anonimo passa o email aí nas reviews, tá? =D Lembra que tem que dar espaço se não o pau no cu não manda! super mala....

E não se esqueçam de....

**COMENTAR!!!!! =D**


	10. Beckham? Quem? Eu?

Eu não sabia o que falar. O que você fala quando uma garota que pode te matar com um estalar de dedos está sentada na sua cama, te lançando um olhar no mínimo malicioso e você está em pé, só de toalha?

Não importa quantos caras espalhados pelo mundo digam que deixariam a toalha cair como se não fosse nada demais e fariam sexo quente e selvagem com a garota a noite toda, aposto que nem metade teria coragem de fazer isso.

Acender a luz foi um grande erro, porque agora eu podia _ver_ o rosto dela.

- Então... – eu estava esfregando a base do pescoço, completamente sem graça, então me lembrei que o que me cobria era uma toalha que poderia cair e abaixei as mãos – Oi?

- Olá... – ela disse devagar, sorrindo.

- Não achei que viesse.

- Acho que isso está bem claro – ela indicou a minha toalha e eu tive vontade de morrer.

- Sério que você vai ficar me encarando? – ela riu.

- Eu gosto de olhar para você. – foi a resposta simples. Que engraçadinha.

- Isso é vingança? Você quase-cora se eu te digo o quão linda você é e agora você vai ficar me encarando enquanto eu estou só de toalha?

- Pensa que eu só gosto de te olhar pra me vingar? Você não é nada dolorido aos olhos, sabe... – os olhos dourados dela deslizaram pelo meu corpo, estavam tão quentes que foi quase uma carícia. Ela estava me comendo com os olhos.

Em qualquer outra situação eu me aproveitaria, mas nessa? Achei que o sangue ia subir todo pro meu rosto, mas na verdade fugiu dele e desceu para uma área bem mais comprometedora quando você está praticamente pelado.

- Edward, respire. – a piadista disse sorrindo, enquanto eu puxava o ar da forma mais discreta possível – Não está com frio?

Não respondi e caminhei até o guarda-roupa pegando a primeira cueca que encontrei.

- Você pode... ahm... – indiquei a bermuda ao lado dela na cama com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava postada na frente da minha fonte de problemas.

Ela jogou a peça na minha direção e eu a peguei no ar.

- Obrigado. – sai devagar, sem olhar na direção dela, se eu visse aquele sorriso ofuscante faria alguma besteira. Entenda da forma que preferir.

Me vesti rapidamente e voltei para o quarto, completamente desconfortável. Passei pela porta assanhando nervosamente o cabelo.

Bella estava deitada de bruços balançando as pernas devagar, enquanto folheava um livro de um jeito distraído. Ela me olhou de esguelha e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu estou bem agora – disse abrindo os braços de maneira teatral e ela sorriu.

- Não está com frio? – ela perguntou de novo, da primeira vez eu entendi, agora ela deveria estar brincando comigo,

- Não... Por que?

- Está sem camisa.

- Ué... – sorri caminhando devagar até a cama e sentando na beirada – Não disse que eu sou um colírio? – disse de jeito exagerado e ela riu.

- Eu disse que você não é dolorido aos olhos... E você fica bem mais atirado quando está vestido! Mesmo que seja só da cintura pra baixo... – ela me olhou e por um instante, só por um instante, pareceu que ela estava me despindo. Sério, meu! Isso deveria ser uma coisa de homem, despir com os olhos! Juro que to ficando meio paranóico com essas vampiras com visão de raio-X.

- Você também não é tão feia... – deitei do lado dela, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, a outra descansando na minha barriga – O que está lendo?

- Um livro seu...

- Qual? – empurrei o livro um pouco tentando ver a capa, mas ela afastou minha mão com um tapa leve.

- "_Você não pode fazer uma omelete..._" – ela leu em voz alta.

- "_Sem matar algumas pessoas_" – completei quase rindo – Lugar Nenhum.

- É isso que você lê? – ela fechou o livro e apoiou as mãos em cima dele – Muito bonito.

- Obrigado! – ela riu e quando seus olhos pararam num ponto do meu tórax, seus lábios se enrugaram de leve.

- Você ainda tem marcas do tombo... – ela apoiou o corpo num braço só e deslizou os dedos de leve pelo meu peito, me fazendo fechar os olhos e soltar um suspiro – Ainda dói?

- Pra te falar a verdade eu nem lembrava disso. Parece que já faz tanto tempo que aconteceu... E também que nem vai ficar marca! – apontei uma cicatriz no meu antebraço que ia quase desde o pulso até o cotovelo.

- Como você fez isso? – ela perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Moto.

- Mas já uma cicatriz antiga!

- Eu não disse que foi com essa moto que tenho agora... – sorri, pensando que minha mãe me mataria se descobrisse, e ela bufou – Se você gostou dessa...

- Eu não gostei. – ela resmungou.

- Dá uma olhada nessa! – me sentei e inclinei o corpo meio para o lado, e abaixei um pedaço da bermuda, mostrando uma cicatriz na parte baixa das minhas costas. Senti seu toque frio pela minha lombar.

- Mas o que é que você fez aí? – ela estava quase rindo, mas sua voz me repreendia.

- Espingarda de chumbinho.

- Atiraram em você? – ela sentou sobre os joelhos na mesma hora, tão rápido que eu nem enxerguei.

- Ok, eu admito que não foi a aposta mais inteligente... – dei de ombros e ela abriu a boca, pronta pra brigar comigo, mas eu a interrompi – Mas pelo menos eu venci!

- O que você apostou que terminou levando um tiro na bunda? – ela cruzou os braços, me olhando brava.

- Não foi na bunda! – eu ri, mas ela não pareceu achar graça – A história em si não é muito interessante... Só o resultado foi legal! Quero dizer a cicatriz, na hora não foi muito bacana... Ah! Olha essa! – me virei para ela, e passei o indicador por cima da sobrancelha direita até a parte debaixo do meu olho.

- Parece uma lua minguante. – ela seguiu o contorno com a ponta do dedo mínimo – Como foi?

- Lacrosse.

- Impossível você ter aberto uma fenda dessas no rosto jogando Lacrosse! Você não deveria estar de capacete ou algo assim? – ela ficava linda me dando lições de bom comportamento e conduta desportiva.

- Hmm... agora que você disse isso... – fiz uma cara de pensativo, mas eu me lembrava perfeitamente do que havia acontecido – Não foi exatamente num jogo de Lacrosse! Foi depois.

- Te atacaram? – ela estava espantada e preocupada. Incrível como ela não havia notado ainda que pelo menos metade das minhas cicatrizes foram culpa minha, quase não houve acidentes.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – concordei com a cabeça devagar, ainda parecendo pensativo.

- Está tentando me deixar curiosa? – olhei para o rosto dela, estava séria, torcendo o nariz. Sorri e ela fechou a cara ainda mais.

- Foi uma namorada.

- Mentira. – comecei a rir.

- Ela me pegou de surpresa com o bastão! – dei de ombros – E tinha braços bem fortes... – minha mão subiu pra cicatriz sem que eu pensasse nisso, fazendo Bella rir.

- O que você fez pra ela te quebrar a cara? – um sorriso divertido brincava em seus lábios.

- Honestamente eu não sei – ela me lançou um olhar descrente – Sério! Eu acabei o jogo e estava saindo de campo quando ela veio andando calmamente, antes que eu desse por mim, tinha um bastão crescendo na direção da minha cabeça! Acho que eu não era um namorado muito bom... – ela riu mais ainda.

- Você é impossível! – ela balançou a cabeça de leve, ainda rindo de mim.

- E você é bem comum, não é? Miss Normal... – ela franziu o nariz, mas logo voltou a rir.

Deitei de novo sorrindo para ela. Bella sorriu de volta e se deitou de lado olhando para mim.

- Não deveria sorrir desse jeito pra mim...

- Que jeito?

- Esse seu sorriso torto – girei os olhos.

- Vai começar... – ela riu – Sério que meu sorriso é torto?

- É o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi!

- Então você nunca se olhou no espelho? – ela quase-corou e eu envolvi seu rosto com a mão, sentindo seu hálito gelado contra minha palma.

- Eu quero tentar uma coisa! – concordei com a cabeça – Mas você tem que ficar quieto, não pode se mexer. – nem concordar com a cabeça eu concordei, parei de me mover na hora e ela sorriu, se inclinando devagar e tomando meus lábios de um jeito suave.

Eu não deveria me mexer, sei disso, mas quando ela moveu a língua pelo meu lábio inferior foi demais. Minha mão subiu hesitante, mas logo estava acariciando o cabelo dela. Nossas línguas se tocaram e foi como se uma carga de eletricidade passasse pelo meu corpo, eu acabei a puxando mais pra perto, pra cima de mim, minhas mãos viajavam por suas costas, a pressionando junto ao meu peito. Os dedos dela afundaram no meu cabelo e o beijo não tinha nada mais de suave, era faminto, desejoso.

Então Bella se afastou, não, ela pulou de cima de mim. Me ergui da cama, apoiando nos braços e ela estava do outro lado do quarto, a mão colada na própria boca, os olhos arregalados.

- Droga, Edward! – ela exclamou, batendo o pé no chão – Eu disse pra não se mexer! – molhei os lábios devagar com a língua me concentrando para não sorrir.

- Desculpe.

Bella olhou séria para mim, soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu calidamente.

- Você não se sente culpado, não é?

- Nem um pouco... – ela riu baixinho.

- Pois, deveria! Você não sabe o que eu poderia ter feito! Não sabe o efeito que tem em mim...

Quase esqueci de respirar ao som daquelas palavras. Engoli com força enquanto tentava acalmar a batida frenética do meu coração.

- Nunca vou poder te beijar?

- Eu não quero te ferir...

- Não vai.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, Edward? Você sempre parece ter tanta certeza de tudo... – eu não tinha certeza de tudo, mas nisso, agora, eu estava plenamente tranqüilo.

- Eu confio em você, Bella.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza... – ela enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo.

Levantei e fui até ela, não havia nada para falar, nada que realmente expressasse como eu confiava nela. Eu confiava minha vida a ela. Bom, isso tava meio na cara já que aparentemente eu me jogava de cabeça quando o assunto era perigo.

Passei a mão pela nuca dela, a puxando para perto, tomando seus lábios com cuidado, esperando suas reações para continuar agindo. Ela não se opôs, na verdade correspondeu ao beijo, abrindo a boca, me dando a liberdade para aprofundar o contato. Com a mão livre, envolvi sua cintura, a puxando para mais perto, o frio que emanava dela, estranhamente, deixava minha pele cada vez mais quente.

Eu já estava sentindo as pernas ficando fracas quando percebi que não respirava há um bom tempo, me afastei contragosto e ela sorriu maliciosa e depositou beijos no meu ombro e na curva do meu pescoço. Pra quem não queria que eu me movesse ela estava testando a sorte.

- Edward? – ela murmurou com os lábios no meu pescoço, seu hálito fazendo cócegas na minha pele. Ela puxava o "a" quando falava meu nome.

- Hmm? – respondi com os olhos fechados.

- Vá dormir... – o que?

- O que?

- Está tarde... – ela se afastou o bastante para me olhar e eu percebi que não era malicia no sorriso dela, era maldade.

- Eu não estou com sono, sabe? – ela riu.

- Amanhã você tem aula!

- Nós temos... – eu reclamei torcendo o nariz, ela começou a me empurrar para trás, na direção da cama. Com uma mão só. Tem noção? Eu não tenho...

- Eu não durmo, não preciso – ela sorriu inocentemente, quando me deu um empurrão final, me fazendo cair sentado.

- Fica aqui comigo? – sorri para ela da mesma forma que ela havia feito, só que com um toque de cinismo.

- Só se você não roncar!

- "Só se você não roncar" – imitei numa voz fina, enquanto deitava a fazendo rir.

- Às vezes você é tão criança...

- E você me ama mesmo assim... Perturbador, não é?

- Durma, Edward... – as palavras dela me serviram de sonífero. Senti as pálpebras pesando, quase ao mesmo tempo que deitei a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Sabia que isso faz de você uma pedófila? – consegui dizer antes de cair no sono, ao som da risada dela.

No dia seguinte ela não estava mais lá, só a roupa de cama amassada e um livro aberto ao meu lado eram provas de que ela esteve ali.

Me espreguicei, esticando o corpo inteiro e meu pé bateu em alguma coisa que caiu no chão fazendo um barulho de papel.

Pulei para o pé da cama e encontrei um embrulho azul escuro, o peguei e me sentei. Tinha um bilhete amarelo colado, antes de ler já sabia de quem era a letra miúda.

"_Roupas confortáveis para um longo dia  
Combina muito bem com seus coturnos_

_A_"

Girei os olhos.

- Eu sei me vestir sozinho muito bem, Alice... – resmunguei para mim mesmo quando reparei que tinha algo mais escrito no verso.

"_Ps.-se e cale a boca._"

Tudo bem... Agora eu fiquei com medo. Abri o embrulho e puxei uma calça camuflada em tons de verde claro, nada a ver com o estilo militar, mas até que não era feia, tinha também uma camisa branca e um moleton cinza escuro, com uma estampa simples, dois círculos, um dentro do outro, em preto. Estendi o moleton no ar para vê-lo melhor.

- Armani Exchange... – li o que estava escrito entre um círculo e outro – Armani?! Isso é uma roupinha confortável para passar o dia pra ela?

Quase me senti culpado por ter usado o outro moleton que Alice me deu no dia em que fui para La Push... Quase.

Vesti as roupas novas e até que não ficaram ruins, definitivamente não era meu estilo, mas acho que se ameaçasse não usa-las a própria Alice viria feito um furacão e me obrigaria.

Deixei a gola da camisa para fora do moleton, assim como a barra, nem brincando colocaria a camisa por dentro da calça. Enrolei as mangas até os cotovelos, deixando mais uma vez a camisa por fora, calcei os coturnos e estava pronto, de um jeito Alice de ser, mas estava.

Desci as escadas e encontrei minha mãe já na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Brando... – ela se voltou para me olhar – UAU! Ou devo dizer Beckham?

- O que? – Beckham? Como assim?

- Normalmente você se veste de um jeito desleixado, rebelde sem causa, Clube de Motoqueiros Rebeldes Negros, mas hoje? Parece que o David Beckham vomitou em você!

- Pára, mãe! – gritei e ela começou a rir.

- Não está feio, Brando! Só metrossexual demais pro que eu estou acostumada.

- Metrossexual? Sério, mãe... Pára. – esfreguei os olhos com força. O que eu não faço para agradar as vampiras da minha vida...

- Você está bonito, Brando! – ela ainda estava rindo – Se bem que não é parâmetro, você sempre está bonito. Eu te fiz muito bem!

- Claro, claro... – peguei uma maçã na geladeira – Já estou indo!

- Ok, até mais tarde, Bran! – daqui a pouco ela vai me chamar só de B.

- Tchau, mãe! – respondi dando uma mordida na maçã.

Quando abri a porta, um carro prata estava parado no meio fio. Bella. Fiquei parado, os dentes enfiados na maçã, enquanto ela acenava para mim, encostada no capô.

- Quer uma carona? – terminei de morder a maçã e fui mastigando enquanto caminhava até ela.

- Então além de não saber me vestir eu também não tenho a capacidade de chegar na escola sozinho? – arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Eu nunca disse que você não tinha a capacidade de se vestir! – ela disse confusa. Ah, então cada parte da família pensava que eu era um retardado em partes diferentes da vida e sem sequer comentarem isso uma com a outra. Eu devo passar uma ótima impressão.

- Nunca disse que eu não tinha capacidade pra me vestir, então acha que eu não tenho capacidade para ir para a escola? – cruzei os braços, tentando parecer irritado, mas falhando miseravelmente quando comecei a rir.

- Não quer ir comigo? – o rosto dela estava ilegível, me deixou incomodado.

- Bella... – deixei a cabeça pender para trás por um instante, normalmente eu só giraria os olhos a uma pergunta daquela, mas às vezes ela era tão obtusa! – Tudo que eu fiz desde que cheguei aqui foi tentar me aproximar de você, e se isso significar ter que aturar você me levando para a escola todas as manhãs, é isso que eu vou fazer. – dei meu melhor sorriso – Mas isso também significa que um dia você vai ter que me deixar dirigir. E também vai ter que andar na minha garupa.

- Veremos... – ela riu.

Abri a porta do motorista para ela e corri para o meu lado.

- Por que você sempre abre a porta do carro pra mim?

- Minha mãe me criou pra ser – me interrompi antes de falar "otário" – cavalheiro. Como você não seria diferente! – sorri dando de ombros.

- De um jeito ou de outro você sempre me surpreende! – ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo – Mas como você continuou tão cavalheiro vivendo longe dela? Morava num internato, não é?

- É, mas ela me visitava bastante... Ela e o meu pai gostavam de me ver competir.

- O que você competia?

- Tudo? – eu ri, ela esperou que eu continuasse – Eu competia em todos os esportes que podia, lacrosse, basquete, futebol, natação... Me diga um esporte que eu já estive em um torneio dele.

- Justa? – sua voz estava séria, mas ela sorria com os olhos.

- Justa o que?

- Você sabe... Cavaleiros montados, lanças, quem cair primeiro perde... – ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Ok. Me diga algum esporte que figurou na última Olimpíada que eu _provavelmente_ já disputei.

- Ginástica artística?

_- Provavelmente!_ – eu repeti ainda mais enfaticamente e ela gargalhou.

A linha de questionamento continuou até que chegássemos a escola.

- Por que tanta curiosidade sobre mim agora?

- Você despejou perguntas em mim em Port Angeles e eu tirei todas as suas dúvidas e o deixei a par dos segredos sujos da família Cullen. Agora é minha vez! – ela sorriu maldosamente.

Tudo bem! Calma, mantenha o foco. Você não tem nada a esconder! Nunca fez nada de errado! Ou melhor... Nunca te pegaram fazendo nada de errado.

- Quantas namoradas você já teve? – deixa nas mãos de Bella e ela vai achar o pior ponto para começar uma conversa.

- Olha a escola ali! – apontei pelo para brisa e ela me lançou adagas com o olhar.

- Tantas assim? – dei um longo suspiro balançando a cabeça meio pensativo.

- Na verdade namoradas, assim, namoradas mesmo, não. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas sem dizer nada – O que?

- Explique melhor.

- Hmm... – tentei pensar como começar enquanto mexia distraidamente no cabelo – Eu não... Hmm... Assumia nada sério, por assim dizer...

- E saia com várias garotas? – ela olhava fixamente para frente, apesar de já termos estacionado.

- Algo desse tipo... – essa não havia sido uma ótima hora para mentir? Por que diabos eu estava falando a verdade quando tão obviamente deveria mentir? Uma mentira simples, limpa, que a deixaria tranqüila.

- Amava alguma? – a voz dela estava cortante.

- Não! – me apressei em responder e pude perceber que a expressão dela suavizou.

- Então você era um tipo de prostituto? – pronto, lá estava a palhaça que eu conhecia e amava.

- Não... Ninguém queria me dar dinheiro! – balancei a cabeça de um jeito dramático a fazendo rir.

Abri a porta para descer do carro e ela me atirou um óculos escuros. Quando olhei para ela esperando a explicação ela deu de ombros.

- Alice mandou – ela mesma tinha um par no rosto. Parecia uma atriz com o cabelo puxado para trás, preso num rabo de cabalo e os óculos de lentes grandes escondendo os olhos dourados.

- Ela tem razão, com esse sol vou ficar ofuscado... – respondi colocando os óculos, enquanto Bella ria.

Quase tive que pular por cima do capô para abrir a porta para ela, que torceu os lábios num sorriso. Começamos a caminhar sorrindo um para o outro e eu percebi que todos nos olhavam.

- Acho que você está partindo corações hoje – comentei, enquanto passava a mão pelo ombro dela.

- Eu não deveria chamar atenção... – sua voz estava meio contida – Mas você quebrou todas as minhas regras. E já que vou mesmo para o inferno, que seja em grande estilo. – ela passou a mão pela minha cintura.

- Regras, inferno... Rainha do drama. – girei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que ela não veria, enquanto sua risada soava ao meu lado.

Reparei num grupo de meninos se acotovelando em volta de um carro vermelho, mas acabei não dando muita atenção, o que estava ali, no meu braço era bem mais interessante.

Bella voltou a me fazer perguntas, enquanto caminhávamos devagar até pro meu passo mortal. Quis saber da minha vida na Califórnia, meu relacionamento com minha mãe, que tipo de música eu gostava, como eu não poderia gostar de Clair de Lune...

- Qual sua cor favorita?

- Azul – respondi sem pensar muito e só então reparei que ela estava usando uma camisa azul por baixo da jaqueta, _minha_ jaqueta – Não é por sua causa não, viu? – ela quase-corou por um instante e sorriu.

- Claro que não... – ela riu e acho que quem acabou corando fui eu, se o Jacob visse isso me perturbaria o resto da vida.

Reparei numa cabecinha loira vindo na nossa direção, mas não o bastante para me fazer parar de olhar para Bella que se despedia de mim.

- Vou para a aula... – torci o nariz, me controlando ao máximo para não falar para matarmos a aula e irmos para outro lugar.

- Ok. – minha voz soou morta, e eu me chutei mentalmente. Se controla, cara... Meu Deus, é só uma aula! Bella por outro lado pareceu achar minha reação divertida.

Ela se inclinou na minha direção, e seus lábios roçaram nos meus, tão levemente que me fizeram cócegas junto ao seu hálito frio. E com isso ela foi embora.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – uma voz feminina vociferou na minha direção. Lauren.

- Do que está falando? – voltei o olhar para ela, apenas por um instante e voltei a acompanhar a figura de Bella se afastando.

Jéssica me disse que você havia beijado a Cullen, mas eu achei que ela estava brincando comigo, aí ela aparece dirigindo feito uma retardada em Port Angeles e você vai embora com ela, agora _isso_?!

Acho que ela estava esperando um pedido de desculpas, mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi ficar olhando para ela com cara de besta.

- Lauren... Eu sei que você é loira, mas puxa! Eu _não_ sou seu namorado! Eu nem te beijei!

- Ah, não sou sua namorada? Então quem é? Ela? – Lauren apontou na direção em que Bella havia ido, parecendo enojada com a idéia.

Senti todos os músculos ficando tensos, meu maxilar travou. Lauren percebeu a mudança na minha postura e se encolheu um pouco. Não disse mais nada e passei por ela, indo em direção ao prédio.

- Eddie! – ela chamou.

- Cala a boca! – eu disse um pouco mais alto do que achei que diria e ela parou, assustada. Meu dedo em riste apenas a alguns centímetros do nariz dela – Você não pode falar da Bella, você nem pode olhar na direção dela, entendeu? – ela concordou devagar com a cabeça, os olhos arregalados.

Me virei e continuei andando calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas meus ombros ainda estavam tão tensos que chegavam a doer.

- Muito bem! Bonito até. – virei a cabeça num estalo e encontrei Alice sorrindo pra mim – A roupa, claro... – ela piscou um olho de um jeito conspirador e saiu dançando ao encontro de Jasper, que não parecia muito feliz.

A manhã passou num borrão, eu não conseguia relaxar. Que droga de reação foi aquela? Era bem óbvio que Lauren me irritava, mas eu quase arranquei a cabeça dela! Quando ela falou da Bella daquele jeito, meu sangue ferveu. Eu tinha que protege-la, tinha que defende-la... Porque obviamente Isabella era _tão_ frágil...

Fui para o refeitório girando o ombro esquerdo, tentando me acalmar, mas quando passei pela porta, não sabia se ria ou se ia embora.

Se a minha reação foi estranha, a de Bella daria um belo capítulo de Além da Imaginação.

Ela no momento em que eu alcancei a porta, ela estava passando ao lado da meda de Lauren, com um copo cheio na mão. Até aí, nada demais, ela não comia, mas fingia. Foi aí que ela parou, um olhar duro no rosto, como se tivesse sido atingida por alguma coisa, mas foi só um momento, depois ela voltou a andar, quando Lauren estava ao seu alcance, Bella deliberadamente chutou a perna da cadeira onde a loira estava sentada. Ninguém entendeu o que aconteceu, ninguém mais viu, só viram Lauren caindo de cara no chão com sua cadeira quebrada.

Eu não me importava com as coisas vampirescas, não ligava que ela era mais forte que eu, mais rápida que eu, mil vezes mais bonita do que eu, definitivamente muita areia pro meu caminhão, mas vê-la agindo como uma verdadeira adolescente mandava uma onda de calafrios pela minha espinha.

Lauren se levantou num piscar de olhos, horrorizada, Bella colocou sua melhor máscara de inocência e deu de ombros. Não sei como consegui tirar os olhos da cena, mas me virei por um instante para a mesa dos Cullen e enquanto Alice estava de costas, aparentemente alheia a tudo, Emmett e Jasper estavam absolutamente estáticos.

Eu quase podia ouvir Rosalie rosnando.

Bella se sentou em uma mesa vazia, e quando me viu abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Por que fez aquilo? – perguntei num sussurro.

- Aquilo o que? – ela me olhou de volta como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

- Não quer falar? – arqueei uma sobrancelha – Ótimo, só me lembre de _nunca_ te deixar irritada. – ela sorriu mais uma vez e recomeçou o questionário.

Não sei o que ela via de tão interessante nas minhas respostas, mas não deixei de contar nada.

- Edward... Por que você fala tão pouco do seu pai? – ela pronunciou as palavras cautelosamente, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Você nunca perguntou... – dei de ombros e encarei a mesa, não conseguia olhar pra ela.

- Estou perguntando agora.

- Eu... Me sinto meio culpado.

- Por que?

- Eu não estava aqui quando ele morreu. Estava na escola.

- Como ele era?

- Parecia comigo. Mas mais bonito, acho... Minha mãe ficava louca com as secretárias tentando seduzi-lo – eu ri fracamente – Ele sempre achava graça, nunca trairia a maluca da minha mãe nem em um bilhão de anos... Eles se amavam.

Ficamos em silêncio um tempo, eu fiquei feliz que ela não insistiu mais nesse assunto. Não queria esquecer meu pai, só queria guardar a memória dele só para mim. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ei, Bella... – quebrei o silêncio, não era aquele silêncio constrangedor, mas eu estava sentindo falta de sua voz – Vai estar mesmo fora da cidade no dia do baile idiota? – ela riu.

- Não... Você também não, suponho.

- Não... – sorri.

- Se eu que tivesse te chamado, você aceitaria?

- Não. – ela me olhou indignada – _Na hora_ não! – ri – Só pra te deixar irritada, mas depois provavelmente apareceria na sua casa para te buscar... – dei de ombros – Nunca fui muito bom com romance! – sorri e ela girou os olhos.

- Você quer ir ao baile? – foi o que a boca dela me disse, já seu tom me disse que _ela_ não queria ir.

- Não muito pra te falar a verdade... – enruguei o nariz e ela sorriu, quase aliviada – Mas queria te ver. – me lembrei de um lugar, o lugar perfeito para leva-la. Na verdade não sei como não pensei nisso antes – Quero te levar num lugar.

- Tudo bem... – ela concordou se levantando.

- Onde você vai?

- Biologia... – ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Você é bem CDF pra quem já se formou. – me levantei devagar, de má vontade.

- Sou responsável.

- Não é a mesma coisa?

O professor resolveu passar um filme, assim que entramos na sala ele apagou todas as luzes. Me sentei ao lado de Bella, que ainda estava com cara feia pra mim por eu ter insinuado sutilmente que ela era CDF.

- Me desculpa? – apoiei os braços na mesa, tentando colocar minha cabeça na frente dela, obstruindo sua visão da TV.

- Não – ela só moveu os lábios para formar a palavra.

- Nem se eu te disser que você é a CDF mais linda que eu já encontrei? – sorri e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços – Não? Hmm... – voltei a me sentar direito e murmurei próximo a orelha dela – Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você me perdoar... – ela prendeu a respiração e eu sorri.

Quem diria, hein? O mortal fracote deixando a vampira toda arrepiada! Bom... Do jeito dela, é claro.

- Professor! – Lauren chamou, levantando a mão – O Edward abusando da Cullen ali atrás está atrapalhando minha compreensão do filme.

- Lauren... A sua compreensão é atrapalhada pela cor do seu cabelo! – eu respondi acidamente e a sala inteira caiu na gargalhada.

O professor fez todo mundo se acalmar mais uma vez e eu voltei os olhos para a TV, não estava nem um pouco concentrado, mas tinha que disfarçar. Eu sentia os olhos do professor abrindo buracos na minha cara, esperando que eu abrisse a boca. E como sempre, Bella me surpreendeu quando deixou o corpo pender para o meu lado e murmurou entredentes.

- Qualquer coisa, é? Vou me lembrar disso.

Voltamos a programação normal e eu que tive que pensar em baseball, homens arrotando sonoramente e Emmett num biquíni vermelho de bolinhas brancas para sossegar e não deixar a mente viajar para áreas deliciosamente perigosas.

A aula terminou sem mais eventos e saímos juntos, sob o olhar enfurecido de Lauren. Bella me acompanhou até a porta do ginásio e mais uma vez roçou os lábios nos meus de leve e eu tive que conter o arrepio que com certeza faria meus ombros balançarem de um jeito perceptível.

Não sei como joguei, sinceramente nem lembro o que foi. Aparentemente meu time venceu, mas eu não poderia me importar menos nem se me esforçasse.

Sai feito um raio e mais uma vez lá estava ela, encostada na parede de um jeito casual que na verdade não tinha nada a ver com a personalidade afobada dela.

Caminhamos em silêncio para o estacionamento e eu percebi o carro vermelho que não tinha dado atenção pela manhã.

- Aquilo é um M3? – apontei, forçando o meu queixo a não cair.

- É da Rosalie – ela não parecia achar aquilo nem um pouco interessante. Então me lembrei que todos os irmãos vinham no mesmo carro, mas hoje vim sozinho com ela.

- Ai...

- O que?

- Ela deve estar surtada por você ter vindo comigo. - ela já me odeia.

- Eu te disse que você quebrou todas as regras... – ela sorriu e voltou a andar para o Volvo.

- Cara... Os vampiros têm os melhores carros! – Bella riu.

Entramos no Volvo que agora não era mais o carro mais interessante do estacionamento e ela continuava quieta.

- Ainda está brava? – sensível _demais_.

- Não... Agora que eu sei que você vai fazer _qualquer coisa_... – seu sorriso foi tão diabólico que eu deveria ter ficado com medo.

Mas desde quando eu faço as coisas certas?

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Olááááááá, meus copos de leite!

Volteeeeiii! Esse cap definitivamente não saiu como eu pretendia, mas o começo tá perfeito, então compensa o final lixo! Acho... Espero... No próximo vamos ter mais emoções!

Galerë! Fascination tem capa agora, tem noção? Vão lá no meu perfil! Foi a linda da Lady_Blonde que fez! Morram de invejaaaaa!  
Obriguei 2 amigos a editarem uma foto que vai servir meio de capa só pra esse cap, depois vou por lá tbm, ok?

AH! Postei uns trechos do primeiro cap da fic numa comu no orkut! Quero todo mundo lá fazendo bombar! http : //www. orkut. com. br/ Main#?cmm=53497769&tid=5282951916023742924&na=1&nst=1

Re-Re-Revieeeewwss::

**lylyh -** Esse definitivamente não foi melhor! huhauhuahuahuahua Mas a Meyer faz muito dia supérfulo, eu acabo fazendo tbm! =D Pq eu sou suuuper a Meyer brasileira! huhuahuahua ai desculpa. Espero que não me xingue!

**ana gabi -** Hoje interação master da Bella com o Ed e a Alice passando pra deixar a marca! E siiimm... logo logo a Victoria E o James vão causar!

**Anny Thomaz -** Não sei se o Edward tava fofo nesse... Acho que ele tava mais pentelho! huahuahuahua Acho que vou falar da flor, finalmente, no próximo capítulo! Era pra ser nesse mas quanto mais eu escrevia pior ficava, então decidi parar! E vc sonolenta é a melhoooooorrr! Amei tua review, flor!  
Ps.:. Achei a outra review agora! huahuahuahua Agora tem um cap novo pra vc não ter que reler o 9! huahuahuahuahua

**Samara 'Marcia' Mcdowell -** Ok, não é chantagista, nunca mais digo isso! =D huahuahuahuahua A Tania não deu as caras nesse, mas no próximo ela volta pra alegria da nação! E o Edward tá ficando mais ousado nos beijos... Hmm.. aí apanha e não sabe pq! E hoje, hein? Horário de gente! Que vergonha de mim msm! Tenho que voltar a postar de madrugada!

**Rebecca G. -** Não basta me aturar no msn, tem que participar! huahuahuahuahua Esse cap tá um pouco mais meleira, mas o Edward fica enchendo ela pra compensar! Ele é suuuper maduro. E aparentemente a Bella não se ve no espelho há uns bons anos, pq a Alice não deixa! huauahuahuahua a Alice tem direitos sobre a imagem da Bella! E tá adquirindo sobre a img do Edward tbm, que por culpa dela tá virando metrossexual... hmmm... E sabe... Vou mandar essa fic pra Meyer, vai que ela resolve fazer uma parceria e não rola o filme pro Ed aparecer de toalha? huahuahuahua

**Blackforever - **Olha, amiga... O controle da Bella é admirável! Não sei de nenhuuuuuumas por aqui que não arrancariam a toalha dele no dente! Pelo menos ela deixou ele sem graça! ele tava se achando demais! huahuahuahua

**NatBell -** Espero que curta esse cap tbm! E a mãe do Ed sempre dá as caras só pra deixar ele com vergonha.

**Bels' -** Posteeei, flor! E a explicação ainda não veio, mas virá! Quando eu inventa-la! =D E nesse o Ed mostra que além de cabeça oca e otário ele é mala sem alça!

**Bruna cm Yamashina -** Irmã-gêmea-no-espirito-de-porco! *-*~ Pra variar, te dedico a roupa do Edward! huahuahua Nesse a Tania não apareceu pq eu não aguentava mais ameaças de morte, só pq ela é loira e vaca? Que isso... Tsc. E eu deveria me sentir culpada pela sua noite mal dormida, mas.... Eu adoreeei! huahuahuahuahua E só por sua causa to respondendo todo mundo por aqui, viu? Tá ficando lindo, as respostas de reviews maiores que os caps! Mas tuudo bem! Espero que tua irmã tbm goste desse! huahuahuahua

**Chantal Cullen - **eu não sei, meu... eu tenho que fazer a Tania chata! huahuahuahua não me controlo! E aqui está o cap novo! saiu na marra, mas saiu! E... UAU! Favorita? Mesmo? hiperventilei aqui! UHU!! Obrigada! Mesmo!

**Lady_Blonde -** Ficou PERFEITA a capa! Eu AMEI! Nossa, tem noção? Adorei! E eu não tenho todas as roupas que ponho na Bella, mas a grande maioria até agora sim! hehehehe... estilosa, eu? Magiiiiiina! E a Alice já tá botando as manguinhas de fora! E o Ed bobo tá deixando... Não sabe onde tá se metendo! E os dois continuam tentando se seduzir... hahuahuahuahu Como se já não estivessem loucos um pelo outro... Ai tolinhos... O próximo capitulo vai ser melhor! Mas espero que goste desse!

**Noelle - **Comi cerejas no fds e me matei de tanto rir lembrando da fic! huahuahuahuahua Ainda não tomei o milkshake... E eu super concordo! Muito sangue frio da Bella! Se sou eu ali... Ai... deixa pra lá!

**Raquel Cullen -** Bem... a Bella aprontou uma com a Lauren! =D huahuahuahuahua foi "discreta", mas bacana! Acho.... Eu gostei! hauhauahuahuahu E a Tania deu uma sussegada por enquanto, mas ela voooolta!

**julliet disappear -** Comentaaaando eu sempre vou perdoar! huahuahuahuahua Espero que curta esse!

**Cat e Dan -** Pronto! Agora finalmente vou parar de reclamar que não consigo escrever! huahuahuahuahua Por enquanto... umas duas horas mais ou menos! Espero que goste desse, floooor!

**Jessy 01 - **Eu adoreeeeeeeeeeiii que vc elogiou o nome do capitulo! é uma das coisas q eu mais me orgulho é nome dos capítulos dessa fic! huahuahuahua E eu não sei se vou fazer as continuações.... Mas não acho que a Bella brigaria com o Jake! ela é moh frouxa! e eu vou começar a explicar da relação dos dois logo! Assim q eu inventar! hauhauhuahua e a Lauren se lascou gostoso hoje! Só patada de todo lado! E cá entre nós... Eu nem tinha me tocado da Jéssica ter ouvido tudo? Ela só "contou" pra Lauren por sua causa! Obrigada! huahuahuahua E obrigada por falar q eu escrevo muito! Mesmo! eu ainda me acho meia boca, mas obrigada!  
Ps.:. AI! Agora que vi que tinha o outro comentário ainda! huahuahuahua Adoro. Amei que vc ama o meu Ed e acha ele "adolescente" mesmo! E eu matei meia lista do meu msn contando dos "super chifres" da Bella! huahuahuahuahuahua mimatei de rir com as suas reviews! Manda mais! =D

**Mari Malfoy **- Continuei! E pelo amor de todos mesmo... Hmmm... Ai gente, deixa quieto!

**Mariie Swan - **Ai menina esse fanfiction no meu saco me mata! Coooomo não deixa comentar duas vezes? huahauhuahua que merda! E olha só. Eu tbm achei super boiola da parte do Edward ele achar a Tania tarada, mas tava todo mundo me torrando as paciencias pq ele não fugiu dela antes! e a linha entre sensível e gay é tão, tão tênue... Ainda não li sua fic nova, mas lerei agora que consegui terminar esse encosto! huahuahuahua

**Larii -** Postei mais, gata! Espero que não decepcione!

**Niih Swan -** Olha, amor... Eu GOSTO de deixar todo mundo louquinha da calcinha esperando um cap novo! huahuahuahuau Queria ter feito um melhor dessa vez, mas já tava a 3 dias com issso encruado, foi assim mesmo! espero que goste! E hoje sem muitos movimentos sexy, mas o ed usou Armani! =D

**IsahCullen - **Nem te conto que fiquei a semana toda dando F5 no meu email esperando mais reviews suas... uahuahuahuahua Quando vc disse q eu escrevia parecido com a Tia Steph me ganhou! Poderia me pedir qualquer coisa naquela hora q eu super faria! E vai ter a clareira sim! Eu tava pensando se deveria ter ou não, mas ai... realmente é linda aquela parte! E olha... vou te falar! Vc não é a primeira que quer uma coisa mais erótica! E eu to pensando em como fazer, pq tem a galera que quer e a que não quer então eu acho que vou fazer aqui meio cine prive e vou fazer tipos outra fic com as partes picantes! Que vc acha? E eu matei meia lista do MSN com o teu "que se comam logo" pq eu super concordo! huauauhahua mas eles são cabeça dura demais pra reconhecerem! E o jake ficou menos mala aqui, né? Diz que sim. E eu adoro essa música do Abba! Tbm vi no Mamma Mia! huahuahuahua E finaaaalllmeeeente o cap 10! espero que curta! Ai que resposta gigante! huahuahuahua

**Sarah -** Ai Sarinhah... Amo teu nome! Fiquei muito honrada com a sua review! Mesmo! E adoreeeeeii que te viciei! Meu objetivo de vida é sustentar o vicio de todas por essa fic! huahuauhahuahua E está aqui o capitulo novo! Espero que não esteja muito ruim!

**Moory Silva -** Jura que a minha fic é a sua favorita? Ai, morri! Obrigaaaada! Eu vou tentando deixar o Ed mais sensível, mas tem que ir devagar, primeiro pq ele é chato e segundo pq nem ele admite direito pra ele mesmo que tá apaixonado! Mas virá logo! Pode ficar tranquila! Nesse ele defendeu a honra da Bella com a Lauren, já ganha um ponto num é?

**Lizzie Masen Cullen -** Nossa. Paguei um pau pra mim mesma! Meu Edward te dá friozinho na barriga? Jura? Ai gente! Me achei! huahuahuahua e não tem nada q eu me orgulhe mais do que vc deixando de arrumar teu quarto pra ler! Eu deixo de arrumar pra escrever! Amei! E review nunca me enche o saco! =D Espero que curta o cap!

**InfiNit -** Espero que já tenha chegado nesse cap!! E jura que é a mesma sensação de quando vc leu o original? Ai... Nossa! Obrigada! Mesmo! E eu amei tua fic! quando vc continuar, super vou ler! Pago o maior pau pro Thiago! Seu estilo de escrever me lembra o André Vianco!

**Bella Giacon -** E seu jeito de meter palavra em ingles no meio ainda é MARA, ok? huahuahuahua Obrigada por falar que a minha Fascinationzinha é uma das melhores fics! Quase que meu ego não cabe no mesmo comodo que eu! E a Lauren se lascou nesse! EEEE!! Olha... Sério. Eu dei pulinhos igual a Alice, que nem uma bixa louca pq vc elogiou os nomes dos meus capítulos! É sinceramente a parte que eu mais gosto da história!

**Aryadne Rads -** Viu a história e ficou com a bunda quadrada de tanto tempo lendo, né? huahuauhauha Meus caps são muito longos! Desculpa! Mas eu fico muito feliz por vc ter curtido! Só não coloco todos os caps de uma vez pq foi escrevendo conforme o número de reviews... sim, é uma indireta pra vc comentar SEMPRE! E a Bella sangue frio, nem enconstou no Edward! Eu acho uma heresia, mas quem sou eu....

**jessica cullen15 -** Tá aí o cap! Espero que goste, florzinha! Logo logo tem a cena da clareira!

**danda jabur -** Lá vou eu puxar a sardinha, mas ai... Tua review foi a favorita da rodada! huahuahuahuahu Eu morri de rir quando li, hoje, as 10 da madrugada enquanto fingia que limpava o tapete! Te tirei a noite de sono legal, né? uahuahuahua E o Edward gostou da Bella dominando ele sabe pq? Pq ele é um arregaçado que gosta de apanhar! Co o perdão do meu francês... huahuahuahuahuahua Que bom que gosta dos caps grandes pq eu não consigo faze-los pequenos! É tosco até! E eu tbm raxei com a review da Ary! Ótima ela, né? huahuahuahuahua eu tento fazer o Edward agindo de um jeito sexy pq não dá pra eu ficar falando como ele é sexy na aparência! Que bom que deu certo! huahuahuahua  
E o seu pedido, florzinha... Não é o unico, não tenha vergonha! Então! Como eu disse pra IsahCullen, eu to tentando deixar aqui livre para todas as idades, apesar de estar ficando difícil e to peensando em fazer em uma outra fic, todas as partes que serão "cortadas" dessa! Que vc acha? E le esse cap e depois vai dormir, hein? huahuahuauah

Bom galerë!

To postando hoje como presente de Natal pra todas que me ajudaram a chegar a CENTOESESSENTAEOITO reviews! Talvez faça um one-shot de Natal tbm, mas ainda não sei...

Agora eu quero pedir o meu presente.... Bora passar das 200 reviews? Eu sei que é querer demais com um cap medíocre desse, mas não custa sonhar!

"sonho meeeeeeuuuu...."

**COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. O Confronto do Século

- Já tem planos para mim? – perguntei tentando não parecer divertido _demais_.

- Vários.

Isso lá é resposta que se dê? Foi apenas uma palavra, mas eu demorei pra absorver o significado.

- Todos péssimos, espero. – tentei brincar, mas minha voz saiu meio enforcada.

- Sempre... – ela sorriu sem me olhar. E eu senti uma veia implodindo.

Será que ela realmente não percebia o que estava fazendo comigo? Olhei mais uma vez para seu sorriso. Claro que ela percebia.

- Chegamos! – ela exclamou enquanto parava o carro. Realmente ela dirigia rápido demais e aquilo estava começando a me irritar.

- Ah... – olhei em volta rapidamente procurando o que dizer – Quer entrar um pouco?

- Quer me apresentar pra sua mãe?

- Ela não está. – franzi o cenho – Você _quer_ conhece-la? – perguntei incerto. Por que diabos alguém em sã consciência ia querer conhecer Elizabeth?

- Tem certeza que ela não está? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Se não quer entrar é só dizer – torci o nariz de leve e claro que ela riu.

- Adoraria entrar... Mas tenho que ir pra casa. – sua voz era calma, doce, musical. Ainda assim eu senti que ela estava falando como se eu tivesse 5 anos e quisesse ficar mais uma hora no parquinho.

- Tudo bem... – concordei com a cabeça enquanto abria a porta do carro.

- Edward? – parei no meio do caminho, metade do corpo pra dentro, metade pra fora – Tente não fazer nenhuma loucura... Enquanto eu não estiver por perto.

- Eu não farei nada que você não faria – respondi sorrindo meu melhor sorriso, mas ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção.

- Vou ficar de olho em você! – ela rosnou, eu desci e bati a porta do carro.

- Promete? – perguntei apoiando as mãos na janela, ela sorriu pra mim.

Me afastei do carro o bastante para que ela pudesse ir embora, e segui com o olhar até perde-la de vista.

Quando virei na direção de casa, parei em choque.

Honestamente, isso estava virando uma rotina.

- Olá, _amigo_! – Tânia sorriu pra mim, desencostando da parede, ao lado da porta.

- Oi – foi quase uma pergunta.

- Como foi a aula? – ela perguntou interessada.

- O que está fazendo?

- Perguntando como foi seu dia! Amigos fazem isso, não é?

E mais uma vez, meu lado cavalheiresco voltava pra me morder a bunda.

- Tem razão... – comentei enquanto esfregava os olhos e apertava a base do nariz – Minha aula foi ótima! E o seu dia como foi? – disse de um jeito automático e ela riu.

- Edward, Edward... Achei que fossemos amigos!

- E somos, Tânia. – passei por ela e abri a porta de casa.

- Você trata todos os seus amigos assim?

- Só os que me perseguem! – sorri e ela riu de novo.

- Eu realmente estou disposta a me redimir com você... Quero ser sua amiga, quero entender o que Bella vê em você.

- Achei que a havia encantado com o brilho dos meus olhos verdes! – escorei no batente da porta e cruzei os braços.

- Acredito que a palavra certa seja _deslumbrar_, mas no final tudo tem o mesmo sentido... – ela deu de ombros e eu sorri. Bella falou de mim pra ela. Talvez ela não fosse _tão_ má companhia assim.

- Quer entrar um pouco? – apontei para dentro por cima do ombro e ela concordou com a cabeça.

A guiei até a sala e indiquei o sofá para que ela sentasse, sentei na poltrona, quase de frente pra ela.

- Eu te ofereceria alguma coisa, mas acho que nada vai agradar seu gosto especificamente.

- Não, obrigada... – ela riu.

- Então... – passe a mão na base do pescoço, tentando encontrar algum _outro_ assunto, mas só tinha uma pergunta em mente – O que Bella falou de mim? – gay, gay, gay, gay...

- Uau! Você não esperou nem 5 segundos! – ela pareceu realmente surpresa, dei de ombros em resposta, eu não tinha qualquer defesa.

- Já que somos _amigos_, nada mais justo que você me repassar umas informações, não é?

- Acha que sou informante?

- Não _acho_, mas não seria nada mal... – dei um sorriso que esperava que fosse brilhante.

- Aparentemente deu certo porque ela soltou um suspiro, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Bella não fala muito comigo... – ela parecia meio incomodada por estar falando aquilo – Quer dizer, ela fala, mas não de você.

- Por que não?

- Aparentemente ela tem a impressão de que eu tentaria te roubar dela... – seu tom era inconformado. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, meu olhar incrédulo.

- Por que será... – resmunguei e ela jogou os cabelos por cima do ombro, numa atitude afetada.

- Eu já disse que sinto muito! – ela fez beicinho cruzando os braços. E Bella _me_ chama de criança.

- Eu não disse que você não sente muito – apoiei as costas no encosto da poltrona, deixando o corpo escorregar – disse que ela tinha razão pra desconfiar! – ela abriu a boca pronta pra me contradizer – Não, não! – a interrompi, abanando a mão em frente a seu rosto – Nem tenta! Você sabe o que fez. – eu estava quase rindo, era engraçado vê-la tentando se defender, e ainda melhor estar vencendo a discussão.

Acho que estou pegando o jeito pra lidar com essas vampiras da minha vida... Menos Alice.

- Não foi a intenção... – ela ainda estava de braços cruzados, completamente emburrada.

- Ah não? Tropeçou e caiu de boca nos meus lábios, foi? E a história do "Eu vou te ter" ou algo do tipo?

- O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Ahm... – me fingi de pensativo um instante – Uma idéia louca, mas que tal... Nada.

- Você não sabe o quanto é bonito, não é? – ela emendou no final da minha frase e me deixou sem palavras.

Fiquei olhando para ela por algum tempo, não sei quanto, mas acho que minhas sobrancelhas, de tão arqueadas, estavam sumindo no cabelo.

- O que? – fiquei com raiva por ter dito isso no instante que as palavras saíram da minha boca, o sorriso presunçoso que tomou os lábios dela foi demais pra mim.

- Você realmente não sabe... – o sorriso aumentou.

- Pare com isso. Eu sei que só está tentando me fazer ficar sem graça e mudar de assunto. – agora era eu que estava emburrado.

- Por que tudo é tão difícil com você?

Quase respondi que o que era fácil não tinha graça, mas acho que só atiçaria ainda mais aquela maluca.

- É o meu charme... – respondi meio mal humorado, levantando, só pra fazer alguma coisa.

- Faz sentido... – ela fingiu estar pensativa. Sorri.

- Você é incrivelmente chata. – comentei enquanto apoiava as mãos no encosto da poltrona – Já te disseram isso?

- Não! – ela disse inconformada, levantando.

- Pode sentar! – eu dei um pulo pra trás – Você é chata, me bater não vai mudar nada!

Tânia parou, a testa levemente franzida, seus lábios estavam apertados.

- E se eu não fosse te bater? – ainda numa posição meio defensiva, esperei que ela continuasse – E se eu fosse fazer _outra_ coisa?

- Que coisa?

Antes que eu piscasse, ela já estava na minha frente.

- Você é realmente tão inocente? – ela cruzou os braços e se inclinou na minha direção. Arregalei os olhos.

- Do que é que você está falan- – Ah. Entendi. – Ah.

- Estou brincando, _amigo_! – ela riu e bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Chata, chata, chata ... – ela saiu andando, indo na direção da porta e eu a segui sem parar de falar – Chata, chata, chata...

- Tchau, Edward... – ela sorriu meio maliciosa.

- Tchau, Tânia sua chat- – ela me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios – Pára de me beijar! – gritei pra rua vazia.

Já estava ficando com ódio por nem poder reclamar direito, elas iam embora rápido demais!

A semana pareceu se arrastar, e como eu previra, uma rotina realmente se formara e estava definitivamente sem graça.

Queria demais que o final de semana chegasse.

Estava de saco cheio de não ver mais Bella à noite, minha mãe decidiu que ia me atrapalhar mesmo sem saber e estava indo dormir tão tarde que eu já estava dormindo, então perdia a chegada da _minha_ vampira... Eu sabia que ela ia lá, mas não a via.

Outra coisa que estava me perturbando era que encontrei o lugar perfeito para levar Bella e mal podia esperar pra saber se ela ia gostar.

Ela ainda não tinha me falado o que eu teria de fazer pra ela me perdoar, e já era sexta feira, começo a pensar que ela esqueceu.

E agora? Acho isso bom ou ruim?

Bella ainda não me deixou dirigir, segundo ela eu iria muito devagar. Obviamente ela nunca me viu pilotando, mas no sábado, quando sairíamos, eu daria um jeito nisso!

O dia foi um tédio extremo, dormi em todas as aulas. Um surto de animação me acometeu na hora do almoço porque sabia que veria Bella, mas na saída da sala de aula, dei de cara com Emmett e Jasper, os dois de braços cruzados me encarando.

- Ahm... Oi, cunhados! – arreganhei a boca num sorriso forçado, sentindo o lado suicida dançando a conga. Eu não conseguia me controlar.

- Cunhados? – Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha. Eu deveria estar com medo, mas estava estranhamente divertido.

- Não acha que está brincando com o perigo? – foi a vez de Jasper se pronunciar. Acho que era a primeira vez q eu ouvia sua voz.

- Estou? – eu ainda não estava correndo? Claro que não... Como se não bastasse eu estava sorrindo! Que diversão ridícula era essa que eu estava sentindo? – Vocês não me parecem muito perigosos! – será que minha mãe era católica? Sei que para eles suicídio é pecado mortal pra eles e essa frase definitivamente foi suicida. Por que eu escorei no batente da porta? Por que eu não estou correndo?!

- Olha aqui, moleque... – Emmett se inclinou na minha direção, mais ameaçador do que nunca e eu sentia que podia começar a rir, apesar da minha mente gritar para eu sair correndo chorando feito uma garotinha – Tome cuidado com a nossa irmã. Se você a magoar, se você a fizer chorar...

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei fazendo a cara de inocente que minha mãe mais odiava, e se eu colocasse mais sarcasmo na voz, a pergunta perderia o sentido.

Emmett abriu a boca para responder e eu senti alguma coisa agarrando a gola da minha camisa. Cheguei a fechar os olhos esperando um soco, mas em vez disso, fui _arrastado_.

- Idiotas! – ouvi a voz familiar resmungando antes da gargalhada dos dois preencherem o ar – Você está bem? – Bella perguntou ainda lançando adagas com o olhar na direção dos irmãos, me puxando pela gola.

- Não sei, mas eu consigo andar... – disse num tom divertido.

- Ah. – ela me soltou e abaixou o olhar para o chão – Desculpe.

- Eu gosto que não consiga tirar as mãos de mim... – comentei como se não fosse nada demais, tomando sua mão na minha.

Ela sorriu e girou os olhos de um jeito tão exagerado que tive certeza que ela estava me imitando.

Caminhamos até o refeitório e toda a tranqüilidade, a descontração que me fez falar aquelas coisas para Jasper e Emmett sumiu por completo. Eu engoli nervosamente, pensando no que eles fariam caso Bella não tivesse chegado.

- O que foi? – claro que ela notou minha mudança de humor.

- É estranho... – com a mão livre eu assanhei meu cabelo – Logo ali eu parecia o Bozo, não conseguia calar a boca, achando graça de tudo... Agora estou pensando nas conseqüências... – o que por si só já era estranho para mim, mas as circunstâncias exigiam.

- Parecia que as emoções não eram suas? – concordei com a cabeça – Jasper... – ela suspirou pesadamente.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele é empata... Sente as emoções de todos, mas também passa as emoções que sente... Se está nervoso, todos a sua volta ficam nervosos, se está se divertindo...

- Eu fico parecendo um idiota suicida?

- Basicamente. – ela deu de ombros.

Para ela eu sempre parecia um idiota suicida.

Para Tânia eu era um idiota difícil de se conquistar.

Para Alice eu era um idiota sem senso de moda...

Elas tinham suas diferenças de pensamento, mas eu podia encontrar um padrão.

- Espera... Se ele estava se divertindo... – Bella me olhou sorrindo de canto, como se estivesse vendo a lâmpada se acendendo em cima da minha cabeça.

- Eles estavam mentindo... – ela completou – Alice fala tanto de você que os retardados decidiram que tinham que ter uma conversa de _irmãos mais velhos_. – o tom transtornado de sua voz era tão charmoso... Puxei uma cadeira para que ela senta-se.

- Achei que vocês tinham que se manter incógnitos... Honestamente, aqueles dois me esperando na porta como leões de chácara pode ter chamado um _pouquinho_ a atenção.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo... – seu olhar estava um pouco perdido – É alguma coisa que Alice viu. Sei que é, só não sei o que ela viu... Ninguém me conta. – será que eu não era o único a achar a raiva dela engraçada? – E Tânia não vai embora _nunca mais_... – ela disse as últimas palavras de um jeito exagerado.

- Não acho que ela seja tão ruim... – comentei e nunca, _nunca_ saberei por que diabos fiz uma coisa tão imbecil como essa.

- O que sabe sobre ela? – a expressão de Bella estava ilegível. Isso definitivamente não era bom.

- Conversamos essa semana e-

- Onde?

- Na minha casa, mas ela-

- Quando? – namorar uma vampira tinha seus contras... Eu já estava ficando irritado por ela não me deixar terminar as frases, mas reclamar quando ela está com essa cara parece suicídio. Ainda bem que o bom senso venceu dessa vez.

- Desde segunda-feira ela tem ido na minha casa a tarde, depois da escola – ela demorou alguns instantes, digerindo a informação.

- E o que ela faz lá?

- Conversa comigo... – dei de ombros – Admito que ela pode ser bem chata – um sorriso passou pelos lábios dela, mas logo em seguida estava com o rosto em branco mais uma vez – mas não parece ser má.

- Ela não fez _nada_? – eu sabia do que ela estava falando, mas queria ter certeza plena.

- O que quer dizer?

Bella bufou, exasperada. Cobri sua mão sobre a mesa.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes? – sorria abertamente.

- Edward, não seja obtuso.

- Sei que é um pensamento absurdo que mais alguém me ache desejável – disse com o ego meio ferido – mas também sei que você tem medo do que a Tânia possa fazer perto de mim.

- Do que está falando?

- Ela me disse que você tinha medo de que ela me roubasse... Sou seu, então? – ela sorriu. Foi uma ótima mudança de assunto.

- Não sei... É?

- Não tem uma etiqueta enorme dizendo isso nas minhas costas?

- Não... – ela considerou a situação por uns instantes – Mas podemos dar um jeito nisso.

- Você é muito possessiva... – disse rindo somente para irrita-la. Eu era bem pior...

Bella sorriu, balançando a cabeça de leve.

- Lembra-se que disse que faria qualquer coisa para eu perdoa-lo?

- Você ainda não me perdoou? – levei a mão ao peito, em falsa mágoa.

- Sinto dizer que não... Me magoou muito, sabia? – sorrimos um para o outro.

- Tudo bem... Qual é minha missão?

- Pode ir comigo até minha casa?

- Claro... – assenti – Lá vai me dizer o que tenho que fazer pra você me desculpar?

- Não... – ela riu – É isso que quero que faça!

- Ir na sua casa? – arqueei as sobrancelhas enquanto perguntava e ela concordou. Não podia ser! Era fácil demais – E o que eu tenho que fazer lá?

- Nada... Conhecer minha família, acho... – ela estava me encarando com o olhar confuso, eu não deveria estar muito diferente.

- Só isso?

- Quer algo mais difícil? – ela cruzou os braços, cínica.

- Por favor! Eu estava esperando... Não sei! Passar por uma reprogramação para me comportar melhor e nunca mais poder ouvir Beethoven, ter que passar 3 meses completamente completamente sozinho num hotel sem TV ou telefone... – fui enumerando, enquanto olhava para o teto tentando lembrar de mais coisas.

- Pare de citar filmes do Kubrick, ele me deixa nervosa! – ela disse com a voz ríspida, porém divertida.

- Como sabia do que eu estava falando?

- Eu não durmo, tenho muito tempo livre...

- Achei que ficasse o tempo todo ouvindo Debussy e aquela música de menininha... – desdenhei e ela ficou com aquela cara hilária, completamente inconformada.

- Então me diga um bom compositor! – seu tom me desafiava.

- Eu! – disse simplesmente.

- Não me faça rir... – o desdém em sua voz era tão evidente que eu quase podia toca-lo.

- Ei! – senti as sobrancelhas se unindo – Eu componho! E muito bem, viu?

- Desde quando? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Desde sempre!

- Nunca te vi tocando... – ela apontou.

- Você nunca pediu... – sorri.

- Então... Quero te ouvir tocando!

- Agora? – ela suspirou.

- Você só faz assim comigo? Ou gosta de irritar a todos?

- Todos! Mas você é especial... – ela fez uma careta e já estávamos rindo.

- Quando vai tocar pra mim?

- Quero ouvir você primeiro! – ela começou a negar furiosamente com a cabeça.

- Já me ouviu, agora é a minha vez! – o sorriso vitorioso iluminou sua face.

- Mas não conta! – pra que que eu fui falar que tocava? Não achei que ela fosse se interessar! – Eu estava pendurado na sua janela e não tenho lembranças muito boas daquele dia... – fiz birra e pareceu dar certo.

Sei que era maldade apelar pro lado dela que assumia a culpa de tudo de errado no mundo, mas eu nunca disse que era o mocinho dessa história.

- Falou isso de propósito, não é? Sabe que eu vou me sentir culpada! – ela acusou, mas a nota de humor em sua voz era evidente pra mim.

- Achei que você bloqueava a sua mente, não que lia a minha! – sorri matreiro e ela me devolveu um sorriso doce.

- Você está sorrindo o _meu_ sorriso torto...

- Até meu sorriso é teu? – ainda sorrindo ela concordou – Então seus lábios são meus... – me inclinei por cima da mesa para um rápido beijo.

Ela ainda não havia se acostumado com o fato de que eu não tinha medo da suposta falta de controle dela, então me olhou feio, o que fez meu sorriso aumentar. Nos levantamos quase ao mesmo tempo e começamos a caminhar para a aula de biologia.

- Edward?

- Hm?

- Tânia já te beijou? – meu estômago gelou com aquela pergunta.

- O que te faz pensar isso? – rebati e ao mesmo tempo os ombros de Bella ficaram tensos.

- Vou entender isso como um sim. Mais de uma vez?

- Bella, por favor, eu-

- Vou entender isso como outro sim... – sua voz estava amargurada – Por que não me disse nada?

- Porque ela só faz isso pra me irritar! Não queria te irritar também... – não sei se essa explicação fez sentido, muito menos se foi convincente, mas era a verdade.

- Só faz isso pra te irritar? Edward... – ela esfregou os olhos numa reação muito humana, a segunda dessa semana. Derrubar Lauren da cadeira foi a primeira – Ela está tentando te seduzir!

- O que? – mulheres... Sempre enxergando além do alcance – Que exagero!

- Não é exagero... É a verdade!

- Mas ela sabe que estamos juntos!

- Isso nunca a impediu... – que dor de cotovelo é essa? Com quem que Bella esteve antes de mim?

- Ela já te roubou algum namorado? – meti as mãos nos bolsos da calça, incomodado com o pensamento de que Bella poderia estar com outro nesse momento se não fosse a interferência da prima vadia.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes? – ela perguntou sorrindo. Ultimamente as minhas frases voltavam _muito_ para mim.

- Só não vejo porque tanta preocupação – ok, definitivamente pareço uma criança emburrada.

Paramos na porta da sala.

- Não vê porque tanta... Edward! – lá vem a voz de mãe falando com o filho de 5 anos – Já olhou para ela?

- Já! – não era óbvio?

- Vai me dizer que não a acha bonita – ela cruzou os braços, me olhando incrédula.

- Nunca disse que Tânia era feia! Só não me interesso por ela...

_- Todos_ se interessam por ela! – já sentiu que alguém estava tentando desenhar alguma coisa pra que você entendesse? Era assim que Bella falava comigo.

- Eu _não_. – devolvi no mesmo tom, apontando pra mim mesmo.

- Por que não? – ela parecia meio irritada, como se soubesse que eu estava mentindo apesar de não querer admitir, mas eu não estava.

- Por que eu tenho você! Ninguém mais me interessa. – achei que isso estivesse tão claro...

Ficamos nos encarando, ela parecia procurar a verdade nos meus olhos, enquanto eu só estava sendo intransigente, a olhando de volta como se eu tivesse acabado de falar que queria macarrão pro almoço.

- Como você atraiu tantas garotas que te querem, hein? – ela sorriu descontraída, entrando na sala na minha frente.

- Me disseram que é porque eu sou difícil... É o meu charme! – ela riu. Coloquei minha mão em suas costas, como se estivesse guiando-a para a nossa bancada.

- Mas eu te achei tão fácil...

Ah não! Fácil? Só por que eu fiquei semanas tentando fazer com que ela falasse comigo? Só por que eu fui na casa dela e espiei pela janela enquanto ela tocava? Só por que eu disse que a prima deliciosa dela não me interessava nem por um instante? Só por que... Acho que chega... Eu realmente sou fácil.

Tirei a mão das costas dela, cocei o pescoço, mexi no cabelo... Não sabia o que responder. Puxei a cadeira para ela e sentei em silêncio ao se lado.

- O que foi? – dei de ombros – Não ficou com raiva por que eu disse que você era fácil, ficou?

- Não... – minha voz saiu num murmuro. Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa, as mãos na nuca e fiquei olhando para frente.

- Não acredito. – continuei com os olhos cravados na lousa – Edward, olha pra mim... – claro que não! Eu sabia que se olhasse estaria perdido – Edward... – ela repetiu com a voz mais baixa, mais doce... Como se precisasse usar dessas artimanhas comigo – Olhe pra mim...

Não voltei o rosto completamente para ela, só o bastante para não ficar vesgo enquanto a olhava.

- Desculpa? – ela me perguntou fazendo uma carinha manhosa. Finalmente era a minha vez de devolver as frases!

- Não – mexi a boca de um jeito exagerado, formando todas as letras.

- Nem se eu te disse que você é o cara fácil mais lindo que eu já vi? – ela sabia jogar, não é? Sorri e girei os olhos – Não? – ela se fingiu de pensativa – E se eu disser que faço... – qualquer coisa? Diz "qualquer coisa", vai... O que que custa, eu nem vou pedir nada mesmo, vai... Fala "qualquer coisa"!

O professor entrou e começou a falar sobre o filme que veríamos, Bella se virou para frente, para prestar atenção. Fechei os olhos apertando a base do nariz.

Inferno.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, Bella buscou minha mão na mesa e a segurou com força.

Voltei o rosto para ela e passamos a aula toda apenas nos olhando, pra variar ela tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, mas eu já havia me acostumado a ser motivo de piada.

Apesar dos dias terem se arrastado agora, de repente tudo estava passando bem mais rápido e quando dei por mim, estava descendo do Volvo na frente de casa.

- Te vejo mais tarde? – perguntei e ela abriu um sorriso brilhante em resposta – E me faça o favor de parar de vir quando eu já estou dormindo! Não adianta nada pra mim.

- Eu gosto de te ver dormindo... – ela alegou, fazendo beicinho.

- Não adianta fazer manha, quero te ver também! – cruzei os braços

- E eu que estou fazendo manha... – ela riu deslizando os dedos pelo meu rosto.

Girei os olhos descendo do carro.

Repassei a minha rotina na mente, eu seguiria o carro até o final da rua com o olhar, me viraria de costas e lá estaria Tânia com um sorriso cretino no rosto.

Dito e feito, lá estava a loira sorrindo pra mim.

- Como foi a aula?

Suspirei procurando a palavra.

- Inspiradora!

- Ah é? Qual matéria te deixou pensando assim?

- Matéria? – fiz uma cara de sonso e em seguida abri um sorriso.

- Me poupe dos detalhes sujos... – ela disse levemente, mas pareceu emburrada de verdade.

Entramos em casa conversando sobre bobagens, ela ainda parecia irritada comigo, mas eu fingi que não estava vendo. Se está com TPM, que ficasse em casa.

Na sala ela ligou a TV e começou a mudar os canais numa velocidade impressionante, fiquei na dúvida se ela conseguia realmente ver o que estava passando ou se estava fazendo só pra demonstrar irritação.

Lá pela quinta vez que ela bufou eu me irritei.

- O que é? – perguntei sem tentar disfarçar a impaciência.

- Nada. – ela ainda mudava os canais freneticamente. Levantei e tomei o controle remoto da mão dela.

- Fala logo. – sentei do lado dela, a testa franzida.

- Ah, Edward... – ela suspirou as palavras, e do nada eu estava deitado com o corpo dela por cima do meu.

Espera... O que?! Arregalei os olhos em choque. Como é que ela fez isso _tão rápido_?!

- Edward... Por que não me quer? – ela enterrou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e aspirou o ar – Você cheira _tão_ bem...

- N- Não tente me comprar com elogios! – tentei me desvencilhar, mas ela empurrou meus ombros e passou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

- Você fica tão lindo quando se sente acuado... – ela sorriu. Suas mãos em meu peito. De longe pareceria que ela estava me acariciando, mas graças à posição e força de suas mãos, eu não podia me mover nem um milímetro – Sempre dá respostas espertinhas... – ela falava com a voz macia, quase ronronando.

- Eu sou bem esperto mesmo! – minha voz soava controlada apesar do meu coração estar batendo mais rápido que o de um... Enfim... – Sou esperto o bastante pra saber que você não deveria estar fazendo isso!

- Ah é? E por que não? – ela se inclinou para baixo, os cabelos dela já tocavam meu rosto.

- Minha namorada é _muito_ forte e vai acabar com você! – ela começou a gargalhar, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Era disso que eu estava falando... Você é tão espirituoso...

- Tânia, saia de cima de mim. – disse sério, tentando não parecer completamente impotente.

- Apenas relaxe... – ela murmurou fechando a distância entre nós e selando meus lábios.

Eu ouvi o barulho dos pneus cantando no final da rua, meio abafados pelas batidas enlouquecidas do meu coração, eu também ouvi portas de carro sendo batidas com extrema violência e por fim, ouvi a porta da minha casa sendo escancarada.

- Tânia... – nunca imaginei a voz de Bella daquele jeito, seus dentes estavam cerrados, mas ainda assim ela parecia completamente calma – Posso falar com você lá fora por um instante?

Tânia endireitou o corpo, parecendo completamente entediada, apoiou a mão no meu peito e encarou a prima. Deu um longo suspiro e se levantou calmamente.

E agora, _só_ por que viu a loira _me_ montando, _me_ beijando enquanto eu estava deitado no sofá da _minha_ casa, Bella com certeza daria um jeito de culpar tudo em mim.

- Bella? – chamei, me sentando. Ela se voltou na minha direção, a mão em riste, me comandando a ficar ali.

Ela e Tânia saíram pela porta da frente. Contei até 10 e levantei indo na mesma direção que elas foram.

- Como você pode?! – Bella gritava. Tânia por outro lado estava olhando para cima, de braços cruzados, batia o pé no chão impaciente.

- Ah, Bella, por favor... Você sabe que a culpa é dele! – ah, vadia desgraçada!

- Se quer mentir, seja realista.

- No fundo você sabe! Sempre soube que ele não presta.

Ela é mulher e a pele dela é feita de mármore, bater seria errado e ainda quebraria sua mão, calma, Edward.

Controlei o desejo de bater, mas não consegui controlar as pernas. Quando dei por mim estava fora de casa.

- Volte para dentro, Edward. – Bella disse sem se voltar para mim, os olhos cravados em Tânia.

- Não – respondi, teimoso.

- Veja como ele é, Bells! Ele nem te obedece... – Tânia disse também sem desviar os olhos da _minha_ morena.

- Cala a boca, Tânia! – eu e Bella gritamos quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Diferente de você, _prima_, eu não quero um homem submisso.

- E eu obedeço a Bella! – eu disse, apesar de saber que deveria ficar calado – Às vezes... – completei com a voz mais baixa, e tive a impressão de ver um rápido sorriso passando pelos lábios das duas. Com certeza por motivos completamente diferentes.

- Volte para dentro Edward. – Bella repetiu.

- O que foi? – Tânia abriu um sorriso presunçoso – Está com medo que ele possa me escolher caso fique aqui fora?

- Você sabe que não é essa a questão. – foi a resposta rosnada.

- Tem toda a razão... A verdadeira questão é que ele tem os lábios mais doces que já provei.

Existe um limite pra tudo nessa vida. Até eu sei disso apesar de nunca respeitar nenhum deles.

Bella tem um limite, uma linha bem definida entre a calma e a completa loucura, o maior medo dela era que algo a fizesse esquecer desse limite. Eu quase causei isso, meu sangue. Mas Tânia... Bem, nesse momento, ela não passou dos limites. O limite para ela era um ponto no horizonte.

E ela percebeu isso tarde demais.

Eu acho que foi um soco, deve ter sido, mas eu não pude ver com certeza. Só ouvi um rugido gutural que explodiu na garganta de Bella e Tânia estava no chão, metros mais longe, a mão na bochecha, um olhar mortífero.

Ela se levantou e investiu contra Bella, _voou_ na verdade.

Por mais que eu tentasse era simplesmente impossível acompanhar o que acontecia, elas se moviam rápido demais, ocasionalmente eu podia enxergar o cabelo castanho de Bella espalhado no ar, ou ouvir os gritos lancinantes de Tânia.

Não sabia quem estava vencendo e não conseguia me mover para mais longe.

Surgidos do nada, Emmett e Jasper pularam no meio das duas e estavam se esforçando para separa-las. Nem se eu fosse vampiro me meteria nessa luta.

- Calma! – Emmett gritou – Larga o cabelo! Larga! – ele estava quase rindo, talvez fosse pelo fato de que ninguém estava puxando o cabelo da outra.

Mas... Como ele poderia estar rindo num momento desses?

- Jasper... Me dá uma ajudinha? – ele pediu e só então eu percebi que Jasper também estava quase sorrindo.

Uma onda de tranqüilidade me atingiu mais forte que um soco e eu cai para trás.

- Ei... Jasper? – minha voz saiu meio grogue, eu ergui o corpo do jeito que pude, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos.

Ele me olhou, estava segurando Bella que parecia uma panela de pressão, enquanto Emmett arrastava Tânia para longe.

- Calma, campeão! Você quase me nocauteou! – ele me deu um sorriso meio amarelo.

Consegui sentar, sacudindo a cabeça de leve, tentando voltar ao normal.

Percebi com alguma dificuldade que Bella e Jasper conversavam, pelo menos eu acho que é isso que eles faziam. Eu via os lábios se movendo levemente, mas as palavras eram tão rápidas que eu não conseguia entender nada.

Ouvi Bella dizer algo sobre soltá-la, mas Jasper riu, negando com a cabeça. Senti outra onda de tranqüilidade, dessa vez não tão forte.

Ele falou qualquer coisa daquele jeito estupidamente rápido e Bella sorriu, olhando para mim.

Eu, que ainda estava pateticamente sentado na grama, não fiz nada, só a olhei de volta. Tinha a leve impressão que minha boca estava aberta.

Ela veio andando na minha direção, com a expressão indecifrável. Aquilo me deixava louco, por que era tão difícil lê-la? Eu sabia que o Jasper, que estava atrás dela, estava preocupado com o que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem chegado, Emmett, que estava se afastando na direção de um jipe que eu nem tinha visto ali, estava achando tudo extremamente engraçado e Tânia estava... Puta merda! Tânia estava correndo na direção de Bella!

Eu só consegui levantar a mão e puxar o ar antes da loira maluca se jogar em cima da Bella, com tanta força que as duas foram parar longe. Era um jogo de futebol americano em que os jogadores usaram os mesmos anabolizantes que o Super Homem usaria. Um Super Homem de TPM, devo adicionar.

Jasper olhou feio para Emmett que deu de ombros sorrindo.

- O que foi? Ela escapou!

Me levantei correndo, escorreguei na grama, quase cai de cara, mas consegui correr o bastante para encontrar as duas na parte de trás da casa.

Foi a primeira cena da briga que eu consegui entender plenamente.

Tudo bem que até um chimpanzé entenderia, mas eu me senti melhor por saber o que estava acontecendo.

Bella estava sentada em cima de Tânia, que esperneava loucamente, e socava a cara da loira com vontade.

- Eu... Disse... Pra... Você... Ficar... Longe! – Bella pontuou as palavras com os murros mais incríveis que já vi.

Aí tudo ficou insanamente rápido de novo e os berros e sons de pedras se chocando, com certeza obra da cabeça dura de Tânia, se afastou para a floresta.

- Por que você a soltou Emmett? – desde quando Jasper estava do meu lado? – Agora vai ser um inferno pra separá-las!

- Não seja exagerado... Sabe muito bem que apesar de tudo isso é muito engraçado! – Emmett pensou por um instante – E eu não a soltei. Ela _escapou_.

- É, escapou... Por que você é tão pequenino e frágil, com certeza não conseguiria segura-la! – o loiro cruzou os braços, suspirando.

- Tem razão... Não ando no meu melhor! Acho que estou com fome. – ele coçou a cabeça, rindo.

Dei um passo para longe, instintivamente.

- O que foi? – Emmett perguntou.

- Não estou afim de virar o lanchinho. – respondi arrancando gargalhadas dos dois.

- Quanto tempo elas ainda vão ficar nisso? – Emmett bufou olhando pra cima depois de alguns segundos.

- Tudo depende... – Jasper respondeu meio pensativo antes de se virar para mim – O que estava acontecendo quando Bella chegou?

A cena voltou na minha mente, Tânia me travando, a minha impossibilidade de reação... Senti os ombros endurecerem.

- Ahm... – procurei as palavras, me sentindo meio tenso, o que não melhorou em nada, quando ouvi um barulho muito estranho seguido de um berro vindo da floresta. Soltei a respiração que não percebei que havia prendido, quando me senti estranhamente calmo – Valeu. – disse para Jasper, que me deu um aceno de cabeça – Tânia estava em cima de mim... – tentei falar casualmente, mas senti o rosto esquentando.

- Ihhh... Então isso vai _longe_... – Emmett quase gemeu.

- Não sei não... Bella parece bem nervosa. – Jasper analisou.

- 50 pratas que vai durar no mínimo 30 minutos!

- 30? No máximo 10 minutos!

Eu não acredito que eles estavam realmente apostanto.

- Fechado? – Emmett estendeu a mão para o loiro.

Um barulho que me lembrou um trovão ecoou pela floresta e duas árvores caíram.

- Fechado! – Jasper apertou a mão do grandalhão.

Outra árvore caiu com mais estardalhaço.

- Vocês não deveriam ser mais discretos? – perguntei intrigado.

- É só não deixarmos ninguém ver. – Emmett deu de ombros.

- Como sabem que ninguém está por perto?

- Temos ouvidos muito bons! – Jasper comentou olhando na direção de onde vinham os gritos agora.

- Tão bons quanto os de Bella?

Os dois se voltaram, surpresos.

- Não... Mas como sabe disso? – Jasper me olhava ainda embasbacado. Pela primeira vez não parecia estar com aquela constante dor, sua expressão só estava interessada.

Pensando nisso... O que será que o deixava com aquela cara?

- Deixa pra lá... – resmunguei, mas se eles tinham a audição _tão boa_ quando a família toda se gabava, eles me ouviriam.

Uma árvore inteira veio voando e caiu próxima demais, me fazendo pular para trás. Dei graças a Deus que Emmett não estava mais perto se não teria escalado por cima dele numa belíssima versão de Scooby Doo.

_Uma árvore inteira_. E os dois do meu lado, nem pareceram se importar.

- Já passaram pra fase de jogar coisas uma na outra... – Emmett riu, cruzando os braços enquanto um galho enorme voava, seguindo quase o mesmo percurso da árvore.

- Não falei? Eu sei que não dura mais de 10 minutos! – Jasper sorriu convencido e Emmett, franziu a testa preocupado. Com a aposta, não com a Bella, claro.

- O dobro ou nada que essa briga acaba agora. – foi a minha vez de falar.

- Agora? Duvido! – Emmett gargalhou, empolgado.

- Feito! – Jasper exclamou.

Dei um passo a frente e esperei.

Não demorou muito até que outro pedaço de árvore viesse voando, então deitei no chão e enfiei a perna por baixo da madeira, o mais rápido que consegui e gritei.

- Ai! Minha perna! – e olhei sorrindo por cima do ombro para os dois vampiros.

- Edward? – a voz de Bella chamou tão baixa que eu não tive certeza se ela realmente falou.

Antes que eu pudesse gritar de novo, ela e Tânia saiam do meio das árvores, completamente desgrenhadas, rasgadas e incrivelmente sexy.

Em menos de meio segundo eu já estava rodeado pelas duas e seus olhares preocupados.

- Oh, meu Deus... – Tânia balbuciava – Eu não queria... Não isso...

- Cala a boca, Tânia! – Bella rosnou, atirando o pedaço estraçalhado de madeira longe e ajoelhando ao meu lado – Edward, vai ficar tudo bem... – é! Vai mesmo. Girei os olhos de um jeito sofredor e gemi.

- Desculpe, eu... Meu Deus... – Tânia começou a se afastar, ainda parecendo perdida. Também parecia uma louca com aquele monte de folhas enroscadas em seu cabelo e o rosto sujo de terra.

- Vamos Tânia... – Jasper disse com a voz séria.

Olhei por cima do ombro mais uma vez, abrindo os braços, esperando que eles me pagassem.

Jasper jogou umas notas para trás, sem olhar, e Emmet as pegou no ar, se voltou para mim completamente contrariado e colocou o dinheiro na minha mão estendida.

Sorri vencedor e ele acabou sufocando uma risada, se apressando para seguir os loiros.

- O que foi isso? – ops... Eu tinha me esquecido que Bella não sabia de nada.

- Uma... aposta? – tentei parecer inocente, mas acho que tive o mesmo efeito sobre ela que Lauren teria sobre mim.

- Terminou com algum tiro em sua bunda? – ok, talvez ela não estivesse tão irritada assim.

- Sem danos permanentes por enquanto...

- E a perna?

Flexionei a perna, a puxando para junto do corpo.

- Surpresa! – disse sorrindo culpado, ainda esperando o chilique.

Bella sentou ao meu lado e começou a rir. Também estava com o cabelo cheio de folhas e o rosto sujo de terra, vou parecer muito afeminado se falar que nela ficava _realmente_ atraente?

- O que apostaram? – ela perguntou sorrindo, inclinando a cabeça de leve para o lado.

- Que você me beijaria quando parasse de brigar.

- Mas eu não te beijei.

- Então anda rápido, antes que eles percebam! – falei com pressa e quase me debrucei sobre ela, tocando seus lábios de leve com os meus, parte de mim ainda tinha medo de que ela me afastasse.

- Você sabe que não é engraçado, não é? – ela murmurou sorrindo, sem se afastar. Seu hálito frio fazia cócegas contra minha boca quente.

- Ria por pena, eu não ligo... – fechei os olhos me aproximando de novo, mas fui parado por um dedo nos lábios.

- Não pense que está livre, mocinho! – ela disse em tom de brincadeira, seu dedo ainda pressionado contra meus lábios entreabertos.

Franzi a testa. Dessa vez eu não fiz nada! Ela riu.

- Você está incrivelmente adorável nesse instante... – seus olhos dourados estavam quentes, mas ainda assim _adorável_ não era uma palavra que me inflasse o ego.

Franzi a testa ainda mais, e abri um pouco mais a boca para reclamar, mas eu sou tão, tão fraco que não me afastei, ainda sentindo seu toque frio.

- Terrivelmente adorável... – ela murmurou com o melhor sorriso que eu já havia visto em seu rosto, aquele olhos ainda mais quentes e eu senti o corpo amolencendo.

Estava ficando tonto sem saber por que, mas não podia nem piscar, com medo de que ela desaparecesse.

- Edward? – ela chamou, aproximando o rosto do meu, bem devagar – Respire! – ela murmurou e tomou os meus lábios.

Respirar? O que?

Droga... Ela me deslumbrou.

- Onde vai me levar amanhã? – ela perguntou baixinho, eu não conseguia abrir os olhos e me inclinei pra frente, procurando sua boca mais uma vez. Não encontrei nada.

- É surpresa... – sussurrei.

- Odeio surpresas! – ela resmungou e eu sorri, a espiando por baixo dos cílios.

- E eu adoro te irritar, _Isabella_.

- Odeio você também, _Eddie_. – ela riu.

- Te amo, Bella. – disse meio rápido, abrindo os olhos completamente.

- Te amo, Edward. – ela respondeu mais devagar, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, sorrindo calidamente, mordendo o lábio de leve.

Droga... Ela me deslumbrou de novo.

**xX0Xx**

**N/A.:. **Fingimo que fumo, mas vortemo! Ó nóis aqui otra veeeiiiizzzz!!!

Sentiram minha falta, meus lírios da paz?

Eu sei que esse vai ser o capítulo favorito da geral por causa da pancadaria, então vou aproveitar pra dar uma notícia que eu sei que vai entristecê-las ao ponto da depressão!

Não vou responder as reviews hoje.

Pronto? O mundo de vocês terminou de cair? Então vou continuar... Não vou responder porque vocês me agraciaram com SETENTA E DUAS REVIEWS! E isso foi tão, tão, tão incrível que não vai dar pra eu responder por aqui!

Vou tentar responder por email, mas não garanto pq eu ando na correria! Me perdoem, ok??

Assim que eu ajeitar a vida volto a responder, mesmo que for por email e quem não tiver por aqui!

Continuem mandando sugestões, elogios e ameaças, ok?

Não me abandonem!

Bora passar das 300 reviews? =D

Sim, sou cara de pau!

**PS.:.** Vocês SEMPRE me deixam chocada! Reclamam todos os capítulos que o Edward é insensível e mimimi e NINGUÉM fala nada que ele sacaneia Clair de Lune??? cömofas?/?


	12. Eu posso viver com isso

Depois de uma tarde de chamego nos fundos da minha casa, Bella foi embora, com a promessa de voltar a noite.

Antes de entrar, ainda dei uma última olhada para o cenário da briga e eu ainda não tinha a mínima idéia de como explicaria aquilo pra minha mãe, já que nenhum tornado passou pela cidade e ela provavelmente me culparia, porque... Bem. Pra ser honesto parecia muito o tipo de coisa que eu faria!

Mas não era justo já que dessa vez eu realmente não fiz nada! E também porque ultimamente eu ando bem calminho... Minhas apostas não deixaram ninguém ferido a bala, nem resultaram em cicatrizes permanentes e vacinas anti-rábicas, só me renderam 200 pratas.

Subi direto pro banheiro, Bella já havia me feito o favor de tirar o gosto de Tânia completamente da minha boca, mas eu ainda estava me remexendo como se sentisse suas mãos em meu peito. Não sei o que era pior, eu ter quase sido estuprado ou a possibilidade de Jacob descobrir que eu estava fugindo da Tânia. Era tudo muito vergonhoso.

Tomei um banho longo e esfreguei a pele até ficar vermelha, enquanto tinha calafrios e ria de tudo que aconteceu, eu parecia um louco, mas isso só deixava tudo ainda mais engraçado.

Estava me enxugando quando ouvi minha mãe entrando.

- Brando! Cheguei!

- Estou no banho, mãe! – gritei abrindo um vão da porta.

Coloquei minha bermuda velha e o moleton Armani que Alice me deu, me dava um prazer mórbido usar uma coisa tão cara só pra ficar em casa e ocasionalmente derrubar molho de macarrão. E também por que ele era extremamente confortável, e era o único que eu tinha já que o meu favorito a Bella rasgou e o primeiro que ganhei, eu fiz o favor de destruir em La Push.

Assim que sai do banheiro, minha mãe, com seus ouvidos biônicos, chamou.

- Eddie... Vem aqui, por favor. – Eddie? Por favor? Isso não é bom sinal...

Ai, não. Ela viu o quintal.

Desci as escadas como se estivesse indo em direção a forca. Quando pisei no último degrau ela me encarou seriamente, os olhos levemente estreitos.

- Não foi culpa minha! – me justifiquei erguendo as mãos.

- Do que está falando? – ela perguntou confusa.

Ela não viu? Ela não viu!

- Ahm... Nada. – cruzei os braços e abri um sorriso, indo sentar ao seu lado na mesa.

Seu olhar ainda estava meio desconfiado, mas ela deixou passar.

- Faz tempo que eu não te vejo! – ela começou.

- Você me vê todos os dias...

- Quando eu chego você já está desmaiado, roncando, até babando, não é uma visão bonita!

Eu sabia que ela estava brincando, mas fiquei preocupado, será que Bella me via babando no travesseiro?

- Hahá! _Muito_ engraçado! – eu disse sem muita emoção e ela riu.

- O que vai fazer amanhã? – perguntou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa

- Depende!

- Do que?

- Do por que da pergunta... – ela acha que me pega fácil assim? Eu já conheço esse jeitinho que ela tem de me meter em confusão.

- Só queria saber... – ela deu de ombros.

- Vou sair, sim... – agora era eu quem estava ficando desconfiado.

- Com quem? – ela tentou parecer desinteressada.

- Bella.

- E eu vou conhece-la?

Eu suspirei, esfregando o queixo, quem visse até acreditaria que eu estava pensativo.

- Ah... Não! – sorri.

- Edward... – ela disse, olhando pras mãos em cima da mesa – Você tem vergonha de mim?

- Ah, não... Era só o que faltava!

- Claro que não, mãe! É só que... – suspirei, dessa vez pensativo de verdade – Eu não sei o que vai acontecer! – eu posso acabar arrumando uma encrenca grande demais e alternativa A: morrer ou alternativa B: ser linchado por vampiros e deixado para morrer – Eu tenho medo de você gostar demais dela e eu estragar tudo. – era isso? Deveria ser, soou tão sincero.

- Você realmente gosta dela, não é? – encarei minha mãe.

Já era chato ter que assumir pra mim mesmo, falar para Bella era fácil, um olhar de relance para seu rosto e eu despejava todos os meus segredos mais profundos, era incrivelmente difícil mentir pra ela, não que eu não fosse tentar, claro... Mas assumir meus sentimentos pra minha mãe... Era incrivelmente constrangedor.

- Gosto, mãe... – respondi num tom entediado, girando os olhos pra tirar a força da revelação.

Ela não disse nada, só levantou com um sorriso cretino no rosto e foi arrumar o jantar. Não sei se era isso que ela pretendia arrancar de mim quando me chamou, mas com certeza foi o bastante pra me deixar amuado.

Resolvi não comer e subi para o quarto, abri a porta bocejando, coçando a barriga de um jeito preguiçoso, quando acendi a luz Bella estava sentada na minha cama.

Quase grudei no teto com o susto.

- Você está louca?! – sibilei de um jeito exagerado, como se estivesse gritando em silêncio, _bem_ bizarro.

- Não sou eu que estou indo para cama com um moleton Armani! – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É confortável... – dei de ombros. E daí que custa mais que minha casa? – E desde quando você se importa com marcas?

- Eu _não_ me importo... Rasgaria esse do mesmo jeito que rasguei o outro! – ela cruzou os braços, tentando mostrar indiferença.

Será que ela ainda não notou que, depois de beija-la, meu passatempo favorito era deixa-la irritada? Bella ficava incrível transtornada... Linda. E era uma roleta russa ficar esperando pra descobrir se seria dessa vez que ela perderia a paciência e me quebraria um braço, ou o pescoço...

- Não se importa? Rasgaria qualquer coisa que eu tenha que seja de grife? – ela não respondeu, só me olhou desconfiada.

Dessa vez eu só queria saber mesmo, era informação valiosa para o futuro. Bella estreitou os olhos, mas quando abriu a boca, pareceu ouvir alguma coisa e desapareceu. Sério. Eu até fiquei na dúvida se estava realmente falando com alguém ou se os anos de pancadas na cabeça finalmente me deixaram louco.

- Não se atreva a dormir com a luz acesa! – minha mãe ameaçou, sem abrir a porta.

Nem respondi e apaguei a luz.

- Muito bem... Bom menino! – praticamente a senti afagando minha cabeça como se eu fosse um cachorro.

Assim que eu ouvi a porta de seu quarto fechando, senti dois braços extremamente frios envolverem minha cintura.

- Emmett, de novo? Eu vou ter que contar pra Bella! – falei para o escuro e a risada cristalina de Bella chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Emmett, é? – eu me virei, ainda sem enxerga-la.

- Tem razão... – suspirei – Ele é bem mais alto, não sei como confundi. – coloquei as mãos na sua cintura – E a barba dele arranha meu pescoço... – ela riu mais uma vez.

- Você tem que ir para a cama, dormir...

- Não quero.

- Sabia que, mesmo no escuro, eu enxergo perfeitamente o beicinho manhoso que você está fazendo?

- Eu não estou fazendo beicinho... – droga de visão de vampiro...

- Vá para a cama...

- Não. Quero. – pontuei as palavras e ela riu.

- Nem se eu for com você? – ah... Colocando nesses termos...

- Ahh... Não sei... – me fiz de indeciso enquanto a apertava ainda mais contra mim.

Antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, eu estava deitado de costas na cama, Bella ao meu lado, o rosto apoiado na mão. Eu já conseguia enxerga-la graças a luz que entrava pela janela.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei, meio perdido, enquanto erguia o tronco com os braços.

- O que? – ela me devolveu uma pergunta, inocentemente.

- Você me carregou? – nenhuma resposta – Bella?

- Sim?

- Você me carregou?

- Não...

Soltei um gemido inconformado e me deixei cair de volta na cama. Era _muito_ chato não levar vantagem em absolutamente nada! Ela era mais bonita, mais forte, mais rápida, tinha mais dinheiro e um ótimo gosto para homens... Tudo bem que esse último era só pra acalmar meu ego, mas é meio irritante não conseguir fazer nada melhor.

- Você ficou com raiva? – ela cochichou, se encostando em mim, deslizando o nariz pela minha bochecha.

- Raiva é uma palavra muito forte... – inclinei a cabeça pro outro lado, dando espaço para ela continuar sua exploração pelo meu pescoço.

Eu tenho _sérios_ problemas. Deixar o pescoço à mostra pra vampira que já me falou mais de uma vez que o meu sangue tem o cheiro mais delicioso, apetitoso, atrativo e todos os outros adjetivos legais que você pode imaginar pra comida... É muita... Ahm...

Bella beijou meu pescoço, exatamente onde até eu, que sou mais burro, sei que tem uma veia pulsando. Esqueci completamente o que eu estava pensando antes e fechei os olhos, me sentindo arrepiar.

- Se não é raiva, o que foi? – ela perguntou com os lábios colados na minha pele, seu hálito mandando ondas incríveis de frio, frio esse que eu nunca gostei tanto quanto agora.

- Só é frustrante ser a menina da relação... – falei sem pensar muito, sentindo sua risada baixa na curva do meu ombro – Você é melhor que eu em tudo.

- Você beija melhor do que eu... – ela disse divertida, me fazendo abrir os olhos num estalo.

Eu beijo melhor que ela? Ela gosta do meu beijo?

Com isso eu posso viver. Virei o corpo por cima do dela, sabendo que quando ela quisesse, poderia me arremessar pro outro lado do quarto. Não. Pro outro lado da rua... Mas ela não me machucaria. Espero.

- Eu beijo melhor que você? – repeti a pergunta, sem conseguir controlar o sorriso babaca.

Seu olhar estava nos meus lábios.

Senti que isso foi um tipo de convite sem palavras e a beijei lentamente. Já que é provavelmente a única coisa que eu faço bem o bastante para ela notar, decidi tomar todo o tempo do mundo pra mostrar que eu realmente sei o que estou fazendo.

Ser galinha nunca compensou tanto quanto agora.

- Edward... – ela chamou entre beijos, nos momentos em que eu tinha que me afastar para respirar.

- Hm?

- Temos que parar...

- Uhum... – é claro que eu não parei.

De repente, eu estava mais uma vez encarando o teto, de costas na cama. Droga.

- Se fosse o contrário, você estaria perdida! – eu disse rindo, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro, e a puxando para que se aconchegasse no meu peito.

- O que quer dizer?

- Se eu fosse o vampiro, ia te fazer desmaiar de tanto me beijar... Não te soltaria nunca! Abusaria de você toda hora! – ela riu, claro.

- De certa forma... Eu duvido disso. – brincou enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo meu peito, desenhando longas curvas, lentamente.

- Por que?

- Não sei... – ela disse meio pensativa – Dorme, Edward...

- Só mais um pouquinho? – ela afundou o rosto no meu peito enquanto ria.

- Dorme... – repetiu.

Por mais que eu quisesse ficar acordado, o dia foi bem longo! E fui sentindo as pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas.

- Durma bem... – ela murmurou e roçou os lábios nos meus.

- É, você também... – a última coisa que ouvi foi sua risada.

Manhã seguinte, eu olho pela janela e... Sol? Mentira. Só pode ser mentira!

- O que foi? – minha mãe perguntou, da porta.

Nem me virei para responder, ainda estava muito ocupado, pendurado no parapeito olhando para cima.

- O céu! – ela riu.

- É, garoto... Aqui também faz sol apesar de tudo parecer indicar o contrário. – ouvi seus passos se distanciando.

- Mãe?

- Diga...

- O sol é amarelo! Eu não lembrava! – ela gargalhou descendo as escadas.

- Pára de enrolar e vai se arrumar! Tem um encontro hoje, não é?

Pulei de volta para o quarto. Eu não tinha _esquecido_, mas fiquei em choque por causa do sol e... Ah, dane-se!

Olhei em volta e fiquei surpreso por não encontrar nenhum pacote da Alice, ela me mandava roupas constantemente agora que viu que eu sou frouxo e sempre coloco o que ela escolhia.

Eu queria levar Bella hoje. _Eu_. Estava de saco cheio de sempre andar no carona, faria isso do jeito certo! Ou pelo menos achava que era o jeito certo, vi num filme uma vez e acabei acreditando...

Agora como fazer? Comecei a andar pelo quarto apertando a base do nariz, como se isso fosse me dar alguma idéia brilhante.

Acabei me jogando na cama, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Tudo bem. Eu precisava do elemento surpresa, a garota é teimosa feito uma mula e não concordaria se soubesse o que eu queria! Despejaria argumentos sobre eu não saber dirigir, ser quebrável e blá blá blá. Não sei como ela ainda não entendeu que minha cabeça é muito mais dura do que ela pensa... Eu não quebro tão fácil. Já testei.

Agora como surpreender uma vampira, cuja irmã menor, na altura, na idade não tenho certeza, pode ver o futuro?

Sentei na cama de uma vez e me dei um tapa na testa por ter demorado tanto para ter essa idéia. Se eu não poderia surpreender Alice, era só fazer com que ela colaborasse comigo!

- Bom, Alice... Eu não sei como essa coisa de ver o futuro funciona, então você provavelmente já viu isso! – falei para o quarto vazio – Ou não está vendo nada e eu estou fazendo papel de idiota... Mas se tiver um flash disso, me ajuda?

Eu não esperava resposta, afinal sabia que estava agindo igual um demente. O telefone começou a tocar e eu suspirei, me levantando e abrindo o guarda roupa, puxando uma calça jeans.

- Brando! Telefone! – minha mãe gritou.

Desci as escadas dois degraus por vez, e peguei o telefone na sala.

- Alô?

_- Brando, é?_ – a voz de Alice me fez arregalar os olhos.

- Não. – os sininhos de sua risada soaram – Como tem meu número?

_- Sério? Depois de todo o monólogo no seu quarto a única coisa que te deixou surpreso foi o fato de eu ter o seu número?_ – considerei o que ela estava dizendo e torci o nariz – _Do que precisa?_

- Por que você não me diz se sabe _tudo_, ó rainha do universo? – me joguei no sofá enquanto ela ria.

_- Bella acha que você vai chegar ao meio dia! Então pretende sair daqui às onze para te buscar!_

- E por que ela acha que eu vou passar aí ao meio dia? – perguntei, levemente preocupado, esticando o pescoço para ver a hora. Nove horas. Ufa... Achei que tinha dormido demais.

_- Porque foi o que eu disse pra ela!_ – ah... Entendi. Genial. Não vou dizer isso.

- Já sabe onde eu vou leva-la, não é?

_- Claro que sei..._

- Ela vai gostar? – me remexi no sofá, de repente desconfortável.

_- Aí você também quer tudo de mão dada... Vai ter que resolver algumas coisas sozinho, não acha?_

- Nossa, como você é grossa! – ela riu – Tá, tá... só tenho que me trocar e já estou saindo!

_- Eu sei!_ – irritante.

- Tchau, Alice... – ela riu de novo e desligou.

Subi correndo, já tirando o moleton e quase me matando na escada, tropeçando no último degrau. Entrei no quarto e atirei a blusa na cama, me sacudindo para fora da bermuda. Tomara que a "visão além do alcance" de Alice não ficasse "ligada" o tempo todo, se ela me visse agora estaria morrendo de rir.

Vesti a calça e comecei a procurar uma camisa que não estivesse completamente amassada. Era meio difícil encontrar já que eu tinha socado todas dentro do armário de qualquer jeito e nunca mais pensei nisso. Alice me deixou mimado com essa coisa de me mandar roupas... Também não vou dizer isso pra ela.

Finalmente encontrei uma que estava... Aceitável? Bom, no corpo alisa mesmo...

Meias, sapatos, estava pronto. Quando estava saindo do quarto consegui a proeza de me enroscar num parafuso no pé da cama e rasguei um pedaço da calça. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, agora já foi. Não adiantava despejar a imensidão de xingamentos que se acumulou na minha cabeça.

Passei na cozinha e dei um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe.

- Tchau!

- Espera um pouco! – parei na porta, com a perna no ar, pronto pra dar mais um passo e fugir – Tenho uma coisa pra você! – ah... Por que não disse logo?

- O que é? – me virei, um pouco empolgado demais e ela riu.

- Comprei ontem e simplesmente esqueci de te entregar! – me passou a caixa que eu abri em menos de um segundo, rasgando completamente o embrulho.

- Um celular? – perguntei o óbvio.

- Gostou?

- Valeu, mãe... – a abracei e dei mais um beijo em seu rosto – Se você ficar ligando muito eu vou desligar, tá?

- Vai logo antes que eu te faça comer esse telefone! – ela nunca ameaçava se não planejava cumprir.

E não precisa me dizer duas vezes. Sai mais devagar do que havia planejado por que agora, estava ocupado fuçando no meu novo bichinho virtual.

O que aconteceu com o último mesmo?

Ah é... Nunca mais filmar um amigo em uma posição _estranha_ no chuveiro com outro amigo... E depois resolver mostrar para _outros_ amigos enquanto os envolvidos seguram tacos de baseball. Foi triste ver o celular voando, mas tenho que admitir que foi um homerun.

Pensando bem... Todas as minhas coisas terminavam destruídas por algum colega de classe de um jeito ou de outro... Acho que eu não era um amigo muito legal. Ou eles que eram muito burros de fazer coisas tão comprometedoras na minha frente... É! É isso.

Subi na moto, enquanto descobria que dava pra jogar tetris quando minha mãe gritou.

- Guarda esse celular pra pilotar, menino!

- Ah, mãe... – gemi, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- E põe o capacete!

- "E põe o capacete..." – resmunguei, guardando o celular no bolso da calça.

Dei a partida, coloquei o capacete, fiz uma careta na direção da minha mãe, que não enxergou, ainda bem, e fui embora.

Depois de um tempo na estradinha na direção da casa dos Cullen eu comecei a ouvir uma música estupidamente alta, que não combinava em nada com... Nada. Era rock, batida pesada, guitarras estridentes... Se fosse pra essa família ouvir música, eu esperava algo clássico, olhando pra aquela casa, fica na cara que um som pesado pra eles seria Vivaldi, mas isso estava bem longe de qualquer uma das Quatro Estações...

Tirei o capacete e desci da moto, soltando um muxoxo porque o céu já estava mais encoberto pelas nuvens, e comecei a leva-la a pé, vai saber se a audição da Bella é tão boa que ela pode ouvir o motor, não quero estragar a surpresa. A música mudou para uma introdução que eu conhecia.

_You know that I can use somebody... Someone like you..._

Kings of Leon... Eu gosto dessa música, mas ainda assim acho estranho ela estar saindo dessa casa especificamente.

Continuei andando, mexendo a cabeça na batida, mexendo a boca para formar as palavras, mas sem deixar a voz sair. Já estava quase em frente à porta quando percebi o que estava dizendo.

_Off in the night while you live it up, I'm off to sleep... _Ironia, te odeio._Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat, I hope it's gonna make you notice... I hope it's gonna make you notice... Someone like me._

Acho que esse trecho da música, que só agora eu notei que estava num volume mais alto, foi o jeito da Alice me dizer que sabia que eu estava ali.

Só porque enquanto eu durmo, ela vive? Só porque eu me desdobro pra fazer a Bella me notar? Só porque... Ah, dane-se. De novo.

Eu sempre esqueço que sou motivo de piada no círculo dos Cullen.

Nos acordes finais, o volume abaixou drasticamente e eu dei 3 batidas na porta.

- Eu não sei porque você não pode abrir, Alice! – Bella reclamou, muito próxima.

- Eu estou jogando!

- Você já sabe quem vai ganhar!

- Mas o Emmett ainda não!

- Só porque ele é burro!

- Ei! – a voz estrondosa de Emmett protestou.

- Ah, Bella... De novo com essa roupa?

- Me deixa em paz se não eu não abro a porta!

Sinceramente, pra vampiros com audição incrível e tudo mais, eles discutiam bem alto! Tá, eu assumo, estava com a orelha colada na porta para ouvir detalhes, mas ainda assim...

Pulei para trás quando ouvi o barulho da maçaneta, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo, mesmo sabendo que não ia melhorar em nada.

Bella abriu a porta de uma vez, rindo, olhando por cima do ombro e o meu queixo caiu. Ela estava usando o meu moleton, o que ela rasgou e eu joguei pela janela! Só que agora estava com uma enorme costura. O _meu_ moleton. E calças de pijama de flanela.

Quando ela se voltou na minha direção, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Oi, Bel... – ela bateu a porta na minha cara - ...la.

Agora tudo estava no maior silêncio, como se ninguém morasse alí. E eu comecei a me remexer, mudando meu peso de uma perna pra outra. Será que eu deveria ter trazido uma flor pra ela ou algo assim? Será que a mãe dela ficaria com _muita_ raiva se eu roubasse uma das flores azuis da treliça? Provavelmente... E ela notaria. Se for do FBI igual a _minha_ mãe, ela com certeza notaria.

A porta se abriu de novo, mais devagar, e o rostinho perfeito de Bella apareceu no vão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou de testa franzida.

Arregalei os olhos por um instante, cocei a cabeça e abri a boca umas quatro vezes antes de conseguir formar as palavras.

- Eu achei que a gente ia sair... Não vai mais? – me peguei mordendo o lábio, igualzinho ela faz e parei no mesmo instante.

- Mas você deveria chegar mais tarde!

Engoli nervosamente, eu nem fiz nada de errado e tava levando o maior esfrega... Eu sabia que deveria ter trazido uma flor!

- Ah... Deixa pra lá então... – murmurei, olhando meus sapatos e comecei a dar uns passos para trás.

- Não! – Bella chamou, me fazendo levantar a cabeça – Espera!

- Ai, pelo amor de Deus! – Alice exclamou, terminando de abrir a porta – Vem, Edward! – me segurou pelo pulso e me arrastou, literalmente, pra dentro da casa.

Eu sempre soube que ela era dura na queda, mas eu sou duas vezes mais alto que ela!

Bella ficou olhando tão espantada quanto eu, e estava muito bonitinha parada do lado da porta com a sua calça de flanela arrastando no chão e suas meias branquinhas.

- Mãe! O Edward chegou! – Alice cantou e meu estômago se embrulhou.

- Mas Alice... Acho que a Bella-

- A Bella está de mau humor porque você viu como ela anda mal vestida em casa! – eu achei melhor não questionar, mas na verdade adorei ve-la tão a vontade. Especialmente usando o _meu_ moleton – Daqui a pouco ela volta ao normal!

- Alice! – Bella rosnou.

- Não disse? – Alice sussurrou pra mim e piscou um olho.

A pequena me soltou e foi conversar com a Bella e eu encontrei Jasper e Emmett sentados num sofá enorme, em frente a uma televisão maior ainda jogando video game.

- Aposto que a Alice fez tudo de propósito! – Emmett comentou, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- Aposto que eu vou acabar com a tua raça nesse jogo agora que ela saiu daqui... – Jasper devolveu, me lançando um rápido sorriso com o canto dos lábios, e depois disso parecia não estar respirando.

Ótimo... Eu to fedendo? Tentei puxar a gola da camisa discretamente pra ver se sentia algum cheiro incômodo quando me chamaram.

- Edward! – Emmett finalmente me viu – Quer jogar?

- Eu não sei... – olhei de volta pra onde há um segundo estavam Bella e Alice, mas elas haviam sumido.

- A bola de cristal e a D.A. já voltam, vem jogar!

- D.A.? – perrguntei me sentando entre os dois.

- Desastre Ambulante... – ele explicou.

- Cala a boca, Emmett! – Bella gritou de algum lugar da casa.

- Ela pode ser desastrada, mas tem um ouvido... – Jasper resmungou.

- Que jogo é esse? Super Mario?

- Halo – os dois disseram automaticamente.

- Tá... E o que eu tenho que fazer? Aparentemente pular em cima de cogumelos não é uma opção...

- Atirar. – Emmett disse, demonstrando em seguida explodindo uma coisa na tela plana imensa.

- Certo...

Quando estava prestes a dar o primeiro tiro, Alice apareceu aos pés da escada com o indicador em riste.

- Controle para baixo, mãos para cima, e de pé! – ela mandou.

- Sabia que você não está negociando reféns? – perguntei meio emburrado enquanto obedecia.

- Eu não estava falando com você... – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu voltei o olhar para os dois que ainda estavam sentados.

Nesse instante Bella desceu as escadas, parecendo completamente contrariada. Sua franja estava presa para longe do rosto, e seu cabelo caia em grandes ondas nos seus ombros. Alice olhou para ela com uma certa expressão de nojo que eu não entendi e Bella mostrou a língua pra ela.

- Por favor? – Alice pediu, juntando as mãos e fazendo a melhor cara de súplica que eu já vi.

- Não! – Bella negou, virando o rosto e fechando os olhos.

- A blusa não é ruim, mas essa calça... – a baixinha parecia com dor.

- É confortável!

- É feia! E você já usou! – eu nunca tinha visto aquela calça, era jeans, velha, com aquela cara de confortável mesmo, com um rasgo no joelho esquerdo e barras puídas.

- Usei uma vez há quase 10 anos! Eu amo essa calça!

- Mas tem aquela preta que eu tenho certeza que fica linda!

- Qual? – Bella cruzou os braços, e se voltou para a irmã.

- Aquela skinny, com as pedrinhas na coxa...

- Aquela que só fica boa na Rosalie? – Rosalie não precisava de roupas pra ficar bonita. Nossa. Fiquei _muito_ feliz por não ter dito isso em voz alta.

- É! Mas qualquer uma é melhor que _essa_ coisa!

- Edward? – dei um pulo com a menção do meu nome – Você acha que eu estou feia?

- Não. – respondi de um jeito quase automático.

Bella sorriu vitoriosa e Alice girou os olhos.

- Ele nem te olhou!

- Edward – eu já estava ficando tonto de mudar o olhar de uma pra outra – Olhe pra mim.

Nossa... Que coisa mais difícil de se fazer!

All Star preto, clássico, novinho em folha, jeans velhos e confortáveis, uma blusa leve, de alças finas, azul escura com renda preta na barra e no decote em V. O tecido parecia acariciar a pele dela e brilhava de leve na luz. A minha jaqueta, que ela acabou não devolvendo nunca, completava o visual.

- Você está linda... – murmurei, mas ela me ouviu e abriu um sorriso incrível de volta.

Emmett começou a tossir "gay" atrás de mim, mas eu não conseguia me importar.

Alice mostrou a língua pra Bella e eu percebi que nunca tinha visto essas duas agirem mais como adolescentes e achei tudo extremamente divertido.

Um cheiro muito bom de comida começou a chegar na sala e eu não entendi nada. Pelo menos até onde eu sei a dieta deles não envolve alho frito.

- Você está bem? – Bella perguntou, provavelmente eu estava com uma cara bem estranha.

- Comida! – apontei o ar em volta – Por que? – e por que eu estou falando igual ao Tarzan mesmo?

- Pra você... – ela suspirou – Esme está preocupada em ser uma boa anfitriã... Vamos... – entrelaçou o braço no meu – Ela está louca pra te conhecer.

Quando virei, percebi que estávamos completamente sozinhos na sala, não tenho a mínima idéia de quando todos saíram.

Fomos até a cozinha e entendi porque Alice queria que os dois levantassem, Emmett agora estava com um facão de açougueiro destrinchando um pobre pedaço de carne e Jasper segurava uma vasilha enquanto uma moça de cabelos castanhos jogava o que parecia uma salada lá dentro. Ela levantou o rosto na minha direção e seus olhos dourados brilharam.

- Então... Esse é ele? – ela perguntou abrindo um sorriso de lábios pintados de rosa e dentes perfeitos.

- Mamãe... – Bella murmurou, parecendo constrangida – Edward, essa é Esme, minha mãe!

Enquanto eu ainda pensava se deveria estender a mão, Esme me abraçou. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Bella e parecia mais sua irmã mais velha que sua mãe, mas eu sou esperto o bastante pra saber que se comentasse isso, pareceria idiota.

- Muito prazer! – sorri meu melhor sorriso quando ela se afastou.

- Bem que você disse, querida... Ele é muito bonito! – tudo bem. Minha primeira reação foi baixar a cabeça e esfregar o pescoço, subitamente sem graça, mas me recuperei rápido o bastante para olhar na direção de Bella que estava com aquela cara engraçada de quem está quase-corando.

- Você disse pra sua mãe que eu sou bonito?

- Cala a boca, _Eddie_... – ela disse em tom de brincadeira, mas me deu um beliscão dolorido na cintura.

- Espero que goste de comida italiana! – Esme exclamou e voltou para seu lugar atrás do balcão da cozinha, do outro lado de Jasper que ainda estava pacientemente parado.

- Esme finalmente teve a chance de usar a cozinha e está muito empolgada... – Carlisle comentou, eu sinceramente não sei de onde ele veio, fazendo uma expressão sofredora por um instante, levando um tapa divertido de Esme.

Se fosse a classuda da minha mãe, ele teria apanhado com uma espátula, talvez uma colher de pau.

Emmett estava começando a me assustar com aquele cutelo na mão, e eu acabei me remexendo inconfortável, querendo ser gentil, mas desesperado pra pegar a Bella e ir dar uns amassos nela no nosso encontro.

- Mãe? – Bella chamou – Nós vamos indo agora, parece que vocês ainda tem muito trabalho pela frente! – ela lê mentes agora? Eu amo o _timing_ dessa garota.

- Tudo bem, querida! – Esme sorriu pra mim, de um jeito muito materno, que me fez baixar a cabeça sem graça de novo – Divirtam-se!

Só então eu reparei na movimentação da cozinha e no tanto de comida espalhada.

- Quantas pessoas vão comer aqui? – perguntei baixinho, por puro costume, já que provavelmente todos ouviriam.

- Só você! Por que? – Bella me puxou pela porta.

- Porque eu não vou agüentar tudo aquilo! Quero dizer... Vou comer o máximo já que sua mãe está se dando o trabalho, mas aquilo dá pra uma semana!

Bella sorriu.

- Você é tão fofo quando quer...

- Só quando quero? – cruzei os braços.

- É! No resto do tempo você me irrita.

- Posso viver com isso... – ela riu.

Passei pela porta da frente quase correndo, vai que a Alice decide que eu estou vestido igual um mendigo, ou decide comentar como minha camisa está amassada, porque está, e resolve me fazer desfilar ou algo assim...

Subi na moto, animado por finalmente estar começando a parte _encontro_, do encontro, mas Bella ficou parada na porta.

- O que?

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou inconformada.

- Ah... Sentando na minha moto?

- Não vamos de moto!

- Bella... – suspirei o nome dela – Por favor, me deixe fazer isso direito!

- O que quer dizer? – se aproximou alguns passos.

- Já me deu um trabalho tremendo conseguir vir te buscar! Tudo bem, eu sei... – ergui as mãos em derrota – Esqueci as flores! Mas juro que estou tentando fazer essa coisa de encontro direito!

Ela continuou parada, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- O que? – perguntei meio irritado.

- Você já disse que me ama...

-- É, você também!

- Mas... – ela continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada – Ainda assim está preocupado em me dar um encontro? – seu sorriso aumentou.

- É... – cocei a nuca – Não sei pra você, mas me ver caindo da sua janela, ou me ver comendo depois de ter salvado a minha vida, que eu arrisquei por causa de uma jaqueta de couro, não me parecem o primeiro encontro ideal!

- Às vezes você é tão antiquado... – dei de ombros.

- Me processe. – tão logo eu terminei a frase, ela estava sentada atrás de mim, os braços em volta da minha cintura – Ei... Sua mãe não vai ficar irritada? Ela fazendo um banquete que alimentaria a Letônia inteira por 6 meses e a gente saindo?

Aparentemente demora pra cozinhar um banquete que vai alimentar a Letônia por 6 meses... Ela só vai ficar desapontada, não irritada, se você não passar aqui pra comer depois!

Concordei com a cabeça, em silêncio. Cara, vou te falar... Ainda estava meio apavorado com a idéia de passar mais de 15 minutos com toda a família Cullen reunida. Na cozinha ainda por cima. Onde estão as facas.

Pensando bem, eles não precisam de facas... Mas dá um visual bem pavoroso, todos esses instrumentos de tortura em potencial tão perto de pessoas que tem todos os motivos do mundo pra _quererem_ chutar minha bunda. Ou morder... Tanto faz.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos por um instante, então coloquei o capacete, liguei a moto e sorri para Bella por cima do ombro.

- Segure firme, macaco-aranha! – fechei a viseira e arranquei.

Ela gargalhou, e senti seu corpo se afastando do meu, suas mãos apenas tocando minha cintura, sem segurar realmente, como se ela estivesse jogando o corpo para trás. E devo admitir, isso me deixou um pouco nervoso.

Vampira ou não, se ela cai da minha moto... Bom, eu não sei se seria dolorido para ela, especificamente, mas eu não me sentiria _nada_ bem.

Mas minha preocupação logo acabou, quando os braços dela circundaram meu corpo, num aperto firme.

- Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, com o corpo tão colado no meu, que pode apoiar o queixo no meu ombro.

- Surpresa. – respondi, sem erguer a voz. Certo, certo, eu ainda estava meio cismado com a história da super-audição e estava testando.

- Eu não gosto de surpresas! – ela replicou, obviamente contrariada, o que me fez rir.

- Eu sei! E o melhor é que você não pode me bater, porque estou pilotando e você não quer que eu me machuque!

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você... – resmungou, enquanto uma de suas mãos soltava minha cintura e subiam lentamente por minhas costas.

Só isso já foi o bastante pra me deixar tenso. Atenção na estrada! _Atenção. Na. Estrada._

As pontas de seus dedos gelados baixaram a gola da minha camisa, quase nada, só o bastante para seus lábios roçarem na minha pele...

Eu não perdi o controle da moto. Não mesmo. Só deixei ela deslizar um pouquinho, quase nada, para a contramão. Mas voltei no mesmo instante! Ninguém viu! Ou melhor... Quase ninguém...

- Eu disse que você não deveria dirigir essa coisa... – Bella disse entre risinhos.

- É pilotar! E você não está jogando limpo! – lati, mais do que falei, e ela riu mais ainda.

Fomos brincando o resto do caminho, ela tinha certeza que eu ia fazer alguma coisa idiota e cair, mas eu só fazia coisas idiotas, não cai nenhuma vez. Nem ela.

- Chegamos! – avisei enquanto parava.

- Uma floresta. – ela disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você vai gostar, descrente... – assim espero! Porque, honestamente, nem é meio dia e eu já estou exausto com todo o trabalho que tive pra tirar essa garota de casa – Temos que ir andando daqui.

- É longe?

- Por que? Está cansada? – sorri e ela riu – Não, não é longe, dá até pra apostar uma corrida... – comentei enquanto enroscava o capacete no guidão, então percebi o que tinha dito – Não com você, é claro.

Segurei sua mão e comecei a guia-la entre as árvores.

- Eu sou bem rápida, sabe?

- Sei...

- E bem forte também! – olhei de esguelha pra ela, desconfiado.

- É, imaginei quando você parou uma van desgovernada com as mãos.

- Tem um jeito de chegarmos mais rápido... – ah não...

- Bella. – disse sério – Se você pensar em falar que vai me carregar... – pensei um pouco – Bom, eu não posso fazer nada, mas vou ficar _muito_ puto.

- Eu não ia falar isso!

- Ah não? – e eu acreditei nisso sim... Claro.

- Não! Vamos apostar corrida?

Congelei no lugar e olhei pra ela como se estivesse nascendo uma segunda cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Está brincando, não é?

- Não! – sorriu – Eu prometo não usar velocidade de vampiro!

- Mas aí vai ficar _muito_ fácil pra mim – girei os olhos.

- Acha que eu vou trapacear?

- Tenho certeza!

- Tudo bem, Masen! – ela soltou minha mão, sorrindo sacana – Está com medo de perder pra uma garota?

- Não... Só não quero ser humilhado por uma vampira! – arregalei os olhos de um jeito exagerado e ela riu.

- Medroso.

- Pára, Bella.

- Me-dro-so. – isso não se faz! Não com alguém tão inconseqüente quanto eu.

- Ok, Cullen, você quer uma corrida e vai ter!

Ela riu, animada, e eu percebi que eu realmente não fazia a mínima idéia do que passava naquela cabecinha oca.

- Certo, você dá a largada? – ela ofereceu, se posicionando ao meu lado, as pernas entreabertas, uma um pouco mais pra frente.

- No três, hein? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Um... – sai correndo.

- Ei! – ela exclamou ao longe – Você roubou!

Tentei não começar a rir pra agüentar correr até onde eu queria, mesmo sabendo que se ela quisesse passaria por mim tão rápido que eu nem veria.

Dito e feito. Ela passou num borrão ao meu lado, parecia um carro de Fórmula 1.

- Ei! – reclamei – Você prometeu!

Bella gargalhou, mas só parou exatamente onde a floresta terminava e se abria numa clareira. Nosso destino.

Eu ainda estava correndo rápido demais pra conseguir parar de uma vez e passei igual um maluco por ela, só parando no meio da clareira, tentando normalizar a respiração.

- O que foi? – perguntei, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, ainda ofegando um pouquinho.

Ela nada disse, só olhou para cima, onde o sol estava brilhando de novo, acompanhei seu olhar, mas logo baixei o olhar de volta para seu rosto.

Bella suspirou, mesmo não precisando e fechou os olhos, subindo a mão lentamente. Agora que eu percebi uma coisa. Uma coisa bem óbvia e tão grande que me fazia ser um asno por não ter notado antes. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecia quando Bella entrava em contato com o sol.

Graças aos meus brilhantes poderes de dedução, soube que ela não viraria pó, mas ainda havia um leque _enorme_ de possibilidades... Endireitei o corpo e acompanhei quando as pontas dos dedos dela foram banhadas pela luz do sol.

Suas unhas brilharam. Sua pele brilhou. E o meu queixo caiu.

Acho que eu já estava ali em pé, parado, de braços cruzados, há quase 20 minutos, mas ainda não consegui recolher o queixo do chão.

Bella estava sentada no chão de frente pra mim, as pernas esticadas, os braços brilhantes para trás apoiando o tronco, minha jaqueta dobrada em seu colo.

O sorriso dela era a única coisa mais brilhante que sua pele. Era alucinante, parecia que ela tinha um milhão de diamantes no lugar de cada poro.

- Edward... – pisquei algumas vezes, tentando voltar ao meu corpo, mas acho que meu queixo ainda estava arrastando na grama – Você está bem?

O sorriso dela tinha sumido e agora aquela ruguinha entre suas sobrancelhas estava bem marcada.

- O que? – perguntei bobamente.

- Eu sei que não é o que você esperava... – ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça, fazendo seu cabelo cair em volta do rosto – Desculpa... Eu deveria ter te avisado! Eu te assustei. É estranho... Não, é _feio_... Mas eu não posso evitar e-

- Bella. – ela me olhou, quase mastigando o lábio inferior. Fui até ela, me ajoelhando ao seu lado – Cala a boca.

- Você não ficou com... Medo? – girei os olhos.

- É a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi... – deslizei os dedos por seu ombro – _Você_ é a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi.

- Você não tem medo de nada? – ela sorriu.

- De aviões – admiti.

- O que? –me olhou curiosa.

- Não é medo, _medo_, mas eu tenho a constante sensação de que estamos caindo...

Bella me encarava, e era a vez do queixo dela estar caído.

- O que foi?

- Sua namorada brilha no sol, toma sangue e você está sentado aí falando que tem medo de aviões... Você é muito estranho!

- Vindo da garota que acabou de admitir que toma sangue... Só me faz sentir em casa!

Ela me empurrou, me fazendo cair sentado na grama.

- Por que aqui? – ela perguntou olhando em volta.

Percebi que fiquei tanto tempo babando nela, porque por mais que eu não queira que ela saiba, era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, que não expliquei porque a levei naquele fim de mundo.

- Esse era meu lugar favorito antes de eu me mudar pra Califórnia. – expliquei – Sempre que eu queria fugir da minha mãe, especialmente depois que ela tirou a fechadura da porta do meu quarto-

- Por que sua mãe tirou a fechadura da sua porta? – sempre as piores perguntas.

- Você vai me deixar contar a história? – ela começou a rir.

- Só uma coisa antes...

- O que?

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- 12...

- O que uma criança de 12 anos faz pra mãe dele tirar a fechadura do quarto?

- Nada que essa criança, depois de crescida, queira contar pra namorada! – cruzei os braços e ela riu ainda mais.

- Continue...

- Um dia eu fugi de bicicleta, porque eu odeio andar...

- Quem odeia andar, Edward?

- Eu odeio! – ri – É devagar demais... Mas então, peguei minha bicicleta e saí pedalando sem destino.

- Era uma Caloi Ceci?

- Com cestinha e tudo...

- Ah, que gracinha! – começamos a rir.

- Acabei achando esse lugar sem querer... E sempre voltava quando não queria encontrar ninguém... Você é a primeira pessoa que trouxe aqui.

- E trocou a bicicleta por uma moto...

- É, eu evolui bastante, não acha? – deitei na grama úmida.

Esse era um dos problemas de Forks, mesmo com sol, a grama sempre estava úmida.

- Ficou mais inconseqüente também... – ela deitou ao meu lado.

- Ah, você não faz idéia! – virei o corpo por cima do dela, apoiando meu peso nos braços e pernas, sem toca-la.

- Masen... Você está pedindo confusão... – sua voz era severa, mas seu sorriso nunca diminuiu.

- Cullen... Confusão é meu nome do meio... – deslizei os lábios por seu pescoço.

- Achei que seu nome do meio era Antony! – ela comentou, inclinando a cabeça de leve pro lado.

Eu já estava com a resposta espertinha na ponta da língua, mas uma campainha me fez perder o pensamento. Grunhi, irritado e sentei de novo, puxando o celular do bolso.

Elizabeth. Mamãe querida. _Timing_ impecável como sempre.

Olhei o número por alguns segundos, travando uma batalha interna se deveria atender ou não, mas não foi uma batalha longa ou difícil. Já ia guardar o aparelhinho no bolso quando Bella se fez ouvir.

- Celular novo, é? – concordei com a cabeça – Quem está ligando?

- Ninguém...

- Se não é ninguém, posso atender? – virei a cabeça na direção dela num estalo.

Seu olhar era inocente _demais_. Ela estava com ciúmes! Ah... Isso é impagável!

- Sinta-se à vontade! – sorri, estendendo o celular.

Ela atendeu, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Celular do Edward – disse, divertida.

Eu não ouvi a resposta, mas o rosto dela se contorceu em desespero.

- Ah... Olá, senhora Masen... – ela tentou jogar o celular na minha direção, mas eu o empurrei de volta, rindo silenciosamente.

- Se vira! – sussurrei.

- Te odeio! – ela devolveu – Ah, sim! Aqui é a Bella...

Cada vez que ela falava, eu ria mais.

- O que? Jantar?

Foi demais pra mim, me joguei de costas no chão, rindo tanto que meus pulmões queimavam.

- Sua mãe pediu pra você parar de rir porque isso é sério! – ela resmungou e eu soquei a grama, gargalhando.

- Diga pra ela que estarei lá! – disse de uma vez, sentindo falta de ar.

- É, eu sei... Ele _é_ mesmo um imbecil, senhora Masen... – seu olhar lançou adagas na minha direção – Ah... Tudo bem... Elizabeth. – quase-corando... Que linda! Que engraçado! – Pára de rir, Edward! Não tem graça! – ralhou no mesmo instante em que desligou o celular.

- Ai meu pulmão... – virei de lado, envolvendo minha barriga com os braços, ainda sem conseguir parar de rir – Ai minha barriga...

Ainda bem que ela realmente não tinha coragem de me bater...

Acabou que nem ela agüentou e começou a rir também, apesar de ainda estar com ódio de mim.

Ficamos deitados na grama um tempo, eu ainda não tinha conseguido me acostumar com o fato de que ela ficava ainda mais linda no sol e não tirava os olhos dela, mal piscava.

Ela também me olhava de volta, mas acho que é porque a minha cara de babaca era realmente uma visão de outro mundo...

Mas cedo demais teríamos que voltar pro mundo real... Ou o mais próximo disso que existia em Forks.

Almoço na casa dos Cullen me esperava.

**xX0Xx**

**N.A.:.** Oi, meus brincos de princesa!!!!

Sumi de novo, né? Eu sei, sou uma péssima pessoa...... ACHO que agora vou voltar a postar igual uma pessoa relativamente normal! Mas não garanto! Mil perdões! E dessa vez tbm não vai dar pra responder as reviews! Gente, eu sei... Sou uma PÉSSIMA pessoa!

Mas não deixem de comentar! Por favooorrrr!!!! Eu to chorando lágrimas de sangue aqui! Eu sei que é mancada não responder, mas pensem assim, só escrevo por causa de vcs! Se vcs não comentam eu acho q ngm lê e se ngm lê eu não escrevo!

Acho que já falei isso antes... tá rolando um deja-vu!

E tudo bem, não são 36 páginas de capítulo igual na fic da praia, mas achei mais saudável parar aí! huahuhauhauahuahuahua Eu sei que assustei um monte de gente com um cap grande demais lá na outra!

Bom galerë... Tenho 2 one-shots pra postar aqui! Se bem que uma eu vou ter que diividir pq tem 64 páginas... É, eu sei. Eu não tenho limites!

Mas então... Vocês querem minhas one-shots???? Me coloca no alerta ae, ok???

Até logoooo!!!


	13. SOS! FASCINATION FOI PLAGIADA!

Gente, ninguém está me odiando mais do que eu mesma por estar postando uma nota sem capítulo, mas o negócio é sério.

**FASCINATION foi PLAGIADA.**

A Belaaa Yo' fez o puta favor de me avisar que encontrou um tal de Illuminati postando minha fic no site Twilight Fanfiction.

Já denunciei pra moderação, mandei mensagem pro meliante, e ninguém nem se deu ao trabalho de me responder e se querem saber eu fiquei muito puta da minha cara!

Divulguei no Orkut inteiro, mas ainda não foi o bastante, então to pedindo ajuda de vocês, porque isso é muito sério!

**EU NÃO VOU POSTAR O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ATÉ O PLÁGIO SER DELETADO!**

Me dedico demais em cada capítulo pra ter meu trabalho usurpado desse jeito!

Esse é o link do plágio:: **h t t p: / / twilightfics. com / index. php /fics/exibir /1605**

Denunciem, ameacem, manda mensagem pro dono do site se vocês conhecerem, qualquer ajuda será bem vinda!

Se vocês derem uma olhada no perfil do cara vão ver que tem outras fics também plagiadas! Eu conheço a maioria de nome, mas não sei quem escreve!

Tem que ter cadastro até pra respirar no site, então um grupo maravilhoso chamado Be Safe que ajuda a proteger os autores contra plágio, abriu conta lá pra quem não quiser fazer a própria!

O login é **projeto. Besafe "ARROBA" gmail. com** e a senha **projetobesafe  
**(o arroba não aparece, gente, relevem as peculiaridades do FF)

Qualquer dúvida, se quiserem mais informações ou souberem de alguma das outras autoras, podem entrar em contato comigo, seja por PM ou review e também podem entrar aqui::

**H t t p: / /www. orkut. com. Br /Main#Community. aspx?cmm= 55714896**

Essa é minha comunidade, lá eu também to falando disso e tem outras coisas legais também como fics e capas que fizeram pra mim que eu ainda não postei aqui!

Pra quem ficou interessado, a comunidade do Be Safe é essa:: **h t t p: / / www. orkut. com. ****Br /Main#Community. aspx?cmm=91702256**

Relembrando, TODA AJUDA VALE!

Obrigada!

E espero voltar a postar bem rápido pra todo mundo poder matar as saudades do Brando! Eu também sinto falta dele.


	14. Não é nada

- Você poderia se acalmar? – ela perguntou com o queixo apoiado no meu ombro.

- Eu to calmo.

- Eu posso ouvir o seu coração, se lembra? – a mão dela serpenteou por minha cintura acima e parou no meu peito, bem em cima do meu coração, que claro, disparou.

- Você não me deixa esquecer... – resmunguei entredentes e ela riu.

- É só um almoço!

- É.

- Minha família é... Hmm...

- Bella, é sério, se você falar "normal"...

Deixei as palavras penderem e Bella começou a gargalhar enquanto eu parava a moto.

Eu mal tinha desligado o motor e ela já estava em pé do meu lado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, tirando meu capacete e exercendo todo o poder do olhar dela sobre mim.

Eu só consegui... olhar... de... volta.

- Oi?

- Você está bem? – ela repetiu, divertida.

- Ah! Sim, claro, claro... – sacodi a cabeça e assanhei o cabelo, tentando me acalmar.

Então percebi que bagunçar o cabelo quando se está a dois segundos de almoçar com a família da namorada não era uma boa idéia e quando Bella virou de costas pra mim, me puxando pela mão, comecei a tentar a domar minha juba.

Alice abriu a porta antes de subirmos os degraus da entrada.

- Finalmente! – ela sorriu, abrindo espaço para passarmos – Não vai dar certo, sabia? – murmurou pra mim.

- O que? – franzi a testa na direção dela.

- O cabelo... – ela apontou pro próprio cabelo – Não vai dar certo!

Fiz uma careta meio desesperada.

- E agora?

- Vem comigo que eu vou dar um jeito nessa sua roupa! – ela sorriu, animada, os olhos dourados faiscando.

- Nada disso, Alice! – Bella exclamou rindo e me puxando junto dela.

- Ah Bella, por favor! Ele pediu! – ela juntou as mãos embaixo do queixo em súplica.

Meu olhar ficou meio vidrado, e acho que não tem muita coisa que eu não faria se aquela expressão fosse dirigida pra mim.

- Ele não sabe o que está pedindo! – Bella devolveu, rindo e me puxando pra perto dela.

- Mas eu tenho a roupa perfeita! – espera aí...

- Como é que você tem a roupa perfeita pra _mim_? – perguntei meio chocado.

Alice me abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Eu sei das coisas...

Bella voltou a me puxar pra longe dela.

- Eu sei que ela sabe, mas isso é ridículo! – resmunguei.

Antes que Bella pudesse me responder, Esme apareceu na minha frente.

- Você veio! – ela exclamou, de um jeito doce, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

Comecei a esfregar o pescoço, _muito_ constrangido.

Não sei explicar, mas o jeito que ela me olha... Parece que ela realmente gosta de mim, como minha mãe gosta de mim. E eu não sei nem lidar com a minha mãe.

- Oi... – murmurei olhando pro chão, então pro rosto dela.

- Vamos! – ela indicou o caminho.

Esme abraçou Carlisle que começou a rir.

- Agora ele está nos dando um motivo para usarmos a sala de jantar. Esme está a ponto de rouba-lo de você, Bella! – ele riu.

- Vamos torcer pra ele dar um motivo pra a Bella usar o quarto! – Emmett disse _muito_ mais alto do que o necessário.

Pensando melhor, pra que _falar_ uma merda dessas? O volume não importa muito.

- Emmett! – Rosalie exclamou dando um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça dele, então me encontrou com o olhar – Ah, é você.

- Oi, Rose! – cumprimentei do jeito mais empolgado que consegui.

E como sempre, funcionou fantasticamente bem e ela saiu bufando. Logo em seguida o barulho de muitas coisas quebrando se fizeram ouvir.

Esme arqueou as sobrancelhas na minha direção.

- Não sei... – dei de ombros, balançando a cabeça – Simplesmente não sei.

Ela trocou um olhar com Carlisle que estava sorrindo na minha direção, mas quando percebeu a expressão da esposa teve uma reação surpreendentemente parecida com a minha e saiu de perto.

Olha só... Quem diria que eles são tão perturbados quanto qualquer outra família?

Quando percebi que todos estavam indo em direção a mesa, torci o nariz.

- Bella... – sussurrei, me sentindo ainda pior por saber que isso não importava e que todos me ouviriam. Preciso desenvolver um método pra me comunicar mentalmente – Eles não tem que sentar todos na mesa só porque eu vou comer.

- Ótimo! – Rosalie exclamou, jogando as mãos pro alto – Não é tão burro quanto parece, senhoras e senhores!

- Ei! – gritei e ela me encarou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em desdém – Sou burro exatamente como pareço!

Todos começaram a rir e ela estreitou os olhos na minha direção.

Ai que medo da vampira me olhando apertadinho! Pff... Quer ver um olhar que dá medo? Vá falar com a minha mãe! Amadora.

- Edward... – Esme veio até mim e cruzou o braço no meu, me guiando em direção a uma cadeira – Todos queremos te conhecer melhor e qual é a melhor maneira do que num almoço?

- É, mas... – cocei o pescoço – Se isso fosse um almoço de verdade pra _vocês_, eu estaria no menu! E de algum jeito, eu não estou! O que é ótimo, mas... Vai ficar todo mundo me encarando enquanto eu como?

Acho que Emmett contou até 5 antes de explodir em gargalhadas.

- Ah, mãe... – Alice cantarolou – Podemos ficar com ele?

- Sua irmã está falando de mim como se eu fosse um bichinho de estimação? – perguntei pra Bella que concordou com a cabeça.

- Chega, crianças! – Esme disse sem levantar a voz e me colocou sentado numa das cadeiras em volta da mesa de jantar – Não se preocupe com eles, Edward. Só querem te deixar constrangido.

E estão conseguindo...

Esfreguei o pescoço e me lembrei de uma outra pessoa que provavelmente sabia exatamente como eu estava me sentindo. Procurei com o olhar e encontrei Jasper em pé, perto da ponta da mesa trazendo uma vasilha de vidro. Arqueei as sobrancelhas na direção dele, que sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

De alguma forma eu sabia que esse gesto significava que ele sabia muito bem como eu estava me sentindo e que estava achando extremamente engraçado.

Bella sentou ao meu lado, segurou minha mão sobre sua perna e ficou contornando as linhas na minha palma com o indicador. Jasper sentou do meu outro lado, Alice a sua frente.

Quando eu achei que era seguro começar a relaxar, Rosalie se senta exatamente de frente pra mim e eu percebi que talvez esse almoço fosse terminar em catástrofe.

- Quer que eu faça seu prato, Edward? – Esme perguntou solícita, enquanto Carlisle se sentava na cabeceira da mesa.

- Pode deixar, senhora Cullen! Já te dei muito trabalho – comecei a levantar, mas Bella me fez sentar de novo.

- Me chame de Esme, por favor! E não é incômodo algum!

Ela saiu valsando em volta da mesa e enchendo meu prato cada vez mais.

A conversa começou a fluir quando Alice desembestou a falar sobre como ela tinha certeza que todos íamos nos dar muito bem e que o Jasper não tinha com que se preocupar e poderia ficar perto de mim e eu acabei empurrando a cadeira um pouco mais pro lado da Bella antes de falar.

- Ahm... Por que o Jasper se preocuparia em ficar perto de mim? – virei pra ele – Você já almoçou hoje, né?

Emmett começou a socar a mesa enquanto ria e todas as vasilhas e talheres começaram a pular.

- Emmett! – Esme ralhou – Vai ser a quarta mesa em cinco meses! Se controle, por favor!

- Desculpe... – ele baixou a cabeça e foi a minha vez de rir.

Não é todo dia que eu posso ver uma cena dessas.

- Jasper ainda está se acostumando a conviver com humanos, seu controle não é tão grande quanto o nosso – Bella explicou.

- Ah... – enchi o garfo com um pouco de tudo no prato – E eu cheiro bem, né?

Rosalie bufou, girando os olhos e Emmett se contorceu pra não começar a rir de novo.

Abri a boca mostrando o monte de comida mastigada Rosalie levantou, indignada.

- Rosalie! – Carlisle disse sério – Sente-se, por favor.

Olhei para a Esme me sentindo culpado e Emmett explodiu em gargalhadas mais uma vez.

- Eu sabia que isso ia ser ótimo!

Rosalie obedeceu e se sentou, mas ficou me encarando de um jeito assustador e torcendo os talheres entre os dedos como se fossem de massinha. Engoli a seco e comecei a formular uma rota de fuga.

Quando reparei que Jasper estava me encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Dei de ombros e começamos a rir, no meu caso era de nervoso, no dele eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Depois do meu quase-colapso nervoso, todos, menos Rosalie, começaram um assunto animado, me fazendo responder um milhão de perguntas, mas me contando histórias sobre eles também. Eu gostava especialmente quando Alice abria a boca, ela só contava os podres dos outros, acho que de alguma forma ela sabia que eu ia me sentir mais confortável assim.

Esme começou a perguntar demais da minha mãe e eu fui ficando preocupado. Elizabeth no meio de vampiros... Pensando melhor, com certeza seria uma visão bem engraçada.

- Você já a conheceu, Bella?

- Não, – respondi por ela – mas minha mãe marcou um jantar! – falei um pouco animado demais.

Bella me olhou feio por um instante.

- Edward me fez atender o celular dele... – explicou – E a mãe dele quer me conhecer.

- Eu não fiz você atender nada! Ninguém mandou ficar com ciúmes! – me defendi e Esme sorriu daquele jeito maternal – Ah, Esme, tenho que te avisar... Quando minha mãe descobrir que a Bella é minha namorada vai te atormentar querendo virar sua melhor amiga.

- Como assim quando sua mãe descobrir que eu sou sua namorada? – epa.

- Bom... – comecei devagar, enfiando uma última garfada gigantesca na boca pra me comprar tempo.

- E então? – todos estavam em silêncio, esperando minha resposta. Que bom.

- Ela estava particularmente chata porque me pegou falando seu nome dormindo... E queria saber quem era Bella, eu disse que ela conhecia, mas não falei exatamente _quem_. – respirei fundo – Eu sinceramente não sei como ela ainda não se ligou sobre você! Ela queria que eu saísse com você!

- É verdade? – Esme perguntou, orgulhosa.

- É sim! Fica elogiando a família inteira o tempo todo e acha o senhor um excelente médico, Dr Cullen.

Ele e Esme se entreolharam, então sorriram.

- Precisamos convida-la da próxima vez! – Carlisle declarou.

- Bom, nós vamos nos retirar... – Esme falou, se levantando ao mesmo tempo que o marido – Edward, coma mais, por favor! Divirtam-se, crianças!

Crianças... Se for pra considerar a idade, está mais pra um asilo.

- Você falou meu nome dormindo? – Bella perguntou sorrindo e apoiando o rosto na mão.

- Não finja que você não sabia, Isabella! – Rosalie reclamou – Ficava invaddindo o quarto dele quando ainda nem tinha certeza se ia mata-lo ou não!

Virei para a Bella, completamente perdido.

- Você ia me matar!

- Não! – ela quase gritou, levantando as mãos a altura dos ombros.

- Mas ela pensou – Rosalie acrescentou.

- Cala a boca, Rosalie!

Eu sou muito doente por ter achado isso engraçado?

- Edward? – Bella chamou, cuidadosa – Você está bem?

- Na verdade sim! E bem feliz que era você quem gostou do meu cheiro, porque se fosse Rosalie... – deslizei o dedo na horizontal pela garganta fazendo uma careta.

Rosalie levantou transtornada e dessa vez foi embora.

- Você não tem medo dela? – Emmett perguntou, completamente divertido.

- Eu não tenho medo nem de você mais, grandão.

- Deveria ter. – dei de ombros.

- Se fosse pra um de vocês me matar, já teria acontecido há muito tempo... Agora todos sabem que eu ando com vocês e levantaria suspeitas.

Todos me encararam surpresos, menos Alice, que estava sorrindo.

- Você aprendeu bem rápido! – Jasper comentou.

Dei de ombros. Só sou suicida, não burro.

Muitos "coma mais, você tem que se alimentar" mais tarde, eu finalmente consegui me levantar, segundos antes de ter que abrir o botão da calça jeans. Em qualquer outra situação eu pensaria que eles estavam me engordando pro Natal.

- O que vocês vão fazer com toda aquela comida? – perguntei para Bella e Alice que estavam me escoltando até a porta.

- Jasper vai desafiar Emmett a comer. – Alice comentou de um jeito distraído como se coisas assim acontecessem o tempo todo por ali.

- Tudo? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Vocês não passam mal nem nada?

- Vamos descobrir isso hoje! – Bella deu de ombros.

- Filma pra mim? – pedi e as duas começaram a rir.

Alice nos deixou quando saímos para o quintal e eu fiquei me despedindo de Bella por uns bons 15 minutos. Ela estava sentada em cima do tanque da moto, de frente pra mim.

- Você tem que ir, Edward... – a voz de violino murmurou junto a minha boca.

- Eu sei... – tentei aprofundar o beijo, mas ela já não estava mais ali – Sabia que é péssimo beijar o ar? – perguntei ainda de olhos fechados.

Bella riu ao meu lado, plantando um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Tome cuidado.

- Eu sempre tomo. – ela girou os olhos e colocou o capacete na minha cabeça – Obrigada, mãe.

Fui embora ao som da risada perfeita dela.

Quando cheguei em casa, encontrei minha mãe especialmente sorridente no sofá da sala.

- Oi, mãe... – falei me jogando no sofá e me sentindo estufado demais pra querer me mexer de novo.

- Não vai reclamar?

- Do que?

- Falei com a Bella!

- Eu sei! – devolvi no mesmo tom parte animado, parte irritado.

- E você não vai reclamar?

- Não... – cocei a cabeça, tentando entender porque diabos eu não ia reclamar – Acho que está na hora de vocês se conhecerem mesmo.

- Vou gostar dela? – ela começou a mudar de canal.

- Ah vai! – sorri – E vai se odiar quando perceber quem é.

- Que bom, filho amado. – ela tentou se fazer de brava, mas começamos a rir.

Passamos o resto da noite vendo TV e falando da Bella, sem revelar muitos detalhes porque eu ainda queria ver a cara dela quando percebesse quem era a Bella.

Agora que eu sei que sobrevivo à família dela, a minha mãe não vai ser nada. E vai ser bem engraçado ver o que a Bella vai fazer pra fingir que está comendo.

Subi e tomei um banho, quando entrei no quarto encontrei a própria deitada na minha cama lendo Entrevista com o Vampiro.

- Está brincando? – perguntei enquanto terminava de secar o cabelo com a toalha.

- É divertido! Eles criam tanto caso por tão pouco.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma lista de compras colada na minha testa, literalmente. Minha mãe tinha um estranho senso de humor, só fico feliz que dessa vez ela resolveu usar durex, não cola.

Ela estava de plantão e era bem folgada, afinal eu tenho a quem puxar. Felizmente fiquei com a parte das compras que era chato, mas não tão chato quanto arrumar a casa.

Olhei a lista umas três vezes antes de realmente conseguir ler o que estava escrito, não conseguia me concentrar. Decidi que poderia fazer isso mais tarde e liguei pro Jake.

- Jake?

_- Sabia que eu achei que você estivesse morto?_

- Deu pra ver que você se preocupou muito. – comentei girando os olhos – Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

_- Como o que?_

- Eu já tive a idéia de fazermos alguma coisa, agora é sua vez.

Como não existe nada pra fazer em Forks, decidimos ir fazer nada em Port Angeles depois do almoço.

Fiz um sanduíche com uns restos duvidosos que estavam na geladeira e antes de comer, rezei pra não passar mal.

Jake apareceu quando terminei de dar a última mordida, se alguma coisa acontecesse, ele me salvaria. Acho.

- Por que você ainda está de pijama? – ele perguntou enquanto sentava do meu lado na mesa da cozinha.

- Não tive tempo de buscar o smoking na tinturaria... – comentei sério – E... cala a boca, Jacob! – completei e ele riu.

- Vamos fazer compras? – ele levantou a lista de compras da minha mãe.

- Eu tenho que fazer... Mas mais tarde. Pega qualquer coisa aí na geladeira que não estiver se movendo, eu já volto!

Subi pro meu quarto e encontrei um novo pacote em cima da cama. Ah... Rotina.

Aparentemente eu fico muito bem com camisas de botão, já é a terceira que Alice me manda, mas dessa vez não tem bilhete. Eu já devo ter o voto de confiança de saber me vestir sozinho.

Coloquei a camisa e torci as mangas até os cotovelos e vesti a calça jeans. Calcei um par de All Star preto que encontrei embaixo da cama, atrás de uma pilha de roupas sujas e desci.

- Vamos? – perguntei e Jacob torceu o nariz.

- Por que você começou a vestir essas roupas estranhas?

- Como assim? – olhei pra mim mesmo depois de pegar as chaves.

- Camisas e tudo... Quando eu te conheci, você estava usando um moleton destruído!

- Bom... – assanhei o cabelo – Você já conheceu a Alice? Irmã da Bella.

- Já a vi algumas vezes, mas nunca conversei.

- Então não dá pra você entender... Não dá pra argumentar com a garota, ela simplesmente sabe das coisas.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, mas eu ignorei.

Quando fui em direção ao tão desprezado Priu azul, Jacob começou a rir.

- Graças a Deus! Achei que ia ter que ir na garupa! Cadê a moto?

- Minha mãe disse na lista de compras que saberia se eu fizesse malabarismo com um monte de latas de molho de tomate em cima da moto, então foi de carona pro hospital.

- Como ela poderia saber? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Cara... Ela sabe.

- Igual a irmã da Bella?

- Talvez pior em alguns sentidos.

Descobrimos que realmente não tinha nada pra fazer _também_ em Port Angeles. Acabamos encontrando um fliperama meio esquisito e ficamos tentando descobrir quem estava indo para os fundos se drogar enquanto jogávamos uma versão de Mortal Kombat que o gráfico parecia feito de Lego.

Passamos na lanchonete que eu tinha ido com a Bella e depois fomos fazer as compras da minha mãe, e eu comecei a ficar com uma sensação estranha de que tinha alguém me olhando, mas nunca encontrava ninguém.

Jacob saiu pra procurar o que diabos era tomilho e eu fui vasculhando os corredores a procura das outras coisas. Quando empilhei a quinta lata de atum dentro do carrinho, eu poderia jurar que tinha alguém colado nas minhas costas. Pude sentir seu hálito perto do meu pescoço.

Virei de uma vez e o corredor estava vazio. Aquilo me deu calafrios. Parecia a oportunidade perfeita pra um palhaço com uma faca. Eu nem tenho medo de palhaços, mas a imagem foi tão clara na minha mente que me fez rir baixinho.

Me voltei para o carrinho e na frente dele estava parada uma mulher. Levei um susto tão grande que bati a mão na grade fazendo um barulho enorme.

Ela me olhou, o cabelo dela estava armado, com algumas folhas presas e era tão vermelho que me lembrava fogo. Suas roupas pareciam antigas, uma coisa meio hippie, um pouco sujas de terra e ela estava descalça. Quando notou meu olhar, ela sorriu.

Aquele sorriso foi tão ameaçador quanto se ela tivesse tentado me atacar.

Peguei o carrinho e sai andando tão rápido que quase atropelei Jacob no final do corredor.

- Onde é o incêndio? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Ali, na cabeça daquela mulher – apontei, mas ela não estava mais lá.

- O que?

Sacodi a cabeça.

- Nada não... Vamos pagar.

Enquanto guardávamos as compras no carro, tive um outro vislumbre da ruiva, que parecia me analisar, mas no instante seguinte ela havia desaparecido.

Esfreguei os olhos.

Só conseguia me lembrar da minha mãe falando que se houvesse qualquer coisa perigosa por perto, eu encontraria aquela coisa. E esse parecia o caso.

O Jacob voltou falando bastante, mas eu me limitei a concordar com a cabeça.

Devo estar ficando paranóico, quero dizer... Era só uma mulher descalça! Muito mais provável que fosse uma mendiga maluca do que uma assassina em série. Uma mendiga gostosa, mas isso existe, né?

- O que você tem? – Jake perguntou, meio de saco cheio.

- Hã?

- Você nem está aí dentro! – ele bateu na minha cabeça como se estivesse batendo numa porta – Se vai ficar esquisito desse jeito, deixa que eu dirijo!

- Sem chance, descendente dos lobos! Se ficou com medinho, desce e vai andando!

- Descendente dos lobos? Esse foi um golpe sujo!

- Prefere cachorrão?

- Prefiro que você cale a boca.

Mas ele não ficou emburrado de verdade. Nunca ficava, e olha que eu tentava ser chato.

Deixei ele em casa e voltei pra minha, já estava escuro quando cheguei. Ouvi um barulho vindo das árvores, mas não parecia ter nada lá. Eu estou ficando paranóico.

Guardei todas as coisas que havia comprado e liguei a TV, o silêncio estava me incomodando. Deitei no sofá e mudei de canal até encontrar um jogo de futebol.

De repente a ruiva estava na minha sala e antes que eu pudesse me mover, ela estava me prendendo no sofá pela garganta. Comecei a me debater loucamente, mas ela nem parecia notar.

- Você cheia a vampiros... – ela murmurou junto ao meu rosto antes de rasgar a minha camisa e cravar os dentes no meu pescoço.

- EDWARD!

Saltei do sofá, completamente suado e tremendo.

- Edward! – Bella repetiu mais baixo dessa vez, me olhando preocupada – Você está bem? – comecei a concordar com a cabeça.

- Não – respondi e ela me puxou para sentar ao seu lado.

- O que foi? – enrolava os dedos no meu cabelo enquanto falava.

- Um pesadelo – me senti idiota por falar isso. Jura que era um pesadelo? Ela nem notou – Uma vampira me atacou. – esfreguei o pescoço, onde fui mordido no sonho.

- Quem era? – ela parecia preocupada.

- Não é nada, Bella... Eu só... Ando meio paranóico – sorri fracamente.

- Não parecia só paranóia...

- Você vai ficar, não vai? – ela concordou – Então não é nada.

**xo0ox**

**N/A.:.** Olá, vitórias-régias!!!!

Faz tempo, né? Desculpa!

**E MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA PELA FORÇA CONTRA O PLAGIADOR!** Já resolvemos tudo e o cara foi devidamente deletado, inclusive todas as fics!

E em tempo record, ainda por cima! Eu tava há quase uma semana vendo isso, foi só falar aqui que o cara sumiu! huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

Só queria perguntar pq vcs abandonaram a fic da praia! Eu sei que demoro pra postar e tudo mais, mas poxa vida! Recebi em torno de 30 reviews por causa do plágio de fascination e 7 reviews pelo capítulo da praia! Senti uma injustiça aí huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

Vou tentar não demorar mais, sei como é chato esperar, mas eu vivo enrolada e faço o melhor que posso! Esse cap tá meio bleh, mas melhora, aguentem comigo! =D

Obrigada de novo! Vocês foram incríveis!


	15. Promete?

Mundo se prepare pra mim!

Acabou meu desodorante.

Gemi inconformado, essa semana está longa demais. Desde que eu vi aquela ruiva maluca no mercado não consigo mais me concentrar em nada. Eu não sei explicar, muito provavelmente por ser loucura, mas é como se... Ela significasse problemas.

Eu não a vi de novo, nunca tinha visto antes e muito provavelmente nunca verei, porque quais são as possibilidades de eu encontrar a mesma mendiga gostosa duas vezes?

Talvez tão provável quanto encontrar vampiros. E por que eu pensei isso? Meu TOC está evoluindo pra esquizofrenia, é por isso.

Molhei o rosto enquanto tentava ignorar que tudo sobre ela gritava que, se dependesse dela, eu já era história. Eu praticamente ouvi as palavras "você está morto".

E por causa disso, agora eu estou um caco. Não durmo direito desde aquele dia, e já vai fazer uma semana, sempre tenho sonhos estranhos, fogo, cabelos ruivos e de uma forma e de outra eu sempre termino morto. Na verdade não tem uma forma ou outra, é sempre do mesmo jeito, dentes enterrando na minha pele. E eu não posso contar isso pra Bella.

Contar isso pra Bella seria começar a Terceira Guerra Mundial já que ela cismar que a culpa era dela, apesar de eu nem enxergar uma ligação, quer dizer, tirando os dentes pontudos.

Voltei pro quarto e encontrei o embrulho em cima da cama. Como Alice fazia isso toda manhã com a Bella "dormindo" na minha casa era um mistério. Na verdade começou com um acordo silencioso, eu deixo Alice brincar de Barbie comigo, apesar de não deixar essa informação vir a público, e ela enrola a Bella tempo o bastante pra eu chegar na casa dos Cullen e poder dar uma carona pra minha namorada vampira que chegaria mais rápido na escola se fosse correndo.

Pra falar a verdade, parece que a Bella já se acostumou com a idéia e agora eu só estou obedecendo a Alice de palhaço, mas é tão cômodo... As roupas estão sempre ali, limpas em cima da cama e ela não se importa que eu acabo largando tudo no chão depois, especialmente porque não vai me deixar usar de novo, segundo dizem os Cullen, menos Rosalie que não fala comigo.

Será que ela pensa que está me punindo quando não fala comigo? Honestamente é o melhor presente que ela poderia me dar.

Me vesti sem prestar muita atenção, sonolento demais pra me importar com qualquer coisa, ouvi minha mãe se despedindo e acho que grunhi em resposta.

O dia estava tão frio que me acordou o bastante pra conseguir pilotar e eu decidi que dormiria na aula de matemática, era logo antes do almoço mesmo, aí quando eu chegasse na biologia estaria um pouco mais alerta e não levantaria suspeitas.

Descobri que dava pra colocar umas 500 músicas no meu celular e isso virou a minha distração principal nas horas em que eu não podia falar com a Bella, coloquei os fones, subi na moto e saí fazendo mais barulho do que o necessário. Na verdade eu só sei disso porque todo dia uma vizinha sai e faz gestos obscenos na minha direção, mas eu nunca ouço o que ela grita porque os fones isolam o barulho e eu sempre ouço música alta demais.

Hoje, por exemplo, Thunder Road explodiu nos meus ouvidos tão alto que eu cheguei a fechar um dos olhos e encolher os ombros um instante, mas olha... Fez o caminho passar num instante! Ou foi a música ou eu cochilei, vai saber... O que importa é que eu cheguei inteiro.

Bella já estava encostada na porta de braços cruzados, olhando pra mim e balançando a cabeça.

Eu vi os lábios se movendo, mas não ouvi nada.

- O que? – berrei quando tirei os fones.

- Você não pode andar sem o capacete – a voz dela e seu hálito frio roçaram a pele do meu pescoço e eu dei um pulo tão alto que doeu minha bunda quando cai de volta no banco.

Me vieram tantos palavrões a mente que eu não consegui escolher nenhum em especial e acabei resmungando um "hmmehblargh", Bella riu.

- Você se diverte me assustando? – perguntei enquanto agarrava minha camisa na altura do coração – Você é má, Isabella.

- Oh, Eddie... – ela suspirou dramática enquanto sentava atrás de mim e me beijava o pescoço.

Essa é a nova forma dela me dizer oi, acho que tem uma ironia meio mórbida por trás disso, mas eu também não vou reclamar. Meus ombros sempre têm um espasmo quando os lábios frios dela tocam minha pele.

- Como é que sabia que eu não estava de capacete? – perguntei enquanto manobrava.

Bella correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo, que, pelo movimento que a mão dela fez, estava inteirinho espetado.

- Ou você estava sem capacete ou enfiou o dedo na tomada.

- E eu achando que a vidente era a Alice... – resmunguei e ela riu baixinho, o queixo apoiado no meu ombro.

O caminho era silencioso já que toda vez que ela tentava falar comigo eu gritava "O que?" ou "Hã?" e ela ria, mas hoje em especial Bella parecia meio contemplativa. Pensando melhor, _muito_ contemplativa e não daquele jeito "Oh, árvores! Vamos parar para cheirar flores! _Carpe Diem_", eu que era o objeto de análise.

Ela subia os dedos pelas minhas costas, como se estivesse contando as minhas costelas, ou dedilhando meus ossos como faria com cordas de violão, mexia no cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço, fazendo cócegas, contornava minhas clavículas com as pontas dos dedos e não reclamou nenhuma vez que eu acabei não colocando o capacete.

Foi estranho, mas bom, relaxante, só me deu ainda mais vontade de desmaiar em cima da carteira.

Depois de deixa-la na porta de sua sala e me despedir dela com o beijo mais intenso e sonolento que alguém já deu em outra pessoa, eu bati o ombro em alguns armários e talvez, só talvez, tenha chamado a Lauren de Mike até conseguir chegar na minha sala e desabar no meu lugar. Só então fui pensar que vampiros têm olfato aguçado e eu realmente não tenho mais desodorante.

Deitei a testa na mesa e fechei os olhos.

Eu estava na clareira, os olhos fechados, o sol me esquentava de um jeito bom, estendi as pernas e me espreguicei, sentindo a grama roçar no meu rosto.

- O que está procurando? – Bella perguntou baixinho, o hálito frio soprando contra a minha bochecha, seguindo até o canto dos meus lábios.

- Uma faísca – respondi me virando para encara-la – Algo que brilhe.

Abri os olhos lentamente e a luz do sol estava deixando a Bella brilhante. Ela sorriu pra mim, mas eu não consegui sorrir de volta.

A ruiva bizarra estava lá, depois da Bella, olhando pra mim com olhos negros, agachada numa posição ofensiva.

Fechei os olhos e virei o rosto.

- Você sente dor? – Bella perguntou.

- Dor do que?

- Você sente dor?

- Do que está falando?

Virei o rosto para ela mais uma vez, só que ela não estava mais lá. Congelei quando encontrei aqueles olhos negros encarando os meus.

- Você sente dor quando os dentes dela entram na sua pele? – a ruiva rosnou antes de montar em mim e arregaçar o meu pescoço com os dentes.

Acordei com um pulo e dei uma joelhada monstruosa na parte de baixo da carteira, fazendo a sala _inteira_ olhar pra mim.

- Senhor Masen, não imaginava que o senhor teria uma opinião tão expressiva sobre o assunto! Queira, por favor, desenvolver o pensamento.

Ah, vaca.

Por que professores têm essa necessidade de humilhar alunos só porque eles estavam dormindo na aula? Pelo menos eu não tava atrapalhando ninguém, quer dizer, até chutar a carteira.

O ar ficou tenso. Não daquele jeito que você pode ouvir se cair um sulfite no chão, mais daquele jeito que se eu respirar errado, a sala vai explodir em gargalhadas.

Fiquei olhando pra cara da professora sem nem piscar. Meus olhos já estavam ardendo e eu já estava quase pedindo arrego quando eu simplesmente soube. Na verdade foi estranho, nem eram palavras que eu usaria, parecia muito mais coisa que a porca velha diria, mas ainda assim, eu sabia e ia usar.

- A maior obra de Chaucer,"Os contos de Cantuária", constitui um enorme quadro descritivo da sociedade da época em que foi escrita, por haver tanta variedade no gênero em que se enquadram os diferentes contos. Também se mostra um panorama completo da literatura medieval, mais que tudo isso, contudo, é uma análise profunda da natureza humana.

Ah... Bella ficaria orgulhosa. Ela provavelmente conheceu o cara.

Os lábios da prostituta manca a quem eu chamava de professora ficaram da mesma cor do giz que ela estava segurando.

Abri o meu melhor sorriso inocente, aquele que deixa minha mãe completamente puta, e a professora virou de costas e continuou falando sobre o "O Livro da Duquesa".

- Ei, cara! – o moleque do cabelo ensebado... Enrico... Henry... – Como é que conseguiu falar tudo aquilo? – Eric! O nome dele é Eric.

- Não faço a menor idéia, eu nem sabia que essa aula era de Literatura.

Como sempre, o animal achou que eu estava brincando e começou a rir, eu não achei que valia a pena explicar que estava falando sério e virei pra frente. Depois de esfregar os olhos e bocejar, as cenas do pesadelo começaram a voltar, na verdade só a última parte, a pior, _claro_.

Por que eu tenho tanta certeza que essa mulher é vampira? E por que eu tenho a sensação de que ela vai ser um daqueles perigos que a minha mãe falou que eu vou acabar encontrando?

De repente as gangues que ela falou que eu ia acabar me envolvendo não parecem tão ruins.

Pensando bem, onde eu poderia _encontrar_ essas gangues?

- Edward! – virei num estalo e encontrei Lauren me olhando – A aula acabou.

Tá. E?

- Ok, Mike, já vou.

Dessa vez o nome errado foi de propósito.

Eu também não sei como escapo com esse tipo de coisa! Achei que ela ia reclamar, arrancar a calcinha pela nuca, roer os cotovelos de ódio, tentar me fazer morder o meio fio, mas nada! Só resmungou qualquer coisa sobre eu ser um idiota e saiu andando. Nem falou pra mim, só resmungou e saiu.

Se isso não é incentivar meu mau comportamento, não sei o que é.

Cochilei o resto do dia, mas nada que me desse tempo de realmente sonhar. Se bem que pesquei, e acabei dando uma testada na espiral do caderno que me fez ver estrelas, mas foi bem mais discreto que chutar a carteira, então tá valendo.

Levantei e me espreguicei, sai da sala com uma coisinha chata me atormentando no fundo da mente, algo que eu tinha certeza que estava esquecendo.

- Edward! Aonde você tá indo? – Mike gritou do outro lado do corredor – É a hora do almoço!

Ah... Era isso. Eu estava indo pra uma aula imaginária.

- Valeu, Lauren! – agradeci quando o alcancei e ele me olhou de um jeito engraçado.

- Eu sou o Mike!

- Claro que é, Lauren... Claro que é.

Por que é que quando eu _estou_ brincando as pessoas me levam a sério?

Quando chegamos no refeitório, ele já estava a ponto de abaixar as calças só pra provar que ele era realmente o Mike e não a Lauren... Eu só me apavorei porque o crânio começou a soltar o cinto, então sai correndo e bati num muro de tijolos.

- E aí, Masen? – o muro falou.

- Oi, Emmett... – cumprimentei enquanto tentava colocar o nariz no lugar – Cara, você é feito de concreto?

- Eu sempre estou... duro – ele começou a balançar as sobrancelhas de um jeito sacana e eu comecei a considerar pegar uma cadeira pra jogar nele.

- Você sempre fala tudo relacionado a sexo?

- Sempre – Jasper respondeu enquanto passava por nós.

Emmett passou o braço por cima do meu ombro e continuou falando as piores piadas de duplo sentido que eu já ouvi na vida. Eram tão espetacularmente ruins que eu acabava rindo.

- Então ele disse pra ela ficar de cabeça pra baixo, quando ela perguntou porque, ele respondeu que queria-

- Queria que o irmão mais velho calasse a boca! – Bella completou por ele e me puxou para a cadeira ao seu lado.

- Mais velho, Bella? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo, ainda sacana, mas de certa forma diferente.

- É, Em. Mais velho – ela respondeu, olhando torto pra ele.

- Mas você _sabe_ que a mais velha aqui é você! – Emmett esticou as palavras, abrindo um pote de iogurte com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma concentração desnecessária.

Momento de tensão.

Eu só me reclinei na cadeira e cruzei os braços. Na verdade esse é um assunto que muito me interessa, eu sempre esqueço de perguntar esse tipo de coisa pra Bella. Eu sei que a cor favorita dela é verde, que ela gosta de literatura depressiva, que sente um pouco de falta da mãe biológica, mas que nunca diria isso a Esme por medo de ferir os sentimentos dela. E também porque aparentemente a mãe biológica dela... Renée? Talvez. Hm. Mas de qualquer forma, ela era meio... Bella disse "distraída", eu prefiro "imbecil" pelo que ouvi, mas quem sou eu pra definir a mãe alheia.

Sei também que ela considera Emmett seu irmão mais velho, suspeito que ele é o favorito, mas ela nunca admitiria. Apesar disso, Jasper é de quem ela é mais próxima de um jeito esquisito, eles não precisam de muitas palavras e ela aprecia o silêncio, já que passa a maior parte do tempo com Alice, que é o único ser vivo (?) que consegue quicar dentro da própria roupa. Rosalie é mais distante, mas só por não conseguir pensar em nada a não ser a própria bunda, que é gostosa, isso é um fato, mas ainda assim, ela é bem egocêntrica.

A coisa é que, se algum dia o momento chegar, Rosalie mataria qualquer um por causa da Bella, e acho que em algum nível a rainha do gelo sabe que eu morreria pela Bella a qualquer hora. E apesar de saber que é um pouco doentio, é a única razão pela qual ela ainda não cuspiu na minha cara.

Mas a idade real, quando ela nasceu, quem veio primeiro e esse tipo de coisa, eu não sabia nada.

- Emmett... – Alice chamou em tom de reprovação, mas só de olhar pra ela eu sabia que era tudo uma piada – Não comece com a coisa da idade!

- Por que? – Emmett devolveu, desafiador.

- Exatamente por ela ser mais velha e mais rápida.

- E o que tem isso?

- Você é forte, mas desmiolado – Rosalie despejou, entediada – Ela acaba com você com uma mão nas costas.

E é nessa família que eu estou tentando entrar. Gênio.

- Vocês estão assustando o humano... – Jasper comentou, sorrindo pra mim.

- Tem um humano por aqui? – olhei em volta fingindo estar chocado e ele riu, baixando o olhar – Vocês texanos são tão estranhos...

- Todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Eu comecei a mudar o olhar pro rosto de cada um deles, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, mas quando cheguei em Emmett, ele estava com o nariz todo franzido.

- O que foi?

Ele ainda se segurou por uns três segundos, então explodiu em gargalhadas. Mas explodiu _mesmo_, dava pra ouvir eco no refeitório e Rosalie começou a bater nele mandando que pelo menos fingisse que não tinha morte cerebral e risse como uma pessoa, não como uma hiena agonizante.

Sem saber o que fazer, eu olhei para Bella que estava meio séria, encarando o próprio colo, então virei pro Jasper que desviou o olhar, acabei me voltando para Alice que era a única que ainda lembrava que eu estava ali pelos motivos certos.

Nos encaramos alguns instantes.

- Você é texana?! – eu quase gritei na direção da Bella, ficando em pé.

Emmett bateu a testa na mesa, sem conseguir parar de rir resmungando coisas como "ela é bem estranha mesmo".

Bella olhou bem feio na direção da Alice, que deu de ombros.

- Eu não disse nada!

- E como é que ele sabe?

Alice, então, virou na minha direção e franziu a testa meio pensativa.

- Ele tem bons poderes de dedução?

- Isso é uma pergunta? – Bella estreitou os olhos na direção da irmã e cruzou os braços.

Eu ainda estava em pé, só mudando o olhar de uma vampira pra outra.

- Sério? Você é texana? – perguntei igual o idiota que sou e se Emmett tivesse que respirar pra sobreviver, com certeza já estaria morto.

- E tem algo de errado nisso? – Jasper perguntou, chamando minha atenção.

Quando eu me virei, ele me lançou o mesmo olhar apertadinho que Bella estava dando pra Alice.

- Aí! Exatamente _essa_ atitude. Texanos... – resmunguei e Bella me puxou de volta pra cadeira.

Dessa vez nenhum deles agüentou e começaram a rir.

Bella ainda estava meio emburrada quando nos levantamos para a aula de biologia.

- Você está com raiva? – ela só deu de ombros – Eu não sabia! Se soubesse teria fingido que acho o Texas um estado legal!

Ela _tentou_ me olhar feio, mas acabou rindo.

- Idiota, o que tem de errado com o Texas?

- Já ouviu falar do Massacre da Serra Elétrica? – dessa vez ela realmente me olhou feio – Calma! Eu só falei pra encher o saco do Jasper! Aquele sotaque arrastado nunca enganou ninguém... E você não tem sotaque.

- Já faz muito tempo – a voz dela soou distante, provavelmente em outra época.

Mas eu não conseguia nem me concentrar.

Texana. Isso explica muita coisa. Inclusive o temperamento dos diabos.

Meu telefone começou a fazer uma dancinha no meu bolso e depois de alguns minutos pensando que merda era aquela eu percebi que era uma mensagem.

- Bella... – chamei enquanto olhava a mensagem de texto que tinha acabado de chegar e senti as mãos dela me manobrando pelos ombros pra desviar de uma porta de armário aberta – Minha mãe pediu pra eu confirmar o jantar no domingo.

- Pode ter _certeza_ que eu estarei lá!

Sou só eu ou agora é ela quem está se divertindo demais com isso?

- Você acha isso engraçado? – continuei, agora respondendo a mensagem, e Bella me manobrou para dentro da sala – Você não conhece a minha mãe!

- Conheço sim.

Ah é... Droga.

- Tá, mas não a minha mãe, _minha mãe_. – repeti pra dar mais ênfase e ela riu – Você conhece a enfermeira Masen, focada, sensata, com mãos leves e voz calma. A _minha mãe_ é distraída, sem noção, com uma mão tão pesada que você nem consegue acreditar e que grita só pelo prazer de saber que está ferindo seus tímpanos.

Apertei o enviar ao mesmo tem que Bella me puxou para a cadeira ao seu lado em nossa bancada.

- Você sabe que isso é uma coisa horrível de se dizer.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha na direção dela.

- Veremos.

- Oh, Eddie... – ela suspirou de um jeito exagerado – Você é mau.

- E ainda assim você gosta! Isso é perturbador.

Ela riu baixinho e apoiou o braço no me ombro, já estava a ponto de chamá-la de folgada quando seus dedos começaram a se entrelaçar no meu cabelo de um jeito muito bom.

O professor Banner entrou na sala e por mais que eu quisesse fingir que me importava com o que ele estava falando, minhas pálpebras estavam ridiculamente pesadas e a cara dele sumia em intervalos cada vez maiores. Percebi que esses sumiços eram na verdade eu dormindo.

Puxei a mão da Bella da minha nuca pro meu colo e fiquei segurando.

- Não estava gostando? – ela perguntou baixinho perto da minha orelha, encolhi o ombro pra conter um calafrio.

- Acho que estava gostando demais... Você estava me fazendo dormir – esfreguei os olhos com a mão livre, tentando espantar o sono.

- Você não anda dormindo bem... – ela comentou com uma voz esquisita – Por isso está com sono agora.

- Só dei de ombros, o que ela quer que eu responda? "Ah é! Na verdade tenho sonhado com uma mendiga que eu tenho uma forte suspeita que é vampira, mas só porque os olhos dela estavam bem escuros iguais aos seus ficam quando está com fome e também porque, cá entre nós, ela era espetacularmente gostosa."

Na verdade, tirando a coisa do "gostosa" acho que é exatamente isso que ela quer saber.

- Acho que não vou aparecer hoje, você precisa descansar.

- É brincadeira, né? – tentei parecer irritado, mas bocejei no meio e perdeu um tanto do efeito – Você sabe que não vou dormir direito se ficar sozinho.

- Mas... – ela franziu a testa de um jeito engraçado – Você já não está dormindo direito.

Foi aí. Bem aí que eu entendi tudo, as carícias diferentes, as perguntas estranhas e a franzida de testa engraçada.

- Você tá escondendo alguma coisa – acusei e ela arregalou os olhos e quase-corou.

- Claro que não!

- Claro que sim! Olha a sua cara!

- Minha cara? – ela levou uma mão a bochecha – O que tem a minha cara?

- Você tá toda corada, é porque tá mentindo pra mim.

- Edward... – a mão que estava na bochecha dela veio pra minha testa, num ato falho, acho eu, já que eu vou estar sempre mais quente que ela – Você está bem?

Olha... Se ela queria me confundir...

- O que?

- Edward... – ela começou devagarzinho, preocupada e me deu vontade de agarra-la pelos ombros e sacodir – Eu não coro.

Eu congelei alguns instantes, só olhando pra ela.

- Não brinca?! – não consegui conter o sorriso e ela revirou os olhos, empurrando minha mão e minha testa pra trás – Meu Deus! E agora? O que eu faço?!

- Cala a boca. Que tal? É uma sugestão muito boa.

- Ah, não faz assim... – sussurrei inclinando na direção dela, pretendendo beijar o pescoço dela como ela fazia com o meu, mas encontrei uma mão no meio do caminho.

Acabei dando o beijo na palma e quase esmagando meu nariz nos dedos.

- Sr. Masen. – fechei os olhos bem apertados quando ouvi a voz. Por que todos os professores decidiram hoje que sabiam meu nome? – Imagino que a atenção da senhorita Cullen seja muito melhor do que a minha aula, – fui virando devagar, sem desencostar da mão de Bella e não consegui evitar pensar que realmente... A aula era bem chata – E me alegra muito que saiba a matéria, então gostaria que me respondesse isso.

Eu já estava encarando o professor, com a bochecha inclinada na direção da palma da Bella que estava surpreendentemente quieta com tudo isso.

Com os fantásticos poderes de dedução que Alice disse que eu tenho, percebi que isso era uma vingança, porque não tem como ela não ter visto que o professor estava vindo, especialmente porque me fez espremer o nariz na mão dela.

- Hmm... Qual é a pergunta mesmo, professor? – engoli com força e os dedos de Bella sumiram, mas não sem antes roçar de leve na minha pele, me deixando com um sentimento de perda e um calafrio.

Ela sempre me dava cócegas quando fazia esses toques levinhos.

- Se o senhor estivesse prestando atenção ao invés de distrair a senhorita Cullen, talvez o senhor soubesse a resposta.

Foi o que ele disse, mas era só olhar na cara dele que dava pra sacar que ele não só não achava que eu prestaria atenção em qualquer hora, como tinha certeza que mesmo se eu estivesse com o livro aberto em cima da mesa na página certa, não ia saber a resposta.

E como eu nem sabia que nós tínhamos um livro pra usar na sala nessa matéria, meio que me sinto na obrigação de concordar com ele.

Ok, calma... Se você ficar encarando o professor tempo o bastante ele vai se encher, falar a resposta e continuar a aula.

E enquanto eu encarava o Baner, deu um click na minha cabeça, igualzinho com a vadia psicótica de Literatura.

- É o DNA – falei meio devagar, parecia mais que eu tava soletrando a frase.

- O que tem o DNA? – o professor perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- É formado por duas cadeias na forma de uma dupla hélice – continuei ainda mais devagar, como se a resposta estivesse vindo pouco a pouco pra minha cabeça, porque estava mesmo.

Depois de um instante de silêncio, o professor arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Muito bom. Como o sr. Masen disse, o DNA é formado-

Eu nem estava ouvindo mais.

- Por que não me avisou que ele estava vindo? Eu sei que você tem o sentido Cullen que te avisa de perigo e tudo mais e- Bella? – chamei, achando muito esquisita a cara que ela estava fazendo pra mim.

- Como é que você sabia aquilo?

Meus ombros caíram.

- Eu não sou tão burro quanto Rosalie diz que eu sou, Bella. – reclamei, meio emburrado.

- Eu sei que não é... – estreitei os olhos na direção dela quando ela começou a parecer pensativa – Quer dizer, na maior parte do tempo.

- Hahá.

- Edward... – ela suspirou meu nome, dando aquela esticadinha no A, como se soubesse que isso ia me deixar meio retardado.

Talvez soubesse mesmo. Vampira sacana.

- Hã? – perguntei, meio retardado. Quem diria.

- Eu disse que não tinha como você saber essa resposta! Você nem ouviu a pergunta.

Eu cocei a cabeça, incomodado, querendo voltar pro assunto principal logo.

- Olha lá, – apontei – tá escrito na lousa, foi isso.

- Mas também está escrito RNA, você poderia ter escolhido qualquer um dos dois.

- Ah... – cocei o outro lado da cabeça – O Baner se inclinou na direção da resposta sem perceber.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas. É, essa não colou.

- Tudo beeeem. – ela falou num tom condescendente – Ele se inclinou para a resposta, certo. Mas como você adivinhou a pergunta? Você justificou a resposta com a pergunta!

- Você ouviu a pergunta? – eu não conseguia acreditar.

- Eu sou boa com múltiplas-tarefas – ela falou rápido, como se não fosse nada demais – E você obviamente não é.

Não agüentei e fiz uma careta.

- Eu sei lá como eu soube, a Alice bem disse que eu tenho poderes de dedução e tudo mais.

- Mas isso-

- Cullen. – a interrompi porque eu já estava perdendo o foco e precisava voltar antes que eu esquecesse – Você está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Mas Masen, isso é importante!

- Não é não! Você só está tentando me enrolar! – e quase conseguiu.

- Abaixe a cabeça e escreva "uracila" no caderno.

- O que?

Ela me chutou a perna por baixo da mesa e depois de dar um pulo, pelo susto porque nem doeu, eu obedeci.

- Achei que você não queria me machucar – resmunguei enquanto tentava decidir se a tal da "uracila" era com SS ou com C.

- Eu não te machuquei – ela resmungou de volta, mas franziu a testa.

É tão bom saber como faze-la sentir culpada...

Depois disso o professor ficou me rodeando igual um abutre e eu não consegui falar mais nada, mas pelo menos não esqueci o assunto. Acho que é a primeira vez que a Bella não consegue me manipular. Ou talvez seja porque eu realmente estou muito curioso.

Quando saímos da sala, eu estava quase estralando os dedos, me preparando pra usar de todos os métodos mais sujos pra conseguir descobrir o que a canalha estava escondendo de mim. Comecei pegando os livros dela e empilhando junto com os meus. Bella começou a bater o indicador na perna ritmadamente, me fez imaginar em que música ela estava pensando.

- Bella-

- Você viu como o Baner ficou olhando pra você? – ela perguntou, andando a passos rápidos como ela sempre fazia quando queria correr – Eu estava olhando pela janela da nossa sala, mas poderia estar fazendo as unhas que ele nem ia notar de tão preocupado que estava contigo. – comentou, estendendo a mão pra me mostrar as unhas, que não eram muito longas, mas estavam sempre brilhando.

- Ah... Legal. – dei de ombros. Assuntinho mais aleatório... Ei! Espera – Bella! Pára de me enrolar, eu sei que precisam-

- Nossa! – ela exclamou, agarrando a manga da minha camiseta – Eu quase esqueci! Baseball, amanhã.

- O que?

- Vai ter uma tempestade de raios amanhã, vamos jogar baseball.

Eu juro que ainda pensei um pouco antes de falar, só pra ter certeza.

- Você sabe que isso não fez sentido nenhum, não sabe?

- O que quer dizer?

- Normalmente as pessoas ficam em casa quando tem uma tempestade de raios.

- Não somos pessoas e nem sempre fazemos o que elas normalmente fazem – ela murmurou ao pé do ouvido, em seguida dando um beijo no meu pescoço.

E meu cérebro derreteu.

- Você é muito boa... – comentei balançando a cabeça enquanto ela passava por mim como uma brisa.

- Obrigada! – fez uma rápida reverência, levantando a barra da blusa, como se fosse a saia.

Comecei a rir e apressei o passo para alcança-la.

- Então, você quer ir? – ela perguntou enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos meus.

- Aonde? – meus olhos estavam colados em nossas mãos.

- Baseball. – ela sorriu – Amanhã, lembra?

- Ah... Claro, Cullen. Mas eu vou poder jogar?

- Não.

- Você é tãããoo sem graça... – girei os olhos, exagerado e ela riu.

- Interessante, foi a mesma coisa que Emmett disse.

E fácil assim estávamos na porta do ginásio. Bella se despediu de mim com mais um beijo no pescoço que foi lento e rápido demais ao mesmo tempo, não sei explicar.

Ei... Espera um pouco.

Ela não-

Eu esqueci de-

Droga.

Só porque eu falei que ela não tinha conseguido me manipular, perdi todo esse tempo falando sobre baseball e perguntar o que ela estava escondendo de mim nem passou pela minha cabeça.

Vampira sacana. À noite eu pego ela.

Educação Física passou num flash, como sempre acontece com as coisas divertidas, vai ver quantos anos demorou a aula de Literatura... E olha que eu ainda dormi!

Quando fui pegar minhas coisas no vestiário, meu celular estava fazendo dancinhas por causa de outra mensagem de texto.

"_Sete dias..._"

Jake idiota. Desde que pegou o número do meu celular fica me mandando frases de filme de terror dos celulares dos amigos, sempre de um número diferente pra eu não poder responder do jeito que gostaria, ou seja, com muito palavrão.

Ele já me mandou "Um, dois, ele vai te pegar...", "Bem vindo ao acampamento Crystal Lake", "Oi, meu nome é Chucky. Quer brincar?" e agora começou a atualizar o repertório... Não deve ter muito o que fazer na reserva.

Encontrei Bella encostada na parede, qualquer um que olhasse para ela, a acharia despojada. Já eu, que realmente estou _olhando_ para ela, sei que aquilo é tão forçado que dá dó, queria poder ver como ela ficava com os babados e rendas da época dela... Linda de qualquer forma.

- Vamos? – a voz de violinos me tirou dos pensamentos e eu percebi que devia estar encarando com cara de besta.

Ela se aproveitou de que não poderíamos conversar no caminho de volta e ficou fazendo aquelas coisas relaxantes que me davam sono. É muito ruim da minha parte querer colocar as mãos uma de cada lado do rosto dela e sacodir pra ela parar? É ótimo, não me leve a mal, mas é tudo pra me distrair e funciona bem demais.

Parei na frente da casa dela e até eu desligar a moto, Bella já estava parada na minha frente, apoiando as mãos no motor, coisa que eu não faria já que aquilo deveria estar fervendo, mas ela bem disse q não fazia coisas de gente normal faz.

- A coisa do baseball era verdade, ou você só estava arrumando mais um jeito de me enrolar?

- Porque eu faria isso? – ela sorriu e eu juro que bateu os cílios, mas nem conseguiria argumentar isso já que fiquei só encarando igual um idiota.

- Hã? – sacodi a cabeça – Eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa e fica me deslumbrando só pra eu esquecer.

O sorriso dela aumentou e eu fui ficando meio tonto.

- Está dando certo? – ela perguntou, aproximando o rosto do meu.

- Você bem que gostaria que estivesse, né? – murmurei bobamente, mas uma partezinha de mim se recusando a deixa-la simplesmente vencer.

Quer dizer, ela já tinha vencido antes mesmo da disputa começar, eu nunca tive chance, mas quero pelo menos fingir que não sei disso.

- Eu adoraria... – ela sussurrou junto a minha boca, e eu estava definitivamente estranho, como se o mundo estivesse girando muito rápido a nossa volta.

Ela deslizou os lábios pelos meus, e eu senti mais do que vi o sorriso que estava ali.

- Edward? – eu abri os olhos bem devagar, na verdade nem tinha notado que estavam fechados – Respire...

Ahhhh... Então era só meu cérebro precisando de oxigênio...

Eu nunca vou entender qual é essa de parar de respirar, porque acho que é um entendimento geral que o ato de não respirar por vontade própria é bem idiota.

Fiquei feliz quando percebi que mesmo depois do meu episódio (é assim que chamo meus momentos de burrice a partir de agora: episódios), a Bella ainda não tinha se afastado e sorria enquanto olhava diretamente nos meus olhos.

E dessa vez eu fiz questão de continuar respirando, mas só constatei que olhar pra ela desse jeito também me deixava tonto. Quer dizer, mais tonto.

"É porque eu sou uma predadora" diria ela, com um certo ar entediado "Tudo em mim te atrai", e eu concordo, mas não é porque ela pode me comer que eu fico atraído.

Quer dizer, isso é só um plus, já que eu adoro encontrar coisas que podem me matar. Diga-se de passagem que isso é uma coisa bem fácil em Forks... Me surpreende que esse mar de aberrações não seja no Texas.

- No que você está pensando? – perguntei porque além de ficar constantemente frustrado por não saber, ela estava dando um sorrisinho de quem sabe alguma coisa que eu não sei.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro que me atingiu como uma brisa fresca, mas em nenhum momento parou de me encarar.

- Eu estou pensando no que você está pensando.

- E no que eu estou pensando?

- Em me beijar – ela sorriu.

- Mas isso não é justo – murmurei aproximando o rosto, apoiei as mãos no tanque, já não tão quente, em volta das dela.

- Ah não? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu ainda mais, fazendo seus olhos brilharem como os de um gato – E por que?

- Porque eu sempre estou pensando em te beijar.

Ela riu. Acho que eu tombei a cabeça pro lado igual um cãozinho, simplesmente aproveitando aquele som.

- Está tentando me seduzir, Masen?

Foi a minha vez de rir, e a primeira vez que eu consegui desviar o olhar de seu rosto, mas só para observar nossas mãos lado a lado.

- Constantemente, Cullen.

Olhei para ela por entre o cabelo, ainda sorrindo, apesar de ter uma leve impressão de que deveríamos estar falando de alguma coisa.

- Meu Deus! – Alice exclamou da porta e eu quase caí da moto.

Mentira, eu ia levar a moto junto.

- O que é, amante de Satã? – Bella devolveu sem olhar para ela.

- Vou contar pro Jasper que é isso que você pensa de-le! – Alice cantarolou, escorando o ombro no batente.

- Alice... – Bella disse em tom de advertência.

- Tá bom, tudo bem! Eu só não agüentava mais ouvir o casalzinho ternura! E preciso de você logo, temos uniformes novos! – ela bateu palmas – Tem um pra você também, Edward.

Menino Jesus, me acode.

- E isso é... bom?

- Claro! – Alice exclamou enquanto Bella negava com a cabeça.

- Hm... Ok. Acho que minha mãe está me chamando – apontei por cima do ombro na direção da minha casa.

- Não chamou não – Emmett enfiou a cara na porta, apontou as orelhas – Eu sei. Oi, D.A. – acenou pra Bella e desapareceu pra dentro.

- É... Ela está chamando _mesmo_. – eu decidi, dando a partida na moto e Bella começou a rir – Te vejo mais tarde, Cullen?

Ela concordou e me deu um beijo tão lento e intenso que eu comecei a me sentir meio mole, mas rápido demais, pra variar, ela se afastou e plantou mais um beijo na minha garganta, acima da minha clavícula.

Eu não sei como cheguei em casa.

Enfiei a cabeça no chuveiro sem nem tirar a calça, tentando voltar pro corpo. Quando voltei ao meu eu escrotinho, terminei de tirar a roupa e tomei banho de verdade. Me joguei na cama, cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

Me senti uma garotinha idiota de trancinhas e mijão quando percebi que estava com a outra mão na garganta. Mais precisamente onde a Bella beijou. Argh.

- Brando! – minha mãe gritou, provavelmente sem nem abrir a porta pra entrar – Está em casa?

- Não! – gritei de volta.

Espiei por baixo do braço e lá estava ela, com o cabelo enferrujado preso num coque com ares sérios e a roupa branca de enfermeira. Era estranho demais, ela realmente parecia responsável quando estava vestida assim.

- Brando... – ela começou suspirando.

- Liz... – imitei, tirando o braço de cima do rosto num gesto dramático.

- É sério.

E parecia mesmo.

Sentei na cama e bati no espaço ao meu lado. Ela sentou com a testa franzida e eu me senti ficando do mesmo jeito.

- Lembra da gangue que eu te falei?

- A que você pediu pra eu tentar não encontrar?

- É. – ela quase sorriu, mas se conteve – Teve outro ataque. Uma criança dessa vez... Edward é horrível.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, minha mão não se abatia com ferimentos, o que era uma coisa boa já que ela era minha mãe, mas dessa vez, a coisa parecia muito maior do que eu havia imaginado.

- Isso é péssimo, mãe... – murmurei desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Promete que vai tomar cuidado.

- Mãe... – gemi, deixando a cabeça pender pra trás.

- Eddie, isso é muito perigoso, e você anda muito pela cidade, vai passear com o Jacob, vocês tem que tomar cuidado. – ela suspirou e segurou minha mão, prestando atenção demais no comprimento dos meus dedos – Vocês não tem muito juízo e... A quem eu quero enganar? Vocês não tem juízo nenhum.

- Poxa, valeu, mãe. – me joguei de costas no colchão e dessa vez ela riu.

- Promete?

- Prometo. Mas amanhã eu vou sair de manhã, tudo bem?

- Com quem?

- Bella. A família dela vai jogar baseball.

- Ah, e eu vou deixar você sair com uma família misteriosa em tempos tão estranhos como esses?

- Você conhece todos eles. – sorri o sorriso cretino que ela odiava.

Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando.

- Eu sei quem são. – ela afirmou, sem qualquer dúvida.

- Eu acho que você sabe quem eles são. – eu devolvi porque estranhamente, parecia que ela sabia, e parecia que eu sabia que ela sabia.

Situação tão estranha quanto essa frase.

Ela sorriu, me beliscou a cintura, bateu na minha perna e levantou.

- Vou tomar um banho.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar um pouco deitado...

Me espreguicei antes de deitar no lado certo da cama e aninhar a cabeça no travesseiro.

E de repente eu estava na clareira. Era como um filme. Um filme ruim, a 5º continuação de Fred Krueger, eu sabia que estava sonhando, sabia que seria horrível, sabia que terminaria morto, mutilado, empalado e outras coisas agradabilíssimas e não podia fazer nada a respeito.

As sombras se moviam, corriam em círculos em volta de mim, se aproximando para soprar frases no meu ouvido, mas sumindo antes que eu pudesse ver quem era. Ou o que era.

Comecei a correr, sem prestar atenção para onde eu estava indo, mas eu senti quando meu pé enroscou em uma raiz, eu vi o chão se aproximando e como num filme idiota do Fred Krueger, eu caí.

De verdade.

Quero dizer, de cara, no chão, com as pernas enroladas no cobertor, acordando mais do que assustado com o barulho da minha própria queda.

- Brando?! Você está bem? – a voz aflita da minha mãe gritou de algum lugar da casa.

- S-sim! – respondi meio engasgado, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Então não estrague o meu piso!

Como eu não vi essa vindo?

Jantamos juntos e eu percebi que não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro. Essa coisa de andar com vampiros dá fome. Voltei para o quarto precisando dormir de verdade pelo menos uma vez. Coloquei os fones de ouvido e o dodecilhão de músicas do meu celular começou a tocar, me relaxando quase instantaneamente. Não sei quanto tempo passou até que Bella aparecesse. Ela não disse nada, e eu só soube que ela estava lá por sentir o colchão afundando quando ela deitou do meu lado.

- Você _está_ escondendo alguma coisa – resmunguei sem abrir os olhos, e ouvi a risada baixinha dela.

Claro que não ganhei resposta nenhuma, Bella apenas fez o contorno dos meus lábios com o dedo. Vampira sacana.

Acho que disse isso em voz alta, porque ela riu de novo. Fui escorregando o corpo na direção do dela, e acabei deitando a cabeça em sua barriga, deixando o braço estendido por cima de seu quadril.

Ela começou a pentear meu cabelo com os dedos e eu dormi o melhor sono da última década.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com um sobressalto, mas sem lembrar qualquer coisa do sonho e encontrei a cama vazia onde a Bella deveria estar. Quer dizer, _quase_ vazia. Um típico pacote de papel pardo estava lá.

Arrastei as mãos pelo chão até chegar no banheiro e enquanto eu escovava os dentes, minha mãe apareceu na porta.

- O que aconteceu?

Dei de ombros pelo espelho, com a boca cheia de espuma.

- Você caiu da cama, eu ouvi, mas disso pra realmente levantar e vir pro banheiro escovar os dentes... – ela cruzou os braços – Estou preocupada.

- Hahá.

Acho que a minha expressão me entregou, porque ela riu. Cuspi dentro da pia e continuei olhando pra ela pelo espelho.

- Eu tenho baseball hoje, lembra?

- Já vai sair agora cedo?

Concordei com a cabeça e comecei a enxaguar a boca.

- Por que? Quer que eu fique? – diz que não, diz que não, diz que não...

- Não! – ela deu de ombros e em seguida bagunçou ainda mais meu cabelo – Eu só achei que era mais tarde.

Ela continuou ali, mexendo em uma mecha de cabelo com um interesse incrível.

- Vai, fala.

- Lembra do que me prometeu ontem?

- Ah mãe, por favor! O que pode acontecer a essa hora da madrugada?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, mãe.

- Vai tomar cuidado? – perguntou séria e eu realmente não gosto de vê-la assim.

- Sempre.

- Eu não acredito, mas estou usando meus ouvidos de mãe, aqueles que aceitam qualquer baboseira que você despejar em mim.

- Igual quando eu trazia os boletins pra casa? – sorri, sabendo que estava sendo cretino.

- É... – ela me deu um tapa ardido na bunda – Só que esses eram os olhos de mãe... Completamente cegos.

Assim que ela saiu do banheiro e eu abri o armário pra guardar minha escova de dente, senti braços em volta da minha cintura e um beijo de lábios, dentes e hálito frio no meu pescoço.

- Emmett... – disse meio irritado – Eu já falei, isso é completamente inapropriado.

- Você se acha tão engraçado... – Bella murmurou, ainda com a boca colada no meu pescoço.

- Eu me acho adorável.

Fechei a porta do armário e a encarei pelo espelho. Ela estava com um sorriso leve, seus lábios ainda não se afastaram da minha pele, seus braços em volta dos meus ombros.

Eu tive um vislumbre de seus dentes e imaginei como seria se ela me mordesse. Imaginei como seria poder ser igual a ela. Sem ter medo de machucados, sem se afastar porque estava gostando dos meus beijos...

- No que você está pensando? – perguntei com a voz baixa demais, mas não precisei repetir.

- Em te beijar.

Às vezes eu acho que ela poder ler meus pensamentos.

Meus olhos reencontraram os dela antes mesmo que eu tivesse terminado de virar o corpo. A cor hoje era um dourado tão intenso que parecia líquido.

Ela abriu a boca, provavelmente pra me mandar respirar ou qualquer outra coisa supérflua, então eu avancei na direção dela, porque puxar não adiantaria nada. Depois do nosso primeiro beijo ela começou a prestar mais atenção nesse tipo de coisa e agora toda vez q eu tento agarra-la, é como tentar mover um pilar de concreto.

Fechei os lábios sobre os dela, em seguida mordi o lábio inferior, o que era burrice se eu pensasse. Mas como eu nunca penso... Bella rosnou baixinho e eu achei que ela ia me afastar, mas ao invés disso, ela praticamente pulou em cima de mim, enroscando os braços em volta do meu pescoço, afundando os dedos no meu cabelo e devorando a minha boca.

Quem diria? Ela gosta de ser mordida.

Minhas mãos escorregaram na pia, onde eu estava tentando me equilibrar e eu tenho a impressão de ter ouvido ao longe alguma coisa caindo.

Quando as mãozinhas dela começaram a acariciar meu cabelo e a língua dela passou de leve pelo meu lábio inferior, eu tenho uma leve noção de que gemi em aprovação.

Meus joelhos falharam e ela não estava mais ali.

- Já vamos, Alice! – Bella estava resmungando no celular.

No corredor.

Ela nunca me beijou desse jeito antes... Será que eu vou morrer?

Eu nem sei como me troquei depois dessa, só percebi que estava pronto quando já estávamos na frente da minha casa e ela sorria enquanto batia na aba do meu boné. Como um boné veio parar na minha cabeça é um segredo... Especialmente porque qualquer um que já viu meu cabelo, sabe q eu não deveria usar um. É como um forno pra piolhos.

- Sobe – ela chamou já de dentro do carro.

Eu estou _muito_ lerdo! Esfreguei o pescoço, me recriminando por ter ficado idiota pelo beijo mais fantástico e inocente e indecente e-

- De quem é esse jipe?

- Realmente importa? – ela sorriu sacana e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Sexy... Meio delinqüente, mas sexy.

Se eu achava que ela dirigia rápido aquele Volvo, agora acho que aquela era uma direção defensiva de uma idosa anã com 14 graus de miopia. O jipe avançava como um tanque de guerra e eu nunca pulei tanto no banco de um carro.

- Po-oor q-uee vo-cê-e não pu-laa? – parecia uma besta falando com a voz tremida.

Bella me olhou e riu.

- Porque eu afivelei o cinto de segurança.

- Poo-or que-ee na-ão falou aan-ntes?

Ela realmente teve a coragem de parar o inferno do carro e me amarrar no banco. Tudo bem, ela só afivelou o cinto, mas ainda assim...

- O resto do caminho é a pé! – ela avisou enquanto descíamos.

- Tudo bem.

- Edward...

Olhei desconfiado.

- Seria muito mais rápido – ela começou a repuxar a barra da camisa, que eu nem tinha notado. Cullens e seus uniformes... – se eu pudesse te-

- Ah... Seria muito mais rápido de helicóptero, mas isso também não vai acontecer!

- É... – ela suspirou de um jeito _muito_ teatral pro meu gosto – Eu imaginei que seria assim...

- Ainda bem! Então é melhor a gente ir-

- Emmett! – ela chamou.

- Emmett? O que ele tem a ver com qualquer cois- AAAAAHHHHH!

É. Eu gritei. Igual uma garotinha.

Em minha defesa, não é todo dia que um home-urso, Pé Grande pros mais íntimos, salta do meio das árvores, te agarra e sai correndo enquanto ri igual a um débil mental.

Como se isso não fosse o bastante, ele está seguindo sua namorada que não está disfarçando muito bem que acha graça.

- ME PÕE NO – tudo parou - ... chão.

No mesmo instante em que os meus pés tocaram o solo divino, o braço do Carlisle envolveu meu ombro.

- Que bom que veio, Edward!

Esme me deu um beijo no rosto.

Ah não. Eu quase não consigo ficar com raiva de tão bem bolado que foi essa droga desse plano. Nem mandar todo mundo a merda eu posso. Não com a mãe das mães me olhando cheia de amor e o Doutor com a mão no meu ombro... argh. Vampiros maquiavélicos.

Bella estava com uma cara de culpada e mordia o lábio com uma força extrema. O que me fez pensar no nosso beijo de antes, o que me levou a reparar que ela estava realmente linda com a camisa do uniforme, o brasão da família estampado no peito e as meias até os joelhos... Droga, ela estava de tranças igual da outra vez...

Antes que a mente começasse a dar muitas voltas perigosas, desviei o olhar e encontrei Rosalie, que estava fazendo cara de nojo, mas eu demorei pra perceber, já que ela estava não só gostosa, mas a própria definição de fetiche esportivo.

Um puta dum trovão quase me fez pular em cima do Carlisle, mas Alice sorriu, olhando para cima.

- Está na hora.

Hora de ir pra casa? Por que depois de tudo, eu _realmente_ prefiro não morrer com um raio nos cornos.

Na primeira rebatida de Jasper, entendi o porque dos trovões. E devo ter gritado algum palavrão, porque todos estavam rindo enquanto eu seguia a bola que sumia no céu.

- E lá vai mais uma cratera pra Lua...

Esme, que estava servindo de juíza, e honestamente me supervisionando, começou a rir.

- Não vai tão longe, querido...

Meus olhos saltaram do rosto.

- Eu acho que já foi, Esme!

Ela riu de novo.

- Bella é muito rápida!

Eu, que nem tinha reparado que a Bella não estava mais ali, ainda não acreditei.

- Ah, que isso, ninguém é tão rá..pi...do...

É. A Bella estava voltando com a bola na mão e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela parecia estar quase corada pela corrida.

- Seu queixo está no chão... – Esme sussurrou, dando tapinhas confortantes no meu ombro.

Era completamente alucinante. Só dava pra ver um borrão passando entre uma base e outra, as rebatidas ecoavam pelo vale. E eu mal conseguia me controlar pra não entrar.

- Ah, Esme, por favor? – eu sabia que estava choramingando – O que pode acontecer?

No mesmo minuto Emmett e Jasper trombaram no ar. _No ar. _E fizeram mais um estrondo.

- Convencido? – ela me perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não totalmente... – cruzei os braços.

Rosalie tentando completar um Home Run me cobriu de terra da cabeça aos pés. Ela sorriu toda malditinha, mas a Esme disse que ela estava fora. Na sua cara, gostosa.

Depois de tirar a maior parte da terra de cima de mim, eu senti um calafrio percorrendo a minha espinha que me faz parar de me mover. Havia algo errado. Chame de Sentido Aranha, o que quiser, mas eu sabia que algo ruim ia acontecer. Comigo.

- Eles estão vindo... – eu quase não ouvi o sussurro de Alice, mas todos os cabelos da minha nuca se eriçaram.

- Quem? – Jasper perguntou, chegando ao lado dela em um instante – Quem está vindo?

- Eu achei que eles iam embora! Eles estavam indo embora, mas nos ouviram jogar e agora estão vindo pra cá!

- Quem? – Emmett perguntou, mais impaciente.

Alice não respondeu, apenas olhou para Bella.

- Vou levar o Edward embora – Bella anunciou, enquanto se teletransportava até mim.

- Não há tempo! – Alice avisou, levando as mãos à cabeça – Eu sinto muito!

- Não é hora para isso – Carlisle interveio – Agiremos da melhor forma possível e tudo terminará bem.

Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia acreditar nisso. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

- Eu estou aqui... – Bella murmurou junto ao meu rosto.

- Promete?

Não sei o que me fez perguntar aquilo, mas eu precisava da resposta como precisava de ar.

- Pra sempre.

Ela ajustou o boné na minha cabeça e me empurrou para trás dela, não ajudou muito já que eu sou mais alto e tudo mais...

- De quem vocês estão falando? – Emmett bateu nas próprias pernas.

Rosalie o cutucou e apontou. Três figuras saiam da orla da floresta, pareciam mendigos com suas roupas rasgadas e pés descalços, mas sua pele branca demais os denunciava. Pelo menos pra mim... Eles andavam em uma espécie de formação defensiva, com um a frente, provavelmente o líder, se não fosse a cara de quem acabou de matar uma pessoa, ele parecia um rastafari, logo atrás dele um cara mais baixo, loiro, parecia estar olhando diretamente para a Bella, e eu não gostei nada disso.

Então eu ouvi. Um murmúrio de surpresa e satisfação. E meus olhos saltaram na direção do som, uma massa de cabelos vermelhos cheios de folhas. Os olhos dela estavam cravados em mim, e em vez de pretos, estavam vermelho-sangue. Ela sorriu e eu estremeci.

_Você sente dor quando os dentes dela entram na sua pele?_

* * *

**N/A.:** Trilha sonora: Bush - The Chemicals Between Us

Um beijo pra todo mundo que aguentou a espera e pra Marcella, pq se não ela vai parir um anão azul.

_Alguma vez você já sentiu tanto medo que pensou que morreria só disso?_


	16. Norte Magnético

Eu sempre soube que ela significava problemas. Achei que era paranóia, mas no fundo, eu sabia. Gostaria de ter me levado mais a sério, mas agora não dava pra fazer absolutamente nada.

Todos estavam trocando olhares analisadores, mas a ruiva não tirava os olhos de mim, sorrindo só com os cantos dos lábios. Minha respiração estava começando a acelerar, e Bella apertou minha mão com tanta força que as pontas dos meus dedos ficaram amortecidas.

O momento de tensão se estendeu até que o rastafari levantou a mão, segurando uma bola de baseball.

- Encontramos isso. Acredito que pertença a vocês! – ele sorriu amigável.

A ruiva ainda não tinha parado de me encarar, seus os olhos pesavam sobre mim. A princípio eu achei que ela tinha me reconhecido, depois achei que ela simplesmente sentiu o meu medo, agora tenho certeza de que foi tudo misturado, é algo com o meu cheiro...

- Obrigado! – Carlisle sorriu, parecendo tão calmo quanto o rastafari e estendeu a mão na direção dele – Gostariam de jogar? Alguns dos nossos estão indo embora.

Essa foi a deixa para ser arrastado por Bella e Emmett.

Deve ter sido impressão minha, mas eu poderia jurar que a ruiva acabou de me dizer um oi de um jeito meio... cheio de fome.

Talvez eu tenha andado, mas não posso ter certeza, porque aparentemente, minhas pernas foram substituídas por dois presuntos.

A tempestade parecia estar se aproximando, e isso não é uma metáfora da Nova Era. O vento silvava ainda mais alto e soprava mais forte.

- Isso vai ser divertido – ouvi a ruiva ronronar as palavras – Eu tenho uma bola curva incrível.

Meus olhos arderam quando uma corrente de ar jogou terra no meu rosto, fazendo meu boné voar. Eu ainda olhei pra cima e tentei pegar, mas entre ver a ruiva e estar sendo escoltado pela minha namorada-guarda-costas, os meus reflexos já não eram mais os mesmos.

Não sei se foi a risada macabra que me atraiu ou se foi o arrepio que percorreu minhas costas, mas meus olhos foram diretamente para o vampiro loiro, que aspirava o ar com força.

- Ahhhh... – ele suspirou/gemeu e eu me senti meio violado só por estar presente – Então vocês trouxeram um lanchinho?

Ah, cara... Esse definitivamente não era o jeito que eu pretendia passar meu final de semana.

Todos os Cullen saltaram em volta de mim, até a Rosalie, ficando no caminho do vampiro loiro, que agora de algum jeito, eu sabia que chamava James.

Devo ter ouvido alguém falando enquanto meu boné voava e a minha linha da vida virava um fiapo.

- Acho melhor que vocês se afastem e continuem o seu caminho. O jogo acabou. – Carlisle falou daquele jeito calmo e analista de médico.

Ah, então o jogo acabou? É _mesmo_, Carlisle? Não fode, Sherlock.

Eu tinha uma vaga noção de que estava de boca aberta, e de que não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto da ruiva, que parecia mais selvagem do que nunca enquanto devolvia o olhar e tombava a cabeça para o lado, mas a única coisa que parecia real, eram os dedos da Bella em volta do meu pulso.

- Tudo bem. – o rastafari, _como eu sei que o nome dele é Laurent?_ falou, levantando as mãos com as palmas para frente, num claro sinal de paz – Não há qualquer necessidade de uma luta.

Acho que essa última parte foi direcionada a Rosalie, que cá entre nós estava rosnando bem alto pra alguém que me detesta.

- O James me chamou de lanchinho? – eu perguntei pra Bella enquanto os três vampiros se afastavam para um lado e eu era arrastado na exata direção oposta.

Era uma pergunta idiota, eu sabia, ela sabia, todo mundo sabia, mas quem sabe a sorte decidiu dizer hoje "Ei! Que tal não ameaçar o Edward de morte hoje?" e os Cullen realmente trouxeram um lanchinho em uma geladeira de isopor e planejavam aprecia-lo numa toalha de picnic de quadradinhos vermelhos e brancos.

É... Claro.

- Quem é James? – Emmett perguntou enquanto me carregava mais do que me guiava, mas enquanto meus pés estivessem tocando o chão eu estava de acordo.

- O vampiro loiro lá atrás – eu respondi num tom meio de "dãã" porque era óbvio!

Quem mais andou me chamando de lanche?

- Você deu um nome pro vampiro?

- Não, cara... – eu bufei. _Bufei_. Se isso não prova o quanto eu estava perturbado, nada mais provará – Porra, é o nome dele.

- Como você sabe o nome dele? – Bella se manifestou, me fazendo lembrar que os dedos em volta do meu pulso tinham uma dona.

- Sei lá... – eu cocei a cabeça com uma mão meio besta que parecia a minha, estava no final do meu braço, mas não tinha muita sensação – Alguém falou.

Acho que vou morrer de medo. Caixão e vela preta. Morrer. De. Medo.

Ou talvez seja só choque.

- Eles foram embora, Edward – Bella me acalmou, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar meio preocupado para o Emmett – Acabou.

Quando eles apressaram o passo, minha cabeça tombou para trás como quando um carro acelera muito. Por isso eu tinha uma leve noção de que na verdade, eles estavam correndo.

E eu nem tinha forçar pra reclamar. Patético. Era como se eu tivesse pensamentos demais e só conseguisse concentrar em alguns poucos, os mais reais.

Acabei desviando o rosto para a floresta, as árvores passavam ridiculamente rápido e eu tive uma visão clara de uma massa vermelha se movendo quase no mesmo ritmo que a gente.

Poderia ser fogo, mas eu sabia que não era. Pisquei, e ela não estava mais lá. E assim como eu tinha certeza de que aquilo não era um incêndio, eu também sabia que a Bella estava errada.

Ainda não tinha acabado.

Próximo dia e eu ainda estava tremendo.

Mentalmente, é claro. Só por dentro. Nem na hora eu tremi, talvez por estar em choque ou qualquer coisa assim, mas de qualquer jeito.

No meu quarto, antes de eu da adrenalina baixar e eu apagar, Bella sorriu e disse que eu ficava uma graça histérico. Quando eu aleguei não estar histérico e ter certeza de que aquele comboio vampírico ainda ia voltar pra me morder a bunda, literalmente, ela afastou meu cabelo da minha testa e disse que ela precisava caçar.

É aleatório o bastante ou quer mais?

De qualquer forma a coisa toda passou, menos essa sensação de destruição iminente que faz o cabelo da minha nuca arrepiar de um jeito doloroso.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

Eu nem sabia quem estava falando comigo, então, não. Eu não ouvi o que você disse.

- Oi? Hmm... Não.

E não era importante de qualquer forma, era só o Jacob.

O menino lobo resolveu passar o dia comigo, Deus sabe lá porque, já que eu não ouvia nada do que ele falava e quando resolvia ouvir, respondia só com as minhas melhores grosserias e realmente o chamando de "menino lobo". A raiva era tanta que ele fazia honra ao nome "pele vermelha".

Eu acho que é um dom ser tão ridiculamente inconveniente como eu sou, mas Jake não parecia concordar.

- Qual é o seu problema hoje? – ele perguntou todo putinho.

Só arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Além de você?

- É.

- To com muita coisa na cabeça, Mogli... Ontem foi um dia bem maluco.

- Mogli? – o tom indignado valeu a pena ter perdido 90 minutos da minha infância vendo esse desenho idiota – Eu nunca deveria ter te contado essa história de descendência.

Era muita maldade minha encher o Jake com isso. Eu demoraria milênios pra sacar qual era a da Bella se não fosse a tribo peluda de La Push, mas... Poxa vida, eu já não tenho grandes diversões, preciso me agarrar ao pouco que tenho.

- É... Não deveria – eu concordei, porque nós temos que escolher as batalhas – Tarde demais, otário.

- Mané.

- Prego.

Ah é... Também não sei daonde vieram os elogios, mas nos comunicamos mais fácil por xingamentos do que de qualquer outro jeito.

"Otário" foi "Obrigada por me contar a história, Jake! Salvou minha vida". "Mané" foi "É, eu sei. De nada. Me agita uma amiga gostosa da Bella que tá tudo certo". Por fim, "prego" significou "amigo mala que me atormenta".

Acho que minha mãe deve ter percebido que eu não estava normal e por isso o Jake apareceu. Ou talvez ela tenha percebido exatamente porque o Jake apareceu e eu não disse nada.

Mas ainda tem a possibilidade de ela nem ter me visto ainda hoje e o Jacob só apareceu porque não tinha nada pra fazer em La Push, o que não é uma situação muito absurda porque só quem _esteve_ lá é que pode saber como o lugar é chato.

- Cara, o que aconteceu ontem? – Jacob perguntou, balançando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

- Nada, por que?

- Como "nada, por que"? Você tá todo esquisito, ouvindo as coisas ainda menos do que de costume... E eu não queria falar nada, mas agorinha enquanto você viajava, ficou meio vesgo.

- Ok, Mogli... – levantei e bati as mãos na calça, como se tivesse tirando a poeira – Vamos sair então.

- Sair? – ele levantou também, bem mais atrapalhado – Mas tá chovendo!

O-kaaay... Isso foi estranho.

- Quando não tá chovendo aqui? E desde quando você é feito de açúcar?

- Nããoo... Vamo ficar aqui mesmo, Brando! – sou só eu ou ele tá tentando fazer charme?

E por que ele sentou de novo?

- A minha mãe falou com você?

- Não. – ele disse rápido demaaaais.

Cruzei os braços, tentando não parecer uma menininha emburrada, porque isso era importante.

- Ela só disse pra eu ficar de olho em você... – ele coçou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Faz muito bem em sentir vergonha, traidor – Disse que você tava esquisito e que seria melhor a gente ficar aqui.

- Eu não to esquisito. – reclamei de um jeito totalmente defensivo, mas sentei de novo.

- Nos seus melhores dias você é esquisito – Jake resmungou, mas eu fingi não ouvir.

- E também, quem morreu e te fez o chefe? Você tem tipo... 14 anos!

- 15!

- 15 o que?

- Eu tenho _quinze_ anos, _Brando_!

- Ah... – girei os olhos pra cima no meu melhor momento de ator indicado ao Oscar – _Agora_ sim! Fez toda a diferença.

Apesar dos meus protestos, eu não queria mesmo sair de casa. E não, não fiquei porque o menino bobo disse que era pra eu ficar.

Mesmo enquanto a gente se xingava e tudo mais, a sensação de desgraça iminente não me deixava em paz e a cada barulho na porta eu me sentia na obrigação de esticar o pescoço e ver o que estava acontecendo. Na pior das hipóteses, eu ainda era mais rápido que o Jacob.

Mas era só paranóia, né?

Quer dizer, claro, eram vampiros e eu já "conhecia" um deles, mas não é nada pra se preocupar. Não de verdade. Eles já foram embora, a Bella disse que acabou e ela não mentiria pra mim sobre isso, né? Afinal é o meu corpinho que tá na reta e eu realmente gosto do meu corpo que tá comigo há tanto tempo e ainda guarda com carinho cada marca de nossas aventuras...

Eu to tão nostálgico com os meus próprios ossos que tenho a mesma sensação que teria ao assinar meu testamento.

- E aí?

- Aqui nada e aí?

- Edward, na boa... Eu estou vendo comida no seu prato e não borrões do seu garfo enquanto você soca tudo na boca, obviamente tem algo errado.

Suspirei e dei uma garfada lenta.

- Eu não dormi muito vem... To meio lento.

- Não brinca.

Mostrei o dedo do meio pra não perder o costume.

- Rosalie "acidentalmente" me acertou na cabeça com uma bola de baseball e eu ainda to aéreo, só isso.

Não era verdade, obviamente, mas eu me sentia como se tivesse sido acertado por uma bigorna, então também não era totalmente mentira.

Jake pareceu aceitar isso e com um álibi a prova de balas eu consegui dar uma acordada.

Decidimos assistir um filme, mas não antes do Jacob afirmar que só topava porque queria que eu parasse de fazer aquela cara de cachorro com fome e eu retrucar que o cachorro era ele, o que resultou numa troca de tapas no mínimo bizarra.

O filme era um lixo. Muito. Mesmo. E eu nem tinha visto mais de cinco minutos quando bateram na porta. Distraído pela primeira vez no dia por alguma coisa que não fosse a minha paranóia, eu saltei do sofá enquanto o Jacob gritava "Não! Os olhos dela!" e teve um ataque de gargalhadas que o fez engasgar.

Abri a porta ainda tentando enxergar a tela por cima do ombro, porque o filme ser ruim ainda não era motivo pra eu não querer ver.

- Obrigada! Isso está _tão_ pesado...

A voz, por mais que fosse calma, baixa e envolvente, me fez congelar. Meus ombros começaram a doer de tensão e eu virei lentamente, porque não tinha motivo nenhum pra eu ficar daquele jeito, né?

Só porque aquela voz aterrorizou meus sonhos, não era uma razão boa o suficiente para eu ter um chilique daquele calibre, quer dizer...

Eu mal ouvi a voz dela.

Então minha cabeça virou, de um jeito meio atrapalhado já que eu não consegui relaxar os ombros, e a primeira coisa que encontrei foram óculos escuros. E a primeira coisa que pensei foi _Que porra é essa?_

Porque diabos alguém estaria usando óculos de sol aqui? Mesmo com a lente dessas que ficam mais claras embaixo... Mas eu comecei a absorver os outros detalhes e decidi que deve ser porque por baixo dessas lentes, os olhos deveriam ser vermelhos. Igual ao cabelo.

Ela parecia ainda mais branca agora, talvez porque não tinha mais terra no rosto nem folhas no cabelo, suas roupas eram diferentes também, eram novas. Calças jeans escuras de cintura bem baixa, uma blusa preta meio decotada e um colete marrom meio hippie, com desenhos em preto e vermelho desbotado.

Era mesmo ela?

Victoria.

Quem foi que disse o nome dela mesmo?

Victoria sorriu, dentes brancos, brilhantes, eu quase podia enxergar as pontas afiadas, mas talvez fosse só impressão minha, porque a vampira que eu vi era selvagem, faminta, mortal. E a garota que eu estava vendo na minha frente tinha sardas! Quer dizer... Ela estava carregando compras, usando tênis coloridos e duas flores cor-de-rosa no cabelo.

Não era a tal vampira de ontem.

- Oi? – ela chamou aproximando o rosto do meu.

Ela tinha cheiro de eucalipto. Não produto de banheiro, mas de eucalipto mesmo.

- Oi – eu disse de volta, me sentindo meio idiota, mas não conseguia decidir se saía correndo ou não.

A sensação de morte certa aumentou ainda mais desde que eu coloquei os olhos nela, mas eu _estava_ paranóico. Não estava?

Ela não chamava Victoria. Eu nem sabia como sabia que a vampira chamava Victoria, então eu deveria me acalmar. Não deveria?

- Brando, dá pra você ajudar a menina? – minha mãe ralhou e só nesse instante eu reparei que ela estava na frente da casa, ao lado do carro.

- Edward, certo? – a ruiva sorriu de novo e eu tentei buscar sinais de presas – Meu nome é V-

- Victoria.

O rosto dela se congelou um instante em surpresa, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente e riu baixinho.

- Não... Vanessa.

- Vanessa – eu repeti, minha respiração começando a acelerar.

Eu queria gritar, correr, xingar, mas no momento eu só conseguia sentir meu coração batendo e meus pulmões puxando o ar com mais desespero que o de costume.

- Ela me encontrou aqui, derrubando todas as compras! – minha mãe riu – Graças a ela nada quebrou.

- Que bom... – eu disse meio fraco, sem dar muita atenção.

- Agora será que você poderia ajuda-la, Edward? Garotos... – a última parte foi meio resmungada.

Meu corpo respondeu automaticamente a situação, já que meu cérebro estava tirando férias na Ilha Lalá e eu peguei os pacotes dos braços da tal Vanessa.

Não estavam pesados como ela dissera que eles estavam, e sua pele pareceu tão fria...

Dei meia volta pra dentro de casa e fui em direção à cozinha, eu podia sentir seus passos me seguindo de perto. Na verdade, perto demais pra ser confortável.

Quando eu me inclinei na mesa e comecei a soltar as sacolas, a sensação de morte certa, que parecia se concentrar em um ponto pulsante na base da minha nuca, foi substituída por lábios e hálito frios, um toque leve que em qualquer outra situação, eu não teria certeza de estar sentindo, mas as mãos igualmente frias que se posicionaram no meu quadril me deram a droga da certeza.

- Que bom menino você é... – ela sussurrou, a língua deslizando pelo meu pescoço, fazendo minha pele ir para um estágio além de arrepiada. Até minha pele estava com a certeza de desgraça iminente – Continue desse jeito e talvez a mamãe sobreviva.

- Por que? Por que você tá aqui? – eu perguntei entredentes, com medo de alguém mais ouvir.

Ah é, porque me ouvir falando isso era o esquisito. Não a ruiva me agarrando por trás e me bolinando como se não houvesse amanhã. Isso não era nada esquisito. Na-da.

Ela riu. Quando eu virei o corpo, ela estava longe e mais uma vez eu me peguei odiando a tal velocidade vampírica.

- Ei cara, você tá perdendo o filme! – Jacob gritou da sala.

Eu nem lembrava que ele estava lá.

- Mogli, deixa o filme pra gente ver depois, minha mãe tá lá fora com o carro e um monte de compras, dá uma força pra ela que ela te dá uma carona.

Jake riu e entrou na cozinha, aparentemente sem perceber a vampira que estava me lançando um olhar repleto de brilho assassino.

- Você não lembra nem o que a gente almoçou, mas consegue lembrar que eu não vim com o lixo da caminhonete que deveria ser sua se eu não fosse um amigo tão fantástico.

- É, eu tenho audição seletiva, Jake – tentei sorrir pra ele, mas acho que fiz uma careta – Você dá uma força pra minha mãe enquanto eu guardo as coisas aqui? Tem comida de geladeira que vai derreter e... é.

- Tá bom – Jake deu de ombros, e só então notou a ruiva – Ah, oi!

Ela sorriu de um jeito tão inocente que foi assustador, mas o Jacob só sorriu de volta e saiu. Graças a Deus.

Vanessa, Victoria, seja lá como for o nome dela, ficou parada me encarando. Quando eu já começava a considerar saltar da minha própria pele e fugir, ela falou.

- Mamãe está vindo. Sugiro que você continue comportado assim.

Merda. Mesmo indo levar o Jake até a reserva, minha mãe não ficaria fora de casa por muito tempo, o que é que eu poderia fazer?

- Eddie! As compras estão aqui na entrada, vou dar uma carona pro Jacob, tudo bem? – minha mãe gritou da porta e eu soltei um suspiro aliviado por ela não ter entrado

- Tudo bem! Cuidado pra ele não soltar muito pelo nos bancos!

- O que?

- Pergunta pra ele!

Com mais uma despedida gritada ela saiu.

- Finalmente a sós.

É. Eba.

- O que você quer?

- Ah, e justo agora quando eu achei que nós estávamos nos dando tão bem!

Será que os vampiros tinham uma bússola e eu era a porra do norte magnético?

- Olha, seja lá o que você pretende, deixa a minha mãe em paz! E o Jacob. – acrescentei porque ela não parecia muito distante de matar qualquer um só pra tirar um sarro da minha cara.

- Eu só quero entender... – ela disse enquanto me analisava e começava a andar lentamente pela cozinha – Por que manter você vivo. O que te faz tão especial.

Num momento de sorte descomunal, minha boca resolveu continuar fechada.

- Alguma idéia?

Só dei de ombros, claro que não vou dar idéias.

- Pena. Vou ter que descobrir sozinha.

E no instante seguinte, as mãos dela estavam no meu cabelo.

- Seu cheiro... Eu entendo porque você os atrai, mas aposto que seu gosto deve ser ainda melhor!

Todos os alertas começaram a soar na minha cabeça e eu tentei me desvencilhar de suas mãos frias, mas o aperto dela no meu cabelo aumentou enquanto ela ria.

- Hmmm... Eu gosto quando vocês se debatem!

Claro que a minha assassina psicótica gostaria de brincar com a comida. Mas em vez de dentes rasgando meu pescoço, ela cortou meu braço fazendo sangue brotar, e eu não consegui conter o grito de surpresa.

- Vadia maluca!

E provavelmente não foi a coisa mais esperta de se dizer já que as mãos que sumiram acertaram meu rosto.

- Eu não quero te matar ainda, _Edward_... – ela rosnou – Mas não sou totalmente contra a idéia!

A porta. Eu precisava chegar até a porta.

Limpando o sangue do braço na camiseta, e segurando o rosto latejante com a mão livre, eu comecei a correr. Já dava pra sentir a garoa pontuando meu nariz, eu quase gritei de alívio um segundo antes de sentir uma mão torcendo a gola da minha camiseta e me puxando de volta pra dentro.

- Não, não, não... Isso estragaria toda a nossa brincadeira, não acha?

Victoria – eu _sabia_ que aquele era o nome dela, mesmo que não entendesse o porque de tanta certeza – passou o braço por baixo do meu e estendeu a mão no meu peito, me prendendo junto a ela, então puxou meu braço, que agora já estava completamente vermelho e lambeu meu sangue.

Ela gemeu junto ao meu ouvido.

- Eu sabia... Ainda melhor que o cheiro...

Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer, não importava o quanto eu me debatia, ela simplesmente era mais forte. Ridiculamente mais forte.

A língua dela passou novamente pelo corte, seus dentes arranharam minha pele. Em seguida as minhas costas estavam sendo prensadas contra a parede e Victoria sorria pra mim, os olhos completamente negros, os lábios pintados com o meu sangue.

- Isso foi _muito_ divertido... – ela riu, enlouquecida e me beijou.

O gosto metálico tomou conta da minha língua e mesmo que eu soubesse que o sangue era meu, senti a bile subindo pela garganta. Então Victoria não estava mais lá.

Eu só tive tempo de ver a massa de cabelos vermelhos escapando pela porta e desaparecendo nas árvores ao mesmo tempo em que um Volvo prata parava na frente de casa.

Bella saltou do carro, mas parou no meio do gramado quando me viu.

- A floresta – eu balbuciei e apontei com o braço bom na direção onde tinha visto a vampira pela última vez.

- Fique com ele! – Alice gritou enquanto ela e Emmett seguiam para o mesmo caminho.

Eu não sei quando Bella entrou em casa, nem como ela me guiou até a cozinha e me colocou sentado, com o braço estendido na mesa.

- Como você-

- Alice – ela respondeu com a voz presa, os olhos cravados no meu braço – Meu Deus, Edward...

- Sangue – lembrei de repente – Meu sangue!

Quando levantei, derrubei a cadeira no chão, mas não tive presença de espírito o bastante para coloca-la de pé. Comecei a me afastar, tentando encontrar a escada.

- O que foi Edward? – Bella soava desesperada.

- Meu sangue! – eu apontei meu braço, apesar de não tirar os olhos dela, mesmo que não a enxergasse plenamente – Você não... Eu estou sangrando, Bella! Sei que você não quer ficar perto de mim! Não agora!

Bati o calcanhar no primeiro degrau e quase perdi o equilíbrio, mas ela estava lá pra me aparar. Sempre estava.

- Edward – ela chamou, mas eu estava preocupado demais em tentar me distanciar – Edward!

Segurando meu rosto entre as mãos, me obrigou a olhar diretamente para os olhos dela.

- Eu nunca te deixaria aqui sozinho – ela disse, cheia de confiança e eu percebi que estava tremendo – Não agora, não nunca, entendeu?

- Mas o sangue... – tentei argumentar bobamente.

- Isso não importa, entendeu? Eu nunca te machucaria. – os olhos dela brilharam como se aquela promessa não fosse só pra mim – Nunca.

E com isso ela me beijou. Só um toque dos nossos lábios, só uma coisa pra me fazer lembrar de que ela realmente estava lá, mas o bastante para sujar seus lábios de vermelho.

Congelei quando vi, mas ela não parecia se importar e eu acho que nunca senti tanta admiração por ninguém.

- Agora vai me deixar ver seu braço? – ela perguntou calmamente.

Concordei com a cabeça e quando dei por mim, estava sentado a mesa de novo. Enquanto Bella limpava meu braço, com uma concentração desnecessária na minha opinião, ela lambeu os lábios e fechou os olhos por um instante. Apenas um instante, mas eu vi.

- E então? – perguntei quando estava seguro de que minha voz não ia tremer.

- O que?

- Meu gosto é bom mesmo?

Ela soltou a bola de algodão que estava usando, que eu honestamente não fazia idéia de quando foi parar na mesa da cozinha, e olhou pra mim com a testa franzida e um sorriso puxando os cantos de seus lábios.

- O que foi? – devolvi o olhar dela com minha própria expressão de confusão, tombando a cabeça de leve para o lado.

- Você me faz as perguntas mais estranhas...

* * *

**N.A.:** É, eu estou viva! Eu sei, eu sei... Chocante. Só espero que o capítulo tenha valido a espera! =D

AH! A Fascination tá numa votação - descobri ontem - e apesar de eu saber que vocês acham a autora uma péssima pessoa, lembrem-se que a fic é boa e não tem culpa de nada, okz?

Votem AQUI:: **fanfiction. net /s /5569572 /1 /Votacoes_ABERTAS**

Tirando os espaços!

Também leiam A CARTOMANTE é curtinha, divertida e vai fazer vocês rirem! Como aperitivo: a Bella fuma maconha!

Ps.: Um beijo pra mimadinha da Marcella


	17. Que exagero!

Sabe qual é a pior coisa de sofrer um atentado vampírico dentro da sua própria casa?

Não. Não são os dentes pontudos e as ameaças de matar você, sua mãe, seu cachorro, seu papagaio, sua tamarutaca...

O pior é o depois.

Quer dizer... Foi pior _pra mim_, que tenho uma namorada vampira, que tem uma família vampira, que são os inimigos do crime de Forks.

Tem noção do que é ter guarda-costas numa cidade com 7 habitantes?

Tá, não tem 7... Tem 8. Ou 9. Talvez 10. Hmm... Eu, minha mãe, a Bella, o Jacob, a Rosalie – aquela gostosa, a Alice, o Emmett, o Jasper, o doutor, a sogrinha, o pai do Jake... tá, vai, o Mike e a Lauren. Aí ó! 13! Treze pessoas! Ridículo!

E sim, eu sei, tem mais gente, mas essas outras pessoas realmente importam? Quem liga pro Chefe de Polícia Swanson e a filha dele, Maribella? Ela é esquisita, pálida, tem um senso de humor estranho, cai toda hora sem ninguém nem encostar nela e andou espalhando uns boatos por aí que eu a salvei de uma gangue em Port Angeles.

Que tem uma gangue lá é verdade, mas e daí? Eu vou me importar com pessoas assim? Não!

Por isso, o que importa é que agora eu estou em prisão domiciliar. E ainda sou obrigado a ir pra escola, pra mostrar que está tudo bem e que eu não vou deixar minha rotina ser alterada só porque uma vampira me atacou.

Tudo bem. Então porque não mudar minha rotina, agora inclui o Emmett aqui em casa a porra do tempo todo?

Eu falei pra deixarem a Alice! Mas me ofereceram de volta a Rosalie – que já estabelecemos que é uma puta duma gostosa – só que o motivo todo da prisão domiciliar era _não_ ter nenhuma vampira homicida dentro da minha casa.

Então o Emmett se ofereceu e... foi isso. Não havia santo pra tirar a idéia da cabeça dele e eu já estou há duas noites fazendo o que minha mãe chama de "Ai, que delícia! Festinha do pijama!"

Preciso dizer algo mais?

- Ei, Ed! – Emmett me chamou, sentado só de cueca na minha sala – Você tem aí God of War II?

- Ahm... – eu nem lembrava de ter um vídeo game – Primeiro eu _tenho_ que perguntar... Por que diabos você tá só de cueca?

- A Alice disse que eu tinha que agir como um humano pra sua mãe não desconfiar, e eu vi num filme que humanos dormem só de cueca, o que eu acho um máximo! Na minha época era um camisolão até a canela, meio tenso...

- Você não deveria levar em consideração filmes em que pessoas tentam transar com tortas. E minha mãe acharia bem estranho um adolescente mortalmente pálido, e mega musculoso desfilando com a bunda de peluda a mostra.

Ele me olhou com a testa toda franzida, numa concentração completamente anormal. Não que o Emmett seja burro, ele só... não pensa.

- Como você sabe da coisa da torta?

- É tipo a cena mais famosa do American Pie! Só porque eu não gosto do filme, não significa que eu não sei do que se trata.

- Eu não falei o nome do filme.

- Como não falou? Claro que falou!

- Não.

Huh. Estranho.

Nessas horas é bom ter o Emmett e sua falta de concentração me vigiando.

- Mas e então? Você tem o God of War ou não?

- Cara, foi você quem trouxe o vídeo game! Meu jogo mais novo é Banco Imobiliário.

- Engraçado que foi você quem nasceu nessa era computadorizada, mas mal sabe usar um microondas.

- Pra que você usa microondas?

- Secar roupas.

Huh. Mais estranho.

Tudo bem, eu assumo, não dá pra dizer que o tempo que eu passo com o Emmett é tedioso, longe disso. Quando minha mãe está em casa ele não pára de contar piadas, tem umas até engraçadas e nem são tão sujas assim. Mas nas horas em que ela vai trabalhar... É aí que o bicho pega.

Sabe como a Bella preza pela minha segurança e integridade física em tempo integral?

Por falta de palavras melhores, vou dizer que o Emmett não é uma parte interessada na questão.

E ele tem idéias muito interessantes envolvendo um par de patins, um trenó, um cobertor, dois ovos, quatro garrafas e um lugar macio para a aterrissagem.

Aparentemente ele acha que minha bunda é um lugar macio para a aterrissagem. Em uma das vezes, caí com o ombro primeiro no chão, Emmett achou que eu ia chorar, falou isso algumas vezes e reclamou "Você não vai chorar, vai? A Bella me capa se você chorar!", mas alguma vez você já sentiu tanta dor que foi até engraçado?

Segundo Emmett, isso se chama histeria e eu estava entrando em choque.

- Que cheiro estranho é esse? – perguntei quando percebi que tinha alguma coisa na minha casa pegando fogo e como eu não estava fazendo nada...

- Não sei.

- Você não mexeu em nada?

- Só coloquei minha calça jeans pra secar, depois daquele negócio com a pólvora ela ficou toda zoada.

Pólvora. Amiga ou inimiga? Minha mãe será a juíza quando ver o que fizemos.

- Secar? No microondas? – eu ri.

- É.

- Mas o zíper e botão e essas coisas não estragam o microondas?

Uma explosão foi a minha resposta.

E foi assim que decidiram que eu ainda estava em prisão domiciliar, mas estava mais seguro sem guarda-costas.

xo0ox

- Eu ainda acho muito perigoso tudo isso... – Bella reclamou, franzindo a testa.

Talvez ela tivesse razão e a coisa toda fosse realmente perigosa, mas como eu poderia me importar?

Sim, era a minha bunda na janela, mas naquele momento, Bella estava sentada na minha cama, as pernas cruzadas em cima do cobertor, até os pés dela eram bonitinhos com aquele esmalte azul nas unhas – meu sentido gay avisou que isso não era algo que deveria nem passar pela minha cabeça... Tarde demais – e os dedos dela se entrelaçavam com o meu cabelo e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era me controlar pra não ronronar.

- Acho que se o Carlisle falar com a sua mãe, você poderia passar um tempo lá em casa. Seria mais fácil te vigiar.

Girei os olhos. Por que esses termos? _Me vigiar?_ Quer dizer, não é como se eu tivesse saído de casa pra ir procurar uma vampira sádica que queria me chupar.

Não sei porque, mas quando disse isso para o Emmett, ele explodiu em risadinhas.

Os dedos dela pararam e eu empurrei a cabeça na direção da mão dela.

- Bella, já faz uma semana... Eles devem ter ido embora, só acharam engraçado me ver quase borrando as calças.

Dessa vez, não foi só a mão dela que parou, ela congelou inteira.

- Bella?

- Oi?

- Tem alguma coisa que você esqueceu de me contar?

- Não...

- Então por que sua mão tá parecendo uma garra na minha cabeça?

- Ah... – ela exclamou baixinho e voltou a fazer carinho.

E ainda era muito, _muito_ bom, mas eu precisava manter o foco, porque tinha alguma coisa cheirando muito mal ali...

E nem era o jantar que minha mãe estava queimando no andar de baixo. Sério mesmo, amo minha mãe, mas ela deveria simplesmente desistir de cozinhar e comprar um estoque de Hot Pockets ou algo assim. Quer dizer, depois que a gente comprar um microondas novo.

Eu tinha que perguntar alguma coisa pra Bella...

Ah. Dã. Se mata.

- Me conta.

- O que?

- Pra alguém que viveu tanto tempo, você é um lixo pra mentir, já te disse isso?

Ela suspirou.

- Já...

- E então?

- Então...

- Aquela coisa que você esqueceu de me contar?

- Laurent foi lá em casa.

- O rastafari?

- É. Ele disse que nós deveríamos tomar cuidado com o James. O cara é um rastreador, um caçador perfeito, e você...

- Tenho cara de jantar.

Com um olhar feio pra mim, ela suspirou de novo.

- Eu não sei o que ele pretende, Edward... E isso me preocupa.

- Bom, mas... – comecei a me erguer, apoiando o peso do tronco nos braços – Ele não veio atrás de mim, quem veio foi a Victoria.

Pela cara que a Bella fez, isso só fez sentido pra mim.

- O que eu quero dizer é que ele pode ser um caçador perfeito, pode até fazer o melhor risoto do mundo! Mas quem veio atrás de mim foi a Victoria e ela é... – dei de ombros – ruiva. Ele não tem nada a ver com isso! Ela já deve ter se divertido e eles foram pra... casa? Bom, foram embora.

- Eu não sei...

- Por que a gente não deixa isso pra lá?

- Porque é uma coisa tão simples...

- Bom, no momento é! Eu não vejo vampiro nenhum por aqui! – olhei para ela – Quer dizer...

Bella pareceu ultrajada.

- Ah é? Então eu-

Eu nem deixei ela pensar em terminar a frase e beijei seus lábios.

- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou baixinho, fazendo um carinho na minha bochecha com o nariz antes de me beijar de novo.

- Me disseram que era o melhor jeito de calar a boca de alguém. – expliquei sorrindo contra sua boca.

- E funciona com você também?

- Na verdade nã-

Ou talvez sim...

xo0ox

Bella foi caçar essa noite, deixou um bilhete dizendo que eu já tinha vampiros demais atrás do meu sangue.

Só eu mesmo pra arrumar uma vampira comediante.

Já são 3 noites em que ela só aparece de madrugada, 2 noites que ela me encontra dormindo, mas acho que isso deve ser bom. Significa que eu posso sobreviver sozinho, sem precisar de supervisão, e que James e Victoria realmente foram embora.

Quase me dá vontade de ficar na rua a noite toda, bebendo cerveja barata e tentando arrumar uma briga.

Não que eu faça isso...

Me estiquei no colchão, bocejando longamente. Eu nunca imaginei que me mudar pra uma cidade pequena na esquina do fim do mundo com o buraco negro do cosmos ia me trazer tantos problemas.

Quer dizer, a gente espera esse tipo de coisa na cidade grande. Não _esse_ tipo de coisa, mas... é. Minha mãe pelo menos esperava coisas terríveis acontecerem comigo na Califórnia.

E, tudo bem, eu assumo, fiz coisas... questionáveis por lá, mas em comparação, lá era o Jardim da Infância.

Pelo menos nenhum dos traficantes que tanto preocupam minha mãe nunca tentaram invadir meu dormitório pra matar alguém ou só me ver dormir. O que seria bem estranho na verdade.

E eu estou viajando.

Não consigo dormir. Tem alguma coisa me incomodando, mas não consigo dizer o que é. Sinto como se o tal traficante estivesse me espiando de dentro do armário. Só sei que tem alguma coisa errada. Rolei na cama de novo e de novo até terminar de deitado de bruço.

Quando o cansaço finalmente começa a me derrubar, ouço o barulho da janela.

- Bella, você é um lixo de perseguidora – resmunguei – Essa janela tá rangindo desde que eu vim pra cá e você nem pensou em colocar um óleo ou algo assim?

Dedos tocaram meu cabelo e todos os alarmes de perigo começaram a soar na minha cabeça. Quando os mesmo dedos começaram a se fechar, segurando de um jeito doloroso, eu já estava saltando da cama do melhor jeito que podia.

Esfreguei onde deveria ter um tufo de cabelo e, depois de perceber que estava sentado no chão, levantei e coloquei as costas contra a parede.

- Bem que ela me disse que você era arisco.

James.

Cadê o traficante quando você precisa dele?

Nem respondi, qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer ia acabar comigo ensangüentado no chão mesmo, melhor guardar esses últimos suspiros pra gritar igual a um desesperado.

Ele sorriu quando eu comecei a olhar para a porta.

- Acha mesmo que pode chegar até lá antes de eu te alcançar?

Honestamente? Não. Mas morto por morto...

- O que você quer? – arrisquei, dando um passo lento em direção a porta e assistindo quando ele fez o mesmo.

- Isso importa?

- Se você vai me jantar, meio que importa sim – as palavras mal saíram da minha boca e eu mordi a língua.

Isso lá é hora pro lado suicida começar sua dança de mambo?

Por outro lado, se ele me achasse engraçado talvez me mantivesse vivo tempo bastante para os Cullens detectarem a presença do inimigo e aparecerem para um resgate de proporções épicas.

Mas ele não disse nada por um tempo, só ficou me encarando.

- Por que você?

- É. Por que eu?

- Os Cullen te acham importante o bastante pra te manter vivo, nós te achamos insignificante o bastante pra te matar.

- Bom... – comecei devagar, respirando fundo – Por mais que eu ache seu ponto válido, quer dizer, pelo seu ponto de vista, não é muito mais simples me considerar insignificante o bastante pra me esquecer? – mais um passo que ele imitou quase ao mesmo tempo.

James deu de ombros.

- A Vicky gostou de você.

Ah, porra...

- Gostou de mim, especificamente? Por que eu conheço outros humanos com a mesma falta de sorte que poderiam muito bem conhecer alguns vampiros... – sugeri, porque acredito que quando se está no inferno, deve-se abraçar o capeta mesmo.

- Não, é você mesmo.

- Ah, valeu a tentativa – pulei na direção da porta e agarrei a maçaneta.

No instante seguinte, ele estava do meu lado, agarrando meu braço.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Tomar um ar?

- Eu sei de um caminho melhor.

E fácil assim, James começou a me arrastar – do jeito mais literal possível – até a janela.

Puta merda. Eu vou morrer.

Não. Na verdade eu vou ser torturado por horas, talvez dias e aí sim vou morrer.

E não adianta fazer nada.

Não me leve a mal, me debati e lutei com todas as minhas forças, mas a mão dele parecia feita de aço em volta do meu braço.

Tive vontade de gritar aí pelo menos poderia ver minha mãe uma última vez, mas se ela aparecesse, James poderia mata-la só pra mostrar que podia.

É uma merda ser tão nobre.

Senti o ar frio da noite batendo no meu peito, mas fora isso eu estava completamente amortecido. Como aquelas pessoas no panfleto de avião. Nunca achei que alguém poderia ficar com aquela expressão calma quando tinha certeza que tudo acabaria numa incrível bola de fogo, mas agora eu meio que entendo.

Eles provavelmente gostariam que eu me apavorasse, então já que essa é a última coisa irritante que eu vou fazer nesse mundo, vou fazer direito.

Ele pulou pela janela.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, dois vultos saltaram sobre nós e eu comecei a reconsiderar a coisa toda. Talvez eles me matassem agora mesmo e me desesperar não parecia mais uma idéia tão ruim.

Comecei a me debater com toda a minha força, o que parecia meio débil em comparação, mas pelo menos eu estava tentando fazer alguma coisa.

- Edward! EDWARD!

Só aí percebi que estava de olhos fechados, e abri um deles. Olhinhos dourados me encaravam preocupados, mas mesmo no meu estado – mordendo os cotovelos de tanto cagaço – percebi que os lábios brilhantes de um desses batons com glitter, estava quase sorrindo abertamente.

- Alice?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você bateu a cabeça? Não está me reconhecendo?

- Eu _estou_ te reconhecendo, só não sei _como_ você chegou aqui.

Será que eu enlouqueci e estou vendo a Alice onde ela não está?

Será que eu morri e é um clone da Alice que vai me levar pro outro lado?

- Nós corremos... – ela suspirou – Sinto muito, fiquei tão preocupada vigiando a Victoria que só percebi o que o James estava fazendo quando ele já estava aqui. Viemos o mais rápido que pudemos.

- Então... – olhei pra baixo e... dois braços, duas pernas, um umbigo... é... – Eu estou vivo?

- Tem certeza que não bateu a cabeça?

- Vocês o pegaram?

Os olhos dela ficaram distantes, vendo muito além de mim.

- Ele fugiu. – Alice olhou para mim – Sente um pouco, seu rosto perdeu a cor.

Deixei que ela me sentasse porque... O que mais eu poderia fazer?

- Alice?

- Sim?

- Todos estão bem?

- Jasper acertou o James, então _ele_ não deve estar muito bem.

- Você sabe do que eu to falando, monstrinha.

- Bella está desesperada, mas ninguém se machucou.

- Que bom... – fechei os olhos e respirei fundo – Alice?

- Fala... – ela colocou a mãozinha na minha cabeça, acho que pra tentar me acalmar, mas por um instante, me senti como um chiuaua.

- Você já sabe o que eu vou perguntar?

- Sei...

- E vai me deixar perguntar mesmo assim?

- Você está histérico, tem direito de fazer esse tipo de pergunta idiota em voz alta.

- Eu vou morrer?

- Não.

- Você viu?

- Não...

- Então como sabe?

- Eu sei.

Normalmente, apostaria na Alice, mas... normalmente ela tem visões.

- "Eles foram embora" você disse! – Bella gritou na distância – "Não vai acontecer nada" você disse!

Pisquei e ela já estava do meu lado.

- Eu te mataria se você tivesse morrido!

Olhei de esguelha para a Alice só pra ter certeza de que eu não tinha enlouquecido. Ela deu de ombros.

- O que?

- Cala boca! – Bella caiu de joelhos a minha frente e me abraçou com força, mas não tão forte para me machucar.

Como ela conseguia se controlar a esse ponto sempre era um mistério pra mim. Mês passado Emmett quase trincou uma das minhas costelas só me dando um tapinha nas costas por eu ter ganhado do Jasper no vídeo game.

Como ele conseguiu ser meu guarda-costas depois disso, é um mistério ainda maior.

- Você está bem? – perguntei, afundando o rosto no cabelo dela.

Bella se afastou me olhando de um jeito engraçado.

- Ahm... Praticamente invulnerável aqui – ela tocou o próprio peito – Mortal frágil aqui – a mão veio para minha cabeça.

- É... _Praticamente_ invulnerável ainda dá uma margem pra vulnerável.

- Você que foi atacado!

- Você que foi atrás dele!

- Chega, né? – Alice exclamou, chamando nossa atenção – Se beijem logo, por favor? Vocês estão me dando dor de cabeça!

Eu estou no Além da Imaginação?

- Alice? – chamei, meio na dúvida – Você não tem dor de cabeça.

Ela suspirou, entediada.

- Eu _sei_, mas pareceu a hora propícia pra dizer isso!

Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos pra dentro – ela murmurou, levantando – Você precisa pegar suas coisas.

- Pra que?

- Pra ir pra nossa casa.

- Ah, que exagero, eu não acho que eles vão voltar tão cedo!

Alice riu baixinho enquanto Bella me fuzilava.

- Acho que você não tem mais direito a nenhuma opinião.

Franzi a testa.

- Tipo o Emmett com a Rosalie?

- Ei! – daonde o Emmett surgiu?

O grandão me olhava meio torto quando Alice se inclinou em sua direção.

- É meio verdade, sabe?

- Podem deixar isso pra depois? – Bella ralhou – Temos que ir!

- E largar minha mãe sozinha? Quando ela acordar e não me encontrar vai pensar o que?

Com um girar de olhos sofredor, Bella respirou fundo.

- Se você não for por que quer, faço o Emmett te carregar.

- Eu grito "estupro".

Se ela fosse humana, sua cabeça teria explodido.

- Tudo bem... – ela disse tão calma que me deu calafrios. E não dos bons – Pode ficar, mas amanhã, você vai dizer pra sua mãe que tem que sair da cidade.

- Ah, que exagero...

- Edward – Alice disse gravemente – Eles estão brincando com a gente, podem te ferir, podem até ir atrás da sua mãe se acharem que isso vai fazer você se expor.

É. Faz sentido. Droga.

- Mas... Eu não posso deixa-la aqui sozinha.

- Eu e a Rosalie cuidaremos dela – Emmett disse, daquele jeito sério que me preocupa.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas ao ouvir "Rosalie" e ele riu.

- Ela não gosta de _você_, com sua mãe ela não tem problema.

Ah, pelo menos não é problema genético.

Todos me olhavam com expectativa.

- Tudo bem... – murmurei, me senti idiota e repeti mais alto – Tudo bem.

- Ótimo...

Antes que qualquer um pensasse em se oferecer pra me carregar, comecei a escalar a calha.

- Emmett, diz pra mim que você não tá filmando! – Bella reclamou.

- O que que tem? Ele pode cair!

Entrei pela janela e sentei na cama, voltando a me sentir amortecido. Não vi quando Bella entrou.

- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou conta minha bochecha – Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você.

- Eu sei...

- Não. – disse séria – Você é minha vida, Edward.

Subi o olhar dos meus joelhos até o rosto dela, quando abri a boca, ela me calou com o indicador.

- Não fala.

- Mas você nem sabia o que-

- Não. Fala. – ela sorriu – Eu quero que você me diga isso quando tudo acabar.

- E se acabar mal?

- Não fala nada.

- Quer que eu cale a boca?

- É.

- Você sabe mesmo como estragar um momento romântico.

- Cala a boca.

* * *

**N/A.:.** E aíííí, meus hibiscos, quem sentiu minha falta?

Calma, não precisam falar to-das ao mesmo tempo... A fic tá chegando nos momentos finais e agora vai ficar beeeem nóia e diferente do livro! Algumas coisas eu vou manter por princípio e simplesmente pq faz sentido, mas por exemplo, não vai ter estúdio de ballet.

É, já estou ouvindo os gritos de "NÃÃÃOOO" ecoando, mas gentem... Revelação? Edward nunca fez ballet. Eu sei, chocante... Mas vai ser bacana, garanto!

Bom, tá aí o cap novo, meio feira da fruta, mas cumpriu a função dele!

Logo (ou não) estarei de volta!


	18. 15 minutos, Edward

Com a cisma infernal da Bella de me tirar de casa, eu percebi que ia ter que falar com a minha mãe a respeito. E percebi também que com essa confusão toda de eu ter virado prato principal e tudo mais, todo mundo esqueceu completamente daquele coisa da Bella vir jantar aqui em casa!

_Até a minha mãe_ esqueceu.

Tempos difíceis.

Falando nela, minha mãe estava olhando aqueles menuzinhos de vários restaurantes que entregavam comida em casa, deve ter alguma coisa a ver com o fato de eu ter começado a chorar de desespero quando ela disse que ia cozinhar.

- O que você acha de comida italiana?

- Tá bom, aham... Ótimo.

- O que você tem?

- Posso trazer alguém aqui em casa hoje?

- Desde quando você fica tão encabulado pra convidar o Jake pro jantar?

Desde nunca, ele sabe cozinhar.

- Não é o Mogli.

Ela me bateu com um dos panfletinhos.

- Não chama ele assim. Quem é?

Fechei um dos olhos, me preparando pra outra sova de panfleto.

- A Bella.

Pra falar a verdade, eu meio que achei que ela ia jogar confete e estourar rojões, mas ela ficou surpreendentemente calma.

- Você quer chamar sua namorada pra vir jantar aqui em casa bem no dia que a gente vai pedir comida fora?

- Bom... Como eu posso dizer isso sem que você me bata... – pensei em voz alta e ela girou os olhos – A gente sobrevive a comida congelada, mãe. Se eu fosse chamar a Bella em um dia em eu ou você fôssemos cozinhar comida de verdade, eu não chamaria nunca.

- Quem te criou fez um péssimo trabalho, você é muito grosso.

- Mas então? Eu posso? A gente pede a comida antes e coloca em panelas pra dar impressão que é de casa, ela não vai notar.

Ela suspirou, mas os olhos estavam brilhando de curiosidade, eu sabia que esse jantar era a coisa que ela mais queria.

- Tudo bem. Mas não tá muito tarde? Os pais dela podem não gostar e eu não quero arrumar problemas com o Dr. Cullen.

- Que isso, mãe, eles me adoram.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah é. Porque você é _tão_ educadinho.

- Posso ir lá ligar, mamãezinha querida?

- Pode, sim. E se você me chamar assim de novo, eu vou encarnar a Joan Crawford e quero ver você achar graça.

Nem dignifiquei isso com uma resposta.

Fui ligar da sala, tentando imaginar como isso poderia dar certo. E eu nem estava mais pensando em como a Bella faria pra comer a comida – a gente nem tem cachorro pra ela empanturrar nem nada –, o meu problema maior era que tudo isso era uma fachada, um plano demente que a Alice inventou pra que a Bella pudesse tentar convencer minha mãe a me deixar ir para a casa dos Cullen.

Eu entendo, é perigoso ficar aqui, tanto pra mim quanto pra minha mãe, mas imagina essa conversa? Não, sério. Imagina.

Se eu fosse um pai e ouvisse essa conversinha mole, pegaria a 12 que temos guardada no armário de casacos.

Alice atendeu no primeiro toque do telefone.

- _Ela já está se trocando._

- Porque você faz a Bella trocar de roupa o tempo todo?

- _Pra ela ficar linda!_

- Mas ela é sempre linda.

- _Isso foi fofo e eu morro de inveja dela por você ser tão romântico, mas não me faça rir._

- Eu não sou fofo. – reclamei. Eu só falei a verdade.

- _É sim. Ela chega aí em 15 minutos._

- Vai demorar tudo isso por que? Vem de carro?

- _Hahá. 15 minutos._

- Tudo bem.

- _E você deveria colocar aquela blusa preta de manga comprida. Aquela dos botões na gola. Fica ótima com esses jeans que você está usando!_

- O que? Alice? Não consigo te ouvir, estou entrando num túnel! – comecei a fazer barulhos de estática com a boca.

- _14 minutos, Edward._

E desligou.

- Mãe, pode pedir a comida! – gritei – Ela vem!

Fingi não ouvir o gritinho animado que ela deu em resposta e subi para o meu quarto, abri o guarda roupa e peguei a blusa preta de manga comprida com os botões na gola.

Às vezes, quando faço uma coisa dessas, por exemplo, eu acho que sou um bosta.

Desci as escadas e minha mãe estava com aquele sorriso maníaco que as mães ficavam quando estavam se sentindo orgulhosas de seus rebentos.

- Seu rosto vai rasgar. – avisei porque sou bacana.

- Eu gosto quando você traz seus amigos pra casa, você sabe! E queria que a Bella viesse aqui faz tempo.

Sentei do lado dela e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela segurou minha mão. Baixei o olhar pros nossos dedos entrelaçados e não aguentei segurar uma risada.

- Calma, mãe! – sorri – Eu sei que a emoção é forte, mas puxa!

- Eu não sei direito o que tá acontecendo...

- Como assim?

- Você não me engana, moleque. Eu não sei exatamente o que é, mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa muito grande te incomodando.

- Não tem nada não...

- Shiu, se você só vai abrir a boca pra mentir pra mim, não fala. – ela apertou minha mão até o ponto de doer – Eu sei, Edward. E acho que você não vai me contar, e apesar de não gostar eu até entendo... de certa forma. Eu também não queria meus pais se metendo nos meus assuntos, mas espero de verdade que você saiba que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sei disso...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu acho que você não sabe não. Ou esquece, talvez... – com um suspiro e um sorriso, ela continuou – Mas se você se meteu em alguma confusão grande demais, eu quero que você me conte, porque eu vou ficar do teu lado, e te defender.

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Porque não bastava ela ser minha mãe e estar abrindo o coração pra mim na hora mais inoportuna possível, ela também estava certa. E isso me matava.

Me dava vontade de contar a verdade sobre tudo, mas eu sabia que isso só pioraria tudo, a deixaria em perigo ou faria ela pensar que eu estou completamente maluco. E isso eu não quero.

Mas alguma coisa eu queria falar, porque não importa o que todos dizem pra mim, eu sei que existe uma possibilidade bem grande de eu não sair dessa. E mesmo se eu não morrer, posso... Bom, não seria uma vida muito boa.

Quando eu não disse nada por um tempo, ela soltou o cabelo só pra prende-lo de novo, um hábito nervoso que ela tem desde sempre. Torci pra não acontecer nada comigo, não por mim – apesar de parecer loucura – mas por ela.

Já era ruim demais que ela tivesse perdido meu pai e que eu fosse um filho tão escroto.

As pessoas sempre disseram que nós éramos parecidos, que tínhamos o mesmo cabelo, os mesmo olhos... Sobre isso eu não tenho certeza, mas eu sei que temos algo muito parecido se não igual que vai além da aparência, uma coisa que nenhum dos dois saberia explicar.

Eu sei disso, porque quando eu simplesmente me inclinei para frente e a abracei, ela não disse nada, não me perguntou nada.

Talvez um dia ela descobrisse, apesar de parte de mim acreditar que de uma certa forma, ela já sabia. Não que a Bella era uma vampira porque isso seria exigir demais da criatividade dela, mas que havia alguma diferente nessa cidade. Só espero que eu ainda esteja vivo quando isso acontecer, acho que minha mãe vai precisar de um apoio moral muito grande pra não sair por aí contando pra todo mundo.

Nos afastamos rindo. Tudo certo, nada resolvido.

Quando eu ouvi as batidas na porta, achei que minha mãe estava com os olhos marejados, mas ela estava me dando empurrões.

- Vai logo! Vai! Não deixa a menina esperando!

E eu fui.

Bella estava parada com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo marrom, o cabelo preso pra cima com mechas escapando e caindo no colo. Era incrível como ela conseguia ficar bonita sem fazer esforço nenhum, ainda mais incrível era eu ter conseguido descolar os olhos dos peitos dela, porque com essa blusa justa em cima e cheia de rendinha embaixo é pra me deixar meio doido mesmo.

_Obrigado, Alice._

- Por que? – Bella perguntou com um sorriso desconfiado.

- O que?

- Você agradeceu a Alice.

- Ah... – oooops. – Vem! Minha mãe tá te esperando.

Até parece que eu vou explicar _essa_ gafe.

Eu a puxei pela mão. Quer dizer... _Pensei_ que tinha puxado a Bella pela mão, mas ela mal se inclinou pra frente.

- O que foi?

- Eu to preocupada.

- Não foi minha mãe que cozinhou, pode entrar!

Ela me olhou de um jeito que eu só consigo chamar de "por que eu gosto de você mesmo?".

- Alice tem visto umas coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Vocês estão bem aí? – minha mãe perguntou atrás de mim.

Eu não me movi, fiquei encarando os olhos dourados demais da Bella, esperando que ela me dissesse qualquer coisa, me desse uma dica, um sinal. Mas ela desviou o rosto e sorriu.

- Oi, Liz!

- Bella! – minha mãe sorriu e me empurrou pro lado pra poder abraça-la.

Me empurrou. Isso porque eu sou o filho.

- Minha mãe perguntou se você gostou dos biscoitos.

- Nossa, fala pra ela que-

Parei de ouvir na hora. A Esme mandou biscoitos e ela, mãe relapsa que é, nem pra dividir comigo.

As duas ficaram de tititi enquanto eu me contorcia pra saber do que a Bella tava falando, mas tudo indicava – especialmente os "Ai, como você tá linda!" "Nossa, como sua casa é aconchegante!" – que aquele assunto tinha morrido.

Fomos para a sala esperar que a comida chegasse, parecia perda de tempo agora, especialmente porque meu estômago estava num nó e nada passaria ali.

Primeiro eu achei que fosse só pelo aviso da Bella, mas agora eu sabia que era algo a mais, meu sentido aranha estava apitando e isso não era bom.

Outra coisa que me irritava profundamente era como a Bella parecia calma, feliz e satisfeita falando com a minha mãe. Ela não era péssima em mentir até... ontem? Mas vendo as duas conversando ali, eu nem conseguiria suspeitar que tudo não passava um ato se eu não tivesse tanta consciência da corda em volta do meu pescoço.

A única coisa que entregava como Bella estava ansiosa era o fato de ela olhar para o relógio de 5 em 5 segundos. Isso me deixava ainda mais nervoso e eu estava começando a me sentir como um fio esticado demais.

- Não é mesmo, Brando?

Levantei os olhos para minha mãe e percebi que não tinha ouvido absolutamente nada da conversa.

- Oi?

Ela torceu o nariz, irritada.

- Já que você não está prestando atenção em nada mesmo, pelo menos vai ver quem é na porta.

- O que? – mal terminei de falar e ouvi novas batidas.

- Não deve ser a comida ainda, mas se for, o dinheiro está em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Tudo bem.

Peguei o dinheiro antes de ir pra porta, por que apesar do que a minha mãe pena não vem tanta gente aqui em casa – entrando pela porta, quero dizer – e eu tinha certeza de que não poderia ser mais ninguém além do entregador, mas como sempre, eu estava enganado.

- Não vai me deixar entrar? – Rosalie perguntou quando eu fiquei parado com cara de otário segurando duas notas de 20 na direção dela.

- Você é daquelas vampiras que precisa de permissão pra esse tipo de coisa? Porque isso seria _ótimo_.

Ela bufou e cruzou os braços. Sabe aquelas meninas afetadas de filme que se acham gostosas e te olham como se você fizesse parte da plebe imunda e ignorante? Rosalie fazia essa exata pose. A diferença entre ela e as dondocas de filme é que a Rose não se acha gostosa, ela sabe que é. E está completamente certa.

Em qualquer outra situação eu bateria a porta na cara dela só por isso, mas saber que ela poderia arrancar a dita porta das dobradiças me fez pensar de novo.

- Eu preciso falar com a Bella.

- Ela tá ocupada falando com a sogra.

Isso a fez sorrir. Eu _nunca_ faço a Rosalie sorrir. Senti até um calafrio de desgraça eminente, porque dondoca de filme que se acha gostosa não sorri pra plebeu se não tem uma segunda intenção ou dó, e nesse caso acho que tanto ela quanto eu sabíamos muito bem que ela só estava sendo remotamente gentil por achar que eu poderia ser assassinado a qualquer momento, e para ela isso significaria poder usar aquele tubinho preto novo no meu enterro e falar "Ele era tão divertido... Sempre me fazia rir" enquanto seca lágrimas falsas com um lenço branco com suas iniciais bordadas.

Quando o sorriso começou a se desfazer bem devagar e sua expressão ficou melancólica, eu quase acreditei que ela dava à mínima.

- É importante, Edward.

Por que todo mundo tá me chamando de Edward com esse tom de "nós fizemos o possível, mas ele não resistiu"? Cacete, isso tá acabando com a minha noite!

Fiz a minha melhor cara de desgosto e dei um passo para o lado. Ela deslizou por mim, extremamente gostosa, chata pra caralho, mas gostosa.

Tentei dar um chega pra lá nela quando entramos na sala, mas foi a mesma coisa que dar com a bunda num arbusto espinhento revestido de concreto.

- Mãe, essa é a Rosalie. Rosalie, mãe. – falei tudo no mesmo tom monótono e recebi um olhar de morte triplo.

Fica difícil ser impertinente com a mãe, a namorada e a irmã cuzona da namorada no mesmo ambiente.

- Desculpa, Elizabeth... Não queria atrapalhar nada, mas preciso falar com a Bella um instante. – ela parecia constrangida de verdade!

Mentirosa da porra.

Bella levantou parecendo ainda mais preocupada, mas tentou sorrir pra mim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Brando? – minha mãe perguntou e eu tive que piscar algumas vezes pra ela entrar em foco.

- Não sei... Acho que não.

- Você não tá com uma cara boa... Achei que você ia ficar feliz com a viagem!

Epa.

- Que viagem?

- Como que viagem? Você não vai viajar com os Cullen?

- Vou?

- Eu já não sei mais – ela riu, meio confusa.

Cocei a nuca e falei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

- É que eu não sabia se você ia deixar...

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas deixou passar.

- Claro que deixo, só preciso saber quando vocês vão.

Essa foi a deixa para a Bella brotar no chão do meu lado.

- Agora.

Minha mãe me olhou e eu dei de ombros.

- Vocês vão viajar _agora_?

- Ahm... Eu vou ali... – comecei a olhar em volta, buscando uma saída e quem diria? Rosalie começou a acenar em direção à escada – Hmm... Arrumar a mala.

E saí quase correndo.

Comecei a socar um monte de roupas aleatórias na mochila e senti que Rosalie estava parada atrás de mim. Não sei explicar, eu só sabia.

- Por que você resolveu me ajudar agora?

- Não é por você.

- Ainda bem, achei que agora a gente ia ter que se dar bem.

- Não, claro que não. Eu ainda te acho um idiota.

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sorri, me sentindo muito melhor. Era bom ter um pouco de normalidade.

- O que a Bella tá falando pra minha mãe?

- Que nós vamos pra Florida, Esme vai visitar uns amigos e Bella vai passear de biquíni em Fort Lauderdale com você, eu e Alice não estaremos lá porque vamos fazer compras enquanto Jasper e Emmett jogam vôlei e pegam pé de atleta naquele clima úmido horroroso.

- Uau... Seria bacana, né?

- Tem razão.

Rosalie concordou. E eu senti o universo trincando e um buraco negro se abrindo.

- Edward – Bella chamou da porta, por cima do ombro da irmã – Temos que ir. – e desapareceu.

- Como ela faz isso?

- Sumir?

- Não, convencer minha mãe tão fácil.

Descobri a resposta disso quando cheguei no andar debaixo e vi a cara de "ué?" da minha mãe. A Bella não _convenceu_ só falou um monte de coisas até a coitada da minha mãe não saber mais o que estava acontecendo e concordar só pra Bella calar a boca.

Eu sei. Já aconteceu isso comigo e a Alice.

- Tchau, querido – ela murmurou e beijou meu rosto como não fazia desde que eu tinha uns 8 anos.

- Tchau, mãe... – murmurei me sentindo um lixo.

Nós já estávamos na porta quando eu ouvi o "Eu te amo". Olhei para trás, mas não consegui responder nada, ela nem estava mais olhando pra mim.

Como ela pode saber que eu posso não voltar?

Ou será que toda mãe fica chorosa desse jeito e eu estou vendo coisas demais?

Prefiro pensar que é a primeira opção. Essa coisa que nós temos é tão forte, seja lá o que for, que ela consegue saber disso.

É loucura?

- Pra onde vamos? – perguntei me sentindo meio amortecido, talvez porque Jasper estava no carro, vai saber.

Bella levou o indicador aos lábios e olhou em volta.

Então estava acontecendo. Mesmo. Agora até as árvores tinham olhos e ouvidos e eu precisava ficar longe da minha própria mãe pra ela não se machucar.

Influenciado pelo momento de quase-amizade, virei pra Rosalie e repeti a pergunta, não que eu realmente achasse que ela responderia, mas pelo menos na frente do resto da família ela não poderia me mandar a merda nem nada.

Ela bufou e olhou pela janela, então me virei pra próxima – e última – opção: Emmett. Ele fez um gesto em cima da cabeça, como se tivesse usando um chapéu pontudo e depois mexeu as mãos de um jeito esquisito.

Vou te falar, parecia um daqueles rituais assustadores da Ku Klux Klan.

- Mississipi? – arrisquei o palpite e ele explodiu em risadas.

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem? – Rosalie reclamou e isso me fez sorrir. De novo. O ódio dela me acalmava, vai entender.

Fomos pra casa dos Cullen, onde Esme estava nos esperando na porta. Aquele jeito de mãe dela me deixou ainda mais preocupado com a minha mãe, mas o Jasper me deu uns tapinhas nas costas e eu abri um sorriso meio besta.

- Você virou meu monitor, não foi? Se eu ficar histérico você me dá um sossega-leão.

- Tenta ficar de pé, tá?

- Por que?

- Emmett apostou 75 que você ia acabar caindo de novo.

- Certo, quero metade dos lucros.

- Mercenário.

- Ah, Edward! – Esme exclamou me envolvendo com os braços – Que bom que você está aqui.

- Ela está cozinhando desde ontem – Emmett dedurou.

- Vamos pra dentro.

- Vocês não vão me falar nada? – perguntei, começando a ficar emburrado.

- Depois. – Bella disse, misteriosa.

Entrei na sala escoltado por quase toda a família, mas uma vez que eu sentei no sofá, as moças debandaram para decidir qual ia ser o meu destino. Alice provavelmente estava escolhendo minha próxima roupa.

- Ei, Emmett – chamei o grandão que estava equilibrando o controle remoto no indicador – Naquela hora no carro que você fez a mímica, onde era?

- Disney.

- E desde quando tem integrantes da Ku Klux Klan na Disney? – perguntei inconformado.

- Ku Klux Klan? Eu tava tentando fazer o chapéu do Mickey feiticeiro!

Jasper riu e balançou a cabeça, então nós três caímos em silêncio.

Talvez por termos certeza de que esse seria o último momento calmo que teríamos por um tempo.

* * *

**N/A.:.** É... Tá fechando o cerco, Edward... Te cuida, garoto. Tá fácil pra ninguém não...

Muito babado&confusão vindo por aí, Victoria e James tem planos... E eu aposto que o Edward não vai gostar de nenhum deles. Nem algumas de vocês pra falar a verdade, mas eles são maus feito pica-paus e farão mesmo assim.

Fics novas no pedaço, não se esqueçam de passar no perfil pra dar uma olhadinha (inclusive meu nome mudou)! Pra quem quiser fazer perguntas, dar sugestões, reclamar da demora (coisa que eu nem vou responder, já aviso), ou só falar que eu sou um máximo, meu twitter é *arroba*b_andthejetts! Lá eu _também_ demoro pra responder, mas respondo, juro!

Eu falo muito de Supernatural e Sexo Frágil, é um defeito meu.


	19. SMS nem é tão legal assim

Sabe o que é pior do que 18 horas dentro de um carro até Santa Barbara? Ir de avião.

Não me entenda mal, acho uma maravilha demorar só uma hora e pouco pra fazer a mesma viagem, a tecnologia é impressionante e blá blá blá, mas sabe a possibilidade de sobreviver a uma queda de avião? E mesmo se você sobreviver, eu assisti Vivos, sei o que pode acontecer quando todo mundo está enlouquecido pensando não vai conseguir voltar a comer o bife acebolado da vó.

Tudo bem, eu sei que não tem como cair numa montanha de neve no meio do nada entre Washington e Califórnia, quer dizer, até pra cair no deserto o piloto teria que se esforçar, mas isso acaba voltando ao meu ponto original.

Se o avião cai, você morre.

Prefiro ir a pé.

Se de carro a viagem é de 18 horas, a pé eu demoraria quanto? Um mês? Ainda acho que vale mais a pena.

Só que as coisas já estavam todas prontas – porque a opinião do lanchinho aqui não conta – e não parecia a hora certa pra reclamar do meu desconforto em relação a aviões.

"Cara, relaxa, você vai distender um músculo" Jasper murmurou sentando ao meu lado.

Minha reposta foi _olhar_ para ele, sentindo a pele do meu rosto esticada demais.

"Você não parecia tão assustado antes" ele comentou, de um jeito leve, como se isso fosse engraçado.

Acho que era o jeito dele tentar me acalmar sem me dopar, e apesar de não ter efeito nenhum, achei tão bacana que resolvi não falar que meu problema mesmo era o avião. Especialmente porque Emmett estava dispensando uma atenção desnecessária pro meu lado.

Bella apareceu na porta e cruzou os braços.

- Alice está chamando vocês dois.

Jasper levantou me dando tapinhas no ombro – literalmente – relaxantes no ombro. Bella passou por eles, vindo na minha direção a passos lentos. Encarei os olhos preocupados dela e estendi a mão, quando ela a aceitou, a puxei para meu colo e enterrei o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou baixinho, brincando com meus dedos.

"Só meio nervoso de voltar pra Santa Barbara depois de tanto tempo."

"Como sabe que vamos pra Santa Barbara?"

"Sei lá." levantei a cabeça e apoiei o queixo no ombro dela "Ouvi um de vocês falando."

"Ninguém disse nada disso."

Dei de ombros, por não querer discutir. Na verdade eu nem queria falar, só queria ficar ali, sentindo o corpo dela perto do meu. Bella deslizou o polegar pelo meu lábio inferior, concentrada, como se quisesse decorar meus traços.

Eu já poderia descrever o rosto dela de olhos fechados, mas nunca me incomodaria em tentar aprender tudo de novo.

"Você vai comigo?" perguntei quando ela deixou a mão descer até meu pescoço, as pontas dos dedos sentindo minha pulsação.

"Eu não posso. Precisamos despista-los, se ficarmos juntos, seremos uma presa fácil."

Balancei a cabeça e a mão dela envolveu meu rosto.

"Edward..."

"Se eu não posso ficar com você, do que tudo isso adianta?"

Ela beijou minha testa. E eu simplesmente não consegui controlar a língua:

"Você vai de carro?"

"O que? Por que?"

"Bella" Alice chamou, me salvando de ter que responder "Tá na hora."

Enquanto eu tentava não romper nenhum possível aneurisma durante o voo, tive bastante tempo pra pensar e percebi que 'Se eu não posso ficar com você, do que tudo isso adianta' não foi uma boa coisa pra se dizer.

Foi carente, suicida, idiota e simplesmente gay.

Deve ser por isso que a Bella não disse nada, quer dizer, não tem nada pra dizer depois que alguém praticamente diz que prefere morrer a ficar longe. Pensando ainda melhor, foi meio psicótico também.

"Seus ombros estão tensos" Alice comentou e eu poderia ter passado por cima da cabeça dela de tão alto que pulei "Pode ficar tranquilo, James não está nem perto daqui."

Quem? Ah. O loiro.

Espera aí.

"Por que?"

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas "Por que ele está longe?"

"Por que ele? A gente tinha 3 vampiros na cola, Laurent, Victoria e James."

"Como você sabe o nome deles?"

"_Não_ é importante no momento" a interrompi antes que eu também começasse a pensar em como eu sabia o nome deles assim, tão fácil "Mas de todos os três, por que você está monitorando o James especificamente?"

"O que a Bella te contou?"

"E desde quando a Bella me conta alguma coisa?"

"Por que estamos conversando em perguntas?"

"Te incomoda?"

"Você é um humano bem esquisito."

"Disse a _vampira_ vidente." Nós dois sorrimos ao mesmo tempo. Anãzinha anormal.

Infelizmente o momento passou tão rápido quanto veio, Alice suspirou antes de começar a falar.

"Laurent apareceu lá em casa, nos disse umas coisas sobre James que fizeram o cara pular para o topo da lista das nossas preocupações, por isso que viemos pra cá, pra nos distanciarmos até conseguirmos fazer alguma coisa mais... definitiva."

"Como um programa de proteção a testemunha?"

"Um pouco mais definitivo."

"Um _bunker_?"

"Bom, aconteceu com o Hitler _dentro_ de um _bunker_. Conta?"

"O que aconteceu com o-" Ahhh... "Ah tá."

Alice riu. "Bem que a Bella disse... Bonitinho, mas lento."

"Haha. Isso, sacaneia o lanche do James, depois que eu morrer, você vai se sentir extremamente culpada."

Agora o sorriso dele ficou melancólico. "Você não vai morrer."

Dei de ombros, porque eu não acreditava muito nisso, mas não queria ser pedante. "Tudo bem."

"Agora podemos sair? Temos que ir para o hotel, não é bom que você fique tão exposto."

Assenti, mas ainda não me movi, respirando fundo algumas vezes antes que Alice colocasse a mão no meu ombro.

"Sabe" falei, ainda tentando reunir forças pra levantar "As pessoas estão achando que nós estamos transando ou alguma coisa assim."

"Por que acha isso?"

"É o que normalmente acontece quando um casal se esconde em um banheiro."

"Mas nós não somos um casal."

"Eu sei, mas eles não sabem. E ainda assim ficam se intrometendo." Ela sorriu e passou a mão no meu cabelo daquele jeito que a Bella faz de vez em quando, aquele jeito que me fazia sentir como um cachorro.

"Então, talvez seja a hora de sair do banheiro?" Alice sugeriu e eu sabia que ela estava fazendo muito sentido, algum deficiente poderia estar apertado lá fora enquanto eu tinha minha crise nervosa, mas eu não conseguia me controlar.

Era como se o mundo estivesse prestes a me esmagar, e eu nunca, _nunca_ senti nada assim. Eu entrei no saguão, completamente satisfeito comigo mesmo por ter sobrevivido ao voo até lá – quer dizer, ninguém nem notou que eu poderia ter arrancado o braço da poltrona na hora da decolagem, então – mas eu comecei a... sentir olhos em cima de mim, como se todos que estivessem ali quisessem me matar, ou talvez fosse uma pessoa só que quisesse tanto que infectava todo o lugar e me sufocasse.

Dava quase pra ouvir a voz da Victoria. E se eu tirasse o 'quase' dessa frase, seria a mais pura verdade.

Corri pro banheiro resmungando qualquer desculpa para o Emmett, mas não fui tão rápido quanto gostaria porque ainda o ouvi comentando com o Jasper "Eu disse pra você que ele estava se cagando de medo, mas não achei que era tão literal!"

Alice tinha razão, nós precisávamos ir embora. E se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, as coisas estavam silenciosas há um bom tempo, e ela mesma tinha acabado de me dizer que James estava longe...

Infelizmente era a voz da Victoria que eu ouvia.

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou, acho que devo ter ficado quieto por mais tempo do que pensei.

"Eu estou... com fome."

"Humano esquisito."

No carro, eu ruminava um sanduíche enquanto olhava pela janela. Tudo parecia distante, como se meu cérebro estivesse envolvido por uma esponja molhada. Pelo menos é o melhor jeito que eu tenho de explicar o que estava sentindo, ninguém nunca tinha realmente embrulhado meu cérebro em nada. Até agora.

Meu celular fez uma dancinha no meu bolso e eu fechei os olhos, me sentindo aliviado pela primeira vez, só podia ser minha mãe me mandando uma mensagem do tipo '_Já me comprou uma lembrancinha?_' ou '_Volta logo! Tá passando uma maratona de Gilmore Girls!_'.

Mas o que apareceu escrito na tela foi '_Mamãe não consegue discar sem as mãos_'.

Sei lá de onde veio isso, mas mandou calafrios pela minha espinha. Antes que eu pudesse reclamar, outra mensagem apareceu '_Ela gritou seu nome por horas até eu ameaçar costurar seus lábios_'. Comecei a olhar em volta, porque isso só podia ser uma brincadeira, uma brincadeira doentia, assustadora, e eu ia precisar enfiar o celular no rabo do filho da puta que estava fazendo isso comigo, mas todos pareciam ocupados demais em não me notar.

'_Quando viu meus dentes, ela gritou de novo_'

Parei de respirar.

Isso não era uma brincadeira, isso era alguém de verdade torturando a minha mãe por que eu fugi.

'_Agora ela não pode mais gritar_'

Alice cochichava com o Jasper, mas eles mal moviam os lábios e eu percebi o quanto odiava quando eles faziam aquilo. Emmett nem estava no carro, fora na nossa frente resolver qualquer coisa que simplesmente não era importante porque minha mãe provavelmente estava morta.

Realmente James estava bem longe, lá em Forks, na minha casa.

Como Alice não estava vendo nada disso?

'_Tem alguém na porta. Oh, Bella..._'

Bella estava em Forks?

Isso não estava acontecendo. Não. Era um dos pesadelos estranhos que eu tinha de vez em quando. Eu acordaria a qualquer momento e minha mãe estaria bem, no andar de baixo de casa, assistindo Grey's Anatomy apesar de achar a trama um lixo, e reclamando alto o bastante para que eu pudesse ouvir, apesar de eu estar no meu quarto e Bella estaria deitada de bruços ao meu lado, lendo Proust e resmungando sobre como eu mexo enquanto durmo.

A mensagem seguinte tinha um endereço e só. Eu sabia onde era e entendi o que eles queriam que eu fizesse.

"Ei." chamei tentando dar a impressão de que eu não estava prestes a estourar um aneurisma "Pra onde vamos? Vocês já sabem?"

"Estamos quase chegando, tivemos uma mudança de plano, mas está tudo bem" Alice respondeu com um sorriso que deveria ter me tranquilizado, mas eu só queria pular da droga do carro, mesmo que Jasper estivesse dirigindo a 90 por hora.

"Eu sei um lugar."

Me senti mal por eles terem aceitado minha ideia tão rápido, mas também me senti bem por ser tão convincente, mesmo com o cara que conseguia ler minhas emoções e deveria saber que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Nos acomodamos no quarto e eu disse que precisava ficar sozinho, todos assentiram como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, só que a última coisa que eu queria era estar sozinho. Apertei o celular com tanta força enquanto eles saíram que por um instante, achei que tinha trincado a tela e não conseguiria fazer a pior ligação de toda a minha vida.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu discava o número da minha mãe.

"Tudo bem." falei soando muito mais corajoso do que me sentia "Quero falar com a minha mãe"

"_Já está no lugar?_" James perguntou, despreocupado.

"Quero falar com a minha mãe."

"_Ela não pode falar no momento_"

"Então eu também não posso, até mais!" e fácil assim, eu desliguei.

Esperei as janelas explodirem a minha volta, ou um raio cair na minha cabeça, qualquer coisa pra marcar a cagada que eu acabei de fazer, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi meu celular vibrar de novo.

Uma foto. Eu não queria ver o que tinha naquela foto, mas já havia clicado para abrir antes que meus dedos pudessem entender o pensamento.

Era James, ou pelo menos um pedaço dele, segurando um anel ensanguentado. Olhando bem parecia uma aliança e estava coberta de sangue, olhando melhor ainda, era a aliança da minha mãe, coberta de sangue.

Não era pra acontecer desse jeito! Não era isso que eu queria. Corri pra porta enquanto discava o número da Bella, se ela realmente estiver em Forks, como James falou, precisava impedi-lo. Precisava salvar a minha mãe.

Eu não sabia pra onde estava indo quando abri a porta do quarto, mas quando vi Victoria parada no corredor sorrindo pra mim, percebi que não importava de qualquer forma.

Bella atendeu. "_Edward? Edward! O que foi?_"

Comecei a andar para trás, e Victoria imitou meus movimentos "Encontre a minha mãe, agora."

"_Do que você está falando?_"

"E Bella," respirei fundo sabendo que aquelas provavelmente seriam as últimas palavras que eu diria por um tempo – ou pra sempre "Eu te amo."

Atirei o celular em cima do sofá e fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar: corri.

A porta mais próxima – a _segunda_ mais próxima, porque a primeira era a de saída, logo atrás dela – era a da sacada, e o plano era saltar de lá pra rua, não morrer na queda, conseguir desviar de todos os carros da rua e conseguir encontrar Jasper, Emmett ou Mike Tyson, qualquer um que conseguisse deixar aquela maluca longe de mim.

Infelizmente o plano que já estava fadado a dar completamente errado nem chegou a começar, em vez de tentar me parar, Victoria me empurrou, e em vez de abrir a porta e passar calmamente para a sacada, eu atravessei o vidro com a cara e enquanto tudo ficava escuro, percebi que talvez – só talvez – James não estivesse com a minha mãe e a coisa toda tivesse sido só um meio de me deixar distraído enquanto Victoria chegava.

Ainda bem.

* * *

**N/A.:** É. Eu não morri, foi muito pior, eu arrumei um emprego!

Mas já me demiti, então as coisas parecem estar melhores! =D Minha reação alérgica já tá passando e tudo mais

Dessa vez, acho que nos veremos em breve de verdade, não do jeito que eu costumo falar!

E vocês sabem que eu volto mais rápido quando tem mais review... Então, né? Acho que vcs entenderam


	20. Alucinações, ácido e tudo entre os dois

Acordei devagar, meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a falta de iluminação. Meus braços estavam içados além da minha cabeça por uma corda presa ao teto, minhas pernas dormentes.

"Finalmente acordou..." a voz mandou calafrios pela minha espinha "Achei que tinha te batido forte demais!"

Eu não emiti nenhum som. Não saberia explicar por que nem que pensasse nisso por mil anos, mas tinha certeza que esse era o único momento em que eu não deveria retrucar. O autocontrole da coisa toda estava me deixando exausto e eu havia acabado de acordar.

Foi então que os flashes começaram a disparar na minha mente, cenas do que aconteceu antes de eu vir parar aqui. Mas a imagem predominante foi de quando eu atravessei a vidraça. Mesmo na memória, senti com precisão cada caco de vidro que passou ou ainda estava preso na minha pele, eu podia ver a ponta do maior enfiado na minha coxa.

Minha visão ainda estava entrando e saindo de foco quando Victoria apareceu na minha frente, e tudo que eu conseguia enxergar eram seus olhos. Eles pareciam queimar.

"Você tá quieto demais, não é o que eu esperava..." ela cravou as unhas no meu peito e desceu rasgando a minha pele "É bem chato na verdade."

Fechei os olhos com força, travando o maxilar. Eu não ia gritar, não podia, era exatamente isso que ela queria. E como se quisesse comprovar o que eu já sabia, ela continuou:

"Você vai gritar pra mim" ela rosnou, próxima ao meu rosto "E eu vou aproveitar cada segundo, até que você não tenha mais voz."

Prendi a respiração até que o ataque finalmente parou, a dor não. Os cortes latejavam em ritmo com a minha pulsação.

Furiosa pela minha falta de reação, Victoria me bateu. Por um instante, achei que ela tinha usado um tijolo e por um pouco mais de tempo, que meu maxilar tinha voado pro outro canto da quadra, mas vi suas mãos nuas e enquanto arregalava os olhos e puxava o ar pela boca, percebi que a dor irradiava de uma forma completa demais – desde a ponta do queixo até a raiz do cabelo – era impossível estar faltando qualquer parte.

De alguma forma, consegui sufocar o gemido e só ofeguei alto, meu peito subindo e descendo tão rápido... Fazia o sangue escorrer profusamente dos arranhões.

Ela soltou um som alto, um quase rosnado, obviamente transtornada.

"Por que você tá fazendo isso? Você deveria _brincar_ comigo! É isso que bichos de estimação fazem!" puxando meus cabelos pela raiz, ela forçou meu rosto para cima. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez "Tenho que te treinar antes que James chegue."

James. Tá aí um cara que eu não quero encontrar.

Tentei articular alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, mas meu rosto inteiro ardeu. Antes que eu pudesse tentar outra coisa, alguma forma de me soltar, senti algo gelado e molhado deslizando no peito. Dividido entre continuar de olhos fechados ou descobrir o que a vaca estava fazendo comigo, deixei a curiosidade vencer e olhei para baixo.

Victoria estava me lambendo, meu sangue sujando seu queixo, seus olhos cravados nos meus. Arquear o corpo pra trás, tentando fugir daquilo, apavorado com o que aquilo poderia significar, mas ela me agarrou, me prendendo no lugar, fincando as unhas nas minhas costelas.

A pele quebrou e novos filetes de sangue começaram a escorrer.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás, minha respiração completamente enlouquecida, apertei a corda que prendia meus pulsos, só pra ter algum lugar onde me segurar.

"Por que você não grita?" ela berrou me dando outro tapa, na outra bochecha, com as costas da mão.

Pelo canto dos olhos, tive a noção de que os pés de Victoria giraram enquanto ela se afastava de mim, mas isso ficou em um segundo plano enquanto toda a quadra girava. Cuspi o sangue que se acumulou na minha boca.

De repente, uma filmadora estava sendo enfiada na minha cara.

"Um presente!" a voz de Victoria explicou por trás de uma luz tão forte que feria meus olhos "Para sua Bella... Ela vai adorar, não acha?"

Ainda bem que eu estava tinha desistido de tentar falar qualquer coisa, porque eu não fazia idéia do que responder pra uma coisa dessas. Se eu reclamo, apanho, se eu concordo, apanho... Na dúvida continuei calado.

É claro que pra ela, isso não significava absolutamente nada, eu ainda ia apanhar muito mais até finalmente... Na verdade, não sei o que vem depois do finalmente. Espero que eles me matem, quer dizer, morrer parece a melhor opção aqui.

Victoria voltou e soltou meus braços, me fazendo desabar no chão. Levantei apoiando o peso nos cotovelos, meus pulsos estavam esfolados, em carne viva onde a corda os prendera. Comecei a movimentar os dedos, tentando recuperar a circulação.

Tirei um segundo para olhar em volta porque eu conhecia aquela quadra. Praticamente morei ali durante alguns campeonatos. Só não conseguia entender como eles sabiam disso.

"Diga alguma coisa pra ela!" Victoria gargalhou, me tirando do passeio pela rua das memórias com um chute no estômago. Todo o ar me escapou e meus braços fraquejaram "Não vai ter a mesma graça se você não colaborar, Edward."

Recomecei a me erguer quando ela me chutou de novo, ainda mais forte, me fazendo cair pro lado e encarar o teto do ginásio.

"Você tem bom gosto, Bella..." ela comentou para a câmera "Ele é forte. Seria um ótimo vampiro, e agora eu simplesmente _preciso_ mata-lo." e pisou na minha garganta, meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar quando o oxigênio parou de chegar aos meus pulmões

"Mas talvez..." Não! Sem talvez! Segurei o tornozelo dela, fazendo um esforço ridículo para afasta-la de mim, mas só consegui mais pressão, menos ar e uma gargalhada. "Se eu o transformasse... Você acha que ele lembraria de você? Acha que ele ainda te amaria?"

O pé saiu da minha garganta e começou a pressionar minhas costelas, com um pisão mais forte, acho que alguma coisa se partiu, e um grunhido baixo escapou do fundo da minha garganta "E agora ele está chorando. O que é um progresso, mas ainda não é o bastante, você não acha?"

Com mais um chute, eu voei pro outro lado do ginásio, meu ombro colidindo com a trave, fazendo o barulho reverberar, agourento.

Tentei levantar, a saída estava tão perto, talvez se eu chegasse até a rua...

Só tive tempo para esticar o braço naquela direção, depois não conseguia me mexer. Sentia o joelho de Victoria cravado no meio das minhas costas, e fechei os olhos com o esforço para tentar sair debaixo dela, minhas unhas começavam a quebrar contra o piso quando ela enrolou os dedos no meu cabelo e levantou meu rosto para cima com um puxão, ajustando o ângulo para a câmera que ainda segurava com a mão livre.

"James pensou na filmadora" ela murmurou com o rosto colado no meu "Ele sempre tem as melhores ideias." as costelas, os pulsos, meu escalpo... Eu tentava me concentrar em fugir, em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a dor, mas até a luz estava tão próxima que queimava meus olhos de novo "Abra os olhos!"

Quando não obedeci de imediato, ela bateu minha cabeça no chão, não com a força que eu sabia que ela tinha, mas o bastante pra me deixar completamente desnorteado.

Então ela não estava mais ali. Tentei erguer o corpo, mas a fisgada nas costelas me fez gemer e voltar ao chão.

"Ah não!" ela gargalhou histérica "Não se levante por minha causa!" e aproveitou pra me chutar ainda outra vez, prensando minhas costas na trave.

Minha visão ainda estava escurecendo nas bordas quando ela voltou a me pegaar pelos cabelos, e me arrastou de volta para onde eu estivera pendurado, eu já ofegava alto enquanto tentava me livrar de suas mãos e acompanhar o passo tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Tentei me apegar ao fato de que quando a dor estava muito intensa num lugar só, o que eu sentia no resto do corpo era quase tolerável. Infelizmente isso não era o bastante.

Ela me largou e pisou no meu peito, não que eu tivesse condições de levantar, mal estava conseguindo identificar as coisas na minha frente, tudo estava coberto por sombras indefinidas.

A risada baixinha ainda anunciou que alguma coisa aconteceria, mas só entendi quando senti a pressão nas minhas costelas aumentando cada vez mais. Travei o maxilar, e o gemido ainda escapou entredentes. Se não estavam quebradas antes, agora com certeza estavam.

"O que foi? Eu não ouvi o que você disse" só pude fechar os olhos bem apertados quando ela sentou na minha cintura, uma perna de cada lado "O que preciso fazer pra ouvir sua voz, hein?" disse manhosa antes de unhar minha bochecha.

Puxei o ar pela boca, fazendo um barulho alto. Ela repetiu o que tinha feito com os arranhões no meu peito e lambeu meu rosto.

"Você é tão doce! Entendo porque ela te escolheu... Até eu estou pensando em falar com o James pra ficarmos com você. Você seria meu bichinho..." empurrou minha cabeça pro lado, expondo meu pescoço "Olha só essa veia pulsando... Eu poderia ficar olhando pra ela o dia todo, mas ainda tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer"

Com mais um tapa – que teria me feito rolar se ela não estivesse em cima de mim – e uma joelhada nas costelas quebradas ela se levantou.

"Canta pra mim..."

Eu ainda não tinha entendido o sentido daquelas palavras quando senti que estava sendo erguido pelo braço. As mãos frias dela tinham um aperto firme e fizeram um movimento estranho – cada uma girando para um lado –, senti os ossos partindo antes mesmo de ouvir o barulho.

Dessa vez os gritos ecoaram pelas paredes. Ela me soltou de qualquer jeito, e eu já não conseguia mais me controlar, ofegava alto, os músculos vibrando de dor.

"Edward!" ouvi Alice gritando "Por favor... Ele tem que aguentar!"

Levantei a cabeça na direção da voz, mas não havia ninguém ali, e como se isso já não fosse bizarro o bastante, Victoria não parecia ter ouvindo.

Alice não estava ali, os Cullen não estavam ali, nem sabiam onde eu estava e era assim que deveria ser. Eles não se machucariam por minha culpa, eles encontrarão a minha mãe, cuidarão dela e tudo vai ficar bem.

Sem me dar tempo para respirar, ela voltou e puxou meus braços pra cima – talvez pra me erguer –, mas a agonia foi tanta que essa informação pareceu inútil e distante.

"Isso é demais..." a voz de Jasper rosnou enquanto Victoria me prendia ao teto novamente "A Bella vai quebrar esse lugar."

Por que eu fico ouvindo as vozes deles?

Eu sabia que Victoria estava falando, porque quando eu não respondi a tempo, alguma coisa atingiu as minhas costas e eu nem notei quando comecei a gritar de novo. Depois da primeira vez, ficou impossível ignorar a dor.

"Eu vou despedaçar aquela..." a voz de Emmett deixou a frase pairando no ar.

As pancadas na cabeça devem ter sido forte demais... Eu to alucinando! Só pode ser algum tipo de alucinações auditivas – o que deve existir, né? Meio que me faz pensar que é isso que eu vou ter no lugar da coisa de ver a vida passar diante dos olhos. O que de certa forma faz sentido já que eu só consigo enxergar em borrões em cores ácidas. Pelo menos me faz bloquear seja lá o que essa vaca psicótica tá dizendo.

Quando levei a segunda paulada nas costas, meus olhos se abriram num espasmo, o grito saiu rouco, cansado... Victoria apareceu de repente na minha frente.

"Hm..." ela suspirou pensativa me examinando "Ainda falta alguma coisa... Talvez uma das pernas deva ir agora, o que você acha? Não queremos você correndo por aí nesse estado, não é mesmo?"

Engoli a seco e fechei os olhos por um instante, e então ela sumiu. Virei a cabeça ao mesmo em tempo que o barulho das tábuas se partindo no chão chegaram aos meus ouvidos. Ainda não tinha a mínima ideia do que havia acabado de acontecer, mesmo depois de ela ter batido na mesma parede onde tinha me jogado.

Quando tentei encontrar o que tinha feito tudo aquilo, achei que estava alucinando de novo. Bella estava há alguns metros de distância, na minha frente, os olhos completamente negros, rosnando na direção de Victoria, que gargalhou do outro lado.

"Bella..." sussurrei, meio incerto.

Ela voltou o olhar pra mim e sua expressão se contorceu em dor, mas antes que ela me respondesse, Victoria a atacou e as duas se engalfinharam para longe de mim.

Tentei apoiar os pés no chão, qualquer coisa pra me soltar e... não ajudar, mas pelo menos sair do caminho, mas só consegui sufocar um gemido por ter movido o braço quebrado.

Então a voz da Victoria soou colada ao meu ouvido.

"Parece que nossos convidados chegaram!" me deu um beijo meio mordido nos lábios e soltou minhas mãos.

Eu teria desabado de novo, mas ela me amparou. Procurei por Bella que surgiu na minha frente, e veio se aproximando lentamente, em passos de lince. Naquele momento eu não tive qualquer dúvida de que ela era uma predadora.

"Solta ele _agora_!" Bella ordenou, ameaçadora.

"Soltar? Quando ainda temos tanta coisa pra fazer com ele? Parece contra produtivo." segurando minha testa, Victoria tombou minha cabeça pro lado, e senti seu hálito frio na minha pele.

Bella rosnou alto quando Victoria subiu a língua desde a base do meu pescoço até minha orelha. Fechei os olhos com um tremor balançando meus ombros.

Os dentes dela deslizaram o caminho de volta, quando alcançaram seu destino morderam com força.

Não sei quanto tempo demorou, só sei que em instantes senti a maior dor da minha vida rachando meu ombro no meio. Todos os meus berros não eram o bastante pra descrever a agonia, a queimação que começou a se espalhar pelo meu corpo.

Senti quando caí no chão, mas nada, nem meu braço, nem minhas costelas, os cortes, nada era pior que meu corpo ardendo.

Ao longe ouvi as vozes de Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle gritando, mas não identificava nenhuma palavra, só fazia me contorcer no chão.

"Edward!" a voz da Bella chorou ao meu lado "Carlisle! O que eu faço!"

"Pode deixa-lo se transformar..."

"NÃO! Isso não!"

Outro grito meu interrompeu a conversa, tinha ácido estava correndo por minhas veias.

"Você vai ter que sugar o veneno! E rápido!"

"E se eu não puder parar?" eu queria dizer alguma coisa pra ela, qualquer coisa, mas minha cabeça parecia prestes a explodir.

Então acho que senti uma dorzinha distante no meu ombro mordido, mas nem dava pra ter certeza... E lentamente a queimação foi diminuindo.

Fui parando de gritar conforme o ácido desaparecia e por fim consegui abrir os olhos.

"Edward?" o rostinho miúdo de Alice surgiu na minha frente.

"Se você viu isso e não me avisou, estou definitivamente puto com você!" sussurrei e ela sorriu aliviada.

Comecei a me mover pra levantar, mas vários pares de mãos me mantiveram no lugar.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Carlisle perguntou, parecendo meio bravo.

"Quero levantar..."

"Você não está em condições para andar sozinho!"

Ouvi as risadas de Jasper e Emmett e discretamente fui me sentando. Os encontrei em volta de uma fogueira enorme, gargalhando e jogando mais lenha. Se lenha significar enormes lascar do piso de madeira.

"O que é aquilo?" levantei antes que Carlisle pudesse se opor.

"Victoria" Alice explicou com a voz sombria e um brilho estranho no olhar.

Senti um par de braços frios e reconfortantes circundando a minha cintura e uma cabeça apoiando em meu peito. Beijei os cabelos de Bella, que me soltou e se afastou o bastante pra olhar meu rosto, parecendo assustada, confusa, aliviada, transtornada, feliz, irritada... tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Como é que você ainda está em pé?" perguntou, franzindo a testa, preocupada.

"Chama-se surto de adrenalina. Procura no Google" no final da frase minha voz ficou mole, como se minha língua estivesse grande demais pra minha boca.

Voltei o olhar para as labaredas que iluminavam o ginásio de um jeito fantasmagórico, mas acabei encontrando algo muito mais assustador além do fogo. James estava na porta olhando diretamente para mim e no instante seguinte não estava mais lá.

Abri a boca apontando pra porta.

"James..." soltei com a respiração, o medo tomando conta.

"Victoria..." ouvi a voz dele gemendo de ódio e desespero "Eu vou mata-los. Vou matar _todos_ eles!"

"Ele vai voltar..." murmurei.

Eu tive uma leve noção de que todos começaram a se mobilizar para ir atrás dele, mas quando ameacei dar o primeiro passo, tudo ficou embaçado, e sumiu.

* * *

**N/A.:** Quem diria que eu ia conseguir atualizar antes do ano acabar, hein violetas?

Mais um ou dois capítulos faltando e acabaremos... Estou definitivamente nostálgica por antecipação.

Espero que curtam essa versão completamente on crack do que aconteceu no original e se tudo continuar caminhando do jeito que tá (com leitores, claro) teremos continuação, okz?

Até a próxima, reviews são necessárias para a sobrevivência!


	21. Se eu correr bastante

Eu tinha a sensação de que se me mexesse, mesmo que de leve, ia explodir de dor, o que era bem estranho já que no momento, eu não estava sentindo nada.

Na verdade eu sentia que tinha comido areia em algum ponto do dia e minha boca estava completamente seca e de repente a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era água.

Água, água, água, água, água. Água.

Água.

Senti uma coceirinha no fundo da garganta e torci pra ser da sede, já que eu tinha uma memória meio embaçada de alguém arrancando minha camiseta – e me arregaçando na porrada no processo – e se isso não era um sinal de um atentado violento ao pudor, eu não sei o que mais poderia ser. Alguém poderia ter enfiado algo bem desagradável na minha boca.

Quando a coceirinha se transformou em uma tentativa do meu corpo de expulsar meu pulmão, senti um par de mãos segurando meus ombros e não me orgulho em dizer que a minha reação não foi muito comedida.

"Ei, ei, calma!" aquela voz fez meu corpo amolecer no mesmo instante "O médico falou que te dava a chance de ter só mais um chilique e depois ia te sedar!"

"Mãe?"

"Tudo bem, é mentira, ele já te sedou. Aparentemente seus chiliques foram violentos."

"Mãe."

"Ele também disse que eram pesadelos, provavelmente um início de choque, mas eu conheço você, sei como é exagerado, só queria chamar a atenção da sua namorada e me deixar completamente maluca."

"Mãe!"

"Você sempre fez isso, sabia? Desde pequeno, sempre inventando coisas pra me enlouquecer, se tinha uma dorzinha de ouvido começava a correr pela casa toda, sem parar e quando eu finalmente conseguia fazer que você parasse tempo o bastante pra me explicar o que estava fazendo você dizia algo como 'Se eu correr bastante, a dor fica lá atrás'. Se bem que acho que foi seu pai que inventou essa, mas ele nunca assumiu a culpa."

"Mãe..."

"O que é?"

"Eu to bem."

Ela virou pra mim, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas e eu senti uma culpa absurda contorcer meu estômago. Então percebi que ela estava bem, completamente bem, na verdade e comecei a me sentir muito burro.

E de repente eu lembrei de tudo de uma vez, James me aterrorizando via SMS – Emmett não sabe usar um micro-ondas, mas o vampiro _mau_ sabe como mexer num celular, claro... – Victoria me dando o maior cacete da minha vida, Bella chegando para o resgate, a fogueira de São João e James jurando vingança...

Por que ele precisava jurar vingança?

Ele não poderia jurar honrar a memória dela pra sempre? Com flores ou esculpindo um busto?

"Ah sim, está bem" minha mãe resmungou, me trazendo de volta ao momento "Eu já sei como você quebrou o braço, com certeza você está super bem."

Mas que _porra_ andaram contando pra ela?

"Mãe, tem um momento na vida de um homem que ele tem que provar que consegue ser mais rápido que um trem. Eu não consegui, mas ninguém nunca mais vai duvidar que eu vou tentar, se necessário."

No mesmo instante em que eu percebi, pela cara da minha mãe, que aquela não foi a coisa certa pra dizer, um barulho bizarro me fez olhar pro lado e descobrir que a Bella estava ali, fingindo que estava dormindo. E fazendo um péssimo trabalho disso.

Eu e minha mãe trocamos um olhar cumplice antes de explodir em risadas baixas pra não 'acordar' minha namorada múmia. O barulho estranho foi a idiotinha quase _rindo_ da minha cara em vez de fazer qualquer coisa pra me ajudar, ou pelo menos me dar uma dica do que andaram contando pra minha mãe pra explicar tudo isso. Tudo bem, eu vou lembrar disso depois.

"O que foi isso?" minha mãe sussurrou entre risos.

"Ela ronca!" falei bem mais alto, mesmo sabendo que a Bella ouviria tudo de qualquer jeito "E muito mais alto do que pensei pelo jeito. O quarto dela é do lado do Jasper, por isso ele vive com aquelas olheiras e a cara de quem quer morrer."

"Ah..." ela concordou com a cabeça, compadecida pela situação do Jasper "Boa sorte pra você, então." demorei um segundo pra entender do que ela estava falando, e quando fui reclamar que não, não era sorte nenhuma dormir do lado de alguém que roncava mais alto que uma maria-fumaça, ela continuou, bem mais intensa do que eu imaginava que ela poderia ser "Você disse que ficaria bem. Me disse que se a confusão ficasse grande demais pra você lidar, me contaria!"

"Não disse não!" com todas essas palavras e esse monte de letras não mesmo.

"Edward Anthony Masen, você sabe muito bem o que falou."

Eu não sabia o que deveria me chocar mais, ela falar tão séria comigo ou ter usado meu nome do meio, isso é completamente contra as regras e ela sabe!

Agora nós dois estamos nos encarando com os olhos marejados e eu quero muito culpar os analgésicos, mas eles não deveriam fazer que eu sentisse nada? Porque eu to sentindo coisa _demais_, e nem tem nada a ver com os ossos moídos e orgulho estilhaçado.

"Mas eu to bem, mãe..."

"Sem contar o fato de que você está a meio país de distância de onde disse que estaria" ah. Ela percebeu. "Você está com um braço quebrado, duas costelas trincadas e uma marca de mordida pavorosa no ombro! Quando te vi deitado tão quieto, achei que tinha morrido, você _nunca_ fica tão parado, e depois do que aconteceu com seu pai eu-"

É de se pensar que com todo esse avanço médico que todo mundo vive falando nos jornais, alguém teria me dado as drogas boas, daquelas legais que viciam, mas não. Senti cada osso estralando e cada músculo esticando enquanto sentava e abraçava minha mãe.

"Eu estou bem, mãe..." murmurei acima do _bonc_ que meu gesso fez quando acertei – sem querer – a parte de trás de sua cabeça ao envolver seu pescoço "Por favor, não chora, é só um braço quebrado, já foi bem pior... Lembra do incidente da clavícula?"

Ela fez um barulho molhado que talvez tenha sido uma risada, mas continuou agarrada a mim, quase doía. "Nunca mais fique parado daquele jeito, ouviu? E se me assustar desse jeito de novo, quebro seu outro braço."

"Como se eu pudesse deixar você se divertindo sozinha" _como o pai deixou_ "Aquelas maratonas de One Tree Hill não vão assistir a si próprias e alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo."

Ficamos abraçados enquanto eu sentia um ódio descabido do meu pai, por ter a coragem de morrer e deixar minha mãe para trás. Eu sabia que não foi exatamente uma escolha, mas ainda assim. Apanhei de uma vampira, e ainda assim consegui voltar pra ela.

O ódio foi passando sem eu reparar, do mesmo jeito que veio, foi substituído por culpa, que também desapareceu. Concentração nunca foi meu forte.

Ela levantou bem na hora em que minha costelas começaram a ranger e disse que eu precisava dormir. Pelas olheiras em seu rosto, ela também.

"Alice vai me levar para o hotel, mas volto mais tarde, tudo bem?"

"Mãããee..." gemi escorregando no travesseiro "Não é a primeira vez que eu fico num hospital, sabia?"

"Eu trabalho num hospital pra ter desconto de funcionária, sei bem que essa não é sua primeira vez."

Depois que ela saiu, meio que lembrei que a Bella esteve ali o tempo todo, tão quieta que poderia estar num coma – depois do papelão do _quase-riso_ – e me dei conta de que ela ouviu tudo.

Tudo.

"Vai" resmunguei apoiando o gesso frio na testa, cobrindo os olhos "Pode fazer seus 'uuhhs' e 'aaaawwwnnnss', eu sei que você quer."

"Então eu ronco?"

"Não sei, mas você ri roncando."

"Eu não!" ela reclamou com uma risadinha, mais próxima do que eu esperava, em seguida senti o colchão afundando e fui para o lado, abrindo espaço para ela. Talvez ela não tenha ouvido o _nhéc nhéc_ que minhas costelas fazem quando eu me mexo. Talvez.

"Ri sim."

"Para de brincar" ela murmurou deitando a bochecha fria no meu peito "Você só tá tentando desviar do assunto."

"Eu nem sabia que a gente tinha um assunto."

Quando o silêncio se prolongou demais, afastei o braço do rosto e encontrei os olhos dela muito sérios me encarando de volta.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora."

Suspirei, esfregando os olhos com a mão não quebrada. "O que?"

"Eu sempre soube que você acabaria se machucando enquanto eu estivesse por perto, mas isso?" ela apontou para mim "Você poderia ter morrido."

"Por que todo mundo fica me falando isso? Eu _sei._" reclamei, me obrigando a sentar e descobrindo – quando o quarto começou a girar e meu corpo todo gritou em desespero – que não era uma boa ideia. Não mesmo. "Eu estava lá, sabia? Fui o primeiro a começar a pensar em morte."

Bella fechou os olhos como se ouvir aquilo doesse, mas sabe o que dói? Costelas trincadas. Isso dói. Sabe o que mais dói? A mordida monstruosa no meu ombro dói.

"Você sabe que eu fiz tudo que podia pra que nada te acontecesse e ainda assim você se machucou. Isso não pode acontecer de novo, nós só estamos esperando você sair do hospital e vamos embora. Vamos sair de Forks."

Eu já ouvi muitas coisas que não gostei na minha vida: o silêncio desaprovador do meu pai quando eu estragava tudo, o choro da minha mãe quando eu decidi estudar em Santa Barbara, aquelas três palavras 'seu pai morreu'...

Mas quando meu cérebro terminou de processar o que a Bella havia acabado de falar, senti uma raiva completamente diferente de tudo que eu já senti na vida, e por mais que eu quisesse ser cordial e cavalheiro respondendo algo como 'Ora, porque não esperar minha completa recuperação para debatermos melhor a questão, minha cara?', eu estava tão ocupado tentando me controlar pra não bater com o gesso na cara dela que as palavras acabaram saindo antes mesmo que eu percebesse.

"Vai se foder." ela ficou quase tão surpresa por ter ouvido aquilo quanto eu por ter dito, levantando a cabeça de um jeito que fez os cachos nas pontas do cabelo balançarem de um jeito que eu teria achado bem bonitinho, mas nesse instante eu estava puto demais "Isso é tão completamente injusto! Eu não consigo entender o que você quer de mim, me mandou ficar longe, mas você mesma não conseguiu se afastar, mas falou comigo? Não. Entrou no meu quarto de noite pra me ver dormir, limpar meu banheiro ou seja lá o que você fazia durante a madrugada! Você sempre pareceu ter tanto medo de que eu descobrisse o que você era de verdade, tanto medo de me machucar por causa do meu cheiro, do meu gosto, da sua força... Medo de eu não te aceitar. Mas quanto mais eu penso quem não aceita é você! Me acha fraco, acha que eu posso morrer a qualquer instante, se isso te incomoda tanto porque não deixou que eu me transformasse? Ah é, porque você não se importa. Não de verdade, não o bastante pra me querer com você pro resto da eternidade, e eu sou tão idiota que realmente achei que era isso que você queria!" ela abriu a boca com uma expressão meio desesperada no rosto, mas eu não deixei que ela continuasse "Ou talvez você se importe. Eu realmente nunca vou saber, não posso ler sua mente, Bella. Mas me faz um favor, se você vai mesmo embora depois de tudo que se a gente passou – e sobreviveu! –, então vai. Vai e não tenta culpar sua covardia em mim. Porque eu sei com ou sem você, mais cedo ou mais tarde vou acabar me machucando. Eu sou humano, Bella. Por sua culpa eu ainda sou humano. Então vai se foder."

E aqueles olhos dourados estavam tão grandes me encarando com uma expressão esquisita que eu não conseguia identificar, o que me irritou ainda mais, então voltei a afundar na cama – acompanhado da trilha sonora das minhas costelas – e joguei o braço em cima dos olhos, querendo bloquear o mundo.

Infelizmente, esqueci do gesso em volta do dito braço, e quase afundei o nariz pra dentro do crânio. Meus olhos encheram d'água, mas me recusei a me mexer. Não ia me deixar sentir nada até ela sair dali.

Quer dizer, só meu nariz ardendo, porque isso eu realmente não tinha como ignorar. Nem a bochecha. Nem o braço que começou a vibrar de um jeito tão incrível que eu conseguia imaginar o osso como uma corda de violão.

Pra resumir: dor.

"Você realmente acha isso?" ela perguntou baixinho depois de alguns segundos de silêncio "Acha mesmo que eu não me importo?"

Não respondi e comecei a torcer pra minha mãe voltar – apesar de saber que ela provavelmente estava dormindo –, eu estava cansado, meu corpo ficava mais dolorido a cada segundo e eu só queria alguém pra tirar essa menina velha daqui e que depois me deixasse sentir pena de mim mesmo em paz.

"Eu não vou embora" ela murmurou, resvalando os dedos nas pontas do meu cabelo, fazendo minha pele arrepiar "Não saio daqui a não ser que você me peça pra ir."

O peso da cabeça dela no meu ombro era tão sutil que a princípio, achei que estivesse imaginando.

"Bella, cara. Eu meio que quero que você caia fora. Agora."

"Não."

"O que?"

"Eu não quero." dava até pra ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. Comecei a reconsiderar a coisa de acertar a cara dela com o gesso.

"Mas você acabou de falar que iria embora quando eu falasse. E eu to falando. De verdade."

"Eu não sou surda, Edward, ouvi o que você falou."

"E?"

"Você não tá falando sério." não era uma pergunta, nem tinha um pinguinho de dúvida, era uma constatação tão sólida que até _eu_ quase acreditei nela.

"Eu meio que to, hein?"

"Não tá não, você só está com raiva."

"É, isso também!"

Quando ela não se mexeu – o peso, mesmo que sutil, continuava no meu ombro –, comecei a considerar a possibilidade de não ter falado em voz alta que eu não estava _feliz_ com aquela situação, porque sejamos honestos... Na metade do tempo eu não sei o que está dentro ou fora da minha cabeça.

"Meu, é sério, preciso _mesmo_ de um minuto sozinho, esses últimos dias foram... aglomerados." se é que isso faz algum sentido.

Pareceu que ela ia se levantar, mas o movimento foi só pra se aconchegar melhor junto a mim.

"Isso tudo é só pra me emputecer?" perguntei meio rindo, meio tendo um ataque psicótico "Porque nesse momento, parece que me emputecer é seu único objetivo na vida."

Ela levantou e eu tirei o braço da frente dos olhos. O sorriso que me recebeu quase me ofuscou.

"Você riu, se você riu, não está puto."

A risada escapou antes que eu pudesse enfiar o travesseiro inteiro na boca ou algo assim. "Que logicazinha de merda, hein?"

Então, ainda com aquele sorrisinho ordinário no rosto, ela se inclinou na minha direção, tinha certeza de que ela ia me beijar, mas passou sem nem encostar nos meus lábios e lambeu – _LAMBEU_ – lam-beu minha bochecha. Bem na maçã do rosto onde eu estava sentindo arder desde o meu movimento de mestre com o gesso na cara.

Acho que meu queixo estava começando a passar do meu umbigo quando Bella se afastou e sorriu de novo. "Você estava sangrando."

E fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer nessa situação: ri. Gargalhei na verdade, voltando a esconder o rosto atrás do gesso, mas era como se eu ainda pudesse senti-la lambendo o meu rosto.

"Argh!" balancei a cabeça, esfregando a cara toda com a mão boa "Eu te odeio."

A expressão dela mudou só um pouco. Só o suficiente para que seu sorriso parecesse triste. "Eu sei." girei os olhos e ela riu baixinho, voltando a se aninhar no meu ombro. "Pronto pra voltar pra casa?"

"Faz tempo..." eu nunca imaginei que realmente sentiria falta daquela pocilga mofada que a população chama de cidade "Mas... só mais cinco minutos?" perguntei com um bocejo.

Ainda não estava pronto pra tantas emoções e meu corpo decidiu parar de simplesmente reclamar e só ficar completamente mole e pesado.

Bella se ajeitou com um suspiro, jogando o braço por cima da minha cintura "Cinco minutos."

"Se você esperar que eu durma pra ir embora, eu vou te odiar pra sempre." bocejei de novo.

"Esqueceu? Você já me odeia."

"É, mas vou odiar, tipo... mais."

Ela riu e beijou meu pescoço "Eu vou estar aqui."

"Sei."

"Vou mesmo."

"Cala a boca."

"Eu te amo. Me dá medo o tanto que eu te amo, sabia?"

"Jesus Cristo! Cala a boca, Bella!"

Ela riu, como se eu tivesse acabado de falar a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Eu conseguia sentir a respiração dela atravessando o tecido fino da roupa do hospital. "Boa noite, Edward."

"Vai ser mesmo, quando você calar a sua boca e me deixar em paz."

Adormeci ainda ouvindo os ecos da risada dela.

* * *

**N/A.:** Era pra esse capítulo ter vindo bem antes, mas entre as festas de final de ano, mas as festas de aniversário que minha mãe resolveu se dar, acabei me enrolando, mas FINALMENTE chegou, minhas violetas!

E foi o penúltimo, esperam que tenham curtido a viagem até aqui e se você leu até agora, me ajude com uma decisão:

**VOCÊ ACHA QUE A FASCINATION DEVERIA TER CONTINUAÇÃO (que seria o Lua Nova)?**

Por favor deem a opinião de vocês nas reviews, pq eu não pretendo continuar escrevendo se não for oq vocês quiserem, ok?

Pra informação geral, meu Lua Nova vai ser extremamente diferente do original, porque ao contrário da Bella da Meyer, meu Edward não fica catatônico ao ser abandonado, na verdade é bem o oposto disso, pensem cadeia, tatuagens, cigarros e direção agressiva.

Mas, como sempre, a decisão é de vocês! Até a próxima!

Ps.: Não sei se já falei, mas estou fazendo camisetas! Aleatório, eu sei, mas quem estiver interessado:: flickr. com/photos/b-e-jack (as últimas fotos estão ruins, mas logo arrumo isso!)


	22. Blue by Dave Lichens

No começo, eu fiquei puto com o gesso no braço, por puro princípio, depois ficou legal quando todo mundo começou a assinar e mesmo que aquele suposto foguete que o Jacob fez pareça bastante com um pênis gigante, eu estava começando a curtir ter uma tela em branco em volta do braço. Não dá pra ficar entediado enquanto você se rabisca.

Agora, estou começando a ficar puto de novo, porque essa coisa _coça_. Incrivelmente. Infernalmente. E eu posso ou não ter comprado uma agulha de tricô pra coçar loucamente enquanto tento não arrancar sangue. Quem sabe.

Hoje cedo, enquanto me coçava com uma agulha de tricô, como todos faziam antigamente, encontrei um pacote familiar de papel pardo no pé da cama e entendi que isso significava que hoje era o dia do baile.

E simples assim minha manhã foi iluminada por raios de sol celestiais e um coral de anjos cantou, porque nada é tão legal quanto destruir alguma peça de roupa que a Alice quer que eu use e vamos ser honestos, o gesso enorme no meu braço? É uma ótima justificativa pra detonar aquela camisa de 200 dólares.

É. Eu sei quanto custa. Googlei.

Então – depois de um dia bem gasto fazendo absolutamente nada – enquanto eu encenava minha própria versão de Negócio Arriscado, fazendo minhas meias deslizarem no piso enquanto vestia só a camisa branca recentemente depredada e minha cueca roxa – Calvin Klein. Se é bom o bastante pro Marty McFly, é bom o bastante pra mim – ao som de The Lady Don't Mind do The Talking Heads, a vida estava boa.

Eu só não contava com o pequeno obstáculo no meio do caminho. Pequeno, porém _muito_ sólido que me fez frear de uma vez, prendendo a respiração e todo arqueado pra não bater.

O obstaculozinho começou a rir com a cara enfiada na minha camisa.

"Oi, Alice." eu meio que resmunguei direto pro topo da cabeça dela antes de convencer minhas pernas que eu já tinha conseguido não atropelar ninguém e que poderia me afastar.

"Sabe, Edward..." ela começou meio distante, quase distraída, enquanto puxava o celular do bolso do vestido "Uma vez, a Esme me perguntou porque eu insistia em te mandar roupas já que a Bella nunca reclamou do jeito que você se vestia. Quando ela ver o arraso fashionista que você realmente é..." mesmo depois que o flash do celular dela me cegou por alguns instantes, eu ainda não tinha entendido o que tinha acabado de acontecer "Nunca mais vai reclamar."

"Você tirou uma foto minha?" de cueca roxa e meia?

"Você tem sorte de ser tão lindo, porque tudo fica bem em você." ela suspirou, guardando o celular no bolso enquanto entrava no meu quarto e se jogava na minha cama "É um cabide de olhos verdes."

"Não, é sério, você tirou uma foto minha?"

No final ela tirou sim uma foto minha e não, não me deixou apagar nem mesmo quando eu aleguei que minha cueca roxa não foi feita para os olhos maternos da sogra.

Acabei colocando calças, para o bem de todos, mas me recusei a calçar os sapatos, pelo simples fato de serem sapatos, eles machucam os pés, são brilhantes demais e me fazem sentir que estou indo pra um velório.

Alice reclamou, bateu o pé no chão, mas eu me mantive firme, e venci.

Eu sei. O choque foi tão grande que por um momento ou dois, achei que nada daquilo estava acontecendo e eu tinha batido a cabeça no corrimão ou algo assim enquanto deslizava e estava desmaiado no chão.

_Porém_, no instante seguinte eu estava sentado na cama com a baixinha atrás de mim passando... alguma... coisa... no meu cabelo. Eu meio que espero que seja gel, mas pode realmente ser qualquer coisa, Alice trouxe uma bolsa tão equipada que só pode ser a do gato Felix.

Depois do que pareceram 4 horas, mas foram mais ou menos 10 minutos, Alice terminou de dar o nó na minha gravata e declarou que eu estava pronto.

"Posso me olhar no espelho agora?" resmunguei a pergunta, começando a me arrepender dessa ideia de baile, eu não teria que passar produto no cabelo se fosse... bem, pra qualquer lugar que não fosse essa merda de baile.

"Pode!" ela cantarolou, animada demais pra me fazer sentir tranquilo.

Entrei no banheiro com medo do que ia ver. Não era que eu não confiava na baixinha eu só... Não confiava. É. Não tenho como explicar de outro jeito, era pura e total falta de confiança no que ela faria comigo.

E então, vi meu reflexo.

"Puxa, Alice..." vi meus olhos se arregalando e senti meu queixo caindo. Aquele simplesmente não era eu. Ouvi os risinhos dela atrás de mim "Você me deixou tão..." demorei um instante pra descobrir a palavra que eu estava procurando "Nerd."

"O que?"

"Eu nem consigo acreditar que você conseguiu achatar tanto o meu cabelo, se eu raspasse a cabeça o cabelo não ficaria tão achatado assim." sem falar dessa porra de gravata tão... certinha e justa e... argh.

"Você está ótimo!" Alice exclamou um tanto indignada, limpando poeira imaginaria dos meus ombros antes de me arrancar da frente do espelho "Se você pretende ir buscar a Bella pra satisfazer seu desejo machista de comandar a situação, tem que sair agora!"

"Não é machista, eu só... Gosto de abrir a porta pra ela." e foi aí que eu processei o que a Alice tinha acabado de falar "Você planejou isso, né, anãzinha do inferno? Calculou tudo pra acabar exatamente na minha hora de sair e eu não ter tempo de desnerdificar."

"Desnerdificar?" ela repetiu piscando aqueles olhos dourados de um jeito tão inocente que eu teria acreditado se não a conhecesse "Olha a hora, Edward! Você não quer se atrasar, quer?"

Saí do banheiro, caminhando de volta para meu quarto, mas a fuzilei com o olhar por cima do ombro "Isso não vai ficar assim, seu gremlin do mal."

O casaco estava em cima da cama, os sapatos logo embaixo no chão. Num ato de rebeldia, sentei e calcei um par de All Stars meio velhos, macios e que não me faziam pensar em velórios, peguei o casaco e praticamente deslizei no corrimão no caso de a Alice estar esperando pra ver se eu consegui amarrar os cadarços sozinho.

Abri a porta pronto pra gritar pra Alice que estava saindo e que não ia dar carona quando percebi o carro parado na frente de casa.

Mercedes vermelho conversível.

O Mercedes vermelho conversível da Rosalie.

O Mercedes vermelho conversível da Rosalie cujas chaves estão balançando na frente dos meus olhos, enroscados nos dedinhos finos do leprechaun coberto de glitter que eu chamo de cunhada.

"Eu não deixaria você estragar o vestido da Bella naquele monte de metal torcido que você chama de moto" Alice disse sorrindo jogando as chaves pra mim.

"Rosalie me emprestou o carro dela?" eu perguntei só pra não ficarmos em silêncio, já que poderia ser um carro roubado com cocaína no forro dos bancos e eu ainda dirigiria.

"Rosalie _me_ emprestou o carro dela, mas acho que ela não vai se importar se você dirigir só hoje."

Eu tinha certeza de que ela se importaria _muito_, e sua fúria seria maligna, mas eu percebi que mesmo que ela tivesse colocado cocaína no forro dos bancos e um corpo no porta-malas e eu ainda assim não ligaria.

Acabei dando a carona pra Alice, já que ela teve todo esse trabalho de contrabandear um carro por mim – ou pelo vestido da Bella, quem se importa? – e quando paramos em frente a casa dos Cullen, a baixinha disparou pra fora e sumiu dentro da casa.

Desci do carro no meu próprio passo, e quando cheguei até a porta, Bella fazia o mesmo.

Ela estava usando um vestido azul sem alças, com uma renda preta fina por cima da saia cheia de borboletas, era mais curto na frente e atrás descia franzido, e com o cabelo meio solto, com aqueles cachos grandes que eu gosto caindo no colo. Ela parecia uma sereia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que percebi que estava ficando meio tonto, vi que ela estava esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, então tentei imaginar o que seria original o bastante pra dizer pra uma garota que já teve mais de 75 formaturas e minha boca, normalmente rápida e espertinha disso isso: "Você fica linda de azul."

Bella sorriu – não sei se de mim ou pra mim – e eu achei melhor só dar a mão pra ela e cair fora dali porque acho que vi a Esme com uma máquina fotográfica e depois do fiasco da cueca roxa eu meio que não consigo olhar pros olhos dela.

Foi como fugir de paparazzi.

Uma vez no carro, Bella virou pra mim com um olhar estranho.

"Tem certeza dessa coisa de baile?"

Não. "Tenho." Nem sei por que menti, mas acabei sorrindo pra ela.

Acho que mesmo sabendo que ela já foi a mais bailes do que eu poderia suportar, esse é o primeiro – e do jeito que a coisa vai, muito provavelmente o último – que ela vai comigo e eu já tive todo esse trabalho de ficar sentado enquanto a Alice passava argamassa no meu cabelo...

"Por que eu acho que você tá mentindo?" ela perguntou quase rindo enquanto eu ligava o carro.

"Eu não menti, realmente acho que pode ser divertido."

Bella não disse nada, só me espiou pelo canto dos olhos, mas toda vez que eu olhava, ela estava olhando pelo para-brisa. Nós fizemos isso durante o caminho todo, o que mostra que não importa que minha namorada já viveu centenas de anos, ela ainda tem a mesma idade mental que eu: 7 ou 8 anos.

Parei o carro e dessa vez quando eu virei nossos olhos se encontraram de verdade e nós, como as bestas que somos começamos a rir.

"Posso fazer uma coisa?" ela perguntou parecendo concentrada de repente.

"Pode."

A mão dela veio na direção do meu rosto e eu já sentindo meus lábios vibrando de um jeito bom pelo beijo que deveria vir a seguir, mas quando dei por mim, ela estava bagunçando meu cabelo.

"Eu queria fazer isso desde a hora em que te vi na porta de casa" ela comentou rindo e com um choque, eu lembrei que a Alice me nerdificou "Pronto."

Os dedos dela saíram do meu cabelo e deslizaram pela minha bochecha, cobri a mão dela com a minha e aproveitei a deixa pra beija-la e talvez com isso tirar a imagem do penteado lambido de vaca.

"A gente tem que ir..." ela murmurou junto aos meus lábios e eu concordei, ou acho que concordei, estava meio ocupado com um beijo.

De repente, o carro estava sendo bombardeado e eu quase consegui sair pelo vidro fechado, mas então vi a Bella xingando e percebi as sombras do lado de fora.

"Larga minha irmã, pervertido!" Emmett gritou batendo no teto do carro.

Abri a janela e coloquei o corpo pra fora "Pode amassar, Gorila Maguila, é o carro da _sua_ namorada psicótica."

Emmett me olhou um pouco desconfiado, mas então viu o quanto Jasper estava rindo e decidiu que era melhor os dois entrarem antes que Rosalie tivesse a chance de mudar de ideia sobre o carro e vir me matar ao invés de ir dançar.

Por cima do teto, vi Bella descendo do carro.

"Ei!" reclamei saltando pela janela mesmo "Você nem me deu tempo de abrir a porta!"

Ela riu alto e eu acabei deixando passar.

Paramos na pequena fila na entrada do baile, onde os casais tiravam fotos e enquanto eu afrouxava a gravata num nó mais confortável e bem menos 'fashionista', me peguei pensando quantas fotos com outros pares a Bella deveria ter.

Porque é impossível que ela tenha ido sozinha em todos os bailes de colégio, ou nunca ter ido, então... Eu não sou o primeiro, e nem vou ser o último já que vou ficar velho, caquético e vou morrer e ela ainda vai ter seu rosto de 17 anos e idade mental de sete, e continuar indo pra outras escolas, com outros bailes e outros pares que vão tirar outras fotos que ela vai guardar em um arquivo chamado 'My Heart Will Go On' e nem mesmo vai-

"Digam X!" o fotógrafo falou do jeito meio afetado de quem está falando a mesma coisa há horas e Bella apertou o meu braço.

"Você tá bem?"

Olhei bem pro rosto dela, com ruguinha na testa e tudo e não consegui _não_ sorrir "To ótimo."

_FLASH!_ "Obrigado! Próximos!"

Passamos por Emmett e Jasper que estavam fingindo que bebiam ponche e, depois de ter certeza que a Bella estava olhando a decoração do lugar, mostrei os dedos do meio de ambas as mãos pra eles. A expressão indignada de Emmett comprovou que eu fiz a coisa certa.

"Que lindo..." a voz de Bella me fez fechar os olhos com força antes de virar, pegar as mãos dela e começar a dançar "O que você tá fazendo?"

"Dançando com você. É a nossa música."

"Nós não temos música."

"Agora temos."

_Yeah, you've been looking so fine, and you do it every time…_

Eu a girei no lugar, a joguei pra longe e puxei de volta pela mão, até dei aquela caidinha com ela nos braços e beijei sua bochecha enquanto ela ria o tempo todo, então parei com as gracinhas e Bella soltou minhas mãos, passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço e nós só dançamos por um tempo, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

_I wanna put you in my pocket and take you away_

"Você acha…" comecei, mas desisti, desviando o olhar e percebi que Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper estavam _valsando_.

"Fala." Bella pediu recapturando minha atenção.

"Você acha que é possível amar alguém pra sempre?" e agora eu sei porque as pessoas me encaram quando ando de mão dada com a Bella, Forks é uma cidade pequena, não estão acostumados com _lésbicas_.

"Sim." ela respondeu sem hesitar.

"O meu pra sempre ou o seu pra sempre?"

Ela deu de ombros "Pra sempre."

Concordei com um murmúrio e as sobrancelhas de Bella se uniram de um jeito desconfiado.

_I see the colors of blue when I look right through you_

"De onde veio isso?" ela perguntou quando eu continuei em silêncio "Nunca imaginei que você me perguntaria uma coisa assim."

"Eu não sei."

"Sabe sim."

"Não sei não."

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso."

"Agora eu _sei_ que você enlouqueceu."

Ela só arqueou uma sobrancelha e as palavras acabaram escapulindo antes que eu pudesse engoli-las de volta.

"Eu vou fica velho. Um dia."

"É..." Bella disse bem devagar como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Quer dizer, _era_ óbvio, mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

"Eu só nunca tinha pensado nisso antes."

"Você _nunca_ pensou em envelhecer?"

"Bom... Não. Parecia perda de tempo enquanto eu ainda estava tão forte e gato." sorri pra mostrar que era brincadeira, mas não era.

"E isso mudou por quê?"

"Porque eu percebi que você _não_ vai ficar velha. Nunca. Porque você já é velha."

"Puxa, obrigada."

"Relaxa, não parece que você tem centenas e centenas de anos de idade. Mas eu acho que... Talvez eu não tenha a mesma genética abençoada."

"A maioria das pessoas não tem."

"Pois é... E isso me deixou pensando."

"Se é possível amar um velho?"

"É." não.

"Lembra o que eu disse sobre você ser um péssimo mentiroso?"

Suspirei, porque não tinha mesmo jeito de sair disso sem parecer maluco "Me fez pensar... Em porque você não deixou que eu me transformasse." talvez ela soubesse que era aí que eu queria chegar, o que era engraçado já que nem eu sabia até conseguir formar as palavras, mas Bella não riu da minha cara, como deveria ter feito, só continuou me olhando. "Não que tenha sido divertido estrebuchar no chão sentindo como se tivesse ácido nas veias nem nada assim, eu só... Eu só _sei_ que quero ficar com você. Pra sempre. E sempre achei que pra sempre fosse bastante tempo, mas pensando do seu ponto de vista... O meu pra sempre é bem ridículo."

E eu nem to contando com todas as – _várias_ – chances que eu tenho de uma morte prematura. O que é meio triste se eu pensar nisso.

"Eu não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer com você." Bella disse séria, olhando bem nos meus olhos de um jeito que parecia me desafiar a questionar o que ela dizia "Todos nós, eu, Rosalie, Jasper... O que somos hoje foi forçado na gente. E perder o controle sobre o que acontece com você, com seu corpo? Eu nunca... _Ninguém_ nunca vai impor nada assim sobre você. Eu não vou deixar."

Ela nunca pareceu tão forte quanto naquele instante, era impossível não acreditar em cada palavra. Mas ainda isso ainda me deixava com uma dúvida.

"E se eu escolhesse?" quase me arrependi da pergunta quando a expressão dela se torceu em espanto e dor, mas não parecia justo deixar pra lá "E se eu pedisse pra você me morder? Completamente ciente de toda a dor e de tudo que isso significaria. E aí?"

Após um silêncio particularmente pesado, achei que ela não ia responder, então, aproveitando os centímetros de altura extras que os saltos dos sapatos lhe deram, Bella pressionou um beijo no meu pescoço.

Eu quase conseguia sentir minha pulsação contra os lábios dela.

"Eu quero você. Pra sempre. Seja lá o que 'pra sempre' signifique." ela sussurrou junto a minha pele.

Eu não fico feliz em admitir que abri um sorriso bem retardado quando ela se afastou, mas em minha defesa, pelo menos notei que aquilo não respondeu a minha pergunta. Mas pelo menos acaba com um monte de outras dúvidas que andavam peruando nas partes mais escuras da minha cabeça.

Então minhas mãos subiram da cintura para o rosto da Bella e eu a beijei do jeito que quis fazer desde o instante em que a vi com esse vestido de sereia e aquela cara de quem queria rir de mim por causa do cabelo e da gravata e dos All Stars.

E dessa vez ela não se afastou apressada com medo de me machucar.

O que é o bastante pra mim, pelo menos até eu descobrir o que pra sempre significa.

* * *

**N/A.:** Acho que é a segunda coisa mais fofa que eu já escrevi na vida. E só digo isso pq a Shades ganhou o prêmio de One-Shot Gracinha e isso deve significar uma coisa muito séria.

Valeu todo mundo que acompanhou essa saga que já dura há alguns - _muitos_ - anos e se preparem que aí vem mais! A continuação se chamará **Tentation** e eu pretendo que seja postada até domingo ou quando a Fas chegar nas 700 reviews, o que chegar primeiro, pq obviamente eu não sou a melhor pessoa com prazos... Desculpa.

Obrigada mesmo, gente! E até a próxima (sim, eu vou atualizar as outras, se der, ainda hje. Talvez. Quem sabe.)!


	23. Diferente

Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Carlisle sempre nos ensinou a não nos envolvermos com humanos, não nos aproximarmos a ponto de revelarmos o que realmente somos ou de coloca-los em perigo.

Eu sempre segui essas regras. Na verdade, de todos nós, eu sempre me preocupei muito mais. Esme nunca soube como não ser simpática e era constantemente convidada para Clubes do Livro, tardes de bingo, festas de venda de produtos da Avon... Qualquer coisa que um bando de mulheres casadas pudessem inventar para se reunir e beber vinho. Esme não bebia vinho, mas ia a pelo menos uma das reuniões, era ainda mais simpática e sempre tinha pelo menos uma amiga ligando em casa.

Alice era simplesmente adorável demais para ser ignorada, mesmo quando as pessoas sabiam que tinha algo de diferente sobre ela e o resto de nós, não conseguiam se manter completamente afastados.

Jasper e Emmett não costumavam fazer nada demais, mas eu _sei_ que Emmett abriu sua própria conta no Youtube e publica vídeos dos dois fazendo... seja lá o que eles fazem.

Carlisle é médico, lida com gente o dia todo, todos os dias.

E por mais que Rosalie evite falar com estranhos, não é exatamente por seguir as regras de Carlisle, ela simplesmente não gosta de ver pessoas de fora da família felizes. Ela diz que isso faz parte do charme dela. Nós decidimos não comentar o assunto.

Estávamos todos bem assim, era exatamente como precisávamos viver, reclusos, mas não completamente alienados do resto do mundo.

Até _ele_ aparecer.

Edward virou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo e de repente eu nem sabia mais se ainda estava seguindo as regras ou não. Em um momento, percebi que as regras não importariam mais desde que eu pudesse beijá-lo.

Completamente inaceitável.

Eu deveria me afastar, sabia disso, mas não conseguia agir.

O que além de inaceitável era ridículo.

Eu já vivi o bastante pra saber lidar com uma paixonite adolescente. Já fui casada, isso não deveria ser nada em comparação, mas é.

Meu Deus... Ele não sabe que eu fui casada. Será que isso mudaria alguma coisa? Será que isso o faria perceber que estamos a mundos e décadas de distância? Que eu não sou boa pra ele? Que nunca poderia ser boa pra ele, porque no nosso futuro, a única coisa que existe é a morte dele? Mesmo que demore a acontecer...

Alice sorri e penteia meu cabelo e diz que pelo menos uma vez na vida, eu não deveria me preocupar.

Rosalie torce o nariz, diz que eu sou burra e que vou destruir nossa família e some para a garagem, só voltando horas mais tarde coberta de graxa.

Carlisle e Esme trocam um olhar então dizem que eu sou a pessoa mais responsável que eles conheceram em toda a vida e que saberei o que fazer.

Emmett me pergunta quando eu vou trazer o Edward pros dois poderem jogar no X-Box dele.

Jasper dá de ombros, então afaga meu ombro e encosta os lábios no topo da minha cabeça. Não é exatamente um beijo, só deveria ser reconfortante. E é. Eu nunca diria isso em voz alta, mas de todos da família, a reação dele é a que me faz sentir melhor.

Enquanto ainda estou tentando decidir o que fazer a seguir, Edward aparece de novo.

Nós brigamos e rimos e nos beijamos e ele descobre coisas sobre mim que nunca deveria saber e às vezes sinto que sei tudo sobre ele só pra no instante seguinte perceber que não sei absolutamente nada. Porque ele funciona diferente.

De repente, temos James e Victoria e parece que nada nunca mais será o mesmo, e ele está assustado. Tão completamente aterrorizado, mas foge de mim mesmo assim, pula dentro da fogueira. Porque ele funciona diferente.

Então estamos dançando em um baile da escola e ele começa a falar de amor e pra sempre, mas tem só 17 anos. Ninguém de 17 anos deveria estar pensando em pra sempre. Mas ele funciona diferente.

Acabamos nos esparramando na grama numa tarde quente, e enquanto eu desenho no gesso do braço dele, seus olhos estão fechados. Acho que é porque ele nunca teve chance de se acostumar com uma namorada que brilha no sol. Eu não o culparia, mas ele insiste que não é nada. Me manda calar a boca. Me faz sorrir.

Eu nunca quebrei as regras de Carlisle.

Alice diria que regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. Emmett concordaria entusiasticamente enquanto Rosalie lhe lançava adagas com o olhar. Esme e Carlisle fingiriam não estar ouvindo e Jasper encostaria os lábios no topo da minha cabeça.

Edward piscaria aqueles enormes olhos verdes de cílios dourados, coçaria o pescoço, sempre o mesmo lugar, onde tem as pequenas sardas espalhadas, e abriria um sorriso torto.

Ele diria que nunca pensou naquilo.

Ele funciona diferente.

* * *

**N/A.:** Eu precisava por isso aqui! Sei que não é a continuação que todas estavam esperando, mas era necessário.

Pra quem boiou, é como se fosse um mini-diário da Bella sobre tudo que aconteceu durante a Fascination. A próxima agora vai ser a Tentation, podem ficar tranquilas!


End file.
